


Road To Elsewhere

by HughinMunin, SelfishPrick



Series: Road To Elsewhere (RP) [2]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots to Lovers to Friends, Kidnapping, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Roleplay, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Torture, Vampires, Violence, culture gaps, language gaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 105,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HughinMunin/pseuds/HughinMunin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishPrick/pseuds/SelfishPrick
Summary: Cleaned up (vampire) RP log between SelfishPrick and HughinMunin - all original characters. World based losely on Vampire: The Masquerade lore.orTwo Dumb Soft Bois and the Bullshit Keeping Them From Cuddling 24/7
Series: Road To Elsewhere (RP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900828





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out **[Road To Elsewhere (setting + characters)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144263/chapters/63607207)** for info on the original characters _(art, descriptions, backstory)_ \+ world build, supernatural race specifics and a collection of photograps (not owned by us) for visual reference concerning places mentioned in the RP.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The RP logs would be split into chapters made approximately the same length if possible.  
> Formating will be classic RP - a few paragraph written by SelfishPrick (in **bold** ), followed by a few written by HughinMunin (in regular).  
> There are no changes or edits made - posted as originally written.  
> This is basically our archive for the RP, as it's getting very long and we would love to be able to read through it ourselves.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **DISCLAIMERS:**
> 
> • All the art used is made by the authors.  
> • Any pictures used - we don't own.  
>  _SelfishPrick speaks **Bulgarian** and **English** , and knows a little bit of **Russian** (reading comprehension)  
> HughinMunin speaks **English** , and knows a little bit of **German** and **Japanese** (not to a conversational level)_  
> • All other languages used have been run through Google Translate.  
>    
> _(on tumblr you can find SelfishPrick as[ wasting-time-again ](https://wasting-time-again.tumblr.com/) ; and HughinMunin as [hughinmunin](https://hughinmunin.tumblr.com/))_

This was shaping up to be a shit night. Sure, Tamas technically didn’t have anything planned, save heading home after work, popping in a disc for his latest rewatch of Star Trek (working his way through the original series again, it’s a classic, don’t judge), or maybe taking a long bath with a novel, but sure, this is fine. Hunting down what the leaders are calling a “renegade vampire” sounds like a fine way to pass his time. Be nice if they had more of an idea where he should start searching, but that’s his job, isn’t it? Do a bit of sleuthing, ask around, be a good little dog. Tamas had never thought of himself as someone who would jump at any order given to him, but times had been different of late, rough. Over the centuries he’d been a vampire who’d always valued his freedom, now here he was, living more frugally than he ever had, dressed in jeans he’d owned for so long they were holey across the knees, the shirt beneath his hoodie so old it was nearly threadbare, and his dirty converses threatening to lose their rubber soles, one slapping annoyingly loud as he walked. And he’d forgotten to put in his false eye, the left socket left empty, eyelids loosely drooping. Still, he tried to hide the fatigue with an easy walk, hoping not too many people would be put off by the sight of just one eye.

He’s worked through some areas of the city where the vampire was last seen poaching on someone else’s feeding grounds, finding little else but leftover scent of what is probably the individual. A description beyond “male, I dunno, it was dark” would be nice. It’s just the first night. They can’t expect him to get any real headway the first damn night. So he’s going to take a breather, after searching for the past four or so hours, get a drink, refocus. He barely notices the name of the club, paying his way in, giving the doorman a charming smile as his ID is scrutinised, finally able to get inside, work his way through the sea of dancing, talking, breathing, living bodies. He takes the time to shimmy a little with a pretty girl who gives him eyes, moving around her with a wink and a smile, before continuing to the bar. Any drink will do at the point. Squeezing between patrons, he puts on an easygoing expression, the barest hint of his teeth showing, careful to keep his fangs disguised, raising a hand to the person behind the bar, a handsome man, taller than him (naturally, everyone these days is), brown hair coiffed in what Tamas can only guess is a modern, trendy style. He can just make out the man’s eyes, able to pick out the blue of them under the club’s lights. A man who… lacks a heartbeat. Well. That’s interesting.

**It was a busy night at the club. Sebastian was the bartender struggling to be in a few places at once. The man wore a black apron with the clubs logo, over an everyday t-shirt and plain jeans. He had a smile on his face despite internally begging for the shift’s end. He missed the slow nights at the bar he used to work at, but no job could last forever, especially when you don't age. He grew used to the loud music that in his opinion didn’t sound like music sometimes - what was happening with people's musical tastes? He couldn’t deny though that there were some bangers in between it all.**

**His attention stayed focused on mixing the drinks. Strangely people in clubs tended to order more complex drinks than those who went to bars. So all in all it kept him entertained… not that he didn’t actually need the money he was earning, and tips were well appreciated.**

**While mixing a Mai Tai he noticed a guy ready to order, raising a hand. He couldn’t see him well under the flashing lights and the crowd of people but it was a slim, short man. Very pale even in the darkness of the joint. His hair was longer and a striking red color. He gave him a sign that he would be right with him. When done with the drink he was making, he made his way toward the red haired guy. However when he got closer he was surprised by the fact that the man didn’t have a heartbeat.**

**He raised an eyebrow before speaking, “What would it be?”**

While waiting, Tam had managed to snag a stool, ignoring the fact that it was sticky on one side and damp on the other —not like the cargo jeans he’d tossed on before heading out for the night weren’t already due for a wash, not like he hadn’t had his fair share of experience with random strange fluids. He didn’t recognize this vampire, though he could hardly say he knew every blood drinker in the city. Couldn’t get a good hit on the guy’s scent either with so many mortals moving around, with their myriad smells of sweat, body odors, and perfumes to try and mask everything. Besides, it was kinda rude to smell someone, wasn’t it? He’d met kids who tried to pull that shit, elders (or what counted as elders these days) who would try to intimidate by pointing out your scent, but really, little could be told other than “huh, that smells kinda musky, kinda dead, maybe”, and all depended on when someone last fed or bathed. 

Most he could be sure, as his eyes quickly adjusted to the lighting, was the guy had brown hair, blue eyes, a kind (if someone tired) looking face, and what looked like a light dusting of freckles from a life once spent in the sun. Lucky guy. He’d always just burned when he’d been able to enjoy daylight. He lifted both his eyebrows in response to the guy’s lifted one, his expression amused, as they clearly noticed the distinct lack of heartbeats in one another. 

“Gonna be boring and easy,” he replied, tone light. “Whiskey over ice.”

**“Coming right up.” Sebastian saif while taking a glass out from under the counter. A small smile creeping up in the corners of his lips. He rarely had any contact with those of his kind so this was an interesting encounter. Putting ice in the glass and pouring the whiskey over it, took little effort or attention in his part so he took a longer look at the man. He tried racking his brain if he had seen his face before but couldn’t come up with anything. This was his first time seeing a pasty, one-eyed redhead. To be honest it would have been hard to forget seeing this guy, if not for his distinct characteristics then because he was… stunning. And Sebastian didn’t feel self conscious describing a man with that word - there wasn’t another that fit for him. “Enjoy.” he said, placing the bottle back in its place.**

After ordering came the distinct nervous feeling of what the protocol was in this club. Did he pay now? Later? Was there a tab he had to keep up with? Not like he planned to drink too terribly much, getting the job done required a mostly clear head. Or, at least, a not entirely sauced one. The smile the other vampire gave him had him respond unconsciously in turn, arms resting on the bar as he watched the man work. A simple drink, one he’d had in many forms, from many bars, over the centuries. Still, no one whiskey tasted the same as another, and no whiskey today tasted like they had when he’d first tried his hand at drinking. 

He rested his chin on one hand, fingers idly tapping his chin, lips parted as he watched the ice cubes shift, eye lifting to look up at the vampire as his drink was set before him (belatedly, feeling the loose way his left eyelids responded sluggishly, he noticed he’d, yet again, forgotten to pop in his false eye —damn it).

“Oh, hey,” he spoke up, leaning in a bit. “This is going to sound dumb, but... Is there a tab? Do I pay now? Oh, speaking of which.” He leaned back, tugging out his wallet, pulling out a few bills, a similar tip he’d seen other bartenders smile at, so probably good, or at least decent; money changed so often, especially in the current economy, he always had some difficulty keeping up. He slid them closer to the vampire. “Tip.”

**“Thanks.” Sebastian with true appreciation while he pocketed the money in his black apron with the clubs logo. “And its not a dumb question, don’t worry. A lot of people get confused.” he smiled reassuringly. “You can leave a credit card here at the bar and open a tab for the night, or you can just pay cash whenever you order a drink. Tabs are more useful for groups or people who order a ton of drinks.”**

**Just when he was done answering, someone to the right ordered some drinks. He approached them, then skillfully lined up a dozen or so small shot glasses on a tray and filled them up with tequila. While no one was watching he downed one quickly then placed the tray in front of the customers, before he returned his attention to the vampire.**

**“You didn’t see anything.” he told him.**

Chuckling softly to himself, Tam swirled his drink, watching the ice cubes clink before taking a sip, he was about to add something, maybe start a conversation, ask about any recent activity at this bar. Most everyone seemed to be of the living and breathing sort, so part of him doubted there was much vampiric activity. Then the other order came in, his mouth open for a moment before he closed it. This club was technically in Gabrielle’s territory, though she was really more the chat up her meals before taking them home sort, usually once patrons were coming out, already drunk. Chances were good she didn’t come in often, if at all. Still, territory was territory.

Seeing the shot get sneaked in while the barman was serving up tequila, Tam hid his smile in his drink, taking another swallow, licking his lips.

“Didn’t see a thing. Must’ve been on my bad side.” He winked, which was far less effective without his false eye. Pulling back out his wallet, he passed over his card. “Figure I’ll have a second one after this, then close it up. I take it you work the last shift? Must get interesting.” He looked out over the floor, one side of his mouth quirked. “Got big plans after your shift?”

**Sebastian took the card and handed it to the girl to the side who was handling the register and typing away on a tablet. He said two words at most to her and left her to deal with fixing up the tab.**

**“It’s not that interesting.” he laughed, while he wiped his hands in the white rag hanging from the back pocket of his jeans. “Nobody stays after 4 or 5am, so it's alright. I don't envy the cleaning crew though. At closing time it's… bad.” he shook his head, then proceeded to clean up the bar next to the vampire. There were some empty cups and crumpled up napkins. “Oh I do, actually. If you call, going to sleep, big plans.” he laughed. “You wanna ask me on a date or something?” he grinned.**

Nothing too interesting. Might explain why he hadn’t heard any news about Gabrielle complaining about some vampire encroaching in her territory. She was always particular about that, even if one was just working in the area, but then, many were. Tam, personally, didn’t mind some new blood or other vampire hunting in his grounds; so long as they didn’t start leaving bodies, he was more than happy to let things like that go. Plenty of humans to go around for the few undead roaming the streets. Either this vampire was new in town, or had managed to go unnoticed with the latest power struggles in the upper echelons. He raised an eyebrow at the date comment, chuckling as he leaned back in his seat.

“Wasn’t planning on asking right away. I’d have to talk to you a bit first.” He grinned, lips just managing to hide the tips of his fangs. “Which was more my intention. We can discuss date plans after if you’re still interested.”

 **“Perbacco!”** **_(gosh)_ ** **Sebastian exclaimed, surprised. The slightest bit of pink colored his cheeks. He laughed embarrassed. “...I was just teasing. Sorry.” he focused on cleaning the already clean cups under the counter.**

**He kept at it for no more than a few seconds before he spoke again. “Cards on the table, you’re a beautiful man, alright? Sadly I don’t swing that way.” he actually sounded a bit regretful. “I can still hang though, if that’s not a deal breaker.”**

Honestly, probably for the best, if a certain someone ever showed his face again. Attempting relationships could get complicated very quickly. Tam ducked his head, chuckling, giving a small shrug with one shoulder, finishing the whisky, sliding the glass over for a refill. “Not a deal breaker. And thank you. For the compliment.” His response, while sincere, came out disinterested, like a person who’s been told, often, how attractive they are to the point they’ve either grown tired of such compliments, or have experienced unfortunate complications due to their attractiveness. He coughed a little into his elbow, leaning back to breathe in slow and deep, looking around the club, moving his head a little with the music, spotting the girl he briefly danced with before, giving her a smile before turning back to the vampire. “Tell you what. I’ll finish up this drink and dance a bit. When’s your shift end?”

**He looked at his wristwatch before answering that he would be done in two hours. He told him to enjoy himself while he went back to pouring and mixing drinks.**

**Sebastian tried not to think too hard about the fact that this was the first of his kind he had met in years.He had lost track of how many. He wasn’t too familiar with the etiquette or the rules he knew vampires were supposed to have. He only knew the bare concept of it all from his maker but at the time he was too preoccupied thinking of other things to actually pay attention. He knew he had been extremely lucky to have been able to keep a low profile for as long as he has… However he was dying to have someone to talk to.**

**It was a regular night, not toо many people but enough to be a crowd. It gave him plenty of time to talk to people, despite the girl at the register warning him not to do it.**

**He stepped out for his short break when an older woman stepped out of an office from the side, stopping him in his tracks.**

**“Sebastian..” she said, and by her tone he knew what was coming. “Stop chatting up the customers and do your fuckin job.” she told him sternly and by the bartender's expression it was clear that this was not the first time the owner had caught him slacking. “I’m not gonna warn you again,** **_mi capisci_ ** **(do you understand)?”**

**“But I’m doing it.” he answered back, like a scolded child.**

**“Then why can I still hear you talking?” she glared at him, eyebrows raised.**

**“** **_Non capire un cazzo!_ ** **” (I don’t give a fuck) he blurred out before thinking better of it.**

 **_“Non prendere quel tono con me, giovanotto.”_ ** **(Don't take that tone with me, young man.)**

 **Sebastian exalted, knowing it was never a good choice to argue with the person who can fire you so he said in a defeated tone of voice.** **_“Bene… mi dispiace, Renata. Lo faro.”_ ** **(OK… I'm sorry, Renata. I will do it.)**

**The woman went back into her office while he went to finish his break.**

Having distracted himself for the better part of however long he’d been waiting (honestly, he wasn’t paying attention to time, letting himself get lost in the pulse and rhythm of dancing with the lady from earlier), Tam’s head tilted with interest as he heard the lilting lines of Italian beneath the thrum and bass of the music. His hand slid along his dance partner’s hip as she gyrated against him, guiding her so he could listen better. Though he’d been born in the Scottish lowlands, Italian might as well have been his native tongue, as long as he’d spoken it almost exclusively with his maker. His attention waning on the lady, he managed to slip away as she seemed to become annoyed, giving her an apologetic smile, before he drifted back towards the bar tending vampire. 

_“Il tuo capo sembra scontento.”_ (Your boss seems unhappy.) He offered pleasantly, hands slipping into the front pockets of his hoodie, giving a little smile. “I’d think talking to customers is part of the job?”

Something in Sebastian's eyes sparkled when he heard the other vampire speaking his native language. It was almost like a breath of fresh air, even though he couldn't breathe. It made him happy that not only he didn’t need to hide anything about himself but also he could communicate freely, not that he had any problem understanding english. 

“Bah, she is always unhappy.” Sebastian offered a crooked smile. “Che macello…” (What a mess...) he ran his fingers through his hair. “I suppose I do get distracted sometimes. There’s been a few complaints.” he shrugged his shoulders.

Shrugging, clearly not thinking chatting up customers was a problem, Tam looked towards where the vampire’s boss had disappeared. In his line of work, he didn’t often have the opportunity to speak with who one could consider customers, as those were, usually, the next of kin of whichever body he was performing an autopsy upon, or getting ready for burial. If the death didn’t require an entire coverup that is. Few words were usually exchanged beyond sympathies and an assurance he’d take care of the body properly.

 _“Ha bisogno di rilassarsi.”_ (She needs to relax) Looking back to the vampire, he held out one pale hand. “I’m Tomas. Figure introductions are a bit overdue. _Hai finito di lavorare?_ ” (Are you done working?)

**“Sebastian.” he took his hand and shook. “Piacere.” (Pleased to meet you.) a smile curled his lips. “Devo solo finire alcune cose. 15 minuti.” (I just need to finish up some things. 15 minutes.) he told him.**

**He went back to the bar, talked with the girl at the register, then from there walked briskly to the employees room where he took off his apron and cleaned himself up a bit. All in all it didn't take him more than the time he had said.**

**Sebastian announced his return with: “Alright, let's get out of here.”**

While waiting, Tam recovered his credit card, tucking it away safely before he made the rounds through the club once again. Yet again, he was confused by all the politics and jurisdictions set in place by the vampire communities. There were so many mortals compared to their small number. Plenty for everyone to feed. Only if someone was irresponsible, producing bodies rather than carefully drinking from the populace, or working out relationships with their mortals, as he had done, could he understand the need for having separate hunting grounds. It hadn’t always been like this, save in those lands run by vampires who lived like lords, controlling not only who could live in their lands, but who could feed upon their human cattle. 

Looking up with a lazy grin, he briefly fluttered his lashes. _“Sei sicuro che questa non sia una data?”_ (Are you sure this isn’t a date?) He joked, tilting his head towards the doors, briefly pulling out his phone to check the time. He’d wasted more time than he’d meant to, though truth be told, he wasn’t exactly motivated to find some supposed interloper to the great vampire machine. _“Da quanto tempo vivi in questa città, Sebastian?”_ (How long have you lived in this city, Sebastian?)

**There was an unspoken understanding between them both that speaking English was unnecessary. They continued their conversation forward in Italian.**

**Sebastian laughed at the tease about thet date while they were leaving the club and the deafening music behind.**

**“Not too long - ten, fifteen years? To be honest, it still feels like it was yesterday so I can’t be sure.” The sky was surprisingly clear tonight, the stars just barely visible in the light-polluted aura of the city. “How about you? I’m curious though, where are you from originally?”**

Speaking Italian again with someone so at ease with the language brought back memories of the smell of charcoal scratching over paper, oil lamps burning, and small fond, but possessive, smiles, usually followed by teeth and blood. The old Florentine lilt dropped back into his voice as they continued their conversation, his hands once again in his pockets, as he wandered farther from the club, and out of Gabrielle’s territory. 

“Said like someone who has travelled often,” Tam replied. “I’ve been from a little bit of everywhere. Originally, however, Canada, called the Lower Province at the time. Spent a fair amount of time in Tuscany, however. More than I ever did in my homeland.” He cast a charming smile in Sebastian’s direction, the streets clear enough he felt comfortable enough to let a little fang slip over his bottom lip before sweeping it back. “How about you?”

**Sebastian didn’t know much about Canada but there was something in the manner of Tomas' speech that felt different than before. To his ears it sounded too rehearsed - a response he had given many times before, but who could tell if it was the truth. It certainly wasn’t Sebastian's place to question him. Everyone had their secrets.**

**What he could tell was that he wasn’t lying about perhaps spending time in Tuscany. He could definitely hear that Firenze dialect.**

**“I’m originally from Abruzzo. Traveled a bit but never stayed anywhere for too long.” he shrugged before looking back at the other vampire’s face. As if trying to see something beyond the charming smile. He knew there was a lot more depth there. It was obvious when looking in his eyes... well, eye. Old and weary… even tired behind that smile. “What brought you here, Toma… can I call you Toma?”**

_Tamas...I’ll call you Tam then. How does that sound?_

Tam gave himself a mental shake before he stared at Sebastian for too long. 

“Sure. I don’t see why not.” He thought for a moment. “Perhaps I could call you Bastien, then? Or Seb?”

Perhaps it was the company he kept, or, rather, actively avoided when he could, but it had been some time since anyone had asked if they could call him anything other than whatever name he gave them. Most vampires he had interacted with, with very few exceptions, treated one another more like business associates than friends. There were those which came together to form alliances, clans of a kind, but that required more hoops than he wished to jump through. Besides, he was rarely in a single place for more than a few decades. That he’d been here for the past twenty...twenty five years now, without hearing any sign of his maker made him consider such options, but as yet he’d found few in this city he’d felt comfortable with. 

Sebastian was an observant one, he could tell. The way the vampire looked at him, like he was trying to figure something out. Perhaps it was only what he truly wanted. He had come here with an agenda after all.

“Abruzzo? Never made it up there. Once took a few classes in Rome, but...” Tam shrugged. “I suppose I came here for much the same reason anyone goes anywhere. Looking for a possible home, at least for a time. I saw the tell tale signs of vampire activity.” Pauses to motion at a seemingly innocuous marking on a brick wall as they finally managed to fully exit Gabrielle’s territory. “Boundary markers. Are you a guest of Gabrielle’s? Working the bar for her?”

**“Bastien?” Sebastian seemed pleasantly surprised by that suggestion. “I like that. Not a lot of people go for that as a first option.” he seemed lost in thought for a second. “Makes me feel very french. Go for it.” he laughed completely oblivious to the fact that his new friend might have been analyzing him more than he could imagine.**

**He pondered for a second what Tam meant by “tell tale signs of vampire activity”. As far as Sebastian knew there wasn’t any, but he wasn’t familiar with what exactly he needed to look for - he never really did look for others. He had come to this city as an escape from his former life… and maybe without noticing he had isolated himself despite what he thought. And what he thought was that he was the same person as he was before… but solitude, something that had become his second nature now, was something that he wasn’t familiar with in the past - always surrounded by trusted friends and family. Somewhere along the way that had changed completely.**

**Boundary markers? Gabrielle? Who was she? Was she the owner of that club? Sebastian had no idea. He felt like being completely in the dark about those things might look bad on his part… However, he couldn’t bullshit his way out of something he had no knowledge of.**

**“I’m sorry, I don’t know her.” he answered, hoping that it was an acceptable answer. And why wouldn't it be? You don’t need to know the owner of the club to work at it.**

No point in adding that he’d spent time in France as well, as that took a bit more explaining why. Hard to admit you were hiding out from your sire, letting yourself be the pet of the vampiric French court, even if it was occasionally fun to be spread out amongst the powdered and perfumed nobility of the vampire elite, lost in their voluminous dresses and strong wine. Instead he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Always liked the sound of ‘Bastien’.” He gave Sebastian a playful smile. 

Which slipped off his face as the vampire revealed he really had no idea who Gabrielle was. Which was...fair. She hadn’t had the territory long, had only been awarded this additional area to increase her feeding pool, and preferred to keep to the classier, finer parts of her lands. But...that was about five years ago, once the new lines had been drawn. So...how had Sebastian managed not to hear about her? It was possible, he supposed, but as much as she flaunted her newfound title and all the esteem that had afforded her—

Oh damn. Was his luck really that good? The first vampire he’d seen this night, who he didn’t already know, was the one he was supposed to seek out? That would be hilarious as hell. He lifted an eyebrow, giving a small chuckle, as if, surely, Sebastian was joking, but then again... He hadn’t really reacted to the boundary marking, had he? Like it was just some bit of graffiti someone had left. Which was....exactly what people who didn’t know about vampire culture were supposed to think. Well. Damn.

“Not too surprising. If she has things her way, she prefers to sup from throats fed regularly on caviar and sweet wine.” He stopped walking, tilting his head as he looked at Sebastian. “May I ask you something? And I don’t mean to be rude, but. Where last have you fed?”

**“Ah.” Sebastian exclaimed flatly, to show understanding. Yet he didn’t understand anything.**

**He noticed that his answer to Tam’s previous question had surprised the vampire. More like baffled judging by his sudden change of expression and he knew he’d done fuck up. It was obvious he was out of the loop concerning vampire culture and for the first time tonight he started to feel a bit nervous. Like he had a test that he didn’t study for and now he was called to the front of the class.**

**He put a hand at the back of his head, combing down the hair on his neck. He wondered if he needed to answer that question - first because he didn’t want to just say where he lived to an essentially a stranger, nor he wanted to expose the location of Diana, the woman who he regularly fed from. Yet not answering would just raise more questions so he decided to just give the name of the area instead.**

**“I guess… Tortura. I don’t hunt much, though if that's what you’re asking.” he answered. “Is there a problem?”**

Damn. Apparently he was that lucky. The question was now, of course, what the hell he was going to do about it. He had instructions, sure, to find out what information he could, to report back. The oldest vampire in the area was nearly three hundred, which was pretty old by modern standards. However, this meant they treated him, a vampire with no real territory to speak of (as he didn’t want it, preferring to feed in neutral zones), who was masquerading as some French-Canadian runaway, who was barely in his first century, like some kind of lackey. He much preferred things when the previous guy had been in power, rather than this current faction, which behaved more like a popularity club than an actual leading body. 

So, really, what was he to do? 

“It really depends on who you’re asking, whether or not there’s a real problem.” He looked back at the territory marker, then back at Sebastian, his mind made up. “Personally, I have no problem. But the area past that sign —and you’ll find similar ones like it around the perimeter, marking out the zone— designates this area as belonging to Gabrielle. Socialite. Social climber. General suck up to those in power here.” Looking back to Sebastian, he let out a sigh. “Happened somewhat recently. Power shifts. I barely pay attention. The problem people are having is, in Tortura, an unknown vampire was seen feeding amidst someone else’s herd. Yes, they are that picky about things.” A shrug. “Politics.”

**“Shit…” was the only thing that slipped out of Sebastian's mouth. He had spent a lot of time hiding intentionally. He had a rough idea that the city was probably not the only place on Earth left untouched by vampires, yet he had found it extremely easy to blend in, live a simple, almost human-like life. His sire had warned him about the base of it all, yet he regretted not listening and brushing him off, because he was too busy thinking about his life back in Italy. Now… he was completely in the dark and being stupid never ended well. He wondered if his complete dismissal of his maker's lessons, was what he was getting in return - being left to figure out things by himself? And it hadn’t even occurred to him before - there were things he needed to know, rules he needed to be aware of. It was by pure chance that he had gotten so many quiet years.**

**Only thing he knew was that whoever Toma was, he wasn’t attacking him. He was lucky on that account as well. He weighed his options and he decided it was better to ask so he could understand the position he was in, then to pray his luck wouldn’t run out.**

**He cleared his throat before speaking. “What does that mean for me, then?”**

How this guy had managed not to learn anything wasn’t really any of his business. It happened sometimes; either the vampire in question was trained improperly, not trained at all, or even, in a few cases, entirely abandoned. It wasn’t Tam’s place to judge him, and definitely not some upstart leader’s decision to make. Yet again, he longed for the old days, before all this control of feeding grounds and territory became the usual practice, instead of an outlier, reserved for the powerful in their small kingdoms. 

Sighing, Tam slipped his hands out of his pockets, glancing at the territory markings, before looking back to Sebastian. Funny how the first vampire he’d met in this city who he didn’t immediately feel disgusted talking to (after the old leader had been ousted and executed) was the very one he was supposed to find and see brought in for questioning.

“Guess it’s really more what it means for me.” He gave a humorless chuckle, meeting Sebastian’s less than reassured gaze. “They’re expecting me to come back with some kind of information. But...not really something I’m motivated to enforce. So, here’s what I’m actually motivated to do.” He stepped past Sebastian, motioning him to keep following, his gait fluid, relaxed, completely at ease. “There are neutral zones. Part of the requirement of any faction, tradition going back ages, has to do with the old vampire hunts which took place a few centuries ago —there’s a history lesson there, but not important. What’s important is anyone is welcome to feed in these places, take up shelter in these places. Part of the ideal of “sanctuary and hospitality”.” He paused, looking at Sebastian. “Any of this ringing a bell? If not, no worries. They’re a thing. I live within one of these zones, and I’m guessing you must already, otherwise you’d have been noticed and reported. If you got a map, I can mark them out for you. Otherwise, I got a copy you can have.”

**Sebastian remembered at least what his sire had taught him first of all - to live in the neutral zones, to lay low and live freely. That was the only lesson he had been keen to get inside his head.**

**“I’m aware of the neutral zones but that’s about where my knowledge ends.” he looked embarrassed about it but not as concerned as he probably should have been. After that he looked closer at the territory marker, trying to understand how to perhaps spot similar ones in the future.**

**“That would be really helpful.” Sebastian answered after Tam offered to give him a map. “You know…” his tone changed. “I'm thankful for you helping me out, but this is not how I would have imagined us spending our time together.” he laughed, obviously not very concerned about the serious situation he was in.**

Tam snorted, clearing his throat as he straightened, looking at Sebastian for a moment, smiling faintly. After a moment he looked away, checking the edges of the perimeter, maybe a little self conscious as, really, this was kind of a big no-no after the recent power struggles had finally died down. After all, he hadn’t taken part in any of that, despite having technically been working for the former leader to help coverup any murders committed by overzealous feedings. He knew he was already on thin ice, that if he pushed too much, he might have to blow his cover in order to protect himself. He hated these damn politics. 

“Yeah, well...” He chuckled, giving Sebastian a flirtatious smirk. “How would you have pictured us spending time?” He tipped his head down, grinning, then wet his lips, letting the flirtation slide, tipping his head to the side. “I got the guide in my car. You want to hang here while I get it? Or come along and judge my filthy car?”

**“Pleasantly.” Sebastian answered his first question trying hard not to crack a smile. “I’ll come along. Can’t waste an opportunity to roast.” He followed after him. Their walk was slow and unrushed.**

**He liked Tam, he really did. It was hard finding people to talk to, and even harder people who he could enjoy talking with. He was lucky running into someone like that. Not only that but another vampire, who even was kind enough to help him - how often do you run into people like that? Most often everyone looked out for themselves, yet this guy was doing the opposite of his job description… potentially putting himself in danger.**

**“Hey… just so you know, I can handle myself. If this, what you’re doing for me now, is going to bite you in the ass just… take care of yourself first, alright?”**

Approaching his car, an old, road dirt smeared Camaro from the 70s, Tam huffed, unlocking the two door coupe with an equally worn looking key, shooting a smirk over his shoulder.

“Figure anything I do that isn’t directly towing the line is going to bite me in the ass.” He had to give the door a bit of a jerk to unstick it, leaning across the front seat to get to the glove compartment, popping that open with relative ease. He continued talking over his shoulder as he rifled through papers beneath the gun he had started keeping in there for some sense of security. Not that he needed a gun. He could outrun most anyone he’d met, including his own sire, and preferred using a blade when possible. Swords, however, were considered mostly archaic and didn’t fit so easily in a car. “Still. Considering you’re one of the only people, vampires, I’ve talked to in the past few years and don’t actively feel like I need a shower after a short conversation? Cannae (“cannot”) just turn you over in some bid to get the current clan leader to give me a pat on me damn head.” He found the map, still mostly crisp and only a little dog eared from being stuffed in his glove compartment. “Ah, there you are.”

Closing the glove compartment took a couple tries, but once shut, Tam slid back out, straightening, keeping his expression relaxed though his gaze was serious. 

“Current leader had these made up.” He opened the map, stepping over to stand next to Sebastian, holding it for him to look over. “Useful but annoyingly arrogant. Anyway, shows the various zones, along with the symbols each person of prestige uses to mark their sectors. Neutral zones are greyed out, marked thusly.” He pointed to the innocuous little symbol where it sat beside the others in the helpful little symbol guide along the side of the map. As Sebastian looked over it, he gently handed it over.

**The car, when they approached it, didn’t look at all as bad as Tam had said. Actually Sebastian was pleasantly surprised. He loved things with a character - obviously used and loved.**

**While Tam was talking Sebastian couldn’t help but pick up the change in his dialect. Was that… scottish? He couldn’t be sure and he didn’t want to come across as an idiot for even suggesting it, so he decided to not comment on it. Who knows how old this guy was and where he had lived. He was obviously fluent in a few languages, and by experience Sebastian knew that sometimes it was hard to keep one language from slipping up in another.**

**“Well, thank you for making my unlife easier.” Sebastian snickered, like the cat that got the cream, while taking the map. He looked over it, checking out the things Tam was pointing out to him.**

Whether he’d made things easier, he wasn’t sure. True, he’d given Sebastian the necessary tool to avoid areas where most of the city’s more prestigious vampires lived and haunted the streets, but keeping his existence secret? He wasn’t sure if that was better. Less complicated definitely. He coughed a little, all the talking and forcing his less than functional, even when he’d been alive, lungs to draw in air aggravating them. Normally not an issue so long as he didn’t breathe. Or smoke. Or talk overly much.

“Might be some day you want to introduce yourself to the heads of the cult—clan.” Tam smirked a little. “I’ll leave that up to you, of course. They’re very give and take, with them mostly taking. But you can get falsified papers and some level of protection. Still more headache than it’s worth.” He looked over the map for a moment longer, wet his lips, and pointed out the bad part of town, which was, naturally, a neutral zone. “I’m over here, off 9th and San Vincenti. In case you need a place to hide. Or someone to talk to. I’m usually out and about after my shift.”

**Sebastian couldn’t make himself think of the future where he would get involved in politics. He knew that at some point it may be inevitable but it was his choice to try and stay away as long as he could. He was not made for a life of politics, he detested deception and lies with the sole purpose of gaining power or position - a title, land. These were things of the past for him. He had been in the thick of it during his human life and almost half of his new one - it had only brought pain in the end. No satisfaction in triumph… only frustration and struggle.**

**“I won’t introduce myself to anyone.” Sebastian said and despite the smile on his face there was something different in the way he spoke. Different from how he had been speaking before. It was a firm statement, with a bit of challenge to it. Daring them to make him do it, if they could. “If anyone has a problem with me, they should come talk to me personally, cause frankly I dont give a fuck. I am following the rules - hiding myself from the humans and hunting as rarely as possible.”**

**He knew it was a stupid move, basicaly inviting trouble now that he knew they were looking for him. At the same time he had made a decision a long time ago that he was going to live selfishly.**

Tam looked up at Sebastian’s face at the tone in his voice, looking at him for a moment, as if absorbing this new bit of understanding of the vampire’s character. He slowly smiled, the expression bordering on admiring that determination, though it looked more tired, perhaps a little hopeful, that Sebastian could continue to live this way, that running across the vampiric elite could be avoided. It was possible, he knew, considering he’d done it before, alongside his sire, for centuries, even in the heart of Florence. 

“Wish I’d avoided the whole mess, to be honest, Bastien.” Thinks for a moment, shooting Sebastian a grin. “Actually, I think I know someone who might have some insight into that. He’s been doing it since he arrived something like...” He had to think for a moment. “Eight years now? Nice guy. Owns a curiosity shop. Or book shop. Or...occult...thing...shop.” He wrinkled his nose, shrugging after a moment. “I dunno. It’s a thing he does. Talks to the dead. Somehow still has some semblance of a heartbeat. Lives in another of the neutral zones.” 

He rifled through his wallet for a moment, finally producing a little card, the name of the shop “Alternatives”, dubbing it a curiosities shop.

“He’s a little weird. Nice guy, though.”

**“Oh?” Sebastian leaned in, curiosity peaked, at the small card. It didn’t say anything more than the name of the shop and some contact information. “Is he also a vampire?” he asked.**

**Sebastian had a few friends in the city, none of them vampires so this night was rounding up to be very interesting. As he usually stayed away from others of his kind he was excited to meet others like himself. Strangely he had thought that he didn’t need to know or interact with vampires, yet the time he had spent with Tam tonight had been very nice, relaxing even, all politics put aside.**

**“Lead the way.”**

Tamas slipped the card back in his wallet, giving a friendly jerk of his head as he walked off towards the general direction of his friend’s shop. “Is Theo a vampire?” He said it more thoughtfully than an actual question. “That’s...kinda a complicated question. Let’s just say, I think so. But he’s not like any vampire I’ve met. Like I said, he has a heartbeat, but it’s weak as hell. First time I met him, I thought he was a mortal with a heart condition. But he needs blood like any one of us.”

**“Oh.” was the only thing Sebastian mustered to say. It wasn’t an answer he was expecting to hear. “Interesting.” He wasn’t familiar with what was classified as normal for vampires since he had his head buried in the sand for so long. He was slowly getting the realization that it was probably time to get out and mingle… well, he didn’t know if it was a rational thought or just his desperation for company. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was for company until he actually got someone he could talk to.**

**It was like he was waking from a long sleep. Past 15 years seemed like a blur. Like he had done the exact opposite of what he set out for - getting away from everything old that weighed him down and starting anew… but instead he had just run away and stopped living. Become truly dead at this point - being alone felt like not existing at all. At least that's how he felt about it now. If he asked himself this question yesterday he would have given a different answer.**

**“So, do you have any hobbies?” he asked, putting his hands in his pockets as if warming them up - a habit he still couldn’t unlearn.**

Tamas glanced over at Sebastian, eyebrows lifting a touch, then looked back where he was walking, keeping an ear out for any trouble. Sure they were outside Gabrielle’s district, moving deeper and deeper into neutral territory, and doubted anyone of her ilk and pretension would be out this far this late, dawn only a few hours away, but centuries of paranoia always had him on his toes. That paranoia only doubled whenever a storm rolled in.

“I do a fair bit of reading. Watching movies, television.” Did those count as hobbies? More just something he did to while away the hours. “I play a couple instruments. Not half bad with a...guitar. Terrible on the piano.” He’d almost said “gittern” rather than “guitar”, even if it was technically correct. He didn’t have a guitar, rather the smaller, older instrument, but doubted Sebastian would know what it was. It still felt weird to not follow up “piano” with “forte”. He never could figure out why people had abandoned the full name. Theophile’s shop around the next bend, he gave Sebastian an easy smile, already feeling more at ease with the younger vampire —how old was he anyway? Couldn’t be more than a century, probably less. “Sometimes I write poetry. And you? What kind of things do you do for fun?”

**Sebastian had to remind himself that that was not a regular person and being able to do so many things shouldn’t come as a surprise since he would have had a lot of time to pick up skills. He wasn’t sure how old Toma was but he was sure the vampire was way older than himself. Still he couldn’t help but feel impressed. He was also happy to hear that he wasn’t the only one wasting time with movies and television. He hadn’t read books in a while however, but with all the other entertainment available he had become easily distracted.**

**“To be honest I’ve been fascinated with videogames for a while now.” he laughed, sure that if he was still alive his cheeks would have colored red. “It’s a fun way to spend time since I’m stuck inside for half the day. I also enjoy watching movies, television. I do some boxing when I get the chance but… I can’t really get into it how I used to. It’s maybe one of the few things I really miss doing.”**

“Boxing?” Tam perked up. It had been some time since he’d spoken with anyone who took part in that old sport. Grinning just a bit, he sidled up closer to Bastien. “Official or just as a pass time?” He craned his head a little to check that Theophile’s shop was actually open (of course it was; Theophile kept semi-usual hours, unless a client required an in-home evaluation) , giving Bastien a little more space as he leaned back. 

“Never did get into boxing. Was tempted to, but, well.” He looked at his hands, the right one bearing some interesting and dramatic scarring across the palm and fingers, the left bearing a few along the thumb and forefinger. “Not really all that great at holding a fist. Did try some video games, though that...” He chuckled at himself, lowering his hands, sliding them back into his pockets. “I’m absolutely a failure there. Couldn’t make the connection between what was happening on screen and what my fingers were doing. Damn turtle-things always got me in Mario.”

He took a few steps ahead to open the door to the oddities shop, the door jingling pleasantly with bone and metal chimes. Spying the young mortal woman behind the counter, he beamed, putting on a cheerful air.

“Maxie, my darling!” He said in English, still a little accented after speaking Italian. “What a sight for sore eye you are!”

The shop itself was one of those older buildings, built sometime before the end of the 19th century, old wood and high ceilings, the white paint probably still colored with lead from the look of wear and tear. The young lady, her hair shaved along the sides, long on top in a flashy shade of magenta, looked up from her book, popping her gum, completely unimpressed with Tam’s greeting, but from the look on her face, unimpressed was her default setting.

“Boss man is in the back cleaning up after his last meeting, and before you ask,” she held up a black nail polished hand, “I do NOT have more gum, you nerd.”

She seemed to take notice of Sebastian, eyeing him up and down, heavily lined eyes widening a fraction, before she looked back to Tam. “You...brought someone with you. You never bring people with you.” She looked back at Sebastian. “Seriously, he never does. Are you his patrol officer or something? Refugee? Ooh, new client?” She leaned forward, ample bosom nearly escaping her button down, rounded face smiling in that weird smirking way nihilists seem to favor. “What’s the story here?”

**At the sight of Tam’s glint in his eye when he talked about boxing, Sebastian got excited as well. He suddenly wondered if boxing with a fellow vampire would be at least closer to the real thing - with humans it was more of a challenge to reel in his strength than anything else, and fatigue wasn’t something he could feel anymore, at least not when boxing against a mortal. “I did some official matches back in the day but it was just a pipe dream. Life got in the way.” he laughed at the irony. Now that life wasn’t the problem - death was. “Now I just do it to pass the time, but it's a different kind of challenge than what it was when I was still alive.”**

**He was just about to ask if Tam was up for a spar sometime when the other vampire revealed that he wasn’t able to. He tried not to be too sad about that. Fortunately Tam started speaking about video games and that distracted him from his disappointment.**

**“You know there are games that resemble books more than anything else. Making choices and changing the story - no hand coordination needed.” he laughed. “If you ever decide to give them a try I can give some recommendations.”**

**Before he noticed they were right in front of the shop. It was different than what Sebastian had expected but not that much. He had a friend in the city - a witch or wizard… to be honest he couldn’t distinguish between the two - but the guy owned a small herbal store that reminded him of this place. He was sure that there was other business going on underneath it all.**

**Sebastian just followed Tam, stood a step behind, looking around. He was amused by his exchange with the crazy hair girl and even more with her guesses as to who he might be. A smile almost creeped on his lips when he thought about how he should answer. “Actually…” he puffed up his chest. “I’m a gigolo.”**

The young woman seemed only a little surprised, looking over at Tam briefly, as if trying to discern whether or not Sebastian was being serious —Tam’s face betrayed nothing, he only gave a slight shrug, clearing his throat as he looked away as if caught in the act. Maxie looked back to Sebastian, shrugging.

“Not even gonna touch that.” She turned back to her book, giving a small shooting motion.

Tam turned away from her, giving Sebastian an amused smile, stepping a bit away, closer to the mixed shelf displays of various books, curios (including small taxidermies of bats and rodents), and tarot cards. Resuming their earlier Italian conversation, he led Sebastian through a hall, lifting the beaded curtain aside.

“Games like novels?” He asked, guiding Sebastian down the dark hallway, the smell of earthy incense heavy in the air, along with a deeper, murkier odor.

**Sebastian didn’t expect Tam to be so poker-faced about it and he tried not to laugh at the situation, glad that the girl decided not to comment on it.**

**When they were a few steps away Stebastian spoke in Italian again. “To be honest, I wouldn’t say no to a sugar mama. Maybe I should consider a career change.”**

**He followed Tam down the dark hallway, a strong heavy scent taking over the place. If he was human he would have probably choked on it. “Exactly. There were gamebooks like that back in the day. Man, I used to love playing those when i was a kid. I think here in America they were called Choose Your Own Adventure.”**

Seemingly amused by the idea, Tam softly snorted to himself. Game books and sugar mamas. While he hadn’t yet tried one of these “choose your own adventure” type novels, he had spent the better part of the 18th century as the favored pet of what was, essentially, a sugar mama. He seemed lost for a moment in his own musings, a small smile on his face, his gaze distant. After a moment, once they’d passed a couple closed and locked storage rooms (as well as the door to Theo’s upstairs living space), they finally came to the back most room. Here he paused.

“I’d recommend you to someone if you were ever serious about a sugar mama, though she is, unfortunately, mixed up in all the vampire clan nonsense. Quite lovely despite it.” He gave Bastien a once over, nodding a bit to himself. “I think she’d approve. But these books you mentioned...” He gave Bastien a brilliant grin. “I’ll have to look for one of those. If they’re still around.”

There was a thump behind the last door, which was cracked just a bit, the door itself slightly hidden behind yet more beads and a shimmery, dark cloth. Tamas lifted his head towards the noise with a slight jolt, for a moment alert, then relaxing as the soft voice of what sounded like a young man cursed behind the door. Tam regarded Bastien again.

“Right, so.” He rapped lightly on the door. “Theo? Theophile? You decent?”

“Mostly,” came the answer. 

Tamas tipped his head toward the door, peeking in before opening it, revealing the source of all the smoke and earthier odor, as well as a young man, long dark hair in disarray, dressed in a simple, thin black bathrobe, who turned slowly, first smiling at Tam, before his eyes landed on Sebastian. Finely sculpted brows raised, eyes flicking from Bastien to Tam and back again, expression curious, but more or less pleasant. His light brown skin was smeared with what appeared to either be ashes or fine dirt, cheeks dabbed with what was, most definitely, blood, though by the smell obviously not human.

“I said “mostly”, Tamas.” Theophile said softly, slender body straightening from where he was folding away a thin, black cloth, tossing it into a small trunk. “Hello. Is there...” He ran a hand over his hair, lips pressed tight together as he sighed, looking back to Tam. “Consultation?”

**Sebastian just followed behind, unsure as to what their destination was - he knew they had come here to see a friend of the other vampire but Sebastian was completely unprepared. He didn’t know what to expect.**

**After hearing Tam’s offer Sebastian was tempted to really consider the career change… but only for a second. The idea brought him to a darker train of thought. If he took the offer he wouldn be making a commitment. Not only would he be obliged to carry out his position and duties for an undetermined time, he would also become completely dependent on that person.**

**Sebastian had been raised in a powerful family and while that has had its perks, he knew what it felt to be stripped of your freedom - crushed under duty, pride, responsibility… and complete dependency. It was something he swore he never wanted to be again.**

**“Ah… maybe in another life.” he said with a small smile. His voice was soft but the words sounded like a sigh.**

**When Tam mentioned the books again it was as if a switch was flipped and all that darkness seeped away making way to a sincere smile. “They stopped being very popular around the 90s, but I’m sure there are still tons around.”**

**They reached a door, Sebastian was sure if he was alone he would have walked right into it because it was hidden behind hanging beads and also a cloth. Sebastian knew hanging beads to substitute doors, at least that was how it was in his grandma's house, so having a door behind them was a surprise.**

**When Tam opened the door the heavy scent wafted out stronger and if not before, Sebastian was sure that this would have made him choke if he needed to breathe. Behind the door was a youngish looking man, in the middle of doing some ritual… at least that's what Sebastian guessed. He couldn't think up another explanation for the state the man was in and everything surrounding him.**

**Then came something that surprised him - the man referred to the other vampire as** **_Tamas_ ** **, instead of Tomas, which was how he introduced himself. Sebastian was sure that he hadn’t misheard. He wondered if he should question him about it but... It didn’t seem to be the right time.**

**“Hello. And no. To be honest I’m not sure what you do here.” he answered, while looking around the room.**

Theophile strode across the room, opening an ornate looking box on a nearby table, only to produce wet wipes, which he used to clean away most of the grime and blood, looking into the wipe, then back up, completely straight faced. 

“I sell books,” he replied, as if that was a totally reasonable explanation for the ash and blood which had previously been smeared across his face. Letting out a small breath, he folded the wipe over, using the mostly clean side to rub over his face again. “And give consultations to people. Guess you could call me a medium.”

Tam wet his lips, walking into the room, taking a seat on the overstuffed loveseat sitting towards the back. “He speaks with the dead.” He crossed his legs, obviously comfortable in Theophile’s space, though he kept clear of the sigils and herbs laid out on the floor, clearly not so sure of all that. 

Theophile regarded Tam with a faint hint of disapproval, before looking back to Sebastian, using a clean wipe to clean his hands before offering one to Sebastian. “Theophile StRomain. Don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure, Mr...?”

**Sebastian smirked at that answer. He found the stoneface response to be pretty funny considering the state of the place. Well being a medium probable explained it. He wasn’t familiar with their practices. He only knew that his mother had been fascinated with predictions of the future - well none of the mediums she visited ever predicted anything true about her future, so Sebastian had formed a very sceptical opinion about them.**

**Well he was inclined to believe that this one maybe wasn’t a con artist... But who knew.**

**Sebastian reached grabbing Theophile’s hand. “Moore.” He answered. “Sebastian Moore. The pleasure is all mine. I hope we didn’t disturb your work.” there was more of an Italian accent to his English now that he had spoken it for a while. More so than the accent that he could hear in Tams words.**

Theophile gave him a mild smile, eyes widening slightly as their hands touched, then closing for a moment. Breathing out, he shook Sebastian’s hand, meeting Sebastian’s eyes with renewed curiosity, glancing at Tam (who was busing himself opening the one window in the room, well hidden behind light blocking drapery), then back. His heart did beat, though it was sluggish, definitely the sound of either someone on the cusp of death, or with a terrible heart condition, his hand nearly as cool to the touch as Sebastian’s own. Still, he smelled mostly like a living mortal, beneath the odor of incense and grave dirt. 

“A pleasure.” He tilted his head, eyes trailing over Sebastian’s face. “Knowing Tam like I do, he brought you here for...let me guess. I can tell you’re not part of the city’s elite, I know all them by sight, save for the newest ones they’ve made and not yet presented. You’re not one of them, otherwise you wouldn’t be here, unless you’re looking for asylum. Too calm for that. Are you new here?”

**“I can’t say that I am. I’ve been in the city for…” Sebastian went quiet for a second, thinking back. “At least 15 years. I’m not great at keeping track of time.” he smiled embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.**

**He could feel that he was being examined carefully, but since he had nothing to hide that didn’t make him nervous. “It seems I’m not familiar with the territories in the city, nor with many of the rules to be honest. T..” he glanced at Tam wondering which name to use for him when he finally decided to use the one Theophile used. “Tam mentioned that you may be able to help me with learning a bit… since it appears I’ve become a wanted man.”**

Theophile lifted an eyebrow, looking back at Tam, who offered him a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. He gave Tam an incredulous look, then turned back to Sebastian.

“So you’ve managed to keep your head down, keep a low profile, and now you’re—“ He paused as realization hit him, closing his eyes and nodding, reaching up to smooth his hair down, twisting it up into a bun. “You’re the one who fed in a territory without permission then? Don’t know the territories which explains that.” He looked back up. “Right. Well, you’re not the only vampire avoiding the upper echelons. Got information for that...”

Tam sat back on the loveseat, leaning forward as Theophile crossed the room to get his cellphone. “Already gave him the map. Got that much covered.”

Theophile shook his head. “Hush, old man. We got apps for that now.” He opened his phone, fingers dancing lithely across the screen, pausing as he looked up at Sebastian. “You’ve got a phone, I hope? Tam can barely text and I don’t want to presume every vampire I meet knows the latest technology.”

**Sebastian made an effort not to sigh with relief that the men accepted that information so calmly. He was expecting to get at least a look that would spell out how much of an idiot he was. It was one thing to keep a low profile - another to be completely oblivious to the world around you. If the person assigned to find him had been someone different, and they hadn’t just met by change, it would have probably gone a lot more different.**

**Sebastian took out a phone out of his pocket, it was in almost pristine condition but it was an older model, with at least 5 years behind its back. Sebastian looked a little shocked in Tams direction after hearing that he could barely text. “It's a little old, but moneys tight.”**

Tamas noticed the looks he was getting, putting on a fake pout. “I can text. Just have issues with the tiny keyboard.”

Theophile ignored him, though he smiled a little in amusement, his back to Tam so he couldn’t see it. 

“Should be fine, so long as you can read texts, download apps. Been trying to keep at least one foot ahead of all these elitist vamps in their high rises. Best way to do that? Communication.” He figures Tam had already checked the guy out, as, despite how Tamas played it up, he was not a clueless idiot, even if he did have difficulties with cellphones and had resisted switching from VHS to DVD. Tam wasn’t about to bring some spy into his shop. “First off, numbers, group chat room, all that. Keep you up to date on activity; who is who in the vamp world, where they are, what they’re up to.”

He walked Sebastian through to get the right app, giving him his number for emergencies, going ahead and providing Tam’s as well for convenience’s sake. As he made sure the app did download properly, he looked up into Sebastian’s eyes.

“How long you been doing this? Keeping a low profile?” He looked down at his phone, a newer model than Seb’s, though not by much. “Said you’ve been here for about fifteen years. Been on your own long before that?”

**Sebastian was astonished how much he had missed just because he stayed away from his kind - there was a whole community of vampires that he knew nothing about. He did his best to remember everything that Theophile told him.**

**“Ah.. let me think.” he thought back to when he was turned. There were a few years he spent with Telerig and after that he more or less didn’t have much contact with vampires. He’d spent most of his time with humans, but he didn’t shy away from others if he happened to run into them. Made a few unlikely friends along the way, he couldn’t help but wonder where life had led them. Ultimately he followed his maker advice - to keep moving, stay in the neutral zones and keep a low profile. This was the first time he had stayed put for years at a time. “Around thirty, perhaps 35 years maybe.”**

“Not too long.” Tamas spoke up from where he was opening the window a crack, just to let out some of the lingering strong smell in the room —he’d always been sensitive to smells, and it drove him crazy at times how Theophile seemed completely unaffected by any of it. Maybe Theo was just used to smoke and the smell of ash and old decay. He knew he wasn’t. He wiped a bit of dust onto his pants, what he hoped was just dust and not the finely powdered remains of someone, turning back to regard Sebastian with a warm, understanding smile. “My first years on my own were… well, complicated doesn’t begin to cover it. Does get easier.”

Theophile titles his head, eyes searching Tam for a moment, clearly thinking back to his own experience. “I always end up finding my way back to others. I enjoy my space, but. Well.” He breathed in slow and deep, clearly still needing to breathe, heart thudding slow and erratic. “Always end up feeling a bit lonely.” He looked back to Sebastian. “If you need further information, or have questions, feel free to call, text. Are you currently living in one of the neutral zones?”

**“Yes. Haven’t changed locations since I first moved into the city.” he answered, yet he was reluctant to share where exactly were his lodgings.**

**Sebastian knew that he was done being a hermit, at least he didn't want to be one anymore. It was a decision he had made long before tonight, however opportunity presented itself today and he wasn’t going to miss it. He was wary of vampires, it took something out of him to try and not stay a step away, but the effort was worth very little compared to the desire that had grown in him for the past years.**

**He had come to be angry at his maker, but more than anything he was angry at himself for his own refusal to learn anything about his own kind. Somehow he used to have the mindset that nothing had changed from when he was human - except for his diet. Yet there were far greater things in the shadows, and if he refused to be a part of them, he knew that it was either going to bite him in the ass, or he would eventually lose his mind. As things stood now he had a great deal to learn, but besides that he had come to desire something else. All he wanted years past was peace. Now he craved adventure and knowledge, but he couldn’t shake off his brash nature.**

**“Oh, there is something I want to ask… actually a couple of things.” he added after his previous answer. “I don’t mean to be rude, but… may ask what kind of creature are you?”**

Theophile seemed a little taken aback by the question, as few ever really asked when they first met him, if they asked at all. It seemed the few vampires he’d talked with and helped out in this city either didn’t care, or assumed he was a weird mortal. He looked at Tamas who gave him his innocent look, one he almost entirely believed. With a sigh, he grimaced, looking back to Sebastian.

“It’s complicated.” He breathed out, rubbing his hands on his thighs somewhat nervously. “Guess you noticed the heartbeat? Most vampires I’ve met don’t think much of it, besides Tamas. Now you. It’s...” He was quiet for a moment, eyes down. “My mother was made a vampire while she was pregnant with me. I don’t know exactly how it works. But here I am.” He wasn’t about to go into the details, what little the vampire who had taken him in had figured out, as Elvis had briefly known his mother, and had managed to piece together what happened.

Theophile looked over at Tam, who seemed to be coming to the realization of what he was, not that it was surprising a vampire as old as Tamas felt would have heard the legends about accidental births like his. 

“I guess,” Theo resumed. “Freak of nature and circumstance is what you’d call me.”

**This was the first time Sebastian had ever heard about this. He hadn’t ever thought about a situation like that but logically if the mom had got turned while pregnant, as she had basically died, her child should have died when she did.**

**“Depends how you look at it. I’d say it’s a miracle.” Sebastian shrugged. “There are a lot of people who would say regular vampires are freaks of nature. What’s happened with you…” he shook his head. “..that's just.. Life finding a way isn’t it? It’s incredible.”**

**He only knew legends, old wifes tales about the vampires. His maker had shared some stories with him, but even he had told him those were just stories.**

**“I did have another question if that's alright?” Sebastian coughing into his hand feeling uncomfortable bringing this next question into the conversation. “If someone was to, I don't know, look into finding a very old vampire, who is hard to find… what would be the best course of action?”**

**Sebastian tried his luck. He had some interest in finding his maker, yet going at it alone had proven to be completely fruitless. As it seemed this man was well informed - there was no better to ask.**

Theophile smiled a little, shrugging one slender shoulder, eyes down. “Wasn’t that easy, really. I don’t remember it, of course, but the vampire who found me, years later, put things together for me. Knew my mother. Said it caused a miscarriage, but the baby —me— was far enough along to survive.” He lifted his eyes. “Still, nice of you to paint it in a positive light.”

Tamas tapped his fingers against his chin, watching the two of them. “Wondered about that. Wasn’t gonna ask, but...” Grins a little, boyishly, trying to keep this topic light. “I’ve heard of it happening. Rare as hell, supposed to just be legends. I agree with Bastien. It’s pretty remarkable, Theo.”

Theophile shrugged again, letting out a long sigh. He gave Sebastian his attention for the next question, brows slightly furrowing. There was probably some way to search for an old vampire, though he dealt more with younger vampires, those who didn’t know what they were doing, or didn’t want to get messed up with the leading factions of the city. He looked over at Tam when the older vampire snorted, as if the thought of finding an older vampire was a funny one. Noticing that attention was now on him, Tam got up, straightening the collar of his hoodie, stepping over to join the other two vampires.

“I...might know more about that. Theo deals with people who need help, not those who are already plenty capable. Or hiding.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, lifting his eyebrows at Sebastian. “Best course of action is finding someone who knows old vampires. So. Um.” He raised one hand. “I know a couple. Dunno if they’re from the same area, or if they’d know whoever you’re trying to find.”

**Sebastian was surprised to see that the information about Theo was new for Tamas. He had assumed they knew each other for a long time, or at least long enough to be able to ask each other questions. Maybe that wasn't something vampires did - ask questions. From what Tam had mentioned most vampires were far from chatty.**

**Then the topic was changed to the last question. “Ah.” Sebastian muttered, realizing his mistake. However he hadn’t realized Tam was so well connected. He wondered just how old the vampire was, but at least he knew it would be rude to ask... or at least it would be a very strange question at this point.**

**“In any case even if these vampires do agree to meet… I suppose any information they could provide wouldn’t be dealt free.” Sebasting thought hard on what he had to offer in return and came out with nothing.**

Tam gave a humourless chuckle, looking off to the side. “No, they don’t typically do anything for free. Unless they have some semblance of altruism or don’t have anything to lose.” He seemed to be thinking for a bit, considering options, what to say. What would be too much to share, especially with someone he just met. Hell, he hadn’t revealed to Theophile how old he really was, but somehow Theo had managed to figure it out, as if the necromancy Theo practiced gave him some sixth sense where death was involved. Like how he could feel who was a vampire from touch. Finally, he looked back at the other two, giving a tired smile.

“Well, at least one of them I know will help. He’s well connected. Knows vampires in every city he’s ever visited.” Tam managed to keep from squirming, but he was clearly not entirely comfortable with the prospect. “He only ever wants one thing. The other is far more selective with her services. And, well, she prefers actual gifts. Usually connections. Power. She’s...not really all that sociable.”

**Ah, it was as Sebastian thought, gaining any kind of information would be a hard task. He wasn’t surprised to hear it, as it wasn’t something that was exclusive to vampires. Even in life it was a rule that there was no such thing as a free lunch - one way or another you end up paying. Which was what was bothering him tonight. He had gained a lot from Tamas - information, protection and contacts. He feared that he was already in debt. He still couldn’t get a solid feel of Tam’s character as the guy sure kept a lot of secrets. He either was one of the rare altruists or he wanted to indebt Sebastian to himself. Sebastian had no idea why someone would want anything from him as he was completely insignificant in the vampire world so he chose to believe that all this was purely given from the goodness of Tams heart.**

**Sebastian could clearly see in Tamas eyes the discomfort while he talked about the first vampire. He couldn’t deduce a lot from the second mentioned.**

**“What is the one this that he wants?” It seemed like he was a good choice for a bargain. Knowing was power. If truly he was after solely one thing, he knew that he might be able to use it against him. People who didn’t know what they wanted - those were hard to deal with. “Sadly for the she-vampire, I don’t believe I can offer anything she would value.”**

“Yeah, she...” Tamas let out a breath, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling a little. “She’s all about enhancing her own experience in this unlife. Used to work with her before she moved back to France. As for the other...” 

He looked away towards the open window, resting his hands on his hips. He nibbled his lip, considering the options here, knowing that one night or another his sire would come calling again, and when he did... He looked back at Sebastian, the look in his eye serious.

“How crucial is it that you find this very old vampire? And why do you want to?”

**Judging from the way Tam spoke about her, Sebastian felt regretful that his options leaned toward the other vampire. Perhaps she was fun to be around, as much as someone completely self serving can be. Perhaps very fun in very small doses.**

**Sebastian took a deep breath buying time to choose his words more wisely than usual.**

**“I need answers. And guidance with something very specific.” he exalted, thinking back. He was able to call his maker a dear friend. They had spent just a few years together, yet he still recalled them with a smile. That however wasn’t an important enough reason to mention.**

Tamas nodded, understanding the need for answers and guidance, especially in the world they had to traverse with their vampiric natures. He’d seen what happened to those who didn’t get proper training, or who didn’t learn how to control their instincts, their bloodlust. Others still he’d seen used and destroyed, either physically or mentally, by the various games of vampire politics and power games. He caught himself tapping his foot nervously, made himself stop. He’d already seen some signs that he’d been followed upstate, had seen the erratic weather which always acted as his first warning of his sire’s approach. Really, it was inevitable. Their last meeting, though very brief, had been strangely pleasant. If any of those pretty promises he’d been given were true... Staring at the floor for a moment he finally looked up with a feigned grin and joviality. 

“Well, funny how these things turn out, isn’t it?” He ignored the concerned look Theophile gave him, slipping his hands back into his hoodie pockets. “Right. The thing the other vampire wants.” He adjusted his posture, standing straight, then vaguely motioned at himself. “That’d be me.”

Theo lowered his eyebrows, turning to face Tam better. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebastian obviously didn’t expect this to be what the vampire wanted. It was crazy enough to sound like something an old vampire might be after so there was no point in questioning it. Coupled with the obvious dislike with which Tam spoke of it - it was probably most definitely true.**

**“Well… that is not something that I have, or for that matter am able to give.” he laughed. It seemed like Sebastian wasn’t in any position to even meet those two old vampires, yet alone want something from them.**

**There was the idea that went through his mind, which he dubbed too risky and bastardly on the spot. It was to use Tamas as bait for this old vampire. He could go to him with the offer of an information trade - one vampire location for the other. As bad as that sound he did considered the option to give false information about Tam’s whereabouts.**

Tamas watched Sebastian for a moment, then shrugged, as if the issue was settled, though it was still at the back of his mind. He knew Dacian would appear again, was overdue in a way. He wasn’t sure if that was because Dacian had finally given up, or if he’d managed to hide himself well enough in New York.

“We had a thing for a few years.” He said after a moment, as if that explained everything. As if that covered the centuries they’d been together, or the intricacies of the relationship. 

Theophile frowned a little, thinking, looking up after a moment. “Your obsessive ex you mentioned?”

Tamas shrugged again, keeping a smile on his face, though it didn’t reach his eye. “Yeah. Not really much to talk about.” He looked back to Sebastian. “Other than that, digging around rumors, seeing who has heard what. I could always see if Lavinia has heard anything.”

**“I wonder why you even mention this guy…” Sebastian muttered because he didn’t actually want to pry too much. Either way it was strange since Tam probably would want to stay away from his obsessive ex. Why would he give him as an option for a contact. Why mention him at all?**

**Maybe he had been on his mind. Only reason to think about an old ex was if you ended up bumping into them. Could this vampire be close?**

**Sebastian had crossed out the idea for a deal with this vampire, but as things stood, he couldn’t think of any other way to get the information he needed.**

“He’s… around. Not directly in the city yet, but...” Tamas shrugged, acting as if it was not a big deal, and didn't cause him anxiety. “There’s certain signs he’s not far off. Odd weather. Dogs acting strange. Just the effect of his amazing personality.” Tamas tilted his head to the side, then flopped back onto the loveseat, stretching out his legs, coughed a little into his elbow before clearing his throat. “Mentioned him because, despite his many flaws, he is useful. He knows people. Travels all over. Everyone seems to know who he is, even if he doesn’t meet them personally. Not really something I knew when we first met, had our ‘thing’.” He made air quotes as he said the last bit, turning his gaze back on Sebastian. “Chances are good he knows this vampire your looking for, or knows of them.”

**Sebastian could see that despite Tamas talking in a distant manner about this vampire, there was definitely a lot of history there. Nobody would make the effort to look so unconcerned if they actually were. Even if it was a person from your distant past, there were always emotions connected to those memories.**

**He knew that prying into the matter would look suspicious but he needed to know the name of this vampire if he was going to try to find him. For now there wasn’t much that he knew about him.**

**After wrecking his brain at how to go about asking for more information he figured just asking directly would be fine since he could just play it off as curiosity.**

**“Whats his name?”**

Tamas sighed, giving Sebastian a quizzical look. Not like anyone knew Dacian was his sire, he hadn’t divulged that to Theophile, not anyone for decades, centuries. Wasn’t something you just told people, that the vampire who made you was some high profile, frighteningly strong, ancient vampire. The vampires in the city knew who he was. Wasn’t like Dacian was some huge secret. 

He leaned forward, shaking his head. “Dacian. Just Dacian. Hasn’t bothered with a false name, far as I know. He doesn’t need to.” Chuckles a little, running a hand over his hair. “Like me with going by “Tomas” —not like it’s a big stretch from Tamas.” Snorts softly, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian. “I really don’t recommend seeking him out on your own, if that’s what you’re planning. He’s… intense.”

**A plan had formed in Sebastians mind, and by Tamas’ words he could tell that the other vampire might have guessed it. Or at least a part of it.**

**Sebastian had grown unsatisfied with his unlife here, or anywhere if he had to be honest. He had thought that recreating his past human desires might bring him some kind of peace and happiness, but something inside him kept scratching and prodding. As if there was something big that he was missing out. A peaceful existence might have been his dream once upon a time, but this time around he yearned for something more - understanding, companionship, excitement. And he knew that the answers to all his questions lied with Telerig, his maker. Noone else knew him like he did, no one else shared a connection to him in the same way, and most importantly no one else understood his abilities as he did.**

**It wasn’t like Sebastian had been a hermit throughout his whole undead life - exactly the opposite. Once he had thrived in company. But despite that time being full of excitement and self-discovery - it lacked in every other aspect. It laid the foundation of his slow path to isolation and denial. As if pretending to be human, would erase who or what he had become, and his different kinds of needs that seemed so scary when he focused on them. Inside him there were yearnings and desires that felt foreign - yet he knew he could deny them for so long until they consumed him.**

**So he had to take action.**

**The timing of his meeting with Tamas was like godsent. It opened a door he had struggled to understand how to open for a long time - connections, information. He knew sooner or later someone would seek him out, though he had underestimated how well he had hidden himself and how much luck he's had in staying that way. It wasn’t a secret that he had not tried hard at it.**

**Sebastian knew there was no point in playing dumb. The vampire in front of him was much older and experienced. As he had guessed his true intentions with such ease, it wasn't a stretch to assume it would be difficult to trick or mislead someone like him. And given the position Sebastian was in, it was easier to go on the path of trust and alliance than it was to play clever. So only the truth remained an option.**

**“You’ve seen through me.” Sebastian sighed with a slight smile. “From what you’ve said, I gather he might have information I need.”**

**If he could judge by his interactions so far with Tamas he had come to the conclusion that he seemed to want to help him, so a good way to understand if there was something false in his act, would be to be sincere even if it was a risk to be so. Betting it all on the assumption that if things went south he would be able to escape with his life.**

Tamas stared at Sebastian for a long moment, his brows slowly pinching together, the rest of his face following suit, scrunching up as if he had smelled something foul, or was experiencing pain. He leaned back in the seat, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“I was hoping that wasn’t the case, but christ...”

After another long moment he let out a sigh, his eye cracking back open to regard Sebastian again. He sat up more properly, hands resting on his knees. 

“Bastien, that...” He searched Sebastian’s face. “Well, it’s a terrible idea to reach for a flamethrower when a match will do, but yeah you’re right, he has a lot of information, connections.”

Theophile stepped closer as Tamas grew quiet again, his arms crossed, peering at Sebastian. “It’s just information you’re looking for, right? Not power? I know some think you can absorb an old vampire’s abilities and power if you drink their blood, but—“

He paused, looking at Tam who had snorted at the idea and was fighting not to laugh. 

“Yeah,” Tamas continued, grinning a little. “That would not end well.”

**“No. That’s not… what I’m after.” Sebastian quickly answered with a shake of his head. He wondered if he could confine in these men the reason why he had jumped to the conclusion that no other vampire will do… though was he sure that the information he needed wouldn’t be known by someone more safe? Only way to find out would be to ask.**

**He finally gave out. In the end it wasn’t a secret and hopefully even if it got out, a little rumor that Sebastian was searching for Telerig, might make him come out of hiding if find him himself.**

**He leaned forward with a heavy inhale, running his fingers across his forehead.**

**“That very old vampire I mentioned - his name is Telerig… and he’s my maker. To be honest… I don’t even know how old he is. He didn’t tell me much about himself. I only know that he was based in the Balkans when I met him. That was more than 50 years ago.” he made a short pause before continuing, frustration could clearly be read in his voice. “All my attempts to find him have failed. At this point I don’t have much choice. I need to take some risks.”**

Tamas’ face slowly relaxed, watching Sebastian’s expressions, and he slowly let out a breath, nodding. “I can relate. The first few years are....” he let out a soft huff through his nose, smiling slightly, “They’re rough. You think it’ll be no different than living your mortal life.” 

He was quiet for a bit, searching through his memories, if the name Telerig had ever come up in conversation, but the name didn’t sound remotely familiar. The Balkans, however? He nodded slowly, blinking, looking up at Sebastian. 

“I don’t recognize the name, though, if you’ve been looking for so long, that’s probably the reason I haven’t. He sounds elusive. When it comes to the Balkans....” Tamas let out a somewhat resigned breath. “Dacian travelled those extensively. Said he had made a few friends of note. That could include this vampire you’re looking for, or someone who knows him.”

**Sebastian watched Tamas' expressions change with a bated breath. When he finally revealed that Dacian may indeed have the information that he wanted, Sebastian discarded every hesitation that he had related to attempting to make contact with him.**

**"You don't suppose he would be willing to share that information out of the goodness of his heart?" he asked doubtfully.**

Theophile looked at Tam, giving him a small shrug as Tamas nibbled at his bottom lip, then sighed heavily. Loosing his proper posture, Tam leaned back against the headrest, looking towards the ceiling, obviously conflicted.

“He’s been...known to help others, yes. Despite all his shortcomings, he’s very generous.” Rubbing at the corner of his eye, Tamas fished his phone out of his pocket, not one to turn someone away when they were as desperate as Sebastian seemed to be. A little more honesty couldn’t hurt. He’d already admitted plenty. He fiddled til he found his texts, frowning down at them with a conflicted expression. Finally he looked up again.

“So, he’s...we’ve been in contact. For a while. Used to be letters, hand delivered or showing up wherever I’ve lived. Says he’s been soul searching since we broke up.” He glanced back at his phone, then met Sebastian’s gaze. “He’s opening a yoga studio here. Massage, meditation. That kind of shit. Still setting it up, but...” He sighed again, shaking his head slightly, turning his phone around to show the emoji laden texts from an unknown number. “If he thinks you’re worth the time, he helps. Or if the mood takes him.”

**An amused smile creeped on Sebastian's lips.**

**"To think that I was almost ready to sell you out." he laughed, his eyes moving to the ground. It was just a suggestion of shame in his voice - didn't seem to feel too bad about it, even if admitting that was very stupid. But he did find it funny. If he had decided otherwise now he would be getting himself purposely caught by the vampire authorities only to bait Dacian with information about Tamas… not that he had much to give. In the long run that plan wouldn't have played out in his favor. "'m glad I didn't." he laughed again.**

Theophile seemed startled by the revelation, eyes a little wide as he looked at Sebastian, before he shot a look in Tamas’ direction, looking annoyed, as if to suggest he should be more careful. Tamas, to his credit, looked a little tired, giving Sebastian a lopsided smile.

“Yeah... I appreciate you not doin’ that.” Tam shook his head, a little amused, flipping his phone, shooting Theophile a glance before giving Sebastian his attention again. “Don’t know where he’s set up right now, where he’s living, but the studio is just outside the city. I’ll send you the address. Not exactly fond of visiting him yet.”

More phone fiddling as Tamas struggled a little with his texts. Theophile drummed his fingers on his arm, approaching Sebastian slowly.

“I’d appreciate you leaving soon as possible,” he sighed, looking back at Tam as the vampire stood up, then back to Sebastian. “Please do not come back to my home.”

Letting out another little sigh, Tamas motioned at Sebastian, starting to head out of the room, hitting send on his text. “That’s our cue. C’mon.” 

**Sebastian followed slowly behind Tam. Before they were close to leaving he looked back at Theo.**

**"Thank you for your hospitality." he said. "All the best." he added, then they stepped out of the room.**

**Sebastian has been raised in a house of crime before he left and began his life as a bandit. He didn't find it unusual to be underhanded, however honestly has always been a sign of respect. Sometimes however he forgot that he didn't communicate only with scoundrels like himself. Some people were better, or at least had a stronger moral compass. He couldn't blame anyone for having their own preference in company, but he did appreciate that Theo didn't straight out kick him out, as he wasn't unfamiliar with the experience.**

Heading back out into the night, Tam tucked his phone back into his pocket, breathing in the night air, looking up at the stars, before chuckling, looking sidelong at Sebastian. “Don’t take it too harshly. Theo is...pretty sensitive where betrayal and trust are concerned. He’s young. Still mortal. Give him a few more decades, more experience.” He stretched his arms above his head, giving Sebastian a wink with his one eye, which really just resembled very purposeful, somewhat cheeky, blinking. “Me? I’m a bit more practical. Wouldn’t have appreciated being sold out, but honestly? Can’t say I wouldn’t do the same if I was where you are now.”

**“I would prefer not to make enemies.” Sebastian answered back, switching back to Italian as they were left alone. He fidgeted with his fingers, missing the habit of lighting a cigarette at nights like these. Strange how even in death he felt his addiction to nicotine just the same. He had to give them up though as money was tight. “You wouldn’t guess but not making enemies is a lot easier than forging alliances.” he smiled wide, looking at the stars that shined a lot brighter than usual, or so it seemed to him. Maybe it was because he finally got a lead after years of searching, or because he just felt good for some reason. Maybe because this was the most socializing he had done with someone of his kind in a long time.**

Another chuckle, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. Years had given him an odd perspective on life. Even with Sebastian revealing his earlier thoughts of selling him out, he wasn’t particularly offended. Sure, he would probably be a little more careful with what he shared, but that was true of everyone he knew. He hummed to himself, turning his gaze slowly to the darkened clouds hanging over the sky just past the city limits. “I tend to settle for agreeing not to mess with each other too much,” he replied back, seeming a little more at ease as they slipped back into Italian. He pointed at the gathered clouds. “You’ll always find poor weather where Dacian is located. It’s not a conscious thing, just an effect of his bloodline.” It made for quite a few cozy nights. Though their relationship had been complicated, to say the least, it had some incredibly pleasant times. Years even. “Need directions, or are you good?” 

**For a second Sebastian couldn't understand what Tamas meant by the weather being poor but it didn't take him more than a second to spot the gathering storm clouds. Those looming dark angry things and the suffocating heat - a warning of heavy rains coming.**

**Sebastian didn't dislike rain, but it was worrying if the weather stayed the same as long as the vampire was around… wouldn't that mean floods?**

**"Is it dangerous?" he asked curiously. How it was possible for Dacian to stay in one place for a long time? Was it something just visual? A static or void weather effect? "About the weather I mean."**

**Must be hard to stay hidden if storm clouds follow you. And that would be the least of your problem as natural disasters would also follow. It would make it hard to stay in one place for a prolonged time.**

**"To be honest I wouldn't mind directions… though I also wouldn't mind an advice." he rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose I should be careful with what I say. I assume you wouldn't like me mentioning your name."**

Tam kept his eye on the clouds for a bit more, jaw tightening, a whole host of conflicting emotions going through him. Letting out a heavy breath, and a cough, he slipped his hands into his hoodie’s pockets, giving Sebastian a lopsided smile.

“The weather’s rarely as bad as it looks. Ominous clouds, but usually no more than a drizzle. He claimed once that it’d fluctuate with his moods, sometimes there’d be nothing more than a heavy fog, other times his typical drizzle.” 

His gaze became a little flat for a moment, eye a little wide, as he recalled one night there’d been heavy rains, thunder, lightning racing through the clouds. He fought the urge to hug himself, shifting on his feet, gaze turning down as he regathered his thoughts, before he cracked a smile as he looked back to Sebastian.

“Seems to always be pretty centralized on him. And always stops when he’s sleeping. More an annoyance than dangerous.” Clearing his throat, he nodded. “Honestly, it’s been a while since he and I last really spoke. Longer since we were in each other’s company. So it’s....hard to give advice, really. He doesn’t like overt rudeness, though if it’s done playfully, it amuses him. And...shit, yeah, he’s going to want to know how you know who he is. People know his name, but not where he is, don’t always know what he looks like.” He laughed humorlessly through his nose, tugging back out his phone, typing in a map search, sending the results to Sebastian’s phone. “Unless you can figure out a bullshit reason for seeing him, mentioning my name might be your only option if things go badly. He, uh, can be paranoid at times. If that’s improved, I don’t know. Like I said, it’s been a while. He’s always been pleasant with clientele, so maybe use that?”

**Sebastian grew quiet while he processed the information. He'd never been good at first impressions. From what he had heard he had reasons to feel intimidated, but in situations like this he knew he had to project a daring image. Harder to poke and prod and analyze. Maybe the best option was to faint ignorance. Stupid naive idiots weren't a threat. People let their guard around them.**

**That however wasn't something easily faked and Sebastian was a bad actor.**

**If this Dacian really knew Telerig or was familiar with him… why wouldn't he want to help out his "child". Not that he would have a reason to help, but he wouldn't have a reason not to. And dropping Telerigs name might open some doors. It might imply Telerig would care if something happened to Sebastian, which would give him a bit of protection. If his assumption was right and Telerig indeed was as strong as he thought he was. He didn't know much about his sire, nor about his position in the vampire society. Actually from what he had found out not many had heard of him.**

**So in the end it might be a losing gamble - Dacian might not know him or had heard of him so the protection he might have from dropping his name wouldn't exist.**

**Either way, it was going to be a risk. And if it was going to be a risk, then it wouldn't matter if he played it safe now would it. Better to go out guns blazing! Lay it all on the table from the start. Honesty might be what tips the scales in his favor?**

**He didn't know what kind of character Dacian had, but he knew that no one appreciated dishonesty. Nobody liked to be tricked or played.**

Tamas watched quietly as Sebastian seemed to either be going through a personal crisis, or working through the particulars of what route to take with Dacian. He led the way back through the city’s backstreets towards where they’d parked their cars; whatever plan Sebastian worked out, he figured it wouldn’t be a bad idea for the vampire to have a quick escape. He didn’t think it was likely Dacian was going to actually hurt Sebastian, but if things went bad quickly, or a certain mood took his maker?

He kept an eye on their surroundings as they made their way nearer to Gabrielle’s territory. Funny to think how tonight he’d been sent out to track down the vampire who was hunting in Gabrielle’s territory, and here he was, now, sending that same vampire off to go speak with his maker. He slowed his footsteps, eventually coming to a stop, gazing down the street for a bit, before letting out a heavy sigh and leaning against the side of a building. This whole ordeal tonight had gone nothing like how he thought it might. Tracking down a rogue vampire, all in some attempt to keep his head down, to not draw any unwanted attention to himself, to keep Justine and her sycophants from thinking he was a threat to her power. He huffed half a laugh through his nose, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth. Did he really want to keep playing this game? Pretending he was so much weaker, doing little tasks for Justine, getting nothing back, save for the right to keep living in the city? Not that he was ready to see Dacian.

“I don’t know about you, but I feel like I’m going to need a long shower.” He gave Sebastian a tired little smile. “Are you thinking of seeing him tonight? Dacian? You could sleep on it.” He tilted his head back, hands sliding deep into his hoodie’s pockets.

**Tamas' voice managed to finally snap Sebastian out of his thoughts. Without noticing they had gone back to where they left his car. He looked at his wristwatch before answering back.**

**“It’s already gotten so late. Less that an hour till sunrise…” he muttered to himself. Strange how time had flown by, thought it had been an exciting night. “Better to leave it for tomorrow, I think.” he smiled a crooked smile. He also needed some time to gather his courage. “Say… I live close by. You can spend the day at my place if you want.” he didn’t really think much on why he was inviting him to his haven. It just seemed like the polite thing to do, since morning was coming and Tamas had done him a few favors already.**

He smirked a little as Sebastian seemed to come back to himself, chuckling and giving a small wave. Nodding, Tamas pulled out his car keys, looking up towards the sky, wishing he could see more stars. Sure, he didn’t need them to check the time these days, but it was a habit hard to break.

“It is getting pretty late.” He hooked his finger through his key ring, giving them a little spin, nearly missing catching them at the offer to stay the day at Sebastian’s. He considered the chance he could be taking with this, but considering Sebastian was trying to get on Dacian’s good side, it was highly unlikely any harm would come to him. He gave Sebastian a playful little grin, shifting his posture, tilting his head.

“So forward, Bastien,” he teased, voice softening, glancing at the vampire’s mouth, then back to his eyes. He breathed in slowly, lips parting as he made his decision, lightly nipping his bottom lip with one fang. “Sure. Should probably leave my car here. People recognise her. Best not to have her at your place.” He slipped his keys back into his pants pocket, hands slipping in after them. “Mind giving me a lift?”

**He could feel the direction of Tam’s gaze and paired with that tone he was talking in - if he was human he would probably be blushing like a tomato. This was one of those times that he was happy he was dead. He didn’t know why that made him so embarrassed as he didn’t find men attractive but there was just something about Tamas besides him being extremely pretty. Maybe it was his vampire charm, or the fact that he had a lot of time to practice his flirting.**

**Whatever it was, he shook it off as quickly as he could.**

**“Yeah, sure, no problem.” he answered, then led him toward the other end of the parking lot. There was a blue Mazda parked right on the very end. Sebastian walked around it, only to reveal a black cruiser bicycle. He held two helmets in his other hand, both of which were pink. “You can ride on the rack. Just need to grab onto me. We’ll be there in five minutes tops.” he smiled as he was handing him the helmet.**

Seeing the Mazda, Tamas opened his mouth to say something about liking the color, when Sebastian walked around it and...

Bicycle.

Had Sebastian mentioned having a bike? He’d just assumed there’d be a car. Maybe a motorcycle. He accepted the helmet without really thinking, eye still glued to the bike, honestly at a loss for words. He broke out of his daze with a tiny snort and a dazzling grin, far too amused with the situation he’d gotten himself into, shaking his hair from his eyes before unashamedly plopping the helmet onto his head, grinning at Sebastian as he sidled up to the bike.

“Been a while since I was last on one of these,” he admitted, waiting for Sebastian to get on before he slid onto the rack behind him, hands settling on Sebastian’s waist. “They’ve made some improvements since then.” He eyed the gear shifts and brakes, following the tubing down the body of the bike as he got comfortable. “I lean into turns, right?”

**“I won’t be going that fast.” Sebastian laughed. “I think we should stick to just turning the handlebars or we might tip over. You just hang onto me and I’ll do all the work.” he added as he started turning the pedals.**

**The city was as loud at night as it was during the day. Sometimes Sebastian would watch the day through his UV protected windows and wonder what it would be riding his bike during the day without having to wear several layers of clothes for protection or that stupid umbrella.**

**He prefered to stay in during the day. It was just easier. He still missed the heat of the Sun on his skin.**

**The ride was no less than 10 minutes, as he had said earlier. There was traffic but moving on a bike made the trip a lot faster.**

**They stopped at a relatively small building - at most 5 stories tall. There were stairs leading to the main entrance. Beside those stairs there was an old, metal bike parking rack.**

**They got off the bike but instead of locking it on the parking rack, Sebastian walked it up the stairs.**

**“Come on in.” he invited him, after unlocking the door, still pushing the bike. He pulled it in the apartment corridor, where it wouldn’t be in the way. “It would get stolen if I leave it out.” he felt like he needed to explain himself as the apartment was visibly small - two rooms and a bathroom - and a bicycle in the hall made it hard to move about.**

Tamas let his gaze wander over the neighborhood, the building, his buttocks feeling a little strange after resting on a bike rack for the ride. He nimbly stepped past the bike, waiting until the door was locked, and following Sebastian through the small apartment. His own wasn’t too dissimilar, he noted, and accommodations like this would have impressed him at his lowest points, while horrified him at his most lavish. Funny how time could change your perspective.

“Hey, no, I understand that,” he replied, looking out one of the windows, checking that he was right with how close to his own home Sebastian’s was. “People in this city have a tendency to walk off with things. Ah, there it is.” He pointed at where a bend in the street was barely visible. “My place is up that way, couple of blocks. Modified warehouse. Walls are brick on one side, but I got a balcony from where they used to haul goods to the top levels.”

He turned back to look at Sebastian. “Good location to be ignored by the vultures up top.”

**Sebastian followed where Tamas was pointing with his gaze, seeing the glowing lights of the city. “That’s really close…” he muttered as if only to himself but he knew Tamas would be able to hear him.**

**It struck him as bizarre how close they have been all this time and today they only met by chance in a place far away from here. Suddenly he was struck with this idea in his head that maybe their meeting was meant to be. Could it? It was like Tamas had “unstuck” him, given him everything he needed to move on from this place. He didn’t dislike this home. It was the only one he had - he loved it. But he somehow knew at this moment that time had come for a change. And that felt strangely grand, as they were both standing in his small dark living room… Like a door had finally opened.**

**“Would you like to come with me, tomorrow?” he asked. The words escaped before he had a chance to think them through, but once they were out he didn’t regret saying them.**

Smiling a little to himself, bemused at the similar thought that they had been living this close to one another for years (though, admittedly, he didn’t leave his home much to wander the neighborhood, usually staying in with a scifi movie or his books) and yet had only met tonight, Tamas slid his hands into his hoodie. He felt oddly relaxed. Sure, Sebastian had admitted to thinking about betraying him, but some of his best friendships had started in similar ways. And tonight, it felt like things were changing, maybe? Like he was remembering he didn’t just have to keep existing. That there were options.

The question startled him out of his thoughts, turning his head towards Sebastian to stare at him for a moment, then snorted, looking back to the window as he broke back into a grin, chuckling breathily. 

“You know,” he said, giving Sebastian an actual smile. “I think I do. Weird thought.”

Breathing in deeply, stifling a cough the scar tissue in his lungs threatened, he cleared his throat, eyes back on the window. “Guess I should probably let you know, since it’s going to no doubt come up. On top of being my ex, Dacian’s also my maker.”

**Sebastian was too surprised at that revelation to come up with anything to say. His mouth just formed the shape of a small “O”, but no sound escaped. He quickly closed it. He would be lying if he said that he had a feeling about it, or knew deep down that there was more than Tamas had led on earlier. He wasn’t that perceptive and the vampire knew how to leave things unsaid in a very unnoticeable way.**

**Well… good thing that he didn’t go through with his plan to sell him out.**

**“Damn… thats a.. I didn’t expect that.” Sebastian stumbled with words.**

**That must be a difficult situation - to have your maker be your ex. It's hard enough being just one of those.**

Tamas gave a noncommittal shrug, as if it was no big deal. As if he hadn’t been sitting on this information for a couple hundred years, hadn’t built up this persona of a generally competent, but wholly non threatening vampire youngster. He wasn’t ready to get into the history, or his true age, not right now. Perhaps someday, when this city’s inhabitants weren’t breathing down his neck. Of course, if they knew who his sire was— It might make things more complicated than fix them. Dacian was well known. Powerful. He didn’t exactly need his maker’s protection anymore.

“Yeah, it’s...not really something I share, but, knowing him, he’ll bring it up. You’re actually the first one to know in...a really long time.” He reached up to run a hand through his hair, softly huffing at how it needed a good brushing. “So, uh. Where should I sleep?”

**“Appreciate you telling me.” he said. “It would have definitely caught me by surprise.” he might have even said that it’s an honor to be the first in a long time to know this information.. But he thought about it and decided he didn’t need to say it in order to express it. “Ah, since you’re my guest you will take the bed. All the windows have UV protected glass so if you prefer you can leave the curtains open.”**

He unzipped his hoodie, revealing a worn, faded shirt beneath. “I appreciate that, but I don’t want to kick you out of your bed.” Thinking for a moment, he chuckled softly, giving Sebastian a flirtatious smile. “Unless you want to share.” Tamas held the smile for a moment, looking away with a shake of his head, shrugging off his hoodie, folding it over his arm. “I can take the floor or a chair. Couch. Bathtub. I’m pretty flexible.”

**"No, no, no." Sebastian tried to stop him from deciding on his own where to sleep. He knew that if he slept in his own bed, nice and comfortable while his guest, and dare he say friend, slept on the floor, or anywhere else less comfortable - he wouldn't be able to stand himself. "If you're alright with it, we can share the bed.", he said while tossing his jacket on a tidy little pile of clothes on a chair in the corner. "I do have to take a shower first, though. Night shifts at the clubs are terrible."**

Following suit, he set his hoodie on the back of the chair, tugging his shoes off. “Yeah, I’m fine with that.” Honestly, the first time he’d ever had his own bed was when he came to North America. Before then it’d been one bed for his family, all of them stuffed together, and after he’d always shared with whoever he’d been involved with. He stooped to tuck his shoes under the chair, untucking his shirt as he straightened back up. “You can really keep the curtains open?” He looked at the windows, marveling for a moment; technology was amazing. “You mind if I head off to the bed while you wash up?”

**"Yeah, you can." He answered. Sebastian still couldn't comprehend how it was possible just a piece of glass to protect in such a way and to allow vampires to be able to look at the day... which shouldn't be possible.**

**"It gets very bright though, so I might close them later. And yeah go ahead." he added.**

**Sebastian left Tamas to sleep and went to take a shower. After he was done he put on some fresh clothes and went to bed as well.**

Sleep was difficult, at first. The concept of the sun being held out by just panes of glass fascinated him, but at the same time, the deep rooted fear of the sun made him keep his eye on the window. However, the sky lightened, the thin light barely illuminating the room. Tamas woke once due to how much lighter things had become, freezing at first at the sight of sunlight on his hand, then grinning like a madman as he shifted his fingers beneath the light. He had to get himself some of these windows. 

He woke again when he felt Sebastian shift in the bed, eye cracking open to watch the vampire close the curtains on a much brighter world, unable to stop his smile at the sight of all that sunlight, before rolling over, pressing his face into the pillow. Finally, he woke to evening falling, yawning as he rolled onto his back, stretching as far as he could in the bed. As usual, come nightfall, he was hungry.

**Sebastian woke up with the realization that if his path truly led him away from this place.. it would a while before he would be able to see daylight again. Living in this home for as long as he did made him able to imagine living a normal human life - working at night sleeping during the day. staying home on the weekend playing games or watching movies, while the sun danced around the room. How did that extraordinary sight become so mundane to him?**

**He slid out of bed and headed for the window. The world was alive and awake beneath. The windows of the skyscrapers shone like diamonds in the sun.**

**He took in the sight before closing the curtains and going back to sleep. As he was getting into bed he almost forgot that he wasn't alone. He sneaked a look at the disheveled mess of hair that was Tamas. Before he drifted off again he thought about the world turning and them spinning away with it.**

**Sebastian got up earlier than usual, before the sunset, because he needed to make a few calls - one of which was that he wouldn't be able to make his shift tonight.**

Aaaaand....he was alone in the bed. Tamas sat up, legs splayed to the side as he attempted to smooth his hair into something not resembling a rat’s nest, glancing around the bedroom, listening for any sign that Sebastian was still in the apartment. Hearing Sebastian in the other room, he slipped out of bed, tugging his jeans back up to his waist from where they’d slipped around his hips. He made sure to pull the blankets back into proper order, checking his cellphone as he left the room.

There was a new message from Justine. Quite a few actually. Asking about his progress. Two messages complaining that he hadn’t checked in with a status report on the rogue vampire stalking “her” streets. Informing him of a little “accident” one of her friends had in their home. There were seven about that last one, increasingly less patient and insulting. He sighed, looking up from his phone towards Sebastian, smiling tiredly as he gave his phone a little wiggle, looking back down at it.

“Don’t you love it when your superiors berate you?” He said softly, giving his head a small shake, his scarred hand sliding back over his hair to smooth it away from his face. “Especially when they created the reason behind why they’re angry with you?”

Muttering “merde” beneath his breath as his phone vibrated in his hand, the screen lit with yet another message from Justine. His jaw tightened a fraction as he read —just as another message popped up, stating that she’d seen the notification that he had just read her texts. He really needed to figure out his damn settings. Breathing out, not bothering to breathe back in, he shot back a couple simple replies: “Haven’t found the vampire yet” and “I’m not at work; I don’t have the van for pick up”. He lowered his phone as it vibrated again, lips pressed together in a tight line.

**Sebastian leaned on the wall, putting his phone in his pocket. "To be honest I've never been a very good employee. I'm better at stealing, than earning..." he laughed. Throughout his whole life as a human he had been an honest thief, through part of his vampire life he had only worked as a bartender as it was the only job he knew and had skill in and it also had flexible hours. It was also ideal for spotting prey. “If I were you, I would quit… but I don’t always make the best decisions.”**

**Sebastian straightened up. He started dressing in a light summer shirt. He listened to the fast typing while pretending not to, a smile creeping on his lips. “My ears are burning. You talking about me?” he teased.**

Tamas smirked a little at the thought of quitting and making bad decisions. He chuckled a little before lifting the phone again, sighing as he started typing again. He snorted softly at Sebastian’s teasing, looking up through his eyelashes, looking away again to send the message. Not bothering to put away his phone, he stepped smoothly towards the other vampire, giving him a teasing, flirty grin.

“Actually, yeah. Without saying who you are, but yeah.” He gave his phone a little jiggle, glancing at it as it, yet again, vibrated with another message. Figuring it wouldn’t hurt the current situation he’d found himself in, Tam leaned in, holding up his phone so Sebastian could see it. “You’re the hot topic tonight, Bastien. Justine, she’s in charge right now, is less than amused that I haven’t found you yet.” He grinned, giving that not-a-wink wink of his. “And she’s expecting me to come clean up one of her friend’s messes. Trying to explain to her what a bad idea stuffing a couple dead bodies into my Camaro would be.” He shook his head, blowing out a breath.

**Sebastian peeked at the messages.**

**“Are you her butler or something?” he asked while buttoning up his pants and tucking in his shirt - an outdated look but he still enjoyed it. Lately he was seeing the old style coming back. A little different but it was something he was happy about. “Why are you doing all these chores and cleaning up? I thought you were some kind of a vampire detective, or better yet a bounty hunter.” he raised his eyebrows slightly. “I reckon you either deserve a raise or a change in profession.”**

Tamas had to laugh at that, putting away his phone as it kept buzzing away with more of Justine’ agitated texts, moving away to pick up his hoodie, giving it a little shake before slipping it on, zipping it part way up. 

“I’m actually a coroner. Pick up the dead, investigate what happened to them, cart them off to the morticians for further processing.” He slid his hands into his pockets. “Used to be the occasional dead vampire would need some, ah, special handling? Or a body from a new vampire’s kill would need to be fixed, papers fixed to keep the mortal populace from finding out what happened. Since Justine, though?”

Tamas shook his head, crouching down to grab his shoes, slipping them on.

“I had started doing some investigations for a friend who needed information. Got caught sniffing around one of Justine’s closest little friend’s place. Had a good excuse, but it still made Justine cautious, paranoid. So I’ve been helping her little friends clean up when they ‘accidentally’ kill a mortal. Thing is? Now that they have someone cleaning up?” He huffed, straightening his shoelaces. “These little ‘accidental’ deaths happen more frequently. And apparently Maggie had a little party and too much to drink, and, oh whoopsie, two people are dead, and ‘oh Tommy, be a dear and clean it up’.”

Shaking his head, Tamas stood back up. “So, I think it’s time to put in my resignation, don’t you?”

**“I think… whatever you decide is good. You best know what you want.” Sebastian replies. “But I do also think I might be a bad influence on you.” he laughed, while he went to put on his shoes. “I’m itching to quit my job too, don’t get me wrong. But I can’t be sure Dacian will have the information I need. So if he doesn’t, then I’m left with my prick in my hand, you know…” he said while tying his shoelaces. Then he suddenly stopped and looked like he was deep in thought. “...even though in my position, since I’m a wanted man, I wouldn’t be able to keep that job much longer as it is. You found me pretty easy. Who's to say they won’t send someone else.” he muttered to himself. “...but if i quit now, it might attract attention. Yeah… yes, better to hold off.” he seemed to have come to a decision so he finished tying his shoelaces and got up.**

**“Sorry I can’t offer you anything to eat… my donor’s been out of town.” Sebastian said as he himself felt his hunger deep in his chest. It still wasn’t at a level that he couldn’t control and since he had been trying to keep a low profile, hunting anywhere in the region was too risky.**

The idea that Sebastian could be a bad influence on him made Tamas grin, chuckling as he looked out the window. “I used to transport alcohol for the mafia, back when that was still illegal in this country. I think you’re good.” 

He checked his phone again as Sebastian muttered to himself, feeling his eye twitch as he scrolled through Justine’s messages. It was more than ironic to him that Justine had been so concerned about an undocumented vampire hunting in someone else’s territory, threatening their food supply, when her own closest friend had murdered two in one night. He sent off a final message explaining what a bad idea it would be to get evidence all over his personal vehicle, reiterating how difficult it would be to get the coroner van when he was supposed to be off work. 

At the mention of eating, he looked up, offering Sebastian a small, tired smile. “Don’t worry about it. I have a few bags in the fridge back at my place. If you want to drop by after seeing what Dacian knows, I wouldn’t mind sharing.” He wet his lips, as, yeah, he was a bit hungry, as hurried as he’d felt to search Sebastian out. He wasn’t in any real danger of going feral with it, however. Over the years he’d learned his limits, as well as what real hunger felt like. 

“As to them sending someone else to look for you...” He moved closer, looking almost sedate, still going over his options, and trying to stuff down the anxiety he felt at the thought of seeing Dacian again. “There’s little doubt they would. Me being on the search buys you some time. Eventually, however, they’ll start to get suspicious.”

**“Ah.. that's what I thought.” Sebastian said while he grabbed his keys. “Well, if this Dacian business pans out then I won’t have to worry about it. I’ll seal this place up and move on.” he said gripping the chain with the keys without noticing. This place had been with him for a long time. It stood even in the times of the past when his sister was still with him in this life. Now she had probably grown old somewhere, perhaps with a family and grandkids. It had been the only home that he had known. He hated to part with it… but at the same time it also felt like a prison of comfortability and habit. He longed for the open road, for the chase. He needed to find Telerig. Before everything he wanted to give him a piece of his mind - letting him out in the world, without first teaching him anything about his new abilities. For almost 60 years he had learned on his own what it meant to have Telerigs blood. Not only that but what it meant to be a vampire in these modern times. He didn’t understand much of it - he had only figured out how to stay out of it.**

**“Come on.” he invited him to go out as he held the door open.**

Seal up and move on. Tam lifted his chin a little, lips parting— That was an option. After, essentially, blowing Justine off, he was sure he would never hear the end of it. Certainly she would lose further trust in him, his standing in the community would drop further, and he was sure there would be more and more menial tasks she and her gaggle of sycophants would wish for him to do, to further prove his loyalty. Loyalty he didn’t have. The only individual within the vampire community he liked was Lavinia, and she seemed to love the drama and games. Then there was Theophile, who constantly worried Tamas would be caught, found out, who had made noises of moving the shop to a better location, further from the main hub of all this vampiric mess.

What if he just left? Hopped in the camaro and just...went.

He took a moment to register Sebastian’s urging, blinking, then smiling, stepping through the open door. “Such a gentleman,” he said with only a hint of teasing. “I’d almost forgotten what that was like. And, of course, seeing as they’ll come after you...” He sighed, jaw tightening. “Justine is not the forgiving type. I’m not regretting helping you, by any means, but if things don’t pan out, if Dacian doesn’t know anything about Telerig, it’s not just your head that’s at risk.” He laughed, the sound thin, tired.

**"Ah… well…" Sebastian thought for a second before closing and locking the door. "As I see it, for better or for worse, we're in this together now. If you don't bring me in you'll be in trouble, and they'll just keep sending people after me."**

**They were slowly going down the stairs. Before they knew it they were out of the building. The summer night air had a pleasant chill to it.**

**"Next time I come here I'll have to pack, no matter if Dacian can help me or not… Man, I'll miss that Playstation…" he added almost heartbroken.**

Tamas breathed in the night air, tilting his head as he scented it, checking for the freshly dead smell of their fellow undead, mouth opening slightly. Catching only Sebastian’s soap and shampoo, he relaxed his shoulders, falling into step beside Sebastian.

“I have a storage locker upstate. If you need to stash anything, there’s room. I’ll probably...” He blinked slowly, huffing a little in surprise at himself, eye closing. “Yeah. It’s probably time for me to move on as well. Theophile knows of a few safe houses, but they’re never for more than a couple nights. They’re not exactly secure. Dilapidated and abandoned places mostly. I, uh, don’t know if you’d be interested, but I have an old Volkswagen bus. Needs some work, but it still mostly runs. Would be snug, but I can stick a mattress in the back.” He looked sidelong at Sebastian. “If things don’t work out, of course. Worse case scenario.”

He smiled, like he couldn’t believe he was suggesting the two of them run off together. “That is, if you think you could stand me however long it takes. If Dacian doesn’t know where your maker is, chances are decent someone he knows might, or can find out.”

**Sebastian was stunned at the offer. He hadn't expected it, especially since they knew each other from barely a day.**

**"Ah...sure. Thank you. If I wouldn't be imposing." he answered. "I don't have that many things anyway so I shouldn't take too much of your space."**

**He didn't usually acknowledge his luck but he couldn't deny he really did have some good luck lately. Especially with meeting Tamas. How many favors had the vampire done for him already - concealing the information about finding him, providing him with much needed assistance, introducing him to decent people (too bad Sebastian wasn't very decent), giving him a lead in his hopeless search, and now offering him transportation and company.**

**Sebastian was indeed a very lucky vampire. During his human life he was very short on luck.**

**Better late than never.**

**"Thank you, that's a very generous offer. I can try to help with whatever problems the bus might have, but I've only fixed up cars… They shouldn't be that much different, right?" He laughed. "To be honest I'm more worried that you won't be able to stand me. So it seems we're gonna make fine company."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, it's not beta read or edited in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebastian suggested they walk to the parking lot, so Tamas could drive them to Dacian. After all the night was pleasant they could spend the time to talk some more about what they would do from now on, in any case it was clear they couldn't stay in the city after tonight.**

Tamas checked again that his keys were still in his pocket, that they hadn’t somehow vanished since he’d checked them while they were still in Sebastian’s apartment, his phone, once again, vibrating in his other pocket. Squeezing his fingers around his keys. He was half tempted to block Justine’s number, but that was too much, too fast. He apologised as he tugged out the phone, one last time, he told himself, skimming the messages, and sent back one more: I’ll have to get back to you. Looking into something. Stuff the packages in a closet.

Stuffing the phone back into his pocket, Tamas shook his head, offering Sebastian a small smile, the corners of his mouth a little tight. “Sorry about that. Lady’s persistent.” He gently bumped his shoulder into Sebastian’s, trying to look far less bothered by the whole situation than he was. “Wouldn’t be an imposition. And really...” He offered a shrug and a grin. “You’re not the first person I’ve met and left with in the course of a single night. First one who’s not looking to sleep with me— which is surprisingly good to know. I’m honestly not used to that.”

He looked both mystified and relieved, his smile a little more relaxed as they kept walking, walking always helping him refocus, think, calm down. Tamas felt his shoulders slowly relax, keeping his one eye on their surroundings, listening for what he might miss on his blind side.

“So... Your PlayStation, my laptop, definitely my guitar. I’ve got a few things which may come in handy, for protection. I’m...gonna have to store the camaro. Dammit.” He let out a huff of a laugh, eye closing as he shook his head. “Unless I can get a new paint job and license plate. Ahh, balls. Oh, and yeah, Lady Grey —the bus, more like a large van, really— she’s one of those vehicles hippies used to ride around in. Engines made to be user friendly. Still confuses me for the most part.” 

He led them down through a side alley, cutting a little time off the walk, getting them further off the more traveled streets. “I don’t recommend going north. I spent a fair amount of time in Canada. Werewolves everywhere. Got less space to stretch out their numbers these days. South might be good. Oh, or west. Problem is everyone went out west trying to avoid our kind’s politics.”

**Sebastians eyebrows started raising slowly while Tamas was sharing that information about Canada. “Damn, who would have thought…” he muttered. “Eh..” then he thought better of it. “Not that hard to believe, to be honest.” he chuckled. “I’ll hold on considering our options until I talk to Dacian. If he does have the information, choosing a destination will be out of our hands.. If you want to join me in my search that is.” he added while there were both entering the Camaro.**

**The drive wasn’t short, but it went fast while they were talking. Before Sebastian knew it they were in front of a very modern building - a yoga studio by the sign above the door. It was all shiny and sleek - one of those places that seemed very cold to Sebastian. Like glass warehouses. He couldn’t understand their appeal.**

Tamas clearly didn’t approve of the look of the place either, nose wrinkling slightly as he stared at it, eye trailing over the windows, and the door propped open for anyone to walk in (though a sign on the door pointed out the place was not open for business yet, but to make inquiries for future workshops and appointments inside). Shaking his head, he got out of the car.

“Dumbass just has the door open...” he muttered, fingers lightly drumming on the roof of the car, hyping himself up to go inside. Sure they’d had letters and texts, but actually seeing Dacian after all this time? He let out a breath, rubbing a hand over his face, a little more comfortable showing some weaknesses around Sebastian. He finally stood up straight, jaw set. “Fuck it. Let’s go.”

He was a little stiff, walking up to the door, pausing as he saw Dacian, lanky and barefoot, painting what looked to be water lilies, the water merged with the stark white of the rest of the wall. For a moment he was struck dumb, staring, lips parted. How many times had he walked in on Dacian like this? The smell of the paint was different, the room brighter than the old studiolo in Florence had ever been, but the easy and familiar way Dacian painted had his mind transported centuries back. Then Dacian’s head lifted, dark blue eyes looking towards him and he wasn’t sure if he should run or walk in or what.

Dacian lowered his brush, staring back for a moment, eyes flitting to Sebastian, seeming to be putting something together, his eyes darkening for a moment, then relaxing, before he smiled, turning fully.

“This is a surprise,” he said, Italian flowing easily, but not with a Florence dialect exactly, not Roman either, hard to place. “Thought you might-“ His eyes turned back to Sebastian, shifting into English as he did. “Evening. Guessing you’re not here for an appointment?” He chuckled, rinsing his brush.

**Sebastian wasn't sure what to expect but strangely he was faced with the unexpected. The man standing in front of him was a good looking mature man. He could read clearly from his eyes some of the complicated emotions that went through him, despite the efforts to hide them.**

**"It's alright to speak in Italian. Good evening." Sebastian said before taking a step forward. It took everything he had to bury his nerves and access that place of comfort in his core. He smiled before continuing. "I'm actually here to meet you."**

Dacian’s eyebrows lowered slightly, looking between the two other vampires, before he seemed to be putting things together for himself, setting down his brushes as he smiled, the expression not meeting his eyes.

“Meeting me?” Dacian continued in Italian, turning back to his paints, choosing a different brush. “I suppose that’s one way to test me, Tam Lin.” 

Hearing his name seemed to bring Tamas back to himself, pressing his lips together tightly for a moment, then letting them loose with a pop, stepping up beside Sebastian. He started to finally remember how to speak, his tongue still feeling heavy in his mouth.

“Dacian, what are—“

Dacian set back down the brush, looking at Sebastian, really looking at him, inhaling slowly, taking in the younger vampire’s scent, stifling a small laugh, looking back at Tamas.

“He’s young. Not that I’m disapproving.” Dacian continued painting the root system beneath the lilies, his hand precise, glancing at Sebastian. “Tam has always had a great love for Italians. The cadence of the voice, the shape of the eye perhaps?” Dacian chuckled softly, looking over as Tamas, who was looking increasingly annoyed. “Ego non iens ut interficias eum. (I’m not going to kill him.) But can we agree, you don’t get to call me cradle snatcher anymore?”

**Sebastian seemed taken aback. It was as if he had missed a very important part of a conversation and now he was completely lost. Dacian’s attitude took a wild turn - one second he was welcoming and warm, even curious, the other he suddenly turned cold even if it was a very subtle change in body language. Sebastian wasn’t a detective but from what the old vampire was saying he could guess that he was misunderstanding something. He looked from Dacian to Tamas who had moved closed to him in the meantime, and then back to Dacian.**

**He knew about their history, even if it was just a brief explanation. He didn’t like the change in attitude if he had to be honest, and he didn’t much like the way Dacian was smiling.**

**Sebastian stepped forward, almost as if subcounsciously trying to step between them to stop this exchange.**

**“There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding here,” he said as calmly as possible. He didn’t want to provoke anyone.**

There was a moment of silence, as Dacian traced out the tangling, pale roots in his painting. He seemed to be working over things in his mind, body posture slowly becoming more relaxed, eyes less intense as he finally looked over again. He rinsed out his brush, setting it down, turning away fully as he came a little closer. He paused as Tamas moved forward, so fast it was hard to follow, suddenly a half step in front of Sebastian. The two looked at one another for a moment, before Dacian let out a breath, lightly rubbing at his chest over his heart, shaking his head.

“I’m not killing a child, Tam Lin.” Dacian muttered, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one and inhaling the smoke deep. “What am I misunderstanding?”

“Sebastian is a friend.” Tamas replied, “Just a friend.”

Dacian let out the smoke fully, looking down at his cigarette with a tight smile. Finally he chuckled, letting his shoulders drop, one hip jutting to the side as he seemed to be refocusing himself, calming himself. He lowered his eyes, foot tapping a couple times, before he pulled back out his cigarettes, lighting two more, offering them to Tamas.

“Not making a good impression, am I?” Dacian asked, chuckling breathily.

Tamas snatched the cigarettes from his maker, offering one to Sebastian. “You rarely do. You just wake up?”

Dacian hummed softly, eyes warm as he looked at Tamas, recalling some memory, then looked back to Sebastian. “Apologies. You wanted to see me? Not a social visit, then.” He huffed smoke through his nostrils.

**If he had a heart, Sebastian was sure that it would be going wild. He had put himself in a difficult position again unintentionaly. Even if the misunderstanding was cleared up, the damage was already done. If this was Sebastian's ex, he would think twice if he had really grown up from being possessive and jealous… well, it wasn’t any of his business. He just hoped that all that happened would be of help in the future for Tamas deciding on what to do about his relationship with Dacian.**

**He accepted the cigarette that Tamas handed him and just held it between his fingers for now.**

**“I was told that you may have information I want.” he answered. Beating around the bush was pointless. “I’m willing to pay for it, of course. If you have it.” he added in a hurry. He didn’t want to seem like he was expecting handouts.**

Dacian puffed a few more times on the cigarette, eyebrows lifting slightly at the offer of payment. He leaned his head to one side, looking at Tamas for another few puffs. Finally he grinned, the expression amused, and far too full of sharp teeth, his bloodline such that he had not only the normal top canines, but an additional smaller fang in front of each, the dentition repeated on the bottom (a similar grin if Tamas ever fully grinned with more than a hint of his teeth exposed), giving him a somewhat feral appearance.

“I’ve been known to have information on many subjects. Places. People.” He seemed almost disappointed as he said this, but resigned, his attention sliding from Tam to fully rest on Sebastian. “What do you need to know?”

**Sebastian was starting to get really very villainous vibes from Dacian and finally made up his mind that he wanted to be done with this as fast as possible so he could leave. Not only that he had found himself in a position between two very powerful vampire ex boyfriends - which could be a fun position in an entirely different situation - but Dacian was looking a bit evil at this point. He was scared to imagine what the vampire might want in return for the information.**

**“I need to find someone.” he answered. The faster he said it, the faster he could be done. “An older vampire. Goes by the name of Telerig.”**

At the sound of the name, Dacian’s eyes widened, his hand freezing on the way to his mouth, the cigarette dropping. And landing into the wide neck of Dacian’s partially unbuttoned shirt, tumbling down his chest hair. He cursed, swatting at the smouldering cigarette, shaking his shirt to dislodge it, bare feet dodging the cigarette as it finally tumbled to the floor. Tamas snorted a little at the display, hand going over his mouth, smothering a chuckle as Dacian looked up at him. Smiling slightly, brushing away singed hair, Dacian shrugged, looking a little more collected, but no less surprised, as he turned his gaze back to Sebastian. He bent, picking back up the cigarette, pulling a bit of hair off the filter before he took a deep drag.

“How the hell do you know that name?” He asked through a puff of smoke.

Tamas crossed his arms over his chest, keeping close to Sebastian as the younger vampire seemed to be getting more and more unnerved by his maker, reasonably so. “You do know of Telerig, then.” At Dacian’s guarded look, Tam sighed, uncrossing his arms, hands resting on his hips. “Look. You want to prove you’ve turned your life around? Help us with this.”

Dacian kept his eyes on Tamas, obviously wanting to say something, jaw tensing, relaxing. He’d hoped their first face to face meeting would be...something, not just Tamas needing him for information. Not that he had any right to expect something more. He smiled, a little bitterly, eyes looking down as he tapped some ash onto the floor, taking another drag.

“Yeah. Fine.” He snorted softly, a mirthless laugh. “I know him. Why are you looking for the old man?” The way he said ‘old man’ was filled with familiarity, warmth, protectiveness, his eyes keen on Sebastian. “Don’t lie.”

**Dacian’s reaction to mentioning the name, startled Sebastian and he couldn’t hide it from his face. “Oh wow, fella, are you alright?” At this point he didn’t know if he should be scared of this guy, or scared for him. Either he was really easily rattled or Sebastian somehow managed to hit him in all his weak points… though he couldn't understand what he had done so far to upset the guy so much. He had just been standing and said at most two sentences.**

**He was happy to hear that he was familiar with the name as he hadn’t met anyone else who knew of Telerig. And from his reaction perhaps they were close enough to actually get the information that he needed. But how willing would Dacian be to share? It didn’t seem like the older vampire was really to gossip away.**

**Dacian kept his eyes on him and Sebastian found himself unable to look away or even blink. He opened his mouth to speak but found that he was having trouble, so he cleared his throat. It was no time for lying - he knew that. He was already one leg in, why not go for both?**

**“He is my maker.” he answered.**

Clearly that was not the answer Dacian was expecting. His brows furrowed for a moment, as, sure, he knew Telerig had some progeny, though he’d always figured them to be...well, more impressive than the whelp standing before him? With Telerig’s abilities, he would have expected a warrior, or...something. Not this shy seeming kid. Though...Sebastian (that was his name, right?) had the guts to ask him, to tell the truth, the smell of fear pungent rolling off him —clearly Tam Lin had told the kid something about him. No doubt very little of it good.

“Okay, kid. Stop shaking. I’m not going to...” Dacian let out a breath, stepping away to stub out his cigarette, bringing the ashtray over, setting it on a couple boxes near the two vampires. “Rig’s kid. Huh. Smells like you’re telling the truth about that.” Also smelled like Tamas had Sebastian’s scent all over him. Dacian shoved the stab of guilty jealousy away, giving Sebastian a more kind smile. “So... Yeah. I know your maker. If he’d learn to use the damn cellphone I got him, this would be simpler. Not really sure where he’s...at right...oh.”

Dacian chuckled, pulling out his phone, brand new and shiny, punching in the number. “Lucky for you, I know a lady who specialises in finding people.” Dialling in a number, he narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. “Not planning anything against the old man, are you? He’s a friend. Close friend. I have woefully few of those.”

“Dacian...” Tamas sighed, hand resting on Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Too intense? Yeah. Still want an answer to that.” Dacian held the phone to his ear as it started ringing.

**“Why would I want to harm him?” Sebastian finally felt fed up with tiptoeing around the guy. He didn’t care how old and powerful he was. He clearly had some jealousy issues over Tamas - honestly, Sebastian couldn’t do anything about that, not to mention that he had no reason to be worried, as he hadn’t done anything with Tamas. “He is my friend, too. And my maker.”**

**As strange as it was he also felt a bit angry at the insinuation. His business with Telerig was his business alone. There were other things, rude words, dancing on the tip of his tongue, but he decided that if he did want the information he needed to swallow them back. Acting on emotion never ended well. And things were going relatively well so far.**

Dacian grinned that feral smile, though it was kinder, glad to see some fire there. He could see it, a hint of why Telerig would think this kid was strong enough to withstand that thing Telerig’s line did. He didn’t fully understand it, didn’t know why some bloodlines had different gifts beyond stories which were as likely to be myth as they were true. His own could shapeshift, though they were all marked with a more bestial smile, a hunger beyond just blood. 

“You’d be surprised,” Dacian chuckled, eyes flitting over to watch as Tamas coughed roughly, stubbing out a half smoked cigarette. Eyes a little concerned, he met Tam’s gaze, looking away as Tamas shook his head. 

“There are some vampires who believe you can absorb an elder’s strength.” Dacian continued. “Probably nonsense.”

The other end of the phone picked up, Dacian brightening into a real smile. “Gus, hey!” He chuckled as Octavia told him, yet again, not to use that ridiculous nickname. He slipped into Greek as he continued talking. “Echeis díkio. Sygnómi.... (Youre right. Sorry.)” He grinned toothily, glancing up at the other two vampires. “Gnorízete kápoion pou onomázetai Telerig? Eínai fílos— (Do you know someone named Telerig? He’s a friend—)“

The elder vampire grew quiet, surprised for the second time that night, eyes growing dry as he stared. He breathed out after a moment, turning slightly from the other two, reaching up to rub at the scarring on his wrist. 

“Sweetie, I don’t speak that.” He said softly in English, hoping to break Octavia out of whatever headspace she was in, listening as she repeated herself in English. “How do I— We met when I went back home after...all that. How do— Yeah, okay, fair enough.... Well there’s this kid here. Says he’s Rig’s and— Yeah, I’d have to bite him to check that.” He shifted his phone to his other hand, rubbing the matching scar on that wrist, tugging his sleeves back down to cover them. “O Tamlin eínai edó. (Tam Lin is here.)” He huffed softly, eyes closing. “Yeah. It’s fine. Yeah. Oh, hush.” He chuckled, loosening up, face fond, looking as if he were talking to a close family member. “Yeah, I’m here. Why do you—yeah, the new one in New Y— You don’t need to—“ 

He looked over at Sebastian. “I’ve already scared the kid. Be gentle.” Dacian half scoffed, half laughed. “You’re scary as hell, shut up.”

Grinning, making a kiss noise at the phone, Dacian hung up. Tucking away the phone, he lifted his eyebrows. “So...we’re going to have company. You kids eat yet?”

**Sebastian didn’t think it was necessary to pretend that he wasn’t interested in that phone call. He eavesdropped with the greatest intensity, trying to make out the voice or any of the words of the person on the other side of the line. Sadly however, whatever he could hear meant nothing to him as it was said in languages that he couldn't begin to understand. His curiosity however had peaked since it seemed that whoever he was talking to, also knew Telerig. What he felt was funny was that apparently his maker was so secretive even he mutual friends didn’t know each other. He could at least stroke his ego that it wasn’t his abilities that were lacking - the guy was just incredibly good at hiding, it seemed.**

**Sebastian got nervous as Dacian turned his eyes to him, looking him over. He wasn’t sure what to expect but whoever was coming sounded like someone who wouldn’t be easy to handle.**

**At the question he just shook his head. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth before speaking. “Who was that?”**

Tamas couldn’t help but feel that question about eating was directed at him; in his first years, the need to not only drink blood, but eat actual human flesh, had been difficult. That wasn’t taking into account how he’d died and been brought back, either, how depressed and powerless he’d felt— He closed his eye tightly, shaking his head along with Sebastian. He really needed not to think about the past, not here, not right now.

He perked up a bit as Sebastian asked for the identity of the woman Dacian had been speaking with, curious as well. He’d understood only a couple words in what he recognised as Greek, having never fully studied it, mostly catching his name being said.

“I’d like to know who we’re expecting as well.” he added.

Dacian crossed the room, a little more settled after speaking with who he considered his sister, almost his mother, smiling over his shoulder as he approached a small locked fridge in the corner, semi hidden beneath paint cans and layout plans.

“I knew her as Octavia.” He replied, plucking a ring of keys from his jeans pocket, unlocking the fridge and pulling out a couple bottles of dark, viscous red fluid, using his hip to close the fridge. Rejoining the vampires, he held out the two bottles, giving them a jiggle. Once the blood was taken, he leaned against the stack of boxes, slipping his thumbs into his belt loops. 

“She’s gone through a few names over the centuries since. Think she’s Genevieve now?” He hummed thoughtfully to himself. He watched as Tamas drank slowly, obviously more hungry than he’d been letting on. “I have something more substantial if you need it, Tam,” he said softly.

Tamas swallowed thickly, his gaze snapping up. Almost guiltily, he glanced at Sebastian, giving his head a near imperceptible shake. “This is fine. What else should we know?”

Dacian watched Tam for a moment longer, then smiled, looking between the two. “She’s old. Practically raised me when I was still a mortal. She’s family. And...” He looked a little bemused. “Apparently she knows Telerig. Haven’t heard her be that animated in centuries.”

**Sebastian thanked for the meal when he took it. He held his tongue as the two vampires shared some looks. It was obvious there was something unsaid for his sake. He felt comfortable not talking, while he drank slowly. It was good blood and he didn't want to waste it by gulping it down like a madman even if he was starving.**

**Hoo, was that drama that Sebastian was smelling? Who was this person to his maker? Someone important or the exact opposite. In any case he needed to be ready for the worst.**

**"Is she coming here? How long would that take?" he asked.**

Tamas shifted, lowering the bottle as he finished it off. While he was glad he’d let Sebastian in on some of his secrets with regards to Dacian, it was still awkward. Why he thought he’d manage to keep calm with Dacian nearby, he wasn’t sure. 

“Centuries. Is she of one of the old bloodlines?” He asked, keeping his tone as even as possible.

Dacian watched with some measure of satisfaction as the two younger vampires fed; it wasn’t unlike watching puppies or kittens nurse, he supposed. Oddly calming. They were still nervous, understandably, perhaps more on edge. He hadn’t planned on Octavia coming for a visit, hadn’t been sure she was even in New York until she informed him she was coming. He ran his thumb over his lower lip, grinning a little as he shrugged.

“She’s coming here. Guess she decided to take in the sights after all. If she’s at Lady Liberty, maybe ten minutes? And, yes. Old bloodline, just like you both are. So long as you’re both polite, you’ll be fine. She knows your breeding.” He watched the two nursing their food, his expression softening; if this guy really was Telerig’s kid... “I’ve more blood if that’s not enough.”

**Ah, so she was close. It was a relief knowing that whoever was coming wasn't planning on attacking him because of an old grudge against his maker… well at least not now and here. If that could be of any comfort.**

**Sebastian had never given much thought on the whole concept of old bloodlines. As a human bloodlines meant a lot, but only in words. As a vampire the words were taken away and blood was really what ties people together.**

**What did it mean to be a part of an old bloodline? For now - only trouble.**

**"I wouldn't say no if you're offering." Sebastian answered deciding that today is a good day to be greedy. Especially with the quality of this blood. And he felt starved. So either way he needed it.**

As Sebastian accepted the offer of more blood, Dacian looked over at Tamas as well, eyebrows lifted expectantly. “Refill?” he asked, knowingly. 

Tamas finally let out a long sigh, as, yes, he was incredibly hungry, the blood was, as always when it came to his maker, of the best damn quality. “Seeing as you’re not going to let up until I say yes,” Tamas nearly snapped, fangs flashing. He paused in surprise at himself, eye closing as he turned away, breathing in slow and deep. He pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly trying to regain his composure. “Yes, thank you.” He said after a couple breaths, a little more calm.

Dacian looked more amused, relieved even, than offended. He looked at Sebastian, rolling his eyes then grinning, as this was, apparently, nothing new. Like it was an old couples’ argument, almost a game at one point. He returned to the fridge, tugging out the drink tray, the glass bottles of blood clinking softly as he brought them over, setting the near dozen within easy reach.

“I bottle it myself,” Dacian said amicably, as if talking about brewing one’s own beer, taking a bottle for himself. “Reuse bottles when I can. Add just enough natural anticoagulant to keep it from getting too thick.” 

“Bat spit,” Tam interjected, looking a little tired, but gradually more at ease. He looked at Sebastian. “It’s bat spit. His natural anticoagulant.”

Dacian chuckled, opening the bottle, drinking slow, deep, his smile becoming more relaxed as Tam accepted another bottle. “How long have you been on your own, Sebastian? Can’t have been too long.”

**Sebastian was glad that things were going alright with Tamas and Dacian. Not that he could completely read their dynamics but he could see that both of them were relaxing around each other the more time they spent together. He didn't know the details around their relationship but as long as Tamas didn’t just outright want to leave that he assumed he was alright with the direction this meeting was going.**

**Sebastian had never bottled blood as he had no idea how to keep it fresh. Whatever he assumed tho, the truth didn’t shock him that much. As far as he knew that was how it was normally done, which was a laughable thought but still.**

**At the question, Sebastian held the bottle down, licking his lower lip from the blood that had dripped.**

**“Just shy of… forty years I guess.” he answered after he took a second to think about it. It didn’t sound that much but it seemed a lot to him. If he had never become a vampire he would have been 70 years old. It was strange to think about.**

“Forty years...” Dacian echoed, looking Sebastian over. He frowned, muttering a soft ‘excuse me’, as he stepped closer, leaning in to inhale deeply near Sebastian’s throat before Tamas snagged his arm, shoving him back.

“What in God’s name are you—“ Tam hissed, his Italian slipping into something more archaic, still vaguely understandable to modern ears. He paused as he was now much, much closer to Dacian than he’d intended to get this evening, or any evening really, his feral looking teeth bared briefly, then hidden again as he closed his mouth, giving Dacian another shove, glaring as the elder backed away with an unapologetic smile.

“Scenting him.” Dacian replied, slipping into the older Italian easily. He smoothed his shirt sleeve, giving Tamas a small smirk. “Tell me you haven’t done that already. One of the first things I taught you.” Turning back to Sebastian, he continued in the modern language. “You’re young. I’m surprised you’re already out on your own. The old man didn’t keep you around?”

**Sebastian didn't have time to step back when the older vampire came at him, making him realize just how easy it would be for Dacian to harm him. So far he had the illusion that if push comes to shove he would be able to at least retaliate in some way. The instinct in him however responded in a completely different way than fear - it was like a rush of adrenaline, though he didn't know if that's what you would call it for a vampire. Something in him made him bare his fangs when the older one's face got close to his throat. He felt... violated. A bit. Tamas however was faster.**

**"Telerig may be many things but he is not my keeper." Sebastian answered and he couldn't restrain the growl in his voice, despite how hard he tried it was beyond him.**

Hearing the defensive growl in Sebastian’s voice, a similar growl sounded in Tamas’s throat, a little more animalistic, deeper in the chest, decidedly inhuman. Could they both take Dacian if they needed to? Unlikely, though he’d once managed to get the upper hand on his maker, he doubted he’d be so lucky again. 

Seeing the two of them acting as a unified front, Dacian sighed heavily, taking a step back. “Not your keeper, yet you ‘need’ to find him,” Dacian replied. “What reason do you—“

The loud roar of a motorcycle engine cut him off, Dacian’s head lifting, turning towards the open door of his studio. The engine rumbled to a stop, followed by a woman, dressed smartly in a black leather jacket and close fitting black jeans, stepping into the studio, pulling off an expensive looking motorcycle helmet. Power, old, ancient, imposing, rolled off her as she wiped loose strands of dark red hair from her face, taking in the scene before her. Her brow furrowed, looking at Sebastian and Tamas, before turning her attention to Dacian.

“When you said the child was already scared, I didn’t think you’d be continuing in frightening him,” she muttered in English, tone even, unimpressed.

**Sebastian was just about to growl back a rude response to that question. What business did Dacian have to know exactly what was going on between him and Telerig? As if he wasn’t allowed to have a private relationship with his maker. More or less Sebastian saw Telerig as an authority figure, as a father despite how young the elder vampire looked. And for him matters between family, stayed in the family. He didn’t know this vampire, even if he was a friend of his maker. He didn’t plan to tell him anything about his personal matters.**

**At that moment an absolute goddess walked into the place. It took everything for Sebastian not to stare. In his head there were only a few words and they were -** **_leather clad muscle lady._ **

**She was… stunning.**

Dacian stepped further back, giving the two younger vampires a little more space. Even though it had been centuries, he still couldn’t bring himself to misbehave in front of the woman he regarded, not only his sister, but essentially his mother. 

“Minor disagreement,” he replied, keeping up the Italian, nodding towards Sebastian and Tamas, both of who seemed to be entirely enamored with Octavia, though Tamas seemed to have the sense to look concerned at the power which always radiated around her. What was going on with Sebastian, he wasn’t sure.

Octavia gave Dacian a withering look, clearly seeing through him, walking towards the three vampires, passing Dacian her helmet so she could remove her riding gloves. She turned her gaze over the two younger vampires, vaguely remembering how Dacian had described Tamas, eyes roving over his red hair and single grey eye, before looking to Sebastian.

“I would apologize for Dacian’s rough demeanor, but I’m sure he’ll only repeat the offense,” she said, voice smooth, almost melodic in the way she perfectly pronounced her Italian. “Are you the one looking for Telerig?”

It was clear she’d already guessed as such, her question more a statement. She glanced over at the unsteady breath Tamas tried to restrain, tilting her head at him with a smile, before returning her heavy lidded gaze to Sebastian.

**If Sebastian was still human he would be blushing from head to toe. A literal tomato man. This was one of the moments that he was happy he was dead.**

**He was also completely oblivious to the power radiating from the elder vampire in front of him, as he was oblivious to Tamas reaction to it. He wasn’t so stupid though to completely loose his mind over how mezmirizing Octavia was. He knew that he had to get a hold of himself if he didn’t want to embarrass himself. More that he was probably already doing.**

**Her eyes, though, they were so striking and bottomless at the same time. He felt himself getting pulled in a way that reminded him of drowning.If he was not careful he feared he might have lost himself in them.**

**“Yes.” he answered simply, as words were avoiding him like the plague. He even pat himself on the back for being able to speak with a clear and unnerved voice. “Thats me.”**

Amused with the young vampire’s reaction, Octavia smiled indulgently. It was true she did have a small weakness for such reactions from men and women, though it had been a long, long time since she’d partaken in such distractions. That this vampire didn’t react to her power with any fear or hesitance was incredibly refreshing. Either he truly was made from Telerig, or he had, in the incredibly unlikely but not impossible chance, simply not noticed. As a little test, she breathed out slowly, letting more of her presence gust over the vampire. While Tamas sucked in a breath and took a half step back, this one before her had no response, other than to keep staring at her like she was the first woman he’d ever seen. It was...oddly endearing. 

“Dacian says Telerig made you.” She looked over his face, reading his reactions, chuckling a little in her throat as he seemed to be having difficulty remembering how to speak. “You are very young. Yet you feel...” She tilted her head. “What is your name?”

**Sebastian had to ask himself - could vampires sweat? Was he sweating right now? He could swear his palms felt clammy.**

**The more she closed the distance between them, the more he felt as though he was in desperate need of a hearth only so that it would be racing in his chest. Her smile was bewitching. He couldn’t place exactly why - maybe because it touched her eyes and there was a spark in the way she talked. He felt exhilarated but because of the way she spoke to him. He didn’t know the words to describe it but it did make him feel nice. Like he wanted to open up to her, definitely more than he did with Dacian, who seemed to hold something back in everything he did.**

**Maybe that was it - honesty.**

**“He did.” he answered, not as awestruck as before. Ease seeping into him. He had no explanation why. She was gorgeous but that wouldn't be enough for him to feel something pleasant in her company, something soothing. “Um… I’m-- My name is Sebastian.” he stumbles around that sentence. Maybe the ease was just something he had imagined because he obviously couldn't form proper sentences.**

“Sebastian,” Octavia repeated back. Certainly there was no doubt or hesitation in Sebastian’s voice, if anything the youth believed what he was saying. It was possible Telerig had made a vampire so recently, which meant he was alive, still in the world. There was a slight stab of guilt at the thought that, if she had expended a bit more effort, she might have found Telerig, especially if this young vampire had come across him. Though, it was also possible there was simply some other vampire masquerading as Telerig, using the name. 

She straightened back, giving Sebastian a little more space to breathe, looking over her shoulder at Dacian, who was silently fuming, obviously struggling. She kept staring at him until Dacian looked from Tamas to her, lowering his eyebrows. Ah. Jealousy. Which could be useful. She wanted to be sure this child was the real deal.

“Sebastian,” she began, voice gently commanding, needing his attention for what she had to say. “With your permission, I would like to test you. I trust your words, however...” She shook her head slightly, reaching up slowly to straighten the bottom hem of the ridiculous shirt Sebastian was wearing. “You would not be the first to be made by a vampire claiming to be someone else. There are options, should you agree. The first: I can read your mind, find that memory of Telerig in your thoughts, but young as you are chances are your entire life would be an open book to me, no secrets left. The other, is simple: pain.”

**The daze that Sebastian had been powering through so far dissipated with the tone she used to address him. He could see her brain working, making connections, assumptions, decisions, and he could also see that what she was about to say was more than chit-chat. More important than asking questions, getting to know them.**

**She was being honest and straightforward with him - something that he definitely appreciated as so few vampires he had encountered had ever been this candid.**

**Testing him didn’t come as a surprise. But despite that the choices he was given weren’t anything that he expected. As honest and open as he was he wasn’t willing to lay his whole life out. The choice was simple, but his answer wasn’t. It would be easy for her to just read his mind, but he felt reluctant. There was much of himself that he hadn’t shared with anyone and he wasn’t ready to. Pain however was familiar and very simple… but in its essence it was something that ought to be avoided.**

**It was basically “truth or dare” and he knew very well that he was too much of a pussy to choose truth.**

**“Second option seems…** **_simpler._ ** **” he answered slowly. Despite making the clear decision, he still ended up regretting it. But he was sure he was going to feel the same way of he had chosen the other option.**

Octavia nodded, trying not to judge the clothing choices Sebastian had made for this day, but that shirt was.... Really, it made it harder to believe Telerig would have chosen this particular individual to make into a vampire. And so recently. Stepping back, she looked over at Dacian.

“Chtýpa ton. (Hit him.)” She said, a ghost of guilt flitting over her face. “Prépei na aisthánetai se kíndyno. (He must feel in danger.)”

Dacian stared at her for a moment, then sighed, glancing at Tamas. How hitting Sebastian would help anything, he wasn’t sure, but Octavia had that calm, reassured look in her eyes. Shrugging, he rushed forward, barely giving Tamas a chance to say anything, fist slamming into Sebastian’s face. It was satisfying, feeding that part of himself that suspected, that felt jealousy, hopeless and abandoned. Tamas, of course, was at him, cursing, shoving him further back, eye wild, looking back towards Sebastian.

**Sebastian knew what was coming, he didn’t need to know the language to guess what she had said. He could read through her eyes and then to Dacians. Then from the way started moving. The way he stepped forward.**

**Sebastian felt danger rushing at him. Death. No questions.**

**The punch was coming and he knew that if he didnt do something his head would roll and that would be the end of that. Pain, his ass! This was straight up murder!**

**There was a vague taste of blood on his tongue when he felt the rush hit him. He knew what it meant - it was his vampire ability and he thanked whatever was watching over him for allowing him to use it… as he had no control over it.**

**He felt a sudden rush of power like he hadn’t felt before. His body moved on instinct, stepping back at a speed that was impossible, yet he was still too slow and the fist hit his cheek. Barely it made contact but that contact felt as if a truck hit him. He felt his own fangs cut into his cheek, blood pouring out of his mouth.**

**_“Figlio de puttana!_ ** **” (Son of a bitch!) Sebastian spat and he took another step back, stumbling this time, hand pressed against his cheek.**

Holding Dacian back, though his maker didn’t make any further move in Sebastian’s direction, Tamas looked between the older vampires.

“What the hell point were you trying to make with that?” He snarled, looking over his shoulder at Octavia, feeling it was partially his fault that Sebastian had been put in danger. He’d known there was a distinct possibility something could have happened, but he’d wanted to believe, trust that maybe Dacian had finally changed, that those letters and text messages had been the truth. As his maker reached for him, he pushed his hands away, stepping back.

“I barely touched him,” Dacian mumbled, eyes on Sebastian, a little amazed at the speed, the smell of blood rising off the young vampire’s body. He glanced at Tamas, trying not to feel another stab of jealousy as Tam moved towards Sebastian, looking over at Octavia, annoyed. “That answer your question, Gus?”

Octavia was quiet, monitoring the change, the familiar way the blood seemed to rise in Sebastian’s veins, his eyes. There was no doubt left in her mind. This was, indeed, Telerig’s progeny. She moved a little closer, still giving Sebastian space, watching for any sign that her skills would be needed.

“You had to feel threatened.” She felt her eyebrows lower, that feeling of guilt welling up again; she’d almost forgotten the sensation, the past century leaving her decidedly cold, empty. “If I warned you, it wouldn’t have worked.”

Tamas let out a huff, shaking his head. “Ancient bloods with their messed up reasoning...” he grumbled, gently touching a hand to Sebastian’s shoulder. “How bad is it?”

Sebastian was still mumbling curses under his breath when Tamas got close to him. He could still feel thay rush of his ability being active, tho it was only draining him... he had no idea why it wouldn't stop, why it wouldn't go away... though the pain in his face did seem significantly less.

**"It's fine." Sebastian answered automatically, but still reluctant to remove his hand from his face.**

**He spat a few more colorful words before finally removing it, just a dull pain left, before he also felt the pull back from the rush of energy. He could already feel the hunger in the pit of his core. He was thankful for the meal he had just before all this. If it wasn't for that he felt like the hunger might have taken over him.**

**"It's fine." he repeated but this time it was addressed to everyone. "I chose this. You did what you needed to do." he said as calmly as possible, but his bloodlust rising and the heat of what had just happened, made it difficult.**

It wasn’t the first time Tamas had felt like the only sane individual in a room, and he doubted it would ever be the last. Clearly he was the only one with no idea what was going on, or how getting attacked had cleared up any doubts Dacian or Octavia had as to whether or not Sebastian truly was the child of this vampire he’d never heard of. What kind of ancient bloodline needed to be activated with danger?

“Yeah, all right, fine. You’re fine.” He could feel the hair on the back of his neck rising as Octavia kept a close eye on them, feeling her power rolling too close for comfort. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on when he caught sight of Sebastian’s eyes, the odd veining crawling across his face. First he wondered if it was damage done by Dacian, though that didn’t make sense, as he was unaware of anything which would have that effect on a vampire’s blood. “Bastien...christ, what is...”

Dacian hung back, fetching another bottle of blood from the case, jaw tightening. Octavia looked over at him, then moved closer to Sebastian. 

“Can you control it?” She asked, voice low, back to her usual calm tone. “Try. If not, I can fight it for you.” She smiled gently. “As I have done for Telerig.”

**“It’s… some kind of ability. A power-up I guess.” he answered softly to Tam. He felt guilty for making the vampire worry over him. This had not gone according to any plan. He wasn’t expecting to have proven his connection to Telerig, and least of all didn’t think this ability was unique to his bloodline. It was just something that Telerig had barely mentioned and later on Sebastian found for himself how impossible it was to control. “I don’t know much about it.” he shook his head, this time not talking only to Tam but to Octavia as well, since she seemed interested in his knowledge of the ability.**

**As he talked he started to feel the rush of power naturally lowering. As if a roaring river was slowly turning into a calm stream, and then into a trickling line of water, until it was gone. He couldn't feel the pain in his cheek anymore… but the exhaustion that followed didn’t seem proportionate to the healing of a bruise. He would have preferred to leave the bruise on if it would mean the fatigue and bloodlust after would be lower. But he had no control over it, and it just decided on its own to heal his injury.**

**“I can’t… I don’t know how to control it.” he answered after.**

Octavia watched quietly, her expression showing little of the surprise she felt over how uninformed Sebastian was about his own bloodline’s ability. Had Telerig taught him nothing? No guidance? She was almost startled by the feeling of her eye twitching in annoyance. What had happened to that fierce warrior she’d once known? That said...what had happened to her as well? Why hadn’t Sebastian sought Telerig out sooner?

Clearing his throat, Dacian held out the bottle of blood he’d retrieved earlier. He didn’t miss the quizzical look Tamas gave him. “Like I said, I have plenty.” He jiggled the bottle until Tam took it, stepping back with a shrug. “Still don’t know why you know Telerig, Gus. Or how you’re more informed about this whole Blood thing than I am. Hell, than the old man’s kid.”

That brought a small smile to Octavia’s face, glancing over her shoulder. “You think I was always named Octavia, Dacian?” she asked. Chuckling at the tired look Dacian gave her, she turned her attention back to Sebastian. “It’s an ability you need to learn to control. Or it will consume you. Curious that Telerig told you so little. Did you leave him, or did he leave you?”

Tamas fought the urge to roll his eye, it never looked right with just the one anyway, opening the bottle of blood, offering it to Sebastian. Nothing was ever simple. He’d gone from deciding not to follow through with Justine’s demands to bring a rogue vampire in for judgement, only to agree to help find his sire, and now there was a further complication with powers and bloodlines. Yet, somehow, this was still preferable to being Justine’s little lapdog.

**Sebastian listened, the annoyance in him growing. He had lived with it for a long time - annoyance at Telerig, for telling him so little. And annoyance at himself for not listening.**

**It was an annoyance at the fact that he couldn't be mad at anyone, since they shared the blame for the problems that he was having.**

**Sebastian took the bottle from Tamas’ hands. Despite him trying to contain himself, he almost snatched the thing along with his fingers. Then downed the whole bottle in a few gulps, feeling a nice ease settle in his gut, where hunger had been gnawing at.**

**“He didn’t say much…” Sebastian said, looking embarrassed to continue. “... but at the time, I also didn’t bother to listen. We spent a short while together. He taught me the basics…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “...and then I had to go. I had a lot of things that I needed sorted. Before we parted he said something about giving up? Didn’t make much sense to me. That I can find him, if I forfeit.” he shook his head. “I still don’t know what that means.”**

That...made little sense to Octavia. She looked over her shoulder at Dacian, as he was the only other person in the room who knew Telerig, might have some insight. He exchanged a confused look with her, shrugging and shaking his head, eyes closing. Letting out a breath, Octavia tried to turn the word over in her head, wondering when Telerig had begun speaking in riddles.

Tamas regarded the looks on the two elder vampires’ faces. Great. They were both as confused by Telerig’s message as Sebastian was. Forfeit? Give up? Give in to the power? That didn’t seem right. Perhaps it was a meaning of a word which had changed over the years, and this vampiric hermit was still using the old meaning. 

“If this all comes down to a mistranslation...” he grumbled softly. “Well, we still need to find him regardless. That hasn’t changed. Find out what the hell he was saying after.” He gave Sebastian’s shoulder a gentle nudge. “Feeling any better?”

“Cellphones. Told him they were useful.” Dacian tapped his fingers against his crossed arms. “I know where he was last I spoke with him, but he moves around a bit.”

“I...know a few places he could be. When last I thought about reaching out to him.” Octavia reached out a hand slowly towards Sebastian’s chin, giving him ample time to move away if he wished, leaning in to examine his eyes, checking that the blood had fully left them, that his pupils had returned to a normal size.

**The confused looks on both of the elder vampire faces were almost enough to make him completely lose faith that he had any chance of finding him. These were people that had known him a long time - if they couldn’t solve this riddle, then who could?**

**“Yeah… better.” he answered Tamas, still feeling a tickle of hunger but it was the manageable hunger that he was familiar with. Strange as it was he didn’t feel anything on his face. As if the punch never happened at all.**

**Sebastian thought hard on what Team had suggested - could there be some kind of mistranslation. He had never thought about it. When Sebastian had first met Telerig he had spoken to him in a language that he couldn't understand. When he switched to Italian, since Sebastian couldn’t understand anything else, it was obvious he wasn’t fluent in it, at least he didn’t speak it with ease.**

**“He said…” he was trying hard to remember the exact words. “Мi troverai se ti allontani.”(Ще ме намериш, ако отстъпиш./You can find me, if you step away.)**

Tamas repeated the phrase softly. His brow furrowed, running it through the languages he knew, really wishing he had somewhere decent to sit, his skin itching from the constant touch of Octavia’s power, still twitchy after seeing Dacian attack Sebastian, even if it was part of some test. He ran his palms over his thighs, feeling the need to stretch, run, move somehow, but forced himself to keep his damn composure. He repeated the phrase softly again, closing his eye, muttering it in Spanish, French, Latin, English, Scots English. He had to think for a moment, mouth twitching, then huffed, leaning back a bit, his shoulder brushing against Sebastian’s.

_ ”Gheibh thu mi ma dh ’fhalbh thu.” _ Tamas finally managed to mutter, feeling a little proud of himself, the Gaelic a little rough in his mind from disuse, but it was still there. He continued on it Italian. “You will find me if you go away. Had little trouble shifting Italian to Spanish, even English, but to Gaelic? The meaning still is a bit off... Not quite.” He furrowed his brow.  _ ”Gheibh thu mi ma nì thu ceum troimhe?  _ You’ll find me if you pass through?”

Dacian was watching on, his expression hard to pin down, nervous perhaps, wistful. He smiled softly. “Didn’t know you still remembered how to speak that,” he said after a moment, looking away from the confused look Tamas gave him. Sighing, Dacian uncrossed his arms. “Still doesn’t tell us what he was trying to say. What he meant. If it was for Sebastian to look inside himself? Step back and self reflect?” He scoffed. “Doubtful, seeing as he calls my meditation bullshit.”

Octavia slipped back on her gloves, looking at her hands thoughtfully. She’d never known Telerig to speak in riddles, but then there were many things about herself which had changed in two millennia.

**Sebastian listened to Tamas’ mumbling and he felt heartwarmed by his dedication to helping him. He didn’t know how he deserved it, but he was glad to have it.**

**He listened to the suggestions of the meaning of Telerig words. He had thought a long time on them and he had come to the same conclusion as what Dacian had said - Telerig didn’t seem like someone who would give a spiritual riddle. He hadn't spent that much time with his maker but what he liked about him was that he never beat around the bush, he never spoke in riddles… yet why were his last words to him an impossible riddle?**

**Sebastian looked around but couldn’t find anywhere to sit. It was awkward just staying on their feet, while trying to figure this out.**

**“Do you want to move somewhere more comfortable?” He spoke to everyone. “Somewhere where we can sit at least.” not that they would get tired of standing as they were vampires but it would definitely be more comfortable.**

Dacian lifted his head, then huffed an awkward laugh, giving his feral grin. “I have the meditation room set up in the back. Cushions and mats and shit. Lemme lock up and we can head back. Have more blood. Figure this thing out.” He slipped by, pulling out his ring of keys as he went. “You staying, Gus? Or you still want to get in some of that tasty New York culture?”

While Dacian locked up, Octavia gave him an odd look, trying to figure out what he meant, then lifted her chin as she caught on. “I already saw all I could of the Statue of Liberty. At this hour, that is. There’s time enough to see the rest this city has to offer.” 

She retrieved her helmet where Dacian had set it aside, looking at her reflection in the visor. It was a strange feeling to have Telerig, even in this small capacity, back in her life. To now be in the company of his child. She glanced at Tamas as, yet again, there was the sound of a cellphone buzzing. Odd also to see this boy of Dacian’s, older, and now a vampire. She’d seen him briefly when he was still mortal, still a teenager, though their interactions had been minimal, as she and Dacian had parted ways the same day she’d first seen him, and Tamas had spent his time amazed by the flowing water of one of her fountains.

Tamas looked up, shifting a little uncomfortably, still a little in awe of her, turning his attention to Dacian as his maker locked up the studio. He was still hungry. Not entirely for blood, but that deeper hunger. He glanced at Sebastian, sighing internally as it seemed many of the secrets he’d kept guarded were going to be revealed to this guy who was, he guessed, really one of the first friends he’d had in a while. Strange feeling, having so much laid out, but also strangely exciting. Liberating even.

“Hey,” he called softly as Dacian slipped past again, obviously trying not to bother him. Dacian paused, raising his eyebrows. Tamas licked his lips. “You said… you have something more substantial?” It wasn’t like he could head back into the city, not with the many messages he’d ignored from Justine; no doubt her paranoia was growing by the minute, probably thinking he really was going to make a move against her. If he had any other choice...

Dacian’s eyes softened, smiling a little. “Yeah. I got what you need. We all heading back for a little rest? Maybe actually get to know this new guy?” Dacian gave Sebastian a teasing little grin, the amount of teeth not helping him look less creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebastian followed quietly behind. He looked at the faces around, then looked at Dcians hands while he was locking up. He felt strange - as if he was not alone anymore, despite not really knowing anyone in this group of vampires. All of them were much older than he was but he did feel a strange close kinship with Tamas. A lot more different than what he felt toward the other two. He didn’t know what to think. He only knew that they both had some connection to Telerig.**

**Telerig to him was like an old mysterious friend and mentor. He looked up to him, but he also liked him and loved spending time with him - not something that he did much of. His connection to Telerig was special and he knew it… then why did he feel a sting of jealousy toward these two vampires, for knowing him longer, for knowing more about him? He couldn’t help but feel like he was on the outside looking in. He felt like he was lacking - not sure in what exactly, as he was lacking in many things, knowledge most of all.**

**Sebastian pushed those thoughts aside, fully knowing that they wouldn't help him in any way. Instead he made an effort to be open to getting to know these people, as there was no place for bad feelings between them… aside from that punch in the face, which he still couldn't understand why he had to take. His brain said that it was some kind of test for his abilities, but it was one thing to know it, and completely different to understand it.**

**Sebastian eavesdropped on Dacian’s and Tamas’ conversations and the line “I got what you need” sounded sinister even before the toothy grin that Dacian gave him. He tried not to show it but he was sure he made a grimace at the whole thing.**

**“Yeah, sure. And maybe I can get to know you too.” he replied after he told himself that it wasn’t his business to know what was going on with Tamas. He would tell him if he wanted to.**

Dacian’s choice of words made Tamas pause, his eye widening a little, mouth pressing together into a tight line as Dacian paused at the fridge to pull out a container. The contents thumped wetly as Dacian used the old Tupperware to motion the two of them to follow. He could feel his mouth water, swallowing thickly.

“Room at the end of the hall. Managed to get some soundproofing installed.” Dacian’s grin faded a little at the look Tamas was giving him, like he’d managed to push too much again, say the wrong thing. Hell. He glanced at Sebastian. “Yeah. Maybe you will. At the very least, it’s a place to sit.”

Tamas shifted a little uncomfortably once Dacian slipped down the hall. Between Dacian being his usual disturbing self, and trying to keep calm at the concept of telling a multi century secret, he felt his skin prickle like someone had just stroked a finger up his spine. His head jerked up, seeing Octavia drawing close, quickly pulling Sebastian behind him, jaw tight as Octavia stopped just before them.

She looked calm, above reproach, eyes trailing over the two of them calmly, then smiled ever so slightly. “Jealousy has never looked good on my brother.” Her eyes shifted back to Sebastian, that ghost of guilt passing through her again, before she smoothly turned to follow after Dacian.

Letting his shoulders slowly unclench, Tamas looked over his shoulder, letting go of Sebastian’s arm with a sheepish little grin. He stroked his hair out of his face.

“Sorry. I keep, uh, doing that whole shoving you behind me thing.” His voice was soft, tired already despite it still being relatively early in the night. “Whole night has me on edge. And now this—“

Tamas paused, as if just realizing something, closing his eye with an annoyed little groan.

“I smell like you. Slept in your bed, didn’t shower. Right. Damn.” He gave an embarrassed chuckle, looking down at the floor. “Been so long since I...had to deal with his shit, I didn’t even...” He snorted, as it was a very stupid, rookie mistake, and probably explained why Dacian was being such a creepy prick.

“Sorry.” He sighed, looking back up at Sebastian. “Probably...not a great apology, considering. And...shit. This night is just...” He huffed, grinning nervously, chest feeling tight despite the lack of a functional heart, and his damn phone buzzed again. “So, what he’s got for me, it’s, uh, meat. Human meat, more specifically. It’s...part of the bloodline, Dacian’s little gift to me. We, um, have to eat meat. From time to time. I get mine from cadavers, but, um.” He was staring at the floor. “Sorry. I’m a little...stressed. Been a rough week.”

**“It’s alright.” Sebastian reassured Tamas as he began to apologise for being protective over him. To be honest he found it kind of endearing. He couldn’t remember the last time someone was on his side and wanted to protect him. He had almost forgotten how it felt to have a friend. He was thankful to have an ally in this place and among these people.**

**When Tamas again began to apologize, Sebastian was just about to tell him to stop, but he apologized for something else.**

**So that's what Dacian's behaviour has been all about, Sebastian finally realized. The old ex was jealous! The reason why Dacian had been giving him the stink eye all night, and why he was so eager to punch him in the face.**

**Sebastian almost found it funny. He never would have guessed that it all came down to simple jealousy - even if it wasn’t normal or appropriate, it was something that Sebastian could understand at least.**

**“You know what, let him think what he thinks. It’s his mistake for making assumptions. You don’t owe explanations.” he whispered with a crack of a smile. He didn’t mind the misunderstanding if it was going to help Tamas see who Dacian really was under his reformed act. Sebastian couldn't know if the vampire had really changed, he couldn’t judge as he himself was stupid when it came to love. But the decision had to be Tamas’. Better for all the cards to be on the table from the start. “I can handle a few glares, don’t worry.” he stifled a laugh. “And a punch or two.”**

**After, Sebastian could see that Tamas was preparing to share some important information with him. Or at least something that he felt nervous to tell. So he made sure not to make light of it.**

**“Eat human meat?” Sebastian was surprised. He had never heard of vampires needing to eat flesh before. Though it didn’t really shock him. What difference did it make if you drink the blood or eat the flesh - you still consume humans. “Well… that…” he muttered. “That's probably a pain in the ass.” he finished shaking his head. It was hard enough finding blood, he couldn't even imagine having to also find someone to literally eat. But eating from corpses… Sebastian would have imagined it would make him sick as he himself had tried drinking blood from freshly dead bodies and it had made him really sick. “Don’t you get sick… from eating dead flesh?” he asked in a hushed voice, even though he was sure if any of the older vampires wanted to eavesdrop - they could easily hear what they were talking about.**

Honestly, he’d expected Sebastian to be more upset over Dacian’ behavior, at how it was his fault for forgetting something so simple as not taking a damn shower. At the very least, he’d thought Sebastian would sicken at the revelation that he needed flesh in addition to blood to survive. He’d been so repulsed his first nights, caught between having been freshly murdered and brought back, only to be dependent on the blood and flesh of what had been, all too recently in those days, his fellow mortals. He stuttered a little on his words, his gaze vulnerable and open, before he huffed a soft laugh, grinning in relief and wonder.

“Bastien...” he breathed out, keeping his voice low, and nodding, looking away until he could get a better handle on his emotions. “Yeah. Dead flesh is... I do get sick. But I need a liver or...or heart. Kidneys. Kinda hard not to end up with someone dead if I take from the living and...and if it’s been a while since I’ve had it fresh. Control’s easy to lose. And with these teeth?”

He opened his mouth a little more, lips pulling back briefly, flashing the curved canines, sharpened molars, then closed his lips tightly. He let out a breath, glancing towards where the other two vampires had gone, no doubt listening to them talking. Embarrassed, mostly at how he was clearly not handling things well, so used to having to pretend he was fine, strong, could take whatever life gave him, Tamas smiled shyly at Sebastian. 

“Old bloodlines. They always come with complications. Nice trade offs, but...”

**Sebastian was glad to see that some of the tension left Tamas. He did find Tamas’ teeth really interesting… he was a bit jealous of how cool they looked but when he thought about the price for teeth like this was eating humans, he wasn’t so heartbroken over it.**

**“Would it be better if you got them really fresh? Like transplant cooler “fresh”? They do harvest them from dead people.” Sebastian asked, genuinely curious. It was just a strange condition to live under, he was sure Tamas had experimented with different options.**

**He exalted heavily, “Old bloodlines… he muttered. “More trouble than they’re worth if you ask me.”**

Nodding at the question, Tamas slid his hands into his hoodie pocket, a little amazed at how well Sebastian was taking this new information. He wasn’t sure if it was shock, or if the weight of it hadn’t hit yet. He’d certainly found himself monstrous at first, still did some days.

“Used to pull some shifts at this hospital upstate, general forensic work; cause of death, identification of bodies, that sort of thing. Occasionally I’d slip upstairs where they did organ harvesting, transplants. Snag a nice liver, a heart, sometimes a kidney, eye.” He chuckled a little at the irony of eating someone’s eye, giving Sebastian a small bump with his shoulder, slow to pull back from the contact. “Then I found out who was getting this one kidney I stole, some kid, and....hell.”

He shook his head, smiling sadly, looking away. “Self preservation meet guilt. Things were a lot easier when they used to have public executions. Usually still be warm by the time everyone was tired of watching them kick and hang there.”

Licking his lips, able to smell the damn meat in the other room, Tamas gave Sebastian a small smile, his pupil a little more dilated. “I think we’re more resilient though. Unique abilities. You have that...fast reaction time? And healing? Haven’t seen anyone dodge Dacian like that. That’d be useful. I just get to turn into a— Um.” He paused, breathing in deeply. “My line, goes back to Ancient Rome, or the founding, or whenever.Transformation. Usually a wolf or something useful, but.” He motioned vaguely at himself. “I, um. Got kinda screwed over there. Just, uh, turn into a...cat.”

**So that's how it was, Sebastian was slightly nodding while listening. He thought about how difficult it must be to need to eat all that to stay undead and considered how unfortunate Tamas was. It was one thing to drink some blood - you can do it anywhere, everywhere. Drink a little, and nobody would know. But needed to eat organs - that was tricky business. You can’t do that secretly. Can’t harvest a heart and just let the person go. It meant to kill - no middle way.**

**“Don’t beat yourself up too hard…” Sebastian told him, placing his palm on his shoulder. “You don’t have any other choice. You shouldn’t feel guilty for wanting to survive.” he gave a little squeeze before letting go.**

**He gestured with his head subtly for Tamas to move slowly to follow Dacian as both of them had been talking for way too long.**

**“To be honest… I don’t know how my ability works. It’s not always speed, or healing. It changes and… it’s really taxing. Takes a lot out of me and it’s dangerous.” not only for others but for himself as well. He didn’t know how to explain how much of a drawback this ability had. It was useful as a last resort but using it carried a great risk. “I don’t know how to trigger it, or… stop it.” he leaned in, adding in a hushed voice. He preferred for the older vampires to not know this information, but he couldn't go on hiding it from Tam as well. Earlier when his ability had insisted on healing him, it had been close to draining him and if Dacian hadn’t offered him blood before and after, he was sure he would have been dangerously close to losing his mind.**

**A cat!**

**Sebastian decided to try and hide his delight at that information.**

**“I love cats.” he said a little flatly, obviously squealing like a schoolgirl in his head. Cound Tamas really turn into a cat. He looked him over, as if somehow he can understand how that would work.**

Shrugging a little, knowing he shouldn’t feel guilty for a chance of fate, something he hadn’t even wanted at the time, he nodded, reaching up to squeeze Sebastian’s hand on his shoulder, appreciating the show of comfort, maybe even solidarity. He knew he had a tendency of bonding too fast with people he felt kinship with, but generally his judgment was good, for the most part. He took his time walking along towards the back meditation room, trying not to sniff too much at the smell of meat, staying close as Sebastian told him a few things about his own particular bloodline and abilities. At the admittance that Sebastian didn’t know how to stop it, Tam stilled, looking at him. 

“We’ll figure it out,” he replied, the words barely above a breath. “Even if we don’t find your maker. Preferably with less punching involved. Like… the feeling you get when it starts. How it feels when it’s ebbing off.”

He reached up slowly, arm sliding behind Sebastian, giving his shoulder a small squeeze, nearly a hug. The flat way Sebastian stated he liked cats made him snort, a startled, real smile on his face, lifting an eyebrow in amusement.

“Well, Lemme eat something. Then, yeah. I could...” He rolled his shoulders a little, chuckling.

**Sebastian was hesitant to answer, as this was something he had never discussed with anyone before. Him not knowing how to explain also had a part in his pause.**

**“It… starts as a rush.” he shook his head still speaking in a hush. “It can end abruptly or linger without a reason. I just know that when it's over... an intense hunger hits me. And sometimes I can’t control myself after.” he was trying hard not to be frowning during his explanation, but his face distorted despite his efforts. “I would prefer not to use it at all… but it triggers by itself.”**

**Sharing that about himself felt hard but Tamas’ closeness and understanding helped him to feel more at ease about it. He also appreciated him sharing about his own circumstances as it seemed he too wasn’t accustomed to discussing them. It felt a bit like they were children, sharing secrets in class - and as he thought about that, his eyes lifted toward Dacians and Satanaya’s backs.**

**Sebastian smiled at Tamas’ amusement, and even nudged his shoulder with his own on the mention of him transforming into a cat. Sebastian would love to see that... but maybe it wasn’t the right time if it took a lot out of him like Sebastian's ability did with him.**

**“You don’t have to.” he whispered, even though he secretly hoped that he would.**

Breathing in, he continued into the meditation room. While it was more finished than the front room had been, wall art and statues set up, there was still a feeling that the cushions and mats had been set out without any real plan behind them, like Dacian’d set them up shortly before he and Sebastian came into the room.

Looking over his shoulder, Dacian held up the old Tupperware bowl, the smell of fresh (though refrigerated) sliced, raw liver, wafting towards Tam, as he sucked his fingers clean.

“Got plenty left for you,” he replied, his smile faltering a little at how close the two younger vampires were standing, which earned him a roll of Tamas’ eye, the container tugged from his hand. “Help yourself...”

Satanaya glanced at Dacian, eyes traveling over the two younger vampires as they settled down. “We were just discussing what the riddle could mean,” she said. “Dacian’s suggesting poetry, or a quotation. I’m not familiar with the phrase, personally.”

Tamas tried to keep his eating at least a little under control, to not slurp or growl. Behind as he was on his feeding, that was nearly impossible, the container nearly empty by the time he was able to make himself stop. He gave a satisfied hum, nearly a purr, his eyelids heavy, eyelashes fluttering a little.

**Sebastian just followed along to the meditation room. It wasn’t a place he would go if he had any say about it, but beggar can’t be choosers - he reminded himself. Any information he could get about Telerig would come from these people so whatever he didn’t like about the situation he just needed to swallow it.**

**He watched from the corner of his eye Dacian’s and Tamas’ interaction, though he tried not to stare at him feeding and he knew it would be rude, especially since Tamas seemed self conscious about it.**

**When Satanaya spoke it was a welcome distraction. He had almost forgotten to think on Telerig’s riddle if that's what it was. Well, not exactly as he had been thinking about it for years and had come up with nothing.**

**“It could be anything.” Sebastian muttered, desperation could clearly be heard in his tone. He had given up on figuring out what Telerig words might mean. They just didn’t make sense. And it made him angry. “I’m willing to believe I’m just not remembering correctly.” he shook his head. “Riddles should have clues to them, should they not? This is just nonsense.”**

“In my experience with most riddles,” Satanaya replied, one eyebrow lowering as she thought back over the words. “The meaning is hidden in the use of the words chosen, or even other meanings of the words, or words they have similar pronunciations to.” Again, she looked a little confused, then slightly annoyed, before she relaxed her expression, looking to Sebastian with a calm, but somewhat perplexed, expression. “Is he given to speaking in riddles? He was not when I last knew him.”

Tamas let out a soft breath, setting down the container to let himself stretch his arms over his head, arching his spine slowly. Eye closed, his brow a little furrowed, he rubbed his fingers through his hair, his one eye tiredly opening, the pupil slowly starting to shift to a slit. He could feel the blood drawing closer to his skin, smiling briefly, a little shyly, at Sebastian, before looking at the two elders.

“If it is a riddle, it’s a bad one. I still think we’re dealing with either the wrong word being used, or a mistranslation from one language to another, or—“ He watched his hands as the fingers receded into stubs, shrinking down into his clothing as first the pattern of stripes spread over his skin, then fur sprouting, the process gathering speed as it went. “—or a word that doesn’t have the same meaning, either frrrom antiquity orrrr....” Cat tongues really were quite terrible for speaking, he’d never bothered talking through a transformation before. 

Dacian leaned forward, letting out a few short breathy laughs, as it had been centuries since he’d seen Tam change, and never so smoothly, watching as Tamas slowly vanished into the hoodie and jeans, until a very large, very fluffy, red tabby was shaking the clothing off, long tail swinging in annoyance as Tamas finally backed out of the hoodie, scanning the three vampires with his single, silvery grey eye. He shook out his fur, standing up to his full 46 cm, tail idly swinging. He meowed in what sounded vaguely like ‘thank you’ at Dacian, before looking expectantly towards Sebastian, a low purr in his throat.

**Sebastian shook his head at the old vampress question. He had knows him only for a few years and he always expressed himself clearly. Never even left anything unsaid as it was usual for most people to expect others to read into hints. It would be incredibly bizarre if he decided to be cryptic only in the last sentence he said to him.**

**"He wasn't much of a riddle guy." Sebastian said, though how could he be completely positive? He was pretty sure but what would that help - that sentence was a riddle waiting to be solved. That wouldn't change even if Telerig wasn't someone who normally would tell riddles.**

**Sebastian’s attention then turned toward Tamas but as he listened all his attention slowly shifted to only watching as the vampire slowly but smoothly transformed into one of the biggest, fluffiest cats that he had ever seen. In that moment all thought about riddles and Telerig just flew out of his mind.**

**“Micino!”(Kitten!) he whispered to himself as he could feel a childish joy spread through him. He didn’t even make the effort to get up from his pillow on the grown, he just crawled closer to Tam with a gleeful sparkle in his eye that he couldn't even hope to hide. He lifted a hand carefully and slowly, asking for permission to pet him. “Sei così bella… lanuginoso!”(You are so beautiful… a fluffy kitten!) he exclaimed after Tamas didn’t protest and allowed him to pet his giant fluffy head. His voice was definitely thinner as he was talking to Tam. “Gattino neonato...” (Baby kitten…) At this point he was just baby-talking to him while scratching his back.**

The first whisper from Sebastian made Tamas blink in surprise, eyes growing more and more wide as his friend moved closer. He hadn’t expected this reaction, face relaxing in amusement as Sebastian treated him like an actual cat, tail slowly wagging higher and higher, the end giving a little quiver like a laugh. He forgot about the usual feelings of inadequacy at being able to transform into nothing more than a cat (not that he’d really tried, disappointed he didn’t get something useful like a wolf), moving closer to bump his head up into Sebastian’s hand. The purr in his throat grew louder, eye slitting in pleasure, arching his back as Sebastian scratched it.

Dacian laughed, amused at this kid’s antics, getting so excited over a cat of all things. He glanced at Octavia, about to say something about kids and pets, but the elder was staring, transfixed, her usual reservation absent from her face, mouth open slightly. What… what the hell...? Tamas was just, he was just a cat? Didn’t even like being a cat, had refused to transform for months once the ability had taken shape centuries back. Feeling completely left out, Dacian frowned a little as Octavia shifted a little closer, saying something under her breath he didn’t understand, though he guessed it was something akin to the “kitten talk” babble Sebastian was making. When Tamas arched up, lightly resting his paws on Sebastian’s chest, Octavia gave a little gasp of appreciation and… laughed. Actually laughed.

“This… shouldn’t we be working on...” Dacian felt another sting of jealousy, jaw tightening. “Yes. The cat is fluffy. Weren’t we going to… talk or...”

Octavia hushed him gently, sitting a couple feet away from Sebastian, an uncharacteristically bright, soft smile on her face. “Oh… his little paws,” she said quietly.

**Sebastian was delighted at Tamas resting his paws on him. He knew that this was not just a random cat, but still he felt special - like he had been chosen and blessed. He placed his hand on the big paws and stroked the fur on them, before moving his hands around his fluffy body. He grabbed him gently but firmly as he picked him up. He was heavier than Sebastian expected but still light as a feather to him.**

**He picked him up as he was getting up himself, so he could have more space. His hands went around the whole cat.**

**“Big bambino!”(big child/baby/boy) at this point Sebastian was mixing up his languages together while he couldn’t stop himself from giggling in delight, as he was squeezing the big fluffy cat. He got the strong urge to kiss his little forehead, but he could still feel Dacian's eyes on his back, and decided against it.**

Octavia rose up as Sebastian did, clearly just as enamored with the idea of such a large cat, though her mind was trying to fit the image of Tamas as a wide eyed teenager staring at her garden fountain with this pile of fluff in Sebastian’s arms. It wasn’t too difficult, both of them looking equally soft and small and vulnerable.

“Ohh,” she breathed out as Tamas settled more comfortably in Sebastian’s arms, his eye closing, purring with the hugs, head settling on his paws resting on Sebastian’s shoulder. Octavia came a little closer, gently resting her hand on the cat’s back, then reaching to lightly squeeze one of Tamas’ paws, gasping as his claws lightly squeezed back, though he looked back at her a little uncertainly. “Sweet baby. Look at your nose, oh, no...”

Dacian breathed in slowly, looking away. He thought he’d managed to get over this feeling of… Being territorial, for lack of a better word. The hair on the back of his neck raised, even as he tried to distract himself, trying to figure out what Telerig could have meant. Maybe Tam was right? That it was a problem with translation. The old man was always straight forward, saying what he meant. It was strange. His gaze drifted back to Tamas being adored, still surprised to see Octavia of all people fawning over him, teeth clenching a little as Sebastian got to hold and snuggle him —something he’d used to be able to do, missed doing, had fucked up beyond belief.

Tamas shifted a little, squirming to tuck more against Sebastian’s chest, almost with his stomach fully in the air. Yes. This was nice. He couldn’t stop his front paws from opening and closing on empty air, closing his eye again. All thoughts of the mess he was in with Justine faded. He’d needed a hug, a real hug, for a while. He could feel himself relaxing more, going entirely floppy in Sebastian’s arms.

**With Octavia joining in the cat love, Sebastian started to ease up around her. If he had considered her distant, cold and unreachable before, now he saw something soft and relatable in her. He even thought that he might have begun to see what Telerig probably liked about her. He couldn’t begin to imagine what kind of relationship they had had in the past but had spent enough time with him to understand the type of people that he liked.**

**Without even realizing he turned and moved closer to her, so she could pet Tamas easier and look at him up closer. He couldn’t get enough of his little pink nose, and the fluff on the tip of his ears. He continued his hushed baby-talk feeling Tamas ease up into his hands, almost turning into liquid. So he squeezed him furmer but he was still careful to be gentle. Didn’t want to squeeze too much.**

The tighter squeeze made his purring a little louder for a second, Tam giving a little cough after, but not looking too concerned, used to how his lungs liked to fight against him sometimes. Tamas lifted his chin to allow Octavia’s fingers to scratch beneath his jaw, resting fully in Sebastian’s arms, feeling more and more of the stress from the previous couple nights sliding away. This was delaying their finding out what Telerig had meant, yet at the same time, it seemed to be lightening the mood. Even if he could still feel the weight of Dacian’s gaze from time to time.

Thoughtfully, Octavia looked up at Sebastian, fingers still sliding up and down Tamas’s throat.

“How did you meet Telerig?” She asked, voice back to its gentle tone, looking far more relaxed, gaze self assured. “When he and I parted ways… so long ago now… he wanted to avoid the modern world. How it was changing.” She chuckled, the sound low and melodic. “I was so young then. Thought conquest through the new modern ways of business and prestige would lead to continued glory. He was so stubborn, but I loved that about him. How did you, so very young, find him? Or did he find you?”

She lightly poked Tamas’ nose, earning an ear flick which made her gasp happily, years of ennui little match for a soft, fuzzy vampiric cat. “Or, do families still reach out to us? Trying to gain favor and immortality?”

Dacian rose to his feet slowly. “I didn’t even know you knew Telerig, let alone so long ago you’d call yourself young at the time.” He leaned a little to the side, getting a look at Octavia’s face, a little disturbed at how freely she was showing emotion, having not seen that in centuries.

Octavia looked over her shoulder at Dacian, rubbing Tam’s ears. “I’d barely been a vampire for a hundred years at that time. He was young then too, only a hundred years my senior. Both of us, so ridiculous. Obsessed with battle.” She actually grinned at that.

**When Octavia’s eyes lifted toward Sebastian’s face he felt it and met them with his own. He had expected questions, though he hadn’t expected for her to share anything about herself. He listened with interest about a part of Telerig’s life that he hadn’t thought he would know anything about.**

**He had seen firsthand how sceptical Telerig was toward modernization. Like an old grandpa was the comparison that came to mind. He found that funny.**

**Sebastians lips tightened before he opened his mouth to answer. This wasn’t a difficult question, but it was one that he had never answered before.**

**“I sought him out… chasing a rumor of a powerful man.” Sebastian answered, remembering that time with a frown. He felt like he had been a different person back then, almost fifty years ago. “I thought he might be in a position to help me achieve the things that needed to be done.” he shook his head. “And he did. I don’t believe I would have found him if he hadn’t approached me first.” Sebastian shifted his gaze toward Tamas, stroking his fluffy fur. “I hadn’t expected to find a friend in him, though.”a smile crept on his face, remembering that time. He had received a lot more from Telerig that he could have hoped for. His friendship at that time of his life, may have been what actually helped him, opposed to the power that he was seeking out.**

Tamas’ attention shifted from Octavia to Sebastian, watching him sedately as he spoke. He hadn’t expected there to be any information exchanged, especially not from the elder vampire. When the suggestion of getting to know one another had surfaced, he’d fully expected Dacian to begin drilling Sebastian with questions, maybe accusations. As Sebastian looked at him, he blinked slowly, then lifted his head to bump and rub against Sebastian’s chin, snuggling in against his shoulder. 

Octavia nodded, remembering how she’d first come across Telerig, how long it had been since she’d seen another person, let alone another vampire, back in those days. The world had felt so much larger then, ready for the taking. And she’d wanted to be a part of all it had to offer, once. She watched her fingers move through Tam Lin’s fur, face becoming slowly more shuttered. “I’m glad to know he still lives,” she said very, very softly.

Seeing Octavia grow quiet again, Dacian chanced coming closer, pausing when Tamas looked at him, piercingly, with that one eye, as if to ask what the hell he wanted. Which was fair. They’d parted ways badly, and now their meeting after so long had gone, well, badly. At least they weren’t at one another’s throats. Tamas hadn’t stabbed him yet. That was an improvement.

“And he made you a vampire… less than a hundred years ago, I’m guessing. Less than 80.” Dacian murmured softly, looking up at Sebastian. “Right around when I visited him a bit back. We must have just missed one another. How funny would that have been?”

**“It’s been less than 50 years if I have to be honest.” Sebastian admitted with a sheepish laugh. He petted Tam one last time before bending and placing him carefully down. He was embarrassed to admit just how young he was. He didn't know why it made any difference if he was 50 or 100 years old but…. he preferred to leave people guessing.**

Dacian started at Sebastian for a moment as Tam rubbed against the young vampire’s legs before going back to his clothing, tucking himself back into it a little awkwardly.

”Skatá...” (Shit...) Dacian exhaled, staring at Sebastian, then chuckled. “How the hell have you managed on your own? Learning how to properly feed, that alone is—“ He glanced over his shoulder as Tam started to reshape back from being a cat, his legs mostly in his pants, back to the three vampires as he stood up, tugging them into place. Dacian couldn’t help but stare, mouth opening a little as Tam bent to get his shirt and hoodie, looking over his shoulder, frowning.

Swallowing thickly, Dacian turned back to Sebastian. “That is, uh, feeding can be hard to master. Most vampires I’ve known didn’t head out on their own until they were into their first century. Takes time to learn how to use your abilities. Get used to your body.”

“He’s trying to compliment you,” Octavia added, back to her quiet calm.

Tamas got his shirt pulled down before he turned to rejoin everyone, coughing a little into his elbow. “He’s right, though. About the time it usually takes. Relearning things.” He tugged back on his hoodie, reaching up to fix his hair.

**Sebastian was surprised at the elder vampire's reactions. He’d never had anything to compare his own experience with and had assumed young vampires had at most a few years to prepare for their new undead life, as he had around 3 years with Telerig. He had always thought it to have been too short, but he would have never imagined that the youngest that vampires were left on their own was at least a century. If he had to be honest he was happy to have had so much freedom, despite the difficulties that he’d had to go through. He was still clueless about a lot of things.**

**“It took some getting used to and a lot of trial and error, but I’m alright… as you can see.” he smiled, pink rising to his cheeks as he hadn’t expected to be complimented.. Even if it was an unclear attempt at a compliment. At the time he did also glance at where Dacian's eyes were glued and caught a peak of Tamas’ bum - which was very nice - but the way Dacian was staring made even Sebastian uncomfortable.**

**When Tamas was finally dressed and rejoined them, Sebastian gave him a pointed look at Dacian which was meant to convey disbelief at the guy because he was sure Tamas knew he was being stared at. After that he pretended to be distracted by the painting on the wall.**

Tamas gave Sebastian a small nod, as, yeah, he’d noticed the stare, which was...well, he wasn’t surprised. Just hadn’t expected it to be so blatant. He zipped his hoodie a little closer to his neck; he wanted a shower. 

“I think it was more common to be with your maker a few centuries ago. More dangers.” Tamas said with a sigh, looking off to the side, avoiding the look Dacian gave him. “These nights it’s easier. If you can avoid the politics and power games. Which I am...” He pulled out his phone, looking at the long string of messages Justine had sent him. “I am going to have to deal with this. One minute.” 

Sighing, Tam sent off another text to assure Justine that, no, he wasn’t ignoring her, just that he was following a lead with the unknown vampire, getting information —not that he had any intention to fill her in on anything. He needed to get out of this. Probably move on like he’d talked about a little with Sebastian.

“What are you dealing with?” Dacian asked Tamas, concern evident. He glanced away at the little tug on his wrist Octavia gave him, brows furrowed.

Octavia shook her head at Dacian, turning her attention back to Sebastian. “I was on my own before my first century. It can be done. I’m more concerned with your learning to control your abilities. The one you inherited. It can be overwhelming. Dangerous if you don’t master it.”

**Sebastian could guess what the calls and text were probably about. He knew that he had put him in a bad situation with the other vampires and he really wanted to make it up to him somehow. Sadly he couldn’t think of anything that he could offer. Only thing that came to mind was that both of them definitely needed to leave the city as soon as possible. If what Tamas had mentioned - New York was crawling with vampires, all of whom considered themselves important… which never bode well. He had experience with power hungry people.**

**He trusted that Tamas knew how to handle them.**

**“It can be.” he agreed with Octavia. “I would be happy just to learn more about it, cause I’m flying blind with it.” he laughed, knowing how absurd that sounded.**

Octavia couldn’t help but smile. Was she really about to adopt this kid? If they couldn’t find Telerig, he’d need help. She didn’t often feel responsible for people, preferred they live their lives, grow on their own, but this young vampire... She reached out, gently taking one of Sebastian’s hands.

“I may not have the ability, but I am familiar with it. How it works. I’m sure it would be better if he were to teach you, and I would like to find him. But...” She gave his hand a small squeeze. “If you need someone to help you, I would enjoy the opportunity.”

Tamas glared down at his phone, turning slightly away as he shot off a couple more texts, trying to calm Justine down. At least she’d found someone else to deal with the bodies, so he’d be able to clean them up later. Letting out a soft sigh, he rubbed a hand over his face, looking back to see Dacian still watching him with concern. He shook his head again, looking away, rejoining the group.

**Sebastian felt a bit startled when the elder vampire took his hand. Startled by the closeness and intimacy of her strong hand on his. He felt himself blush despite himself. He was already aware of how incredibly beautiful and badass she was, but this gentle and soft side to her came out of nowhere for him, even if he was also aware of how gently she had petted Tamas as a cat.**

**He just… didn’t expect for her to be like that towards him.**

**If he had a heart he knew that it would be pounding almost out of his chest.**

**“Um…” he stumbled since words were escaping him. “It would be an honor.” he finally managed as he was as red as a vampire can blush after a good meal. He didn’t dare to pull his hand out of her grasp, he wanted this to continue as long as possible.**

**Sebastian didn’t know why but for the first time in a long time, among these people, even if he knew them for barely a day - he remembered what it felt to have a family again. For a second he could feel the huge weight of isolation and loneliness lift off his shoulders. It was more than just being glad to have some help and company. It was to be understood and accepted. Which is everything anyone can ask for.**

About the only thing that could take Dacian's attention away from whatever problems Tamas was having (and clearly didn’t want him to worry over), was seeing Octavia acting even the slightest bit like she had back before the centuries had taken their toll on her. The gentleness along with how reassured she seemed to be had always been a personal feeling of security for him; seeing her talk to Sebastian in the same way, holding the kid’s hand— A brief memory passed through his mind of being scooped up, carried, tears being dried. His jaw tightened as he worked to suppress the sudden rush of emotion from that, eyes looking away, gasping softly when Octavia’s free hand brushed his arm. She was still holding Sebastian’s hand, but looking over at him knowingly, the soft, silk like caress of her peeking into his mind making him sigh, meeting her eyes. 

I’m fine, he thought, knowing she could feel the slight struggle. Outwardly he snorted softly, looking down, then back up at her. It’s been a long night.

Octavia nodded, touching Dacian’s cheek gently, giving him a smile, before turning back to Sebastian as Dacian regained his composure. She gave Sebastian’s hand a gentle shake, trying to rouse him out of his daze. 

“Good,” Octavia replied, her usual calm tone a little warmer (this truly had been an odd night). “Until we find Telerig, and for as long as you like, I take responsibility for you.”

Tamas’ jaw dropped. “Holy...” Well that was not what he’d expected this night, or any night. He stepped closer to Sebastian, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Uh. Just so...okay, if that was at all not clear, she’s uh.” He glanced at Octavia, a little less scared of her since she gushed over his paws, then back to Sebastian. “She’s pretty much adopting you in your maker’s stead. Protection. Guidance. And...’long as you like’, that’s acknowledging your free will. Freedom to cut it off when you choose.”

**Sebastian could see the moment between Dacian and Octavia. He didn’t want to pry into something that seemed very personal so he decided not to say anything that can interrupt them.**

**What Octavia said next shocked Sebastian even more than before. He was pretty sure what her statement ment, even before Tamas stepped in to explain, though if he didnt, then Sebastian wouldn't have grasped how much of protection and freedom she has given him compared to what was normal, as he didn’t have any reference for comparison.**

**“I’ll be in your care then. Thank you, I really appreciate it.” he said in return. He didn’t know what else to say that could convey just how much he appreciated it, but he hoped that just saying the words as they were would be enough for now.**

**He hated to break up this moment but they needed to try if possible to solve this riddle, because time was pressing them. Sebastian knew that he and Tamas can't stay in the city so they needed one more night to put everything in order and leave, even if they still didn't have a direction.**

**“Telerig’s riddle, if it's even one... I’ve mulled over it for years and I couldn't come up with anything that made sense. I tried to follow his trail from when I last saw him but he… just disappears. Into thin air. There wasn’t anything to follow.” he shook his head.**

This was an interesting turn of events. Sebastian brought in under Octavia’s care, marking him as, well, virtually untouchable if people knew what was good for them. Which also meant Dacian couldn’t do anything, not that he wanted to fall back into his old ways. Still, it was a push he needed. Whatever Octavia wanted, he’d trust that. 

Letting out a small breath, still a little lightheaded from that sudden reminder of his past, Dacian smoothed his hands over the back of his neck, stretching his shoulders.

“I tried getting him a damn cellphone. He looked at me like I had lost my mind.” Dacian chuckled. “He spoke to you in Italian... Which is, yeah, his Italian isn’t that great. About as bad as my Bulgarian. They really should’ve never stopped teaching Latin.”

Tamas leaned back into Sebastian’s side, arms crossing once again, glad that at least his phone was no longer vibrating with Justine’s constant messages. Even if they couldn’t figure out this whole thing with Sebastian’s sire, he knew this was going to have to be one of their last nights in this city. The thought made him feel almost relieved, even if it meant packing everything up and restarting his damn romance novel collection; there was no way he’d be able to fit them all in Lady Grey along with everything else Sebastian and he would need.

“I know there were old meeting areas, back overseas.” He looked up as Dacian shook his head, sighing. “So, he’s a disappearing recluse and even his old friends don’t know where he might be, or what his parting words meant.”

“There are places,” Octavia replied, letting go of Sebastian’s hand finally, reaching up to fix his hair. “I have contacts who can begin searching while we try and figure this out. I don’t think it would be a riddle. It’s not his way.” 

She repeated Telerig’s last words to herself softly, saying them again in Scytho-Sarmatian, then Ossetian. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly as she nodded slowly, looking towards Dacian.

“There are many possibilities if Tamas is right about improper translation. If he was speaking Italian and doesn’t speak it properly...” She sighed. “There are many different things he could have been meaning to say, even in our own language. To return. To go around. To step back to a place of origin....”

**Sebastian blushed profusely when Octavia ran her fingers through his hair.**

**“I thought about other meanings like that so I returned to Italia. I didn't know if he had meant for me to return to the place I was from. When I couldn’t find him there I decided to try searching through Greece, Bulgaria, Romania... He mentioned he was originally from around that area.” Sebastian shook his head sceptically. “Maybe I just didn’t know where to look. I went through my criminal contacts... "he rubbed his forehead seemingly reluctant to get into detail.**

**"Mi familia is Selestine." he admitted as if it was some shameful secret. "The Italian mobsters... We had a lot of pull in the Balkans hense how I even got a hold of the information about Telerig in the first place."**

Tamas regarded Sebastian quietly, smiling a little, giving his shoulder another nudge. “I actually worked for some mobsters through the twenties and thirties.” He admitted softly, glancing away, scratching at his chin a little subconsciously. “Ran illegal alcohol for them. Wasn’t a bad job.” He offered Sebastian a small smile.

Octavia hummed softly, as this was perfectly acceptable to her, taking out her phone a little awkwardly, brow furrowing as she brought up her contacts. “If you feel comfortable contacting them, if you still have the connection, their help may be useful. May be more simple than trying to figure out what Telerig meant.” She sighed, tilting her phone towards Dacian. “How do I... I don’t usually start the messages.”

Dacian leaned closer to her phone, reaching out to scroll through the message app for her. “Depends what you’re trying to do. New message is, yeah. Then you select who you need.”

Tamas watched the two elders for a couple seconds, not used to seeing Dacian so comfortable with someone, so open. It was weird, made it feel like his reality was tipped off center. He leaned closer to Sebastian, voice lowering.

“We all have to come from somewhere. Have pasts we aren’t proud of.” He softly huffed. “I, um, come from farmers. Scotland’s lowlands. Cattle and geese.” His gaze was distant, smile a little sad. “Guess I’m trying to say, your family’s the last thing to be judged for. New start with vampirism, all that.”

**Sebastian lowered his voice as well, a note of regret in it. "It's not where you're from... it's what you do with it. And I did a lot of bad things." he shook his head slowly looking down. "Things that I'm not proud of... I've killed and wronged more people as a human, than as a vampire." He admitted, his voice low, a gravel appearing in it.**

**He could still recall the coldness in which he lived when he was still alive. It chilled him to yhr bone just remembering it. Consumed by anger and greed. Desire for revenge, violence and pain. So much that he sometimes wondered did he truly even live during his human lifetime. It was ironic in a way - he needed to die, to truly start living.**

**The only thing he never regretted was family. Despite everything life had taught him one good thing - the very concept of family, and consequently love. It seemed like a cruel joke sometimes, as ultimately family was what tore him down, and love taught him hate.**

While typing out her messages, with a fair amount of Dacian’s help as she switched between keyboards and languages, Octavia’s brows furrowed a little further. Wrongs done as a mortal. She’d done those. Even during the times, though they were different, she’d slaughtered hundreds. Claimed lands. Becoming a vampire had only made conquest easier, ultimately leading to betrayal at her own clan’s hands.

Tamas let out a slow breath, sliding an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders, scarred fingers squeezing Sebastian’s arm. “You’re still here. Still have time to...well, I don’t know if make up for all that is right. But do what you wish with what you’ve learned since. Grow from it.” He smiled softly. “And, if you’re anything like me, make more mistakes.”

“When I was a mortal,” Octavia spoke up slowly, hesitant, “I led armies. We ransacked villages. Killed more than other warriors. Women. Children. At the time, I loved it. The smell of fire, the chase, crushing those who stood against us beneath my horse’s hooves. Once I was a vampire, my thirst knew no mercy. Their blood belonged to me.” She breathed in deeply, looking down at her phone, sending the last message, then up at Sebastian. “Everyone feared my name. To even say ‘Satanaya’ was like inviting death into your household.”

She slipped her phone back into her jacket, straightening the collar before she continued. “You can let it define you, or you can use it to remind yourself how you no longer wish to be. Don’t forget it, but don’t let yourself be controlled by who you once were. It...serves no one.”

**Sebastian appreciated the hug from Tamas and let himself lean on him a little bit. It was a comfort that he had forgotten how it felt like. It felt good - warm. He carefully placed a hand around Tam’s waist in a hug of his own, as in the position he couldn't reach anywhere else.**

**“Thanks.” he whispered almost inaudibly in response.**

**Then Octavia spoke up. The story she told was… shocking but also not. It was similar in a way to his which is what actually shocked him. Right after him turning he had felt the same - powerful and hungry. Ready to devour the world and everyone in it. In a way he had to thank the problems that he encountered with his family because they tore him away from that hunger and gave him a whole new perspective of the world in a very short time.**

**He nodded with eyes down at her advice. It was true, but he still couldn’t help feeling like a criminal.**

Tamas shifted his hold a little, arm more draped around Sebastian’s shoulders. Something about this whole night, how quiet Sebastian had become, made him hesitant to let go. Honestly, touching someone like this without any expectations for something more was… it was nice. He slipped his free hand down to lightly hold Sebastian’s hand on his waist, rubbing the back of his friend’s hand with his thumb. Dacian was clearly working hard to not look at the two of them, which just made Tamas feel more tired; tired of the day, of not snapping, of dealing with Justine’s paranoia... Just tired. 

“Do we....” He paused as both the elder vampires looked at him, a little disturbed by what Octavia —Satanaya?— had admitted to doing in the past, but that was— it didn’t matter now. Like she’d said, hell, like he’d said only seconds before to Sebastian. “Is there anything more we can do? If not, there’s a few things I need to get done.” So many things really. Like deciding what if his belongings he’d be keeping, what he’d be storing, throwing out. How exactly he was going to cut ties with this city, if it came to that.

“Until I hear back from my people, no,” Satanaya sighed.

Dacian glanced at the hand on Tam’s waist, how Tam seemed to want to keep it there. He looked up, trying to be okay with this. “Those things you need to get done connected to those texts you’ve been dealing with?” He pressed his lips together tightly at the look Tamas gave him, a look he’d seen several times before: to mind his business. “Just... If anything happens, you can ask, all right? For help or whatever.”

Tam rolled a shoulder at that, noncommittal, looking away. “Bastien? You want to head out?”

**Sebastian took a deep breath, even though he didn’t need it. The night had been long - a lot had happened. A lot more than he could have even imagined. He had met two elder vampires, one of which seemed to dislike him, while the other - exactly the opposite. He got punched in the face and got adopted. All in the span of a few hours. It was a lot to take in, but at the same time it was new and exciting. It felt like the beginning of a new chapter of his undead life.**

**He felt that Tamas was worried about him and on top of that he had steadily been getting annoyed at Dacian throughout the night - he had to be blind not to notice.**

**Sebastian felt it was time for them to leave and that they had had a very productive time. He was happy about what he had gained. Not just tonight but since Tamas entered his life. A real friend and place where he felt like he belonged.**

**He smiled wide and tightened his hold around Tamas’ waist, almost lifting him off his feet, before he let go.**

**“I think it’s time for us to leave. We have a lot we need to get done.” he took a step toward Octavia and without thinking it through he gave her a small hug, thanking her. Then he turned to Dacian and he thanked him too.**

Feeling himself almost lifted off his feet, Tamas had to work hard not to let out the stupid giggle he felt forming in his throat, the sound coming out instead as a weird little grunt. He hadn’t been picked up in, damn, years, and to feel his feet start to shift from one arm hugging him— It was odd, feeling this relaxed with someone. He knew he bonded fast, fell into bed with people faster, but this was a little ridiculous. Snorting, he bumped Sebastian’s shoulder with his nose as he was let go, straightening his hoodie.

Satanaya lifted an eyebrow in surprise at the hug, hugging back warmly, giving Sebastian’s arms a squeeze. She slipped a card with her number on it into his hand (the card for her horse breeding, really), giving him a small smile. 

“We’ll be in touch. I’m in town for as long as this takes.” She said softly against his ear.

Forcing himself to be okay with this, as well, clearly Tamas was happy with this guy, Dacian gave Sebastian a slight smirk.

“And I’m here til I get this place set up and running. Ah… hey.” He motioned his fingers slightly at Sebastian, like he was going to poke him, but held off from that, figuring he’d already punched the kid, touching was definitely not allowed. “I’m glad for...you and Tam. It’s, well, you seem all right.”

Tamas closed his eye, muttering a soft ‘oh my god’ under his breath.

**Sebastian wasn’t really sure what he had just heard. His brain needed time to process the hidden meaning of those words. So he just stood still for a second, almost like frozen in time, only blinking, still a small smile comically on his lips.**

**“What.” he finally said as it wasn’t really a question, unable to understand. “What do you mean?” he asked, his eyes going to Tam and then back to Dacian. Then something clicked. He laughed a little, when he thought that he might have understood. “Oh yeah, I’m glad to have found a friend like Tam.” he patted his shoulder with a good natured smile, completely missing the point.**

Dacian’s face blanked, save for a comically lost look in his eyes.

“What.” He echoed.

Friends? Just… wait. What. Friends? Just friends? Dacian looked towards Tamas, who seemed to be trying very hard not to throw something at him, Tam’s face in one hand, before he turned to Satanaya, lips parting in confusion at her amused smile.

“Friends, dear. Like when we hug.” She couldn’t help but laugh a little, clearing her throat, as she cupped one side of his face, gently stroking his cheekbone with her thumb as he seemed to be trying to process this. It was a little sad that this needed an explanation, especially with as much time as he’d spent in Italy over the centuries. Considering she’d been there for his formative years, she supposed it wasn’t too surprising. She gave him a little nod, as she would explain this later.

Tamas mumbled between his fingers. “He doesn’t ‘speak Latin’, Dacian.” He dragged his hand down his face, looking at Sebastian. “He thinks we’re dating. Or sharing a bed for reasons other than sleeping.”

**Sebastian was watching in a slight confusion what was happening with Dacian, since he still hadn’t realized that he had misunderstood what he had meant earlier. He had gotten some signal that maybe he was missing something but when Tamas mumbled to him an explanation and suddenly he understood.**

**He looked at the despair on Tams face and then back to the confusion on Dacian's face and suddenly a few things made sense… and he couldn’t help but laugh. Loud. He wasn’t laughing at the very idea, but the fact that Dacian's cold shoulder attitude was because of this misunderstanding. As he had been talking with Tamas in Italian he had forgotten that intimacy between friends wasn’t a thing everywhere.**

**Finally his laugh died down and he smiled warmly placing a hand on Tams shoulder, squeezing a little. “I would be a lucky man if that was the case… and if I was attracted to men that is.”**

Tamas shook his head, letting out a soft huff, then cracked into a small grin, slowly letting his teeth show. “I should be so lucky,” he chuckled.

Dacian still seemed to be coming to grips with this concept, and really, Tamas didn’t have time to wait it out. He rubbed his hands together, a little too vigorously, needing to get out some of the pent up energy and stress he’d felt building through the night.

“Right. Okay. We’ll keep in contact. I’ve got my phone, you,” Tamas motioned at Dacian, a little surprised at the hint of puppy eyes Dacian gave him, words faltering. He swallowed, looking away, as that expression was too close to another Dacian had given him, years back, when he’d opened up about everything. He took a little step back. “You have my phone number, so I guess... Yeah. Text or whatever.” He looked at Satanaya, smiling a little, feeling very at odd ends after everything. “It was good to meet you. Um.”

Satanaya nodded, sliding her arm through Dacian’s. “Pleasure is all mine.”

Tamas nodded back, turning his attention back to Sebastian. “Want to come over? We can swing by your place tomorrow. Get things set up?”

**Sebastian smiled in turn. “Sure. I won’t need much time to pack up.” he answered while stepping slowly to the side, toward the exit. He was still facing the both elder vampires. “It was a pleasure.** **_Arrivederci_ ** **, Dacian.” he said before turning to Octavia with a silly smile. “** **_Ciao, mammà!_ ** **” he waved before finally turning to walk out of the yoga studio.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.


	5. Chapter 5

**When they were finally out, the cool air surprised him. Morning was still hours away. He looked at the glowing city and the bustling life. Nobody slept during the night here. Sebastian felt for a little while as a human again.**

Tamas breathed a little more easily once they were back outside, closing his eye for a moment, then chuckling, the sound still a little nervous, drained. He gave Sebastian a teasing smile.

“You see the look she gave you when you called her mammà? Like you made her decade. Wild.” He shook his head, hands stuffing back into his pockets. Despite being around Dacian he was feeling pretty good physically. He’d needed a meal, and something so fresh... Probably better not to wonder where Dacian got his supplies. He lowered his lashes, shoulders still a little tense, his smile turning flirty as he leaned into Sebastian’s side.

“You a fan of speed? I need to burn off a little...” He sighed, his voice growing soft, a little tight. “It’s been three hundred years since Dacian and I were last in a room together. Don’t know how I feel about...well, any of that.” He looked up at the lights. “We were really close once. Sorry you had to deal with whatever that was.”

He tried to laugh it off, rubbing beneath his empty socket.

**Sebastian felt the smile still on his face grow wider at the mention of Octavia’s reaction. He liked to have brought some happiness along with his countless problems.**

**“Yeah. No problem with speed.” he answered, his hands itching for a cigarette. It was still a human habit that he hadn’t managed to unlearn. He flexed his finders, before turning toward Tamas. “Don’t worry about it. I hope my presence there didn’t make things harder for you.”**

He gave Sebastian a soft smile, shaking his head slightly. “No. If anything it...” Tamas chuckled softly, unlocking the doors to the camaro, sliding into his seat, revving the engine as Sebastian got in. “You helped. Made him show he’s trying. Even if it’s painfully awkward and...just really weird to see.” 

He had no idea how he felt. Too many old memories drudged up, both good and bad. It’d been a while since he’d shared so much, or felt as vulnerable as he did right now. Sebastian hadn’t said anything, however, letting him process things. That was appreciated. He gave Sebastian a grin.

“So... Buckled in?” He nodded in approval before backing out into the street with a squeal of tires, smile becoming more manic as he sped away, letting himself get lost in the purr of the engine, barely slowing down around turns.

“So...your place? Mine?” He leaned back in his seat, looking more relaxed, handling the wheel with ease. “We can start packing, get your things put away. Or... I got movies.” He chuckled.

**Sebastian was looking out the window admiring the passing lights and all the colors. His eyebrows shifted up, with an amused smile on his lips. He found the wording of the question funny. It sounded like a bad pick up line in a low budget porno.**

**“Yeah?” he looked at him then thought for a second. “I don’t have much to pack. I would need at most an hour so if we’re going to be moving everything tomorrow I can just just do it then.” he shrugged. “To your place, then.” he added with a crooked smile.**

Struck again by how very easy it was speaking with Sebastian, Tamas sank more deeply into his seat, the wheel sliding smoothly through his hands as he spun them around the corner to head to his neighborhood. He shot Sebastian coy smirk, lightly biting his lower lip with one fang with a soft hum.

“My place it is.” 

It wasn’t much more than a ten, fifteen minute walk from Sebastian’s apartment, the buildings worn and old, trash in the streets, but it was home. Anything cleaner, fancier, would make him feel on edge, too seen. The streets grew more narrow, necessitating his cutting the speed a bit, though he still raced down the roads too quickly, the rush making it feel as if his heart was able to beat again. With a rumble and a surprisingly smooth stop, he pulled into one of the faded parking spaces, letting out a satisfied breath, rubbing his hands over the wheel.

“You’re the first vampire I’ve had over here.” He admitted as they got out of the car, leading the way into what looked like an old warehouse, divided into studio apartments. The only way up was through an old service stairwell, his voice echoing as he led the way to the top. “It’s not much. One room with a loft area, a bathroom. No air conditioning. But I got a balcony, so, hey.” He shrugged, lightly tapping the metal railing. “Granted, it’s only big enough to step out into and jump down from.”

**The city was flying by, Sebastian enjoyed looking at the passing lights that left a trail behind them. He was surprised when Tam parked the car in front of a building that was so close to his own apartment, despite him already telling him exactly where it was beforehand. It struck him again how bizarre it was that they had never met before last night, and also how strange it was that Tamas was tasked with finding him and instead of finding him around the neighbourhood, he stumbled upon him by pure luck at his job.**

**It almost felt like fate.**

**They got out of the car. Sebastian closed the door carefully as he had the tendency of slamming doors without realizing. He followed Tam while he led him through the street and to an old service stairwell.**

**“That's plenty big.” said Sebastian with a smile, behind him after Tam was done explaining about the place.**

Really, he was kind of happy with the place. Rent wasn’t cheap in New York, and he’d managed to afford what was actually a decently sized place. They came to an old factory metal door on rollers, which had an equally old key, the door rumbling on its runners as he slid it open.

“Entrez,” Tamas said with a bit of a flourish, motioning Sebastian to go on ahead so he could pull the door back and re-lock it. 

It was, as Tamas had said, a single room, though surprisingly spacious with high ceilings. An odd mix of worn vintage and antique furniture set here and there, giving it a loved in, somewhat homey appearance, bookshelves stuffed with old and new books along one wall. A ladder to the far right led to the loft area above where a large, unmade bed rested before a decently sized television. The kitchen was functional, set below the loft, behind the main sitting area, with a worn table and mismatched chairs from various decades set around it. Tamas smiled a little, hands briefly resting on his hips.

“It’s almost more than I can afford, but I don’t have too many expenses outside it. The lock’s secure. It’s high up. Dry.” He chuckled softly, glancing Sebastian’s way. “Furniture is just stuff I’ve collected. Finally had a place to put it.”

He seemed a little sad at that thought, as it would all need to be put away again. Story of his life, really. He hadn’t stayed in one place for nearly this long before —he’d hoped this would be it.

“Ah, well. How it goes.” He crossed the room, about ready to flop on a corduroy burnt orange monstrosity of a couch from the 1960s (oddly juxtaposed with a gramophone beside it), when he froze, looking up towards the loft.

“Oh. Hey. Finish studies already?” He called up.

A woman peeked her head over the side of the bed, then came down the ladder, somewhat clumsily. She had red hair, too bright to be natural, dressed in old faded black jeans, and a ripped fishnet shirt over a black, lacy camisole.

“H-hey! You’re back!” The woman exclaimed, heavy boots clomping across the wooden floor, pausing when she saw Sebastian, heavily eyelined eyes widening.

Tamas looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, smiling a little. “This is my favorite donor, Heather. Heather,” he said, looking back, “this is Sebastian. Pretty cool guy. Be nice.”

The girl smiled awkwardly, fixing up her hair.

**Sebastian entered the place, his eyes immediately getting drawed up to the very high ceiling and the enormous beautiful windows. He hadn’t expected such a nice apartment hiding inside the ugly storage building.**

**Sebastian muttered something about how nice it was, while still looking around as he walked further inside. He got turned around when he heard the woman's voice. He followed her with his eyes while she got closer, keeping an easy smile on his lips. When she was finally closer, he stepped carefully toward her.** **_“Ciao, bella.”_ ** **(Hi, beautiful) he smiled, unsure if his closeness would scare her. “Nice to meet you, Heather. I’m Sebastian.”**

**Heather seemed surprised by the Italian (she was pretty sure it was Italian), cheeks blushing prettily as she tried to suppress a small laugh, turning her head away slightly, fingers squirming in her hair.**

“Hi. Uh,  _ ciao _ ,” she replied, very carefully pronouncing the Italian, squirming a little as she looked at him again, eyes roaming over him, before she hurried after Tam to the kitchen.

“Did you eat anything?” Tamas asked.

“Oh, uh, no.” She sounded a little flustered, still red in the face, nearly plastering herself to Tamas’s side as he got down some glasses. “Ate the last of the pizza and I’m not about to burn your place down cooking. Was just dropping by to get my research paper. Gotta turn that in tomorrow. Ooh, are we having wine??”

Tamas nodded, chuckling through his nose. “He’s a guest, so yes.”

Heather gave a small bounce, looking at Sebastian, then leaning in closer to Tam. “Is he a— Like you?”

**A small smirk made his way to Sebastian's lips and stayed there as he was following Heather with his eyes, while the woman's face had become an impossible shade of pink. As much as he didn’t want to scare her, he liked seeing beautiful girls blush - it was his favourite pastime, in fact.**

**He overheard their conversation so he opened his mouth to speak even though he didn’t move from his spot.**

**“ I can cook something, if you like?” he suggested.**

Heather turned quickly, her arms around Tamas’ nearly jerking the bottle of wine from his hand. He made a soft little grunt as he tightened his grip, resuming pouring the wine. Heather looked at Sebastian, somewhere between the excitement you feel when you’re scared, and like she couldn’t decide if she wanted to jump him. She wet her blackened lips, grinning shyly.

“You cook? I didn’t know va—guys cooked.” 

Tamas chuckled, gently tugging his arm from her grasp to hand her a glass of wine, approaching Sebastian with a couple glasses, offering him one while Heather watched them, wide eyed and drinking her wine a little fast.

“She’s a huge fan,” he said softly, too quietly for Heather to hear, then raised his voice to a normal level. “I don’t know what you’ll need. I have a few things for when she comes over. Lots of peaches, oranges.” He sipped his wine. “Mind if I shower while you do? Won’t take long.”

**Sebastian had to stifle a wide grin at the exclamation from the young woman.**

**“I wasn’t always a vampire.” he answered the question that she stopped herself from asking. He moved toward them and the kitchen, looking around for what was available to use, not seeing much that could be made into a proper meal but maybe enough to make some food.**

**He was surprised to see someone so excited to be in the presence of a vampire, almost making it seem like they were some type of celebrities. It wasn’t something he was used to, though he was aware there were people very much into vampires. However it was strange interacting with one.**

**“Go ahead. I’ll figure it out.” he said to Tamas while he went on to look through the cupboards. Then he turned toward Heather. “I’m not a professional chef, so don’t expect too much.” he said in an amused tone.**

**As Heather hadn’t eaten Sebastian considered his options for something fast and easy to make. His natural go to was pasta - something that he was used to making as a human and it took 15 minutes at most. After looking around he did find some pasta, so he put so water to boil while he looked through the fridge. Plain pasta could be nice with some butter and spices but if there were things he could use to make a sauce for it - it would be better.**

**There wasn't much he could use, but there were some mushrooms which still looked alright, and some garlic, onions. It would have been easier if he had some kind of base like cream or milk but this could still work.**

**While the water was till boiling he cut up the mushrooms, onions and garlic. It wouldn't be a proper meal without garlic. He could almost laugh at that.**

**He put some butter on a pan. While that was heating up, the water was already boiling. He put the pasta in it with some spices as he had always liked when it was plain to still have some taste.**

**Cooking the things in the pan was fast. As a final ingredient he put in just a little bit of that wine in there.**

**The smell of everything cooking... he wished that he still ate food.**

**He drained the pasta and added butter to it. If there was anything that his grandma taught him about cooking it was that there could never be enough butter.**

**The mushrooms were very simple but still he knew that if he was human he would have gobbled everything up and wanted more. Good thing that he wasn't, because there wouldn't have been anything left for Heather. Nothing could beat a home cooked meal, still hot from the oven, even if it was nothing special.**

Heather chuckled awkwardly. “Of course. Right.” 

Her eyes trailed after Tamas as the vampire headed off to shower, shifting on her feet nervously. She crept closer and closer, finishing off her wine as Sebastian went through the kitchen, divining up some kind of meal from what leftover ingredients Tamas had in the house. “There used to, I mean, when I first started coming over, Tom bought more things. Ingredients. But I usually microwave everything.”

She grabbed another glass of wine, still a little nervous, occasionally picking at her fingernail polish. Somehow Sebastian was making some kind of pasta? She recognised pasta, and the smell of garlic seemed to help overcome her nerves, drawing her closer to Sebastian’s side, looking up at him, still pink across the cheeks.

“Do you like it? Being a vampire?” She asked, looking down at the mushrooms as they finished cooking up. “Tom doesn’t talk about it much. Says he likes it more now than when he first started. Talks about how nice it is to have television now. Hot water piped into the house. How nice modern things are.” 

This clearly disappointed her, hearing how nice the modern world was.

**“It’s alright for the most part.” he answered with a grimace and a shrug. “There are a lot of things I miss about being human.” he said while he put some pasta in a plate for her and poured some mushrooms to the side, as she might not like to mmix her food together. And if she did, she could do it herself. “For what it's worth, I can't say anything about living outside of relatively modern civilization. Can’t even imagine living without sewers or running water.” he shook his head with a smile. “But television has been a God-sent. Computers too.”**

**He found a seat across her, while he was still taking in the loft. The cooking took him at most 20 minutes with the preparing of the products, so it wasn’t strange that Tam was still not done with his shower.**

**“So, what about you, Heather?” he asked with an easy smile. “I understand you’re a student? That's great. I’ll tell you from experience - it’s not easy being stupid.” he laughed loud. “What are you studying?”**

Hearing there were things Sebastian missed about being human seemed to disappoint Heather, accepting the plate with a soft ‘thank you’. She took it over to the table, an old marked up thing from who knew when, sitting down to try it all out. She made a soft happy noise, looking at Sebastian with a smile.

“It’s really good!” She mumbled around a bite, covering her mouth sheepishly, her eyes bright, excited —a little too excited, looking him up and down again. She swallowed, looking away, still shy, still a little disappointed.

“That’s what Tom says. That there’s things he misses about being mortal. Like sunlight and drinking water. Water?” She chuckled, shifting in her seat so she could watch Sebastian as she ate. “Me? I’m just...” She shrugged, swirling her pasta, stabbing through a couple mushrooms. “Just studying immunology. Stuff with rats and pigeons and genes. Figured it’d make money, but...” She grinned. “Being a vampire would be so much better! I had no idea they—you! —were real. I’d read all these novels and watched movies. Sounds better than being in a lab all day.”

The bathroom door opened, Tamas dressed in a terry cloth robe, drying off his hair. He’d remembered his false eye, giving Sebastian a little smile before he climbed up the ladder to the little sleeping area above, in search of clothing that didn’t smell like exhaust.

Heather watched as Tam climbed up, tilting her head a bit in the hopes of catching a glimpse beneath the bathrobe, looking back to Sebastian, a little more pink again.

“What do you do, Sebastian? Besides cook? How’d you two meet? Tom never has people over.”

**Sebastian was taken aback by how passionate she was on the subject of vampires. Sebastian did also have a donor but she was just a normal woman, that he ended up dragging into his world one day. They had a relationship of mutual benefit. She had more or less gotten addicted to the euphoria of the bite, while he just preferred to feed off someone willing. He did feel bad about basically turning her into an addict but it was either that, or to feed off different unwilling people.**

**He couldn’t judge her however, as he himself had also sought out to power through someone who had turned out to be a vampire… despite him not exactly knowing what he was getting into. In the same manner he had wished for this, the same way she did, though his reasons at the time were rooted in necessity, not because he desired the lifestyle. That was what was striking him as strange.**

**“That's impressive.” he commented on her major, though he wanted to add - if you’re smart why would you want to become a vampire? It was a lonely difficult existence even if you did get all the time in the world to get used to it. He couldn’t understand her fascination. He noticed how when Tamas got out of the shower she very shamelessly ogled him. He couldn’t say he disliked bold women and he also didn’t know what kind of relationship she and Tam had, so he minded his own business. “I’m a bartender.” he shrugged. “Never been good at anything other than making food and drinks…” and crime. “That’s how we met.” he chuckled. He had noticed her calling him Tom so he assumed he had also given her the false name he gave him in the very beginning. So he tried avoiding saying his name as he was a bad liar.**

Heather’s mouth formed into a small ‘oh’, eyes looking back up as the sound of a dresser’s drawers opened, looking like she wanted to see more, but kept herself firmly rooted to her chair, finishing up her pasta.

“He said he liked guys,” she mused, giving Sebastian a grin that said she was definitely imagining something. “Girls too. I’ve known him for a while, though. He never brings anyone over. Save me, but, uh, that’s for feeding and stuff.”

“And because you followed me home one night,” Tam called down, sounding amused.

Heather nodded, giving Sebastian a little smirk. “Yeah, that too.” She still seemed to have a bit of nervous energy, knee bouncing before she made herself stop. “Bartending is cool. I mean, you meet people, get to listen to music. Have drinks. Be good practice for, y’know, all those parties he tells me you vamps get up to. Keep trying to get him to let me waitress at one of those things. It’d be fun.”

Tamas climbed back down, dressed in soft looking old jeans and a grey plaid long sleeved button up, his damp hair slightly curling at the ends. “You’d also be an hors d’oeuvres at those things.”

“That’d be fine!” Heather said quickly, teeth stark white against her black lipstick. “When have I not liked that?”

**“That's dangerous.” Sebastian said simply, his tone serious for the first time. “Are you willing to die over a party?” he asked, having the mild realization that maybe this girl would say yes. He didn’t know if she was an addict in a way that his own donor was, but she was borderline obsessed. She was a nice girl… but she definitely needed some help. “You should take care of your health.” he added softly.**

**He gave Tamas a look that was supposed to show his worry for this young woman. “Lei sta bene?” (Is she alright?) he asked him in Italian as he made the educated guess that she didn't know the language.**

Tamas lowered his brows slightly, his mouth the slightest bit tight. “ _ A volte mi chiedo. _ ” (Sometimes I wonder.) he admitted softly.

Heather perked up at the language being spoken, looking just as surprised when Tamas actually spoke it. She’d heard him say a few things in his sleep (something she knew better than to admit to doing, as she was pretty sure he had no idea she’d come in some days between classes and just...watch him). She still seemed a little annoyed at Sebastian’s worrying, sighing softly.

“Yeah, that’s what he says, too.” She softly grumbled, motioning slightly at Tamas. “Says it’s dangerous. That I should be careful. That not all vampires are so careful with their donors.” She frowned, looking a little hopeful as she regarded the both of them. “But that’s the same with people, right?” She got up, taking her plate to the sink to rinse it off. 

“In different ways,” Tamas replied softly, looking at Heather like you would a friend you know keeps making poor decisions.

“Yeah, but people... People don’t make me feel like this.” Heather looked back at them, picking back up her wine glass. “Nothing does. Not anymore.”

Tam looked a little ashamed at that admittance.

**Sebastian shook his head, careful not to show his worried face. If that was the case then mingling with vampires wouldn’t change anything. It was in a sense an addiction. Or a distraction. This girl needed to step back and look into herself and realize what the problem really was.**

**But he wasn’t her father. Neither was he her friend. He was just a stranger.**

**“It seems, you’ve thought this through. It’s your choice to make.” he finally said with a small smile. “That doesn’t mean we can’t warn you about what you’d be walking into.” he shrugged.**

“It’s not like I’m just going to walk up to every vampire I meet and ask them to bite me,” Heather teased, though there was an edge to her voice that suggested she might just do that, if the opportunity arose.

She looked between the two of them, feeling like she was talking with her parents. She’d thought about this, had wanted it since she was a teenager, and when she found out all her books and movies and tv shows were real? Shrugging, buzzing from the wine and what new doors had been opened for her, she went over to grab her bag.

“I should get back home. Gotta clean up my paper before I turn it in tomorrow.” She paused, looking at the two of them, smiling. “Unless you’re hungry? I can put off getting home for that. I mean, you fed me.”

Tamas smiled back, shaking his head slightly. “We already ate tonight, but thank you.”

Heather looked away, trying not to show the disappointment she felt, letting out a soft laugh. “Tomorrow then? I don’t work so I can come over.” At Tam’s nod she grinned, hefting her bag with a little bounce. “Great! Okay, well. It was nice meeting you, Sebastian. Uh... Ciao?”

She let herself out, relocking the door behind her. Once he could no longer hear Heather’s footsteps, Tamas sighed, stretching his arms up to fold behind his head, shirt riding up over his stomach. 

“I’ve been… feeding on her for the past five years. Knew her two years before.” He let out a sigh, turning back to Sebastian. “I’ve been meaning to wean her down from the feeding. Going to be hard to tell her I need to leave. She’s gotten...pretty attached.”

**Sebastian leaned back in his chair, placing his palm on the back of his neck.**

**“I know what you mean.” he said finally, feeling guilty himself. “I don’t like how much my donor wants me to feed on her… but it’s better than the alternative. Feeding from random unwilling strangers.” he shook his head. “At least they enjoy it..” is what he was telling himself to feel better about the whole deal.**

**He got up from his chair with a groan, going to the kitchen to clean up all the pots and pans that he had used. He cleaned up the trash, then started to pile everything up in the sink.**

**“She seems to have made up her mind.” he looked up. “Well… at least she knows what she wants.” he laughed. “Not many people do.”**

**He rolled up his sleeves and started to scrub on the pan with the soapy sponge.**

Tamas remained standing for a moment, the night’s events playing through his head, and just how he was going to approach the following evening. He lowered his arms as Sebastian started cleaning up, following him towards the kitchen. He almost said something about Sebastian not having to clean up, but he knew he’d probably just leave it til later otherwise, smiling warmly as he pulled out a kitchen towel to dry off the pan once Sebastian had washed and rinsed it.

“Someone was raised right,” he replied with a wink, the action much more effective with his false eye in place. He sighed, leaning on the counter, watching Sebastian wash, the whole thing making him feel a little nostalgic, leaning his head on his arms.

“Guess I’m concerned. I haven’t told her I’d turn her, don’t really feel right doing that. She’s convinced I will someday.” He dragged his teeth over his lower lip, straightening back up to dry more dishes. “I didn’t...” He sighed softly. “It’s true, what she said, that it took time for me to like being a vampire. Feels wrong to take that kind of responsibility for someone. Making them and...” He stared into the sink for a moment, then shook the feeling off, giving Sebastian a small grin. “And I’ve killed every houseplant I’ve ever had. I can’t imagine taking care of a baby vampire.”

**Sebastian chuckled at Tamas’ comment. “My mamma taught me manners at least.”**

**He was handing him the pot next, while he moved on to the utensils.**

**“Oh..” he exclaimed after what Tamas added. “I thought that maybe it was something you’ve discussed with her. She seemed sure that you, or someone would turn her.” he shook his head. It appeared the girl was even deeper into her obsession if she was already making assumptions and imagining things. “Maybe it would be better for her if… you told her what your intentions are, sooner rather than later. She might need some time to process it.” from what he saw, he wasn’t even sure she would be able to process it.**

**Sebastian continued to listen and he felt like the subject of making vampires naturally led to that thought about your own creation. He had definitely thought back to his motivation when it had happened, so it wasn’ so strange that Tamas’ thoughts led him to his own experience. “ I don’t imagine many vampires had a choice. I did… but I dont think I’m a good example of what usually happens.” he smirked but there was a little bitterness in there.**

“Yeah. I’ll talk to her before we pack up. Gotta let her know I’m leaving soon anyway. Might give her time to recover from the feedings.”

Tamas chuckled, the old melancholy settling into him as he leaned closer to Sebastian, finally sighing and resting his chin on Sebastian’s shoulder, his good humor slowly fading. It had been a rough night. Seeing Dacian, remembering so many experiences with him, learning the kind of danger Sebastian was in with his ability, and the whole mess with Justine. He’d threatened his shakey standing with Justine’s little kingdom to help this guy he’d met barely 24 hours ago, simply because Sebastian had been kind, honest, and now he was planning on leaving with him, helping him find his maker. He let out a breath, giving Sebastian a small hug around the waist before drying the utensils.

“I think you’re doing all right. I’ve seen what others do. You’re fine.” He pressed his lips together, voice getting soft as he put things away. “I didn’t. Have a choice, I mean.”

**The hug came as a pleasant surprise. Sebastian had forgotten how it felt to have someone to support and who could support him. He was more than happy to be supporting Tam now. He felt like he needed it. And the hug was also nice - it made him feel like he wasn’t alone, and that's what he needed most.**

**“At the end of the day, all we can do is just… try, I guess.” he said, turning off the water and looking up at Tam, a small smile twisting the edges of his lips.**

**He dried his hand on a towel before leaning on the sink with a heavy sigh. It was a really long night. So many things happened. He felt tired. He yawned looking at the window, seeing the signs of the Sun starting to rise. It was still at least an hour away. “Man… it’s been really crazy the last two night.” he muttered. And he was sure it was going to continue being crazy in the future.**

“Try. Fix what we can. And keep going.” 

Tamas put the last few things away, following Sebastian’s gaze to the window. He’d have to lower the shades, wishing he had the same uv blocking window treatments Sebastian did, not that he thought he’d be up long enough to watch the sun come up, appealing as that was. He was completely worn down, his usual impulse telling him to hide, not get any more close to Sebastian than he was. But it had been years, decades, since he’d last had a friend. The idea of passing this up, trying to destroy it before they’d barely gotten past introductions, made him uncomfortable. He needed this. It seemed like Sebastian might as well. Besides, he really could use someone on his side, especially as he was ready to move on again. Leaving was going to be the last insult he could give Justine, but honestly he couldn’t bring himself to care about that. With any luck, she’d leave him alone once he was out of her city.

“Thankfully it’s not usually this wild,” he replied, crossing the room to cover the windows, tying the light blocking curtains shut. “With any luck either Octavia’s people will find a location for your maker, or Dacian will figure out what Telerig was trying to say. Or, if you wanted to, there’s your family’s connections.” 

He rejoined Sebastian, glancing up at the loft, his slightly damp hair a little wild where it hung around his face. “Til then, sleep?”

**Sebastian nodded slowly, resisting the urge to go on the couch and curl up like a cat.**

**They headed toward the ladder to the far right that Tamas had taken earlier to dress after his shower. That led to the loft area above where a large, unmade bed rested before a decently sized television. Sebastian asked again if it was alright for them to sleep together on the bed, even though they had already done it once in his place. As they only knew each other for such a short time he didn’t want to mess up the friendship that they had already started to form. And through the years he had met a lot of people who couldn’t differentiate a friend for a lover… so he had learned to be careful when it came down to the things that seemed to confuse people the most - like sleeping together with barely any clothes on... or naked.**

Once they were both up the ladder, Tam began to shrug out of his plaid shirt, revealing the threadbare white tank top he’d put on beneath it, folding the shirt messily. He glanced at Sebastian as he checked his dresser for the sleep pants he really should have put on instead of jeans, giving him a small smile.

“Up to you. You weren’t too terrible to sleep with last time,” he said as he found the pajama bottoms, tugging them out. “I’d offer you something to wear, but...” He looked Sebastian over, the difference in their bulk pretty obvious, even more so with his own arms bare. “Don’t think I have anything that’ll fit you. But, yeah, if you’re good with sharing again, I am.”

Really, he wanted to. Just to have the comforting presence of someone else in the bed. He didn’t want to come off as desperate, however, which felt odd to think; desperate for companionship?

**Sebastian laughed at that comment about the last time, while sitting on the bed.**

**“As long as you’re alright with me sleeping in my underwear.” he added while he was unbuttoning his flashy summer shirt, mildly amused. “What do you think of my shirt?” he asked after he was done with all the buttons. He stood up, showing off the shirt before taking it off. “I don’t think anyone liked it much.” he laughed while he was folding it carefully. He shook his head, with a sadness in his eyes that said - it’s a shame - while he kicked off his shoes and then placed them to the side.**

**“I can keep my t-shirt on, but pants are really uncomfortable.” he added.**

Tamas snorted, taking in the full glory of Sebastian’s shirt. “I thought it was pretty fun. Didn’t know if it would be weird to say anything.” He rubbed his thumbs over the pajama pants; all his clothes were old, worn, soft from use. “I’ve had poor luck complimenting outfits. Maybe that’s just people in New York? Or I seem insincere.” 

He dropped the pants back in the drawer, closing it. He hesitated for a moment, as he’d never been less than fully clothed sleeping near someone he wasn’t having sex with, let alone sharing the same bed. Sebastian was quickly becoming the exception to a lot of his previous experiences. It wasn’t that he was nervous, not really, but more not entirely sure how to proceed, other than just saying ‘the hell with it’, and jumping in.

“If you want to take your shirt off, that’s fine. I’ll probably...” 

He quieted, fingers briefly touching the scarring over his chest through the thin material of his tank top. He huffed softly, hands sliding down to unfasten his jeans, sliding them off and folding them over before tossing them onto his dresser for the morning. He crossed the room, tossing the covers on his bed into a semblance of order.

“However you feel most comfortable, honestly. I hate having anything on my legs when I’m sleeping. So if you’re fine with that...” Tamas shrugged as he sat on his bed.

**“It’s alright.” Sebastian reassured him with a wave of his hands. “What is fashion anyway? It changes every five seconds. I just dress however I like.”**

**While he was talking he was undoing his belt and then the buttons on his jeans, before slipping them off and throwing them on top of his folded shirt. He was left in a plain dark t-shirt and boxers.**

**He moved toward the bed, fixing up the covers on his side before tossing them aside so he can sit on the linens below.**

**“So…” he said, obviously mulling something in his head. “Tomorrow.” he said. “How do you want to go about packing and moving things?”**

Letting out a long breath, Tam flopped down, long legs shifting, digging his toes into the covers before slipping under them. Tomorrow night. He lay there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, arms loosely laying on the pillow beside his head.

“At some point I’ll need to move those bodies for Justine. Relatively quick work, depending how bad they are.” He chuckled humorlessly at the ridiculousness of the situation, eyes trailing over to Sebastian. He rolled onto his side to face him. “You said you don’t have much, right? If you wanted to, you could get your things together, give me a call when you’re ready. I’ll start packing what I can here, swing by to get you, and we can head to my storage. Get your things tucked away, pick up Lady Grey, bring her back here, and move what things I’d prefer not to leave behind. Put those back in storage. Most things are... I’ve had them a while, but only a few things I have are actually sentimental, or hard to replace.” 

He lowered his gaze, shaking his head a little as he relaxed into his pillows, of which there were a ridiculous number on and around the bed. “Used to do this a lot. Pick up everything and go. This place is the first time I thought I’d be able to stay for a while.”

**Sebastian was nodding along while he was also slipping under the covers. The pillow was big and fluffy and he felt himself sink into it. He tried not to linger his gaze on Tamas’ tank top, as it was a little bit transparent.**

**“That's a good plan.” he finally said looking up at the ceiling for a second before shifting a bit, so he was now on his side, facing Tam. “You can give me your number tomorrow.” he yawned, rubbing one of his eyes, before looking back at him. “I know that way of living.” he mused, eyes half closed, looking back into times long past. “Travel light.” he nodded. “I don’t have much that I really cherish… makes you feel like a ghost sometimes. Moving from place to place… leaving nothing behind. At one point you start to wonder… do you really exist.” he hummed wearing a small enigmatic smile.**

Tamas hummed softly, his gaze growing distant as Sebastian spoke. With the exception of the time he spent in France, he’d always been on the move, traveling by himself since the 1790s, occasionally making friendships of convenience on the way, but rarely anything that lasted past a handful of years. He refocused on Sebastian’s face.

“Yeah...” he breathed out, feeling like Sebastian understood that kind of loneliness, the vague loss of self. “Like you’re just inhabiting your body. Nights moving from one into the other.”

He wet his lips, shifting a little closer, not wanting to crowd Sebastian, but feeling the need for a little more closeness.

“I’m thinking, once we find Telerig, things will have a chance to settle for a bit. We’ll head wherever he is, get you training how to use and control your blood ability. If you don’t mind company after all that, I’d like to hang around.”

**Sebastian looked at him, eyes more awake than before. “Of course.” he told him.**

**It was a rare thing to agree with someone at this level. He felt like he had known him for a long time… like they somehow understood each other deeply. And the more they spoke and shared - the deeper that feeling dug itself. It was a connection that made something inside him ring and humm.**

**He didn’t know if that feeling was false but he didn’t want to know.**

**He looked at Tam, moving closer. That humm inside his chest asking him to also go closer. An invite for gentleness. Sebastian craved to give it.**

**“May I?” he asked, stretching out an arm, an invite for a cuddle.**

That was a relief. Tamas had gotten used to being discarded once his usefulness was up. Wether or not Sebastian would continue to feel that way, he wasn’t sure, fully expecting, one day, they’d part ways, but for now he’d enjoy what he could. He smiled sleepily, stretching then relaxing.

“All right. Good.”

It was strange. His nerves were rattling in his chest, almost making it feel like he still had a heartbeat. When Sebastian offered an arm he felt his mouth drop open, his expression incredibly open and vulnerable, before he had to look down, chuckling a little at how foolish he was behaving.

“Yeah, that’s...” He scooted in, feeling strangely small as he slipped beneath Sebastian’s arm, sliding his own up over Sebastian’s waist, tucking in. This was nice. Both of them warm from a recent feeding. “Is it all right if I—“ He rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, looking up through his eyelashes. “That okay?”

**Sebastian found Tamas reaction really cute. So much so that he couldn't stop himself from grinning while the vampire snuggled in his arm and slipped his own around his waist.**

**It was unexpected... but it just made him more happy. He was used to being the one who would embrace... not the one being embraced.**

**It surprised him just how soft it made him feel. He cleared his throat before answering.**

**"Yeah." his voice came out hoarse.**

Hearing how hoarse Sebastian became made Tamas cuddle closer, giving his friend a little squeeze, indulging himself a bit by tucking himself in closer, hand rubbing over Sebastian’s back before resting his arm around Sebastian’s waist. He felt himself still smiling, relaxing, sinking both into the bed and Sebastian’s body. It was nice. He’d always loved cuddling up in bed with someone, though it had always felt like something he’d had to earn first, not just freely given like this.

“I’ll try not to move too much.” He breathed in slow and deep. “Figure I should warn you I usually end up buried under my pillows. Might end up tucked under you.”

He chuckled, sliding his other arm under Sebastian, hand resting against the back of Sebastian’s neck.

**“That's alright.” Sebastian laughed. “I also move a lot in my sleep, so just be warned.” he chuckled as he held Tamas closer. His cheek was planted on his temple, hoping that his stubble wouldn’t scratch him too bad.**

**Cuddling was one of his most favorite things to do so falling asleep came easy. He felt himself get calmer and more relaxed until he suddenly slipped into darkness and a restful sleep. Last thing he remembered was hugging Tamas close, being warm and soft.**

Sleep came pretty easy, Tamas awake only a little longer than Sebastian, long enough to listen to the still of the room, to feel the weight of Sebastian pressing him further into the pillow. Feeling secure, more relaxed than he had in far too long, Tamas drifted off to sleep.

  
  


As part of her routine, which she reasoned wasn’t actually creepy as Tamas had given her a key, letting her know she could come over when she needed a bit of quiet, or time away from her roommate, Heather let herself in to take her lunch break in Tam’s house. She had already eaten most of her sandwich on the way over, giving her ample time to climb up the ladder to the loft and watch the vampire as he slept. She froze upon seeing Tamas cuddled up under the friend he’d introduced last night, mouth forming into a small ‘oh’. She crept as close as she dared, peering at the two. 

No wonder things had been awkward last night, if they had plans to hook up. She stifled a giggle, hand over her mouth, the covers not nearly mussed enough to let her see how undressed they were, though Tamas’ pale, unclothed leg poking out made her suspect it wasn’t much, if anything. She hovered for a bit, then, a thought coming to her, pulled out her phone, turning off the shutter sound before snapping a few pictures. She looked over the photos, shoulders hunching in glee, took a few more for… reasons at other angles.

Retreating back to her usual spot, perched on the dresser, she went through the pictures, squirming a little in delight. She shared a couple to her social media, calling it “cute”, and “#hawt”. Before she had to head out, she took a few more as the two shifted, snuggling closer into one another, Sebastian practically laying on top of Tam, who didn’t seem to mind, cuddling up under him.

Later, as night was approaching, Heather came back, getting a few fruits to eat while she waited for the vampires to wake. She was sure they were going to be hungry, considering. How did vampires have sex anyway? They didn’t have pumping hearts, but they seemed to do it often. Grinning to herself, she peeled a couple oranges, going through her photos one more time until she heard Tamas stirring.

Tamas was warm. Snuggled up close. Secure. He made a soft noise, nuzzling in, half forgetting what happened the night before to lead to this. He felt calm, which was a rarity, becoming aware of how he’d ended up through the day, half stuffed under Sebastian, face against his chest, arms loosely wrapped around Sebastian’s chest. He blinked, slowly waking, smiling a little as he gave Sebastian a little squeeze.

“You weren’t kidding,” he chuckled softly, “about how you move in your sleep.”

**Sebastian awoke slowly. When he first opened his eyes he felt too comfortable to move - warm enough and soft enough he wanted to spend the whole night in bed. But then he felt beside and below him and he remembered that he wasn’t alone in his bed, in his apartment.**

**He moved a little, giving Tamas some space, before he yawned and stretched his arms and legs, feeling a bit like if he stretched harder, they would have fallen off his body.**

**“MMmm…” Sebastian answered, his voice turning into a mix between a pur and a growl. Still pretty out of it, a silly smile on his face. He was sure he looked like an idiot but he also knew that Tamas knew by now that he was an idiot always. “Did I smack you? Sorry.” he didn’t even wait for the answer.**

**He looked up, when he fell back into his pillow again, closing his eyes. He made a few indistinguishable sounds, then snuck a look down to Tam, seeing his messy hair, which amused him a bit. “G’d night.” he said, when sleepiness finally decided to withdraw for today.**

Tamas snorted, sitting up as he was released, trying to fix his hair that Sebastian had pointedly looked at.

“Oh, Jeez,” he chuckled, giving up, rubbing at his real eye as he grinned. “Thought it was dry enough to risk it.”

He looked down at Sebastian, still laying down, he flopped back down, rolling over to throw his arm over Sebastian’s chest, forehead pressed into Seb’s shoulder.

“Heeey...” he mumbled, eyes closing, relaxing back into the bed. 

He didn’t want to get up. Getting up meant dealing with Justine. He still wasn’t sure what he was going to tell her. Maybe he could just leave? Contact work, quit, get a motel room until they got a better lead on Telerig’s location. Hell, maybe Octavia would take them in for a bit, seeing as she’d adopted Sebastian. He didn’t want to push his luck, but he didn’t want to be too close to Justine’s city. 

“Evening, boys!” Came Heather’s voice from below the loft. 

Tamas froze, then sighed, huffing softly against Sebastian’s shoulder. “She’s early...”

**Sebastian was feeling like a lazy cat, but when the sound of the woman's voice rang out, he almost jumped out of bed, startled. He didn’t expect to be anyone in the apartment today. When he sat up he couldn’t help but laugh at himself, rubbing the sleep off his face with his hands.**

**“My God…” he muttered in between chuckles while he was kicking off the blankets. He still didn’t want to get up though. “Ugh… I guess it’s time to get out of bed.” he whined combing his crazy hair with his fingers.**

“Yeah...” Tamas chuckled, glancing at Sebastian as he got up, looking away as, yeah, he should not be checking him out after a nice cuddle like that.

He stretched, getting up, leaving the covers where they fell, heading over to their clothing, tossing Sebastian his jeans before grabbing his own. He tugged on his pants, looking over the railing at Heather, zipping up with a small grin.

“Didn’t expect you this early,” he called down, giving her his winning grin, glad it had been a few hours since his last feeding as he was sure he’d be blushing.

“Yeah, well,” Heather mumbled around her fruit, head tilted back to look at Tamas. “You had company, figured you both would like breakfast.” She gave him a lazy smile, waggling her well maintained eyebrows.

**Sebastian slipped into his jeans, getting one of his legs stuck. He hopped a few times before he managed to get them up and button them. He looked over at his colorful shirt and decided against putting it on today. They would be packing and hauling things. Just his t-shirt would do. He knew he would get it dirty anyway.**

**He got his hair in his eye so he combed it back again before following Tam. He snuck a look downstairs from over his shoulder.** **_“Buona sera, Heather.”(Good evening, Heather)_ ** **he greeted her, as he remembered she enjoyed hearing Italian.**

Heather covered her mouth, looking up at the two of them, smiling manically and giggling at the Italian. She moved her hands down, twisting around on the couch, grinning at Sebastian.

“Oh, my, god,” she laughed. “Don’t make me blush this early!”

Tamas snorted again, still feeling pretty relaxed, giving Sebastian a grin as he went to grab his shirt, tugging it on, buttoning it most of the way up. He paused at his mirror, groaning at his hair, running his hands through it. It was probably going to end up looking just as bad after everything they needed to get done today. Sighing, he groped along the top of the dresser until he found a hair tie, pulling it all back into a messy bun, loose strands hanging around his face.

“Yeah, all right.” He told his reflection, turning back to Sebastian. “Presentable!”

He chuckled softly, sliding down the ladder before Sebastian could tell him differently.

**Sebastian chuckled at Heather’s remark, because he was enjoying teasing her a bit too much. She was very easy to tease.**

**He looked over Tam who was finishing dressing and fixing up his hair… even though in the end it didn’t manage to look that fixed and perhaps he knew it because he practically ran pass him before Sebastian had a chance to say anything about it. He laughed while he was following him down the stairs.**

**On the lower level he could see more clearly that Heather had made herself at home on the couch, munching on fruit. He immediately noticed one of them.**

**“Mm, oranges.” he muttered while taking in the aroma of them. “What I wouldn’t give for one of those.”**

Heather stopped in the middle of eating another bite, mouth open in a smile, looking at Sebastian, then Tamas, and back again.

“That’s what Tom says,” she exclaimed, stuffing the rest of the bite in her mouth, sucking the juice from her fingers, chewing rapidly. “Is this a common vampire thing? I mean, oranges aren’t my favorite, but he says it makes the blood taste sweeter. Kind of citrusy. I also had a peach earlier, so.” She nearly bounced in place, arms resting on the headrest, tilting her head to expose her neck. “Plenty tasty. Been eating fruit all day. Oh, and a sandwich with avocado. Been eating less meat. Read somewhere that can affect the taste of meat. Like...the Romans used to feed pigs sweet wine, figs, and oysters to make them taste good. I’ve been eating like that.” She grinned, perhaps a little too eagerly.

Tamas couldn’t help but smile. As far as evenings went, this one was starting pretty well. Boded well for the rest of the night, he hoped. “I do thank you for your efforts.”

**“Really?” Sebastian turned around with a surprised smile toward Tam, eyebrows raised. He turned back toward Heather before speaking again. “I just loved them when I was alive.” he added with a shrug. Despite that he had never considered this might not be just a personal preference. He didn’t have much clue about how different foods could affect a person's blood or alter the taste of it.**

**After Heather continued explaining about her diet, Sebastian was a little shocked. It seemed that she had really looked into this kind of stuff.**

**“Your dedication is…” he struggled for the word in english, as it was slipping from his mind. “..impressive!” he finally remembered.**

“It was a treat when I was younger,” Tamas replied, returning Sebastian’s smile. “Or when I could steal one from the orchard. Climb a tree and...” He mimicked plucking down a fruit.

Heather giggled, delighted to hear her efforts were appreciated. Tamas had praised her previously, but to have another vampire recognize her dedication to making sure her blood was as delicious as possible? She felt her face warm, nibbling her lip.

“I mean, you know... Just doing my part!” She said, looking away to watch Tam open back up the curtains, letting out a happy little sigh. “Sooooo, what are you boys planning on doing tonight? Anything fun?”

Tamas looked out the window leading to his little balcony, hands resting on his hips. He hated to break the news to her when she was in such a good mood, but he couldn’t just disappear on her. He looked towards Sebastian as he turned around, clearing his throat. 

“Actually, we need to pack up a few things today.” He rubbed his neck, meeting Heather’s gaze. “I’m going to have to head out of the city for a while. Sebastian and I have a couple things we need to take care of. It’ll probably be a while before I can come back. Just need to take care of one more thing for Justine, then...” He glanced at Sebastian. 

Heather stared at him, blinking slowly. That was.... not what she expected to hear. So suddenly? He was leaving? With... She looked over at Sebastian, blinking a few more times. It was like those other vampires had told her. That Tom didn’t really— She struggled to contain her disappointment, looking down.

“O-oh.” She said softly, breathing in deeply, then looked up with a small smile. “Well, if that’s what you need to do. Did you, both of you, need something to eat for the road? My hemoglobin levels were real good when I checked today. So, I can manage both of you.”

**Sebastian took his time to look at Heather’s reaction. He could tell that the news came as a surprise. Even more when her eyes moved toward him - they seemed blank to him, but when she finally looked down he was sure that her reaction was negative. Didn’t seem too strange since he knew they had known each other for a while and they had a close relationship.**

**Any worry that he might have had over her dissipated when she spoke again. He had readied himself to try and give some words of comfort if it came to that, even though he assumed Tamas would have been the one to do that if she did get really upset.**

**He gave her a small smile and a nod in return, and Tamas also agreed. She did want to go clean up in the bathroom before letting them feed. Sebastian felt a bit unsure since this was Tamas’ donor, but she was the one who had suggested it so he decided to go along with it. He didn’t know when he would get the chance to feed again - they had a lot of things to do today and after they would be on the move. It was better to take the opportunity.**

**When she came out of the bathroom Heather had a smile on her face. She sat back down on the couch and offered up one of her wrists to Tamas, and the other to Sebastian. It seemed that she wanted them to feed from her at the same time… which despite it sounding a bit strange Sebastian decided that he would oblige. Since it was going to be her last time with Tam, it was alright if that's what she wanted.**

**Her blood was sweet and with a pleasant taste, he could taste a little bit of that orange she was eating. He didn’t drink much considering that he wasn’t the only one feeding from her - it would be too easy to drink a bit too much in a situation like that. Heather however seemed to enjoy it as the color in her face drained away.**

**When they were done she had a smile on her face, but she looked faint. She wanted to leave with them as both Tam and Sebastian had some things to take care of. Sebastian wasn’t sure if that was the best idea - maybe it would have been better for her to rest a bit before she left… but she insisted that she was alright since she had been doing this for a while.**

**Heather split as soon as they were outside. For a second the two vampires talked and made sure they had their plans together. After - Tam went on to his job of cleaning up those bodies for his vampire bosses, and Sebastian took a stroll toward his apartment to pack up his things. He lived close by so it didn’t make sense for them to use the car, and Sebastian's bike was still at his place, so he couldn’t use it.**

**The night was pleasant, the night air cool. Sebastian walked unhurriedly down the crosswalk, hands in his pockets. He tried to take in as much of the city as he could, thinking about how today was his final night here. It felt a bit melancholic - he had spent almost half his undead life in this city. He was going to miss it, as well as his small apartment - a place that had finally started to feel like home to him.**

**While he was walking he started to feel this tightness in his throat, he chucked it off as some emotional reaction to all the things he had been mulling over… but when he was a block away from his place he started feeling a bit strange. Almost sick to his stomach. It was a feeling that he only had a memory of from his human life. He paused for a second on the crosswalk, lifting a hand up to his stomach, trying to figure out what was this strange feeling. They’re weren’t many cars but still he ended up blocking the road for someone and he was egred to move the fuck out of the road with some honking and a few rude remarks.**

**He hurried to the other side of the road, but when he got to the sidewalk he was suddenly hit with a strong feeling of dizziness. He needed to lean on the side of one of the buildings just to keep his balance. At that moment he felt like he was falling, but a second after that he realized he had been pulled to the side by someone who was grabbing his upper arms dragging him into the dark alley between the buildings. He was about to say something, yell even, but he felt a sudden rush of nausea and the world spinning. He tried to push away whoever was dragging him further into the alley when he realized it wasn’t just one person. A sudden rush of adrenaline made him feel a little bit more aware for a second, allowing him to struggle more but he was quickly punched in the stomach… something that didn’t bode well for the rising nausea that was just growing stronger. At that moment he felt extremely faint but just before he felt his muscles give out, the nausea reached its peak and he felt himself vomiting. At that moment he felt himself being dropped, landing on his knees and arms, still vomiting what it seemed to him like blackness… or blood. He couldn’t be sure.**

**When he was done he felt like the last of his strength left him and the world became only blackness.**

One of the vampires who dropped Sebastian’s arms jumped back at the violent vomiting, eyes wide and staring. “What the fuck? What the fuck?!” he exclaimed.

The other wrinkled her nose at the outpouring of black gore, swallowing thickly, trying not to breathe through her nose as she hissed back. “Just grab his arms again, Ricky.”

“It’s black!”

“Grab his damn arms!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.


	6. Chapter 6

Stomach a little less full than he would have preferred, not that it could be helped, Tamas slid behind the wheel of his camaro, sending off a text to let Justine know he was on his way. She had been quiet this evening, not that it was all that unusual. She sent back the address with the number “2”, indicating the number of bodies he could expect. Typical Justine. Kicking the camaro into drive, he sped off towards the location, going over mentally all he needed to get done tonight, fingers lightly tapping along with the music playing from his tape deck. 

A few minutes into the drive his head started feeling lightheaded. Not too strange, considering the stress he’d been under, he’d often experience waves of vertigo or confused thinking. He brushed it off, focusing on the road, the lights, the people going about their nightly routines. However, as his vision started to blur, he became a little more concerned, as that wasn’t usual. The streetlights danced and stretched, not unlike that time he’d fed on someone with a cocktail of lsd and magic mushrooms in their system. At that time it had been a strange but somewhat enjoyable experience, right now it was seriously impeding his ability to drive.

With nowhere to park, he pulled into an alleyway, putting the car in park to rest his head against the wheel. This wasn’t normal. Something was wrong. Had Heather tried a new medication? The feeling of being lightheaded was quickly turning into fatigue and a strange feeling throughout his body. His fingers stumbled sluggishly towards his phone, halted as he was suddenly grabbed through the open window of his car. Adrenaline kicked in, though he was still sluggish, not moving like he should be; one thing which had never failed his was his damn body, and now he could barely get a hold on his knife as he was thrown down onto the pavement. Muscle memory allowed him to slash up, the sound of someone crying out gratifying as he tried to get up, to move, even as his vision was darkening around the edges, his feet having difficulty finding purchase as the world lurched and swelled around him. Someone grabbed him from behind as another person struggled with his weakly slashing hand, jerking the blade free before he felt the sensation of a blade sinking into his gut. Grunting, he bent forward, only to be jerked back.

“Freaking stabbed me?!” Someone was saying. “Thought he’d be incapacitated?!”

“You’ll heal up, stop complaining.” A second voice, grumbled, “Get his legs.”

“Now he’s kicking??”

“Get. His. Legs.”

Two voices. Male. Was Tamas’ last coherent thought before he dropped off into darkness.

**The van was plastered on with adverts for a cleaning company. A woman was standing behind the wheel. A man was standing at the back opening the back doors for two other men who were carrying a person like a sack of potatoes. There was a distinct thud when the person was thrown in.**

**“Whoa.. what happened?”**

**“The bastard, stabbed me…”**

**“You’re covered in blood. Just get the fuck in!”**

**There were thruds from the two men getting in the back. The doors slamming. Then footsteps and the passenger door opening.**

**“This job is nothing like it was described.” the guy who just got in the van, shook his head. The driver had turned around looking back.**

**On the floor on the back of the van there were two bodies. One was of an averagely built male, dark hair, dressed in simple jeans and t-shirt, his face and shirt dirty with something dark. The other was a slim male, red longer hair, tied in a bun. He was wearing light grey plaid and jeans caked in blood - unclear if it was his as one the two men that had dragged him in was covered in blood himself.**

**“The fuck happened?” the driver muttered at the two vampires sitting near the two unconscious ones on the floor.**

**“It’s done, alright? Let’s just drop them off and be done with this.”**

**She didn’t argue and turned the ignition on, pulling out of the alleyway, away from the Camaro parked in there. The speed they were driving in was regular, as to not attract attention.**

**Midway through the ride however the dark haired one started moving, startling the two in the back. He made a few noises, his eyes opened and staring at the unconscious redhead. His waking up was completely unexpected since they were told that the vampires would be completely uncapacitated, certainly unconscious during the whole time. One of the men acted fast and slammed the dark haired one’s head down, against the floor. He lost consciousness again but the men kept on alert.**

The ride was, thankfully for the vampires taking the job, not terribly eventful after the surprise waking. They managed to get to Justine’s ‘party palace’, as many who were fortunate enough to be on her good side had nicknamed it. The building was large, an old club which had been refurbished with new trim and paint, made to look from the outside like a Hollywood ideal of a bar or speakeasy from the 1930s. So long as you didn’t pay too much attention to actual accuracy, the place looked pretty great. However the windows and doors were poorly sealed, the ceilings water damaged as they dragged and carried the unfortunate ‘cargo’ through the back into the building’s kitchen. There was the boom of music and party goers from the front room, following them down an old, poorly maintained wooden staircase to the basement, where only the most elite clientele knew the real fun took place.

A bare knuckle fight was taking place in a chain link cage, as the vampires carried their captives to the back rooms, the stench of body odor and blood strong in the air, as a hapless mortal was being pummelled by a stronger, vampiric combatant. The crowd watching were sure to keep their eyes from wandering too close after the captives being hauled along the back wall, though a few whispered curiously, as one was recognisable as a member of their faction. Past grimy brick walls, the two were dragged to rooms outfitted with doors and wide observation windows, split up to each be taken to separate rooms. Across from the rooms, an attractive woman puffed on a cigarette in a pearlescent cigarette holder, one well groomed eyebrow arched as she lounged in a raised chair, a young mortal man dressed in snug underwear and a leather vest attending her with a tray upon which rested a wine glass filled with chilled blood.

“Did you really need to get started without me there to enjoy it?” The woman asked, annoyed at the blood already on Tamas, as well as the bruising and bloodied nose on Sebastian.

“He attacked me, ma’am,” one of the men replied, lowering his gaze as he was hushed.

Justine sighed, crossing one leg over the other, moodily watching as her entertainment for the evening were strapped down, the speaker system into the rooms turned on with an electric whine.

“Shit!” One of the vampires restraining Sebastian muttered. “Is he already waking up again? Get his legs fastened— hurry up!”

**Sebastian was feeling a disgusting drop in his stomach. He could feel someone touching him, jerking him in one direction or another. He was trying to open his eyes, the world still blurry in front of him. There was only grayness and movement in the corner of his eye. He felt that he was sitting and that he couldn’t move his hands. There was a dull pain in his head, his nose.**

**He made an attempt to speak but words were alluding him, he only managed to make an indistinguishable sound that reminded of a grunt. His head was hanging down. He didn’t have the strength to look up. He felt weak, like something had sucked out the life out of him. He could see he was sitting in a chair, the floor was white, or it was supposed to be - it looked dirty and brown in places.**

**Wherever he was he knew he wasn’t supposed to be there. Everything inside him screamed of danger.**

**The dropping nauseating feeling in his stomach suddenly stopped and his head snapped up. His eyes focused on the two men… vampires in front of him. Then he took in his surroundings - a plain room, concrete gray walls, dirtied in places, the floor tiled. His focus went back to himself, the chair… he was strapped to.**

**“Who are you?” he almost growled. “Where am I?”**

“The more important question,” a woman’s voice, staticky from the inexpensive speakers, sounded in the room, “Who the hell you are? And what makes you think you can just waltz into my city, feed in my friend’s territory, and go about your night as if you owned the place?”

There was a heavy, sigh through the speakers as Justine took her glass from her houseboy, uncrossing and recrossing her legs, sipping daintily. She kept an eye on the feed from the room Tamas was being restrained in, watching for signs of his waking. It shouldn’t be much longer, but she hated waiting. She flicked back on the microphone to Sebastian’s room.

“Now, I need you to be very good for me, or these fine gentlemen with you are going to help you answer my questions. If you check the wall to your side, you’ll see they have a variety of choices to help them loosen you up a bit.” She smiled to herself, proud of her little collection of simple tools, pliers and hammers, files and a few beating rods. “I’ve seen people attempt to speak without teeth, and it’s so much easier to understand you when you’re not trying to speak through a mouthful of blood. Now, then. Answer the nice men’s questions, and do try and speak clearly.”

**Sebastian tried to figure out where the sound was coming from and determined it came from speakers mounted in the upper corners of the concrete room. He imagined the woman was probably standing behind the one-way mirror.**

**So that's how it was - the vampires Tamas was working for had found him… but Tamas! He remembered he saw him unconscious, covered in blood, next to him. So it wasn’t a betrayal. What worried him more was that Tam had been covered in blood. Was he alright? He had to be. He was older and stronger. He couldn’t ask about him. Couldn’t give them the information that he cared for him. He was well aware how these situations worked… he had been on the other side of things, many times in his human line of work.**

**He gritted his teeth while he was listening to the woman’s monolog. His eyes shifted to the wall that she so pointedly mentioned. The sight didn’t scare him. Her threats… made him laugh.**

Laughter was not usually how people responded. Justine stared for a few beats, then frowned, incredibly annoyed by the reaction. Why the hell was this vampire laughing? How could he be laughing? If people didn’t start freaking out, they pretended to be stoic, but enough torture took care of that. It would be no different here. Movement in the other room caught her attention as Tamas woke up slowly.

Tamas looked around, letting out a sigh. He looked at one of the people in the cell with him. “Tell me you didn’t scratch the paint,” he sighed, shifting as well as he could in the weird chair. “Just has the car detailed.”

Knowing Sebastian had probably heard that, Justine scowled, leaning towards her microphone.

“Find out who this clown is,” she ordered, flicking the sticky microphone controls to speak into Tamas’ cell. “Hello, Tommy,” she said in a sickly saccharine tone.

He was captured. Restrained. He’d been in a situation like this before. He just had to stay calm, not let himself be distracted by memories of what happened last time. Focus.

“Hello, Justine.” Tamas replied. “This is going to make it very difficult to get my work done.”

“Your work,” Justine said, her jaw tight, “Was to find that interloper.”

**Tamas’ voice came through the cracking in the speakers. Sebastian didn’t show to have noticed but if he had odg ears, they would be up right now, trying to detect where his voice was coming through. He assumed the audio system in place was not of the best quality, or it was getting older. It seemed that the woman couldn’t switch through channels quick enough, or automatically.**

**He was happy - Tam was still alive and he didn’t seem low in spirit. He decided not to worry about him at this point. Better figure a way out of this… if there even was one.**

**The punch to his face came unexpectedly while he was still laughing, cutting him off. A few others followed, enough to bloody his mouth but not wipe the smile off his face. They asked him who he is, and instead of answering Sebastian only shrugged, a smile still on his bloodied lips. That only earned him more punishment.**

The sound of laughter and meaty punches pierced through the wall, and faintly through the speaker system. Tamas tilted his head back, relaxing as much as he could in the restraints; his stomach still ached where it was slowly healing, his body still sluggish, aching faintly from whatever he’d been poisoned with. If that was Sebastian laughing, that certainly complicated things, but at least he seemed to be handling things well. Not that being beaten was ever a good thing.

“Technically, that was a side job,” Tamas said, keeping his voice friendly, making himself smile charmingly, trying not to react to the sounds of someone being beaten in the room beside him. “Which I was doing. With some success.”

“Success?” Justine asked, voice incredulous. “You were to report back when you found him. Not...whatever it is you were doing.”

Ah. So she did know he’d been around Sebastian. Which meant he’d been watched, or there was a mole. Which, and it pained him to think it, would explain why Heather’s blood had affected him so poorly. He kept up the smile, not daring to let it go, chuckling a little.

“What is with their laughing,” Justine mumbled on the other end, then speaking up. “Knock that smile off his face, would you?”

Tamas tensed, the attack coming on his blind side, a punch driving into his false eye, knocking it loose with a clatter to the floor. Turning with the punch, he let out a soft breath, gasping as his hair was grabbed, jerking his head back into position. Normally that would have been fun, and he still arched a bit, mouth opening silently. 

“Finding out more about him,” he said after a moment. “Which was interrupted.”

“Did I ask you to find out more about him?” Justine asked; Tam could imagine the scowl on her pretty little face.

“You didn’t ask me not to,” Tamas added with a little smirk. “He’s not a threat. Just a kid minding his own business.”

“You do NOT get to decide that,” Justine nearly yelled back.

**There was a ringing in Sebastians ears for a second after the last punch to the head that he received. He wanted to complain about them only hitting him in the face but refrained from it as he really needed a second to stop his brain from leaking out his ears.**

**They hadn’t succeeded in much, though they did manage to make him stop laughing. Sebastian could see that even if the place and people behind were a joke… the pain wasn’t. His cheekbones and nose hurt, he could feel the blood dripping from his nose, making a line through his lips, dripping down his chin. Drops soaking his cotton t-shirt in bright red. His head was pounding.**

**They stopped the beating for a second, enough to ask him their questions again - questions that he wasn’t inclined to answer. His business was his own business.**

**In that short pause he got the opportunity to listen closer. Listen… for Tam. He couldn’t hear anything.**

There was a loud crunch to his side, glass splintering, which had Tamas looking over, trying to see as well as he could, just managing to see tiny pieces of grey and white glass before his head was jerked back again.

“Oh, come on... Really?” He muttered, the restraints straining a little as he gave them an experimental jerk.

“You can always get another one,” Justine replied, amusement heavy in her voice.

She leaned back for a moment, checking the state of the other vampire, her voice tearing into the cell. “You’re just making this harder on yourself. We can keep this going as long as we need to. When these gentlemen get tired, I have others.” 

Tamas wet his lips, his cheek feeling bruised, the skin of his inner socket aching where his false eye was knocked free. He strained to listen as he could hear Justine talking more softly through his speakers. He felt his jaw tense as the blows finally came to a pause on the other side, trying not to let the worry show on his face, to not give her more to work with. 

Justine’s voice came back through his speakers. “I gave you such a simple task, Tommy. And you ignored me throughout the night. What were you up to?” 

“Breaking down how things are done around here, where not to go, where not to feed. The basics.” Tamas replied, still keeping his voice upbeat, though it was a little strained —he doubted Justine would notice. Honestly, he was more concerned as the punching started again in the other room. “He’s more than willing to comply. Had no idea how things were done, and he already has a donor —they’re just out of town right now. Figured I’d save you the time having to deal with one dumb kid. He has plans of moving on. No longer your problem.”

Justine laugh, clearly insulted. “Again, what makes you think you get to judge that? This my city, my rules, and my people who have certain expectations. And here you are, threatening everything we’ve built up.”

**Sebastian could hear faint suggestions of voices. He was sure one of the voices was Tam’s but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever it was going on with him… Sebastian was sure that he couldn't take much more punches to the face without giving them anything. Anything, whatever… he needed to give them something. From what he had been able to observe there was nothing in this room that could aid him in breaking out, and if this continued… it wouldn’t end well.**

**He was pissed at the woman behind that mic. Why couldn’t she just leave him be?**

**He was asked again who he was and after his silence, he earned himself another punch. His head was hanging as he couldn’t muster the strength at the moment to lift it up. Blood mixed with spit dripped from his mouth. He was happy that he didn’t need to breathe.**

**“James…” he croaked just before the next hit. “My name is James.” he finally said, coughing once since even if he didn’t need to breathe, he did need air to speak.**

“Oh, finally he speaks!” Justine said in mocking delight.

Tamas’ brow furrowed slightly, as he could just make out Sebastian’s voice in the next cell, feeling a flare of concern at how bad he sounded. Where were they hitting him? If he got out— When he got out, he knew he was thoroughly done playing this little game, pretending to be someone else. He’d heard rumors of what Justine did to those who upset her.

“Well, well. Now that I have you talking, James, perhaps you—“

“Yeah, you’re still talking to me,” Tamas said, keeping his voice neutral.

Justine sputtered, the whine of the microphone making him wince. He tried to rest his head back, his head jerked again into place by the tough guy beside him. Tam smirked, opening his mouth in a soft moaning whimper as the guy jerked on his hair, playing it up a bit, grinning as the guy quickly let him go, looking over as the vampire stepped back.

“Mmm, hey, if you’re going to keep doing that,” he said, voice low, sultry, squirming as he spoke. “Do it harder, daddy.”

He couldn’t stop the shout as the guy punched him in his still healing wound, the sound pitiful even to his ears.

Justine sighed, flicking between the channels, sitting up straight as she smiled down at the vampire interloper. “Well, you can speak! So, tell me, James... Who is your maker, and why did you come to my city? Do you believe the rules which have guided our species do not apply to you?”

**Sebastians head still hung down, when he shook it from side to side. The bloodspit that was hanging from his mouth finally broke and fell on his shirt. He had a clear view of the feet of the two vampires that were on his two sides. He saw one of them begin to move, so he spoke, before the hit would come.**

**“I’m just passing by…” he said with a strained voice, then he finally mustered the strength in his neck, to get his head up, his eyes stuck on the one-way mirror. Looking at himself, his bloodied face, his bruised cheeks, his eyes that were starting to puff up. “And this city ain’t yours.” he added with a stone face.**

The vampire on Sebastian’s right looked surprised, looking up towards the mirror, awaiting any order to discipline ‘James’. Justine sighed dramatically, the sound sputtering over the microphone, leaning back in her plush seat, taking a long drag on her cigarette. The guy already looked barely conscious, so she held off for now.

“Oh, but it is my city.” She replied, anger simmering under the surface. “I fought for this city. I won this city. And now I rule this city. Keeping everyone in it safe, undiscovered. It’s when little people, like you, come in, feeding where you can be seen, that we have a problem.”

Tamas kept sagged over his wound, trying to squirm his hand free; he’d often been dismayed, in the past, for his delicate boning, how his ability to gain muscle had been cut short by being made into a vampire, but in times like this, fine wrists and hands worked to his advantage. The blood he’d gotten on his hand from stabbing whoever he’d managed to stab helped, as he felt a small slip, grunting as he was jerked back upright. Dammit. He spat into the vampire’s face, jerking his left hand free.

There was activity in Tamas’ cell that pulled away Justine’s attention. Making a disgruntled, smothered snarl, she clicked back over quickly, the controls between the two speakers. “Would you get him re-restrained?! This is really not helping your— DID YOU JUST FLIP ME OFF?”

Tamas smirked, just managing to block another punch, shoving the guy away awkwardly.

**Sebastian resisted the urge to smile. He could hear that he had managed to get under her skin, even if she was trying to hide it. His certainty in this grew even more after he heard the faint sound of her probably screaming at Tam or someone else possibly. The two of them may not be the only fish she was frying tonight.**

**He was done with trying to provoke this woman by smiling at her. Now he wanted to keep her occupied with her ego long enough so she would forget about interrogating him or at least distracting her long enough so he would do a sloppy job of it - not that she needed much help with that. The reason why Sebastian didn’t want to disclose any information was most of all because he didn’t want to contradict anything that Tamas had said, and on second place - he preferred his undead life to be private. The less information people had on you, the more leverage you could pull.**

**“Is that so,** **_your majesty_ ** **?” he said, dripping with sarcasm, spitting blood on the shoes of one of the goons, which earned him a punch in the gut.**

“You have tools at your disposal, you idiots! Use them!” 

This was quickly proving to more trouble than Justine had expected. Usually when someone was tied down with the promise of torture they caved after a little rough treatment. What was with these two vampires? How the hell was James smiling, and how dare ‘Tommy’ be so rude to her after he’d been so agreeable before? Did they not understand what kind of power she had? The people working for her? 

“Beat him!” She ordered into ‘James’ room. “You have useful things in there. Show him what disrespect gets him.”

She grabbed her houseboy’s wrist, jerking him down to kneel beside her, shoving his head onto her thigh so she could stroke his hair, calm herself. The mortal boy shivered, swallowing thickly, his eyes closing.

Tamas balked a little as one of the two vampires in the room with him went for his free hand, struggling to keep him off, while the other went for a hammer hanging on the wall. His throat closed up, brain blanking for a moment, flashing back for a second to a candle lit room, men in robes, pain. He jerked at his other wrist restraint.

In Sebastian’s cell, the vampire whose shoes he’d spat on grinned, giving Sebastian a dirty look before pulling a pipe from the various ‘goodies’ on the wall.

“These cost me $90, asshole,” the vampire growled at him.

**“You should thank me. They look better now.” Sebastian answered back, matter of fact.**

**The vampire gripped the pipe and swung it at him, anger bubbling clearly in his eyes. The pipe hit him on his side, aimed at his upper arm. The hit was powerful. There wasn’t a sound of his bone breaking like you would expect, but Sebastian felt it reverberate in his whole body. He screamed before he could make the effort to stop himself. He struggled in his restraints, wanting to instinctively cradle his broken arm. The effort made the pain even worse.**

**He felt his hair being pulled, his head forced back, the other vampire looking hungrily at him. Finally getting what he had expected from the start - screams and fear.**

**“I’m glad you’ve been acting like a prick…” he said almost in a purr. “Cause now I can do whatever I want with you.”**

**Despite himself Sebastian felt a stab of pleasure from those words, a moan escaping from his mouth.**

The vampire almost pulled back, repulsed at the moan, eyes widening. Sneering with disgust, and the amused look from the other vampire who was supposed to be helping him torture this guy and not grin like an idiot, he pulled back, taking another swing, aiming at the arm he’d already broken, following the hit with another to Sebastian’s stomach.

Hearing the scream, Tamas went on high alert, his eye widening, looking towards the wall. The distraction allowed the man he was fighting with an opening to grab onto his arm, trying to force it back down. Cursing, Tamas leaned into the man, mouth wide as he bit into the vampire’s face, snarling in a mix of panic and rage, wrenching his head to rip out a chunk of cheek. Thankfully the guy let go, reeling back from him, watching in shock as he swallowed the chunk down. He could hear Justine let out a surprised squeak, taking the opportunity to jerk open the restraints on his right wrist. Quick footsteps made him look back, almost too slow, the other vampire with the hammer running up on his blind side. He jerked back, the hammer glancing off the side of his head, still enough to make him hiss in pain and knock him back into the chair, ear ringing on that side. He let out an aborted cry as he was grabbed again, struggling, grabbing onto the hammer.

“Gonna ruin your pretty fucking face you—Let go, dammit!” The vampire shouted into his face.

**The pipe hit Sebastian in the stomach. He could clearly feel the metal crush into his ribs and couldn’t be sure if they got broken in the process. All he knew was that it hurt like a sonofabitch. So much that he wanted to scream but the sound got cut off from a cough that caught in his throat. He leaned forward, feeling all the muscles in his body scream while he was trying to curl up so he could protect his stomach - something that was impossible to do with the restraints on his hands and legs. He coughed again, blood starting to drip from his mouth. Every time he coughed the contracting muscles on his stomach made him wince with pain, and more blood was dripping from his mouth. He knew that his ribs were broken at this point, because some of them had pierced his lungs. Once again he was grateful that he didn’t need to breathe.**

**He could hear the vampires around him moving. He was too preoccupied with keeping conscious. His head was pounding, every part of his body hurt.**

**He felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him back. He back hit the back of the chair. He held his eyes closed shut tight, as if not seeing would somehow stop the pain.**

**“Open, your fucking eyes!” he heard but didn’t comply. Then he felt the blade of a knife across his chest vertically. His eyes instinctively flew open only to see his t-shirt cut apart. One vertical line going from the collar to the very bottom.**

**“The ma’am enjoys seeing some skin.” one of the vampires snickered. He couldn't tell them apart anymore.**

**“Wait… shouldn’t there be some wounds?” he felt his cut up shirt being pulled open with the pipe.**

**“How hard did you hit him?”**

**“I fuckin broke his ribs. I’m sure.”**

**“Give it to me!”**

**Sebastian heard a ruckus, but for a second there he felt a little bit better. The pain disappeared, like a breath of fresh aid after drowning for minutes. It didn’t last, because the pipe hit his leg this time.**

**He screamed. But the pain went away almost immediately after.**

There was a pause as the one with the pipe watched as the leg he’d just shattered, bending at an impossible angle, shifted quickly back into shape. Confused, he looked up at Sebastian.

“What are you waiting for?” Justine’s voice cut through. 

The vampire glanced at the speakers, then hauled back, smashing the pipe into Sebastian’s other leg, the satisfying sound of Sebastian screaming was quickly smothered by the rising concern as, yet again, the leg shifted back, straightened, as if this vampire was somehow...

“He’s… healing.”

“Or you’re just not hitting hard enough.”

“Did I not cut him hard enough, either?” He asked, pointing at Sebastian’s unblemished chest.

Justine’s perfectly shaped brows knit together, her fingers pausing in her houseboy’s hair. How was that possible? No one could heal that damn quickly. No one except—

Screaming in Tamas’ cell drew her eyes back, prepared for the satisfaction of finally seeing her ‘Tommy’ put in his place. Instead she saw the other of her men wrenching his arm from Tamas’ mouth, blood streaming down from her man’s wrist.

Tamas managed to wrestle free the hammer, clutching it tight, keeping a hold on it even as a fist slammed into his nose. He was in full survival mode, between the pain and hearing Sebastian screaming, adrenaline flooding his body. He shook his head, trying to clear the slight daze, blood running down over his mouth, catching the vampire’s arm as he punched forward again, using the momentum to drag the guy over his lap. Eye wild, he brought the hammer down against the vampire’s skull twice in quick succession, shoving the guy away as the vampire started to convulse.

His head jerked up at movement, the other vampire in the room headed for the tools wall. Letting out a low growl, Tamas caught the claw end of the hammer in one of his legs restraints, ripping it loose.

“That’s not a good idea,” he said, voice eerily calm, shredding his last restraint with another jerk of the hammer. “I’ll let you leave, if you just go.”

The vampire turned around, blood still ebbing from the wound slowly healing where Tam had bitten off his cheek. “Man, fuck you!”

**There was a ruckus in the other room,Sebastian could clearly hear. Not that the pain wasn't dulling his senses he didn't need much concentration to be aware of his surroundings.**

**The two vampires on both his sides were dumbfounded, staring at him in disbelief. One dropped the pipe and went to get another tool from the hanging ones on the wall, while the other was still making sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him and thr wouldn't and bruises were really gone.**

**Despite the relief that had taken over him, there was another feeling growing stronger - almost monstrous. It was thirst for blood that he had felt only a few times in his undead life. The kind of thirst that was tearing his insides apart, making him want to rip his own insides out. Scratching and pulling and taking away his reason, leaving only desperation and an insatiable hunger.**

**Something in the way Sebastian looked must have changed because the vampire torturer who was examining his condition took a step back, his face a grimace of surprise and fear. He said something but Sebastian couldn't hear, nor understand the sounds... the words.**

**He only felt blind, burning thirst... and his meal was right in front of him.**

**He made the attempt to move but he was stopped by the restraints on his limbs. The whole chair that he was strapped into shook from the force with which he jerked his body.**

**The straps remained despite the cracking of the wood beneath them. He could feel the fear leaking out of the body infront of him. The other behind him finally turned around as well.**

**He felt his chest vibrate and then he realized he was growling. The straps around his legs, a hindrance that had to be dealt with.**

**There was a sound of wood and metal breaking one of his hands, free - the strap still attached to his wrist along with a jagged piece of the chair.**

**One of the things infront of him made the wise choice to attack while he was still partially incapacitated. In its haste the thing had grabbed pliers which weren't the best choice for swinging with. Sebastian caught them with his free hand.**

**The thing let go before he managed to pull it in and bite it.**

**With the metal tool at hand now he only bashed it at his restraints and after the second was off, the chair fell apart.**

**He was so hungry.**

**So thirsty.**

**He could only hear blood. Dead blood all around.**

**In a split second he was at the throat of the thing in front. Instinct overpowering desire, he sank his teeth and ripped the flesh off. It was like biting into water. He drank, one, two, tree sips and there was no more. He threw the thing away like a rag doll.**

Justine’s hand went to her mouth, eyes wide as she took in the scene before her. Her houseboy had moved away with a soft, terrified breath, his eyes wide, staring. She needed to call people. More people. Her enforcers to take care of this mess. And get out. Get somewhere safe. There was no way this vampire, James, was just some kid, like Tommy said he was. Not with this kind of power. Power she’d only heard about in what she’d assumed were legends. If those legends were true, could ‘James’ really be— And Tommy... She jerked back as he sped towards the vampire still conscious in the cell, moving faster than she’d ever seen him move, dodging, getting behind the man—

She looked away quickly, focusing on her phone, calling for more people to come, calling it a serious emergency, a breach. She felt numb, horrified. She knew, she knew Tommy was being less than honest with her, letting her believe he was meek, though obnoxiously sarcastic, trying her patience. If he could do this the entire time she’d known him, and this other vampire, James... Had Tommy been plotting against her this whole time? Stronger, more potent than he’d let on— Did he bring this vampire here to her city? How did he meet him? Get in contact with Telerig??

“Bring everyone!” She shouted into the phone, getting up hurriedly, her legs tangling in her skirt.

Hanging up, she struggled with her dress, shrieking as she heard more things breaking in the room, hurrying down from her seat. She grabbed her houseboy as he was trying to escape, shoving him down to be a distraction so she could get away, even as her high heels caught in her dress making her stumble, fall against the railing. Crying softly, thoroughly freaked out and upset, she called her closest friend as she scurried back to her feet.

She didn’t even wait to hear Lavinia respond when she heard the phone pick up. “Oh, god, Lavinia! They’re killing everyone!”

“What are—“ Lavinia’s voice was sharp, concerned. “Honey, where are you?”

“The basement with the cells. I’m coming up, but—oh!” She stumbled again as the houseboy pushed her out of the way, sobbing dramatically into the phone.

“Help!” The houseboy was screaming, running down towards the fighting arena. “Oh, god, help us!”

“I’m coming. I’m just upstairs.” Bless Lavinia for staying so calm, it helped her to remember who she was, that she was the damn head vampire of this city, not some scared little girl.

“Hurry,” Justine said shakily, screaming again as glass broke, managing to get to her feet. “They’re getting out!”

Tamas cocked his head as he heard chaos breaking out in the room next to his. He felt a stab of worry, remembering how quickly Sebastian had healed after Dacian punched him, how hungry Sebastian had been. He’d seen vampires go into a frenzy when they were hungry, feeding from anyone they could get their hands on. He looked at the enforcer he was facing off against, saw the shock and confusion on the vampire’s face. He lazily spun the hammer in his hand, offering the man a cocky, blood drenched grin, showing the full range of his teeth.

“You might want to go help them,” he chuckled. “Or get out while you can.”

The tough guy looked at him, backing away, twitching at the shrieks from Justine, finally breaking away from their fight to rush out the door. Tamas let out a soft breath, looking over his shoulder at the other vampire still unconscious on the floor. His instincts told him to finish killing the man, as a live enemy was one who could come after you again, but as he could hear more screaming, the club seeming to become aware of what was going on, he turned to the tool wall, pulling down a baseball bat. He checked his pockets for his cellphone, grumbling softly as he couldn’t feel it, looking around, finally spotting it on the table near the chair he’d been strapped into, along with his keys and wallet. Keeping an eye on the vampire on the floor, he picked up his things, sliding them into his pockets. The vampire on the floor groaned, moving, looking up sluggishly, eyes landing on him.

“Hey,” he said with a grin, knowing how he must look, nearly drenched with blood. He didn’t wait, the snarl on the vampire’s face all he needed to slam the bat down into his head, adding a few more hits for good measure. 

Licking his lips, tasting a mix of his blood and flecks of brain tissue, he crouched down, taking a moment to think. Sebastian was in trouble, probably on a rampage, possibly lost to a blood frenzy. More people were coming, judging by the sound of heavy footsteps coming their way. His stomach was mostly healed, which was good. Breathing out, he stood up, head still pounding from the hammer he’d taken to the head, keeping his steps light, careful, as he crept to the door, slipping out, keeping low. More able bodied men were coming down the hall. Crap.

**Sebastian was already lost, yet there was still a part of him that was awake and in terror by the complete loss of control that he was experiencing.**

**His t-shirt was hanging on his arms. Blood was dripping on his chest, pieces of flesh stuck on his skin. His eyes had gone completely red, only his irises still striking blue.**

**He felt himself as if made of steel and stone, an unbreakable form. His victims didn’t go without a fight but any wound that they inflicted healed itself in a split second. The cut from a knife, mending even before the knife left his flesh. There was no pain. Only thirst. And madness.**

**He drank and tore, ripped and broke. Consumed and destroyed. And there was nothing that could stop him.**

**Only a small feeling in the back of his crazed mind - an unsettling cold feeling. The only voice trying to break through was his own, begging himself to stop.**

**He could hear screams and heartbeats. Blood pumping faster. Dead blood boiling.**

**He wanted it all.**

The concern at how many people had come into the viewing room left him as Sebastian appeared. Ravening. Growling. Covered in blood. Moving in a dizzying blur of savagery, tearing into the reinforcements, seeming unable to hear, or uncaring, of their screams. Tamas stayed still, his left hand squeezing the handle of the bat, trying to figure out just what he could do. Sebastian didn’t seem to register any of the attacks the vampires were able to land, just going from one to the next, to the next. He’d been worried Sebastian would be overwhelmed, but as another vampire fell to Sebastian’s fangs, the sound of the blood being slurped down almost sickening in the speed Sebastian was able to drink, he felt some of that worry going away. Now it was a question of how to stop him. 

As someone came up behind Sebastian as he was draining a weakly struggling vampire, Tamas hurried from his hiding spot, leaping up to use his full weight to bring down the bat, the wood landing in the side of the vampire’s skull with a satisfying crack. The vampire staggered, looking briefly at him in shock, her eyes bright from terror, pain, and confusion. Her mouth opened, whatever she was about to say cut off by a blood curdling shriek as Sebastian tore into her. Lowering the bat, but still having it at the ready, Tam backed up a couple steps, his gaze meeting Sebastian’s as his friend fed, throat tightening at how red Sebastian’s eyes were, the blue in them so vivid, beautiful in the stark contrast. Monstrous. But there was something else there, something in the way Sebastian looked at him, that put him a little less on edge. 

There was rage there. Madness. But also something like fear. Swallowing, Tamas smiled gently, trying to ignore the screaming upstairs, and the smell of blood everywhere, both making his stomach lurch in hunger and turn in disgust.

“Bastien...” he started softly, sliding into Italian as he spoke. “It’s all right. You got them all. It’s just you and me.”

**Sebastian was not in the same place anymore, he could see. There were more people, running at him, some running away. He couldn’t keep track. He could only drink and maul. The screams echoing through him.**

**Then his eyes fell on red and pale and slim and the voice in the back of his mind grew stronger, but not strong enough. He moved but then the person spoke and it’s… his voice made something snap in him - stop him in his tracks. Why? He couldn’t understand.**

**A person. And he spoke. Everything about him was familiar, about those sounds - words. It pulled him in like a black hole… but, the person was filled with sweet blood, waiting to be taken. The animal inside finally made him move, but Sebastian's conscious voice was louder this time. He was slower. A lot slower than before.**

**_“Fermami…_ ** **” (stop me) slipped out of Sebastians’ lips as he was getting closer. A mix of a growl and a desperate plea. And then the struggle in his demeanor was gone. He was lost again.**

**Then he pounced.**

For a moment Tamas started to calm, his head still pounding, the pain registering more as the adrenaline started to ease out of him. He was pretty sure his nose had been broken, though he could feel it started to work itself back into its original shape, the slight confusion from the blow to his head becoming a general fuzziness in his mind. He needed to feed, the poisoned blood still making him feel more weak than he should be. But then Sebastian growled, leapt.

His first impulse was to swing with the bat, the part of him that tried to survive no matter what. But it was Sebastian. He couldn’t— Cursing, he dropped the bat, right arm lifting to block, his left raising to attempt to catch, stop Sebastian’s momentum. He grunted as Sebastian hit, the strength and weight just enough to make him stumble, tumbling backwards, Sebastian on top of him. Air knocked out of him, his lungs protested, making him cough, his head bouncing off the hard tile floor, another wave of dizziness rolling over him. Dazed, he barely managed to get his arm up as Sebastian descended, gritting his teeth as Sebastian bit into old scar tissue, fangs scraping over bone. His legs twisted and scrabbled as he shoved his other arm against Sebastian’s chest, sucking in a breath.

”Svegliati!” (Wake up!) he grunted as he strained against Sebastian’s bulk, feeling like he was trying to move a wall. He wished he’d kept the hammer, arching in a mix of pain and pleasure as he felt Sebastian sucking at his arm. “Bastien, come on… don’t make me have to fight you—“

His words cut off as a sudden force hit from above them, the jagged end of what looked like a broken off wooden pole, piercing through Sebastian’s chest. Shock and concern jolted through him as he looked over Sebastian’s shoulder, seeing a dusky skinned, beautiful woman, looking down at him, hands still wrapped around the makeshift stake. Tossing long, dark lustrous curls from her face, the woman smiled down at him.

“...Lavinia...” he said softly. 

Lavinia gave him a wink, stepping back, dressed stylishly as ever, her expensive blouse splattered with blood. “Justine said it was Telerig come from legends to murder us all,” she replied, full lips curving into a smile. “This him?”

**Sebastian was on him, feeling the thud when they both fell to the ground. He was seeing red… but a different kind of red. Not the red of blood but red like warm light, sunset, autumn leaves - hair spilled all around a pale face.**

**Tamas was coughing. Sebastian could see the opening, his throat exposed, white and inviting. But before he could chop down he felt a strong pull on his chest.. His heart was screaming. So he didn’t.**

**When the arm swung in front of him, his intense concentration on feeling - dissipated. He forgot everything but the hunger again and he bit down, feeling his teeth hit bone. The blood poured in his mouth, thin and sweet - it felt like eating a familiar pleasant smell. It felt wrong, but he couldn’t stop. He closed his eyes to savor it and it was then when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.**

**He was sure that the pulling feeling from before had finally done it. His heart gave out. There was darkness, the closest thing to death that he knew.**

**He opened his eyes slowly to soft light. To a ceiling that he knew.**

**Where was this?**

**His chest…**

**His hands move on their own, on his chest. He could feel his bare skin, something dry on it, flaking. He brought his hand up - it was brown and dark…** **_Blood?_ **

Getting out had been easier than he thought it would have been. Everyone had been in a panic, pouring out all the exits, the club mostly clear by the time he managed to carry Sebastian out the back, Lavinia keeping watch, helping him to pile Sebastian into the back of her luxury sedan. She’d taken him back to where he’d left his car, and then it was a short drive back to his place, as he figured Justine and her sycophants had more to worry about than him. After laying Sebastian down in his bed, he’d started packing, keeping things light, using no more than one trunk for everything he’d need. 

He hoped the madness had left Sebastian by the time he woke. Books strewn across his couch, deciding on the oldest ones which had been gifts from past acquaintances, lovers, he kept an ear out for any movement. He was still buzzing from the escape, had barely taken the time for the quick shower to wash off all the blood, to get his hair back in order, to dress himself in something not drenched in gore. Hearing the soft shifting of his sheets, he jumped, listening for any sign of the earlier bloodlust, before he quietly got up, climbing the ladder as carefully as possible. Seeing Sebastian seeming much more himself, he let out a small sigh, resting his head against the bannister before climbing the rest of the way up, giving Sebastian a small, somewhat nervous smile.

“You’re awake?” It was more a question than a statement, pausing before coming closer.

**Sebastian shifted in the bed, finally realizing why the place was so familiar to his half-aware brain. It was Tams’ place. The bed that he had slept on just the day before… had a day passed? He wasn’t sure. About anything.**

**He tried to sit up but the pain in his upper body just hit him and the only thing that he managed was a strained grunt.**

**“What happened?” he asked, his mouth dry. All that he remembered was bits and pieces - pain, and then more pain, and then blood. He remembered faces twisted in fear. Screams that still echoed in his head. “What did I do?” he added, panic seeping in. His voice still strained, like he had been screaming full volume all day.**

Sighing, fully relaxing now that Sebastian was definitely himself again, Tamas crossed the space between them, sliding up onto the bed, scooting in against Sebastian’s side. His arm still ached where it was healing, only a trace of the bruising and bite wound remaining as he stretched out, feeling like he could fall asleep if he closed his eye for too long.

“We were poisoned, I’m guessing by Heather somehow. Something in her blood. Taken to Justine’s club for questioning.” He shrugged one shoulder, sliding his hand into Sebastian’s, giving it a squeeze. “Tortured. I could only hear a bit of what was going on in the room they held you in. Think they beat you enough until your blood ability kicked in. You managed to get loose, fight them off. More people came to attack us. You took care of them.”

He wet his lips, looking over all the grime and bloody filth Sebastian was caked with. Flaked a little off Sebastian’s cheek with his other hand.

“That woman I told you about, Lavinia? She helped get us out. Figured I’d bring us here, get packing.” He peeled away a bit of grime from Sebastian’s chin, where it was caked thickly. “You’ll need to take a shower before we do anything else. You’re a mess.”

**Sebastian needed a second to process all the information.**

**Poisoned? He clearly remembered feeling ill, dizzy, nauseated. He remembered throwing up and passing out. He also remembered seeing Tam, bloodied... but he couldn't remember how or where. Could it have been a dream?**

**His recollection of what had happened in that gray room was hazy. It was a blur of adrenaline and pain, his mind racing.**

**And then it all stopped.**

**There was a big chunk of time that he couldn't remember. All that he could remember was Red. Different kinds of red. Relief, anger and fear mixed into one.**

**His eyes were staring into the ceiling while he was trying to remember. Tams voice grounding him. It was easy to get lost in the memory of it all. Like it had happened years ago but it was still crystal clear.**

**He didn't know why exactly he started feeling a tightness in his chest. It could have been because of the way Tam spoke of it all. That gentle tone... but it really hit him when he touched him, wiping away the dirt and grime off him. That was when he felt his eyes get wet.**

**He wasn't a big crier but that contact, that touch. It was like it just gave a green light to all his emotions.**

**When he lost it... he had been so scared. He could still remember that feeling of hopeless desperation. Like he was trapped while someone did horrible things in his place.**

**How many did he kill? Or hurt?**

**What was the cost of his lack of control?**

**He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.**

**"I'm sorry..." he muttered but he didn't know if he was saying that for all that he had done, or for crying about it.**

Tamas was silent as Sebastian seemed to be trying to absorb everything, or trying to put together the night’s events in his head. He felt much the same way. Being captured, tied down, hurt... It had taken his mind back to ages back, when he’d first tried leaving Dacian, when he was barely in control of his new abilities as a vampire. Then seeing Sebastian lost to the blood, ravenous, unable to stop himself...

The crying didn’t surprise him too much. If he wasn’t still feeling numb after everything, like his ability to register anything more had shut down, he imagined he’d be crying too. 

“Hey, no...It’s fine.” He murmured, voice soft, trying to keep it soothing, not bothering to ask before tugging Sebastian’s shoulder, pulling the vampire over against him, hugging him, tucking Sebastian’s face in against his shoulder. “It’s been a hell of a night.”

He stroked his hand over Sebastian’s hair, trying not to tug as his fingers caught on blood encrusted strands, not really caring much as dried and still tacky blood got smeared over his fresh clothing. Clothing could be washed. He had other shirts.

“You came out of it. Plan hasn’t changed. We’re still going to find Telerig. Help you learn to use this power of yours.” He squeezed a little tighter. “Keep this from happening again. All right?”

**Sebastian felt too much. He would prefer not to, at least not now... but the gate was already open. He felt embarrassed and entirely vulnerable. Something that he wasn't used to. So when offered with a hug, he ended up burying his entire face in his shoulder. The tears couldn't stop but he was at least happy that he wasn't sobbing like a child.**

**He managed to focus on the gentle touch, Tams' voice, and the lingering scent of sandalwood and citrus on his hair and skin. For a second there was nothing else, and he felt himself getting calmer.**

**He closed his eyes, feeling Tam stroking his hair and breathed slowly in.**

**"Yeah.." he muttered in response, a little muffled against his shoulder before leaning back so he could see his face. He gave him a smile, though he didn't know how convincing that looked. He tried to wipe his eyes when he noticed the grime that had attained Tams fresh shirt. "Ah... shit.." he tried to wipe it away but only made it worse.**

Tamas chuckled softly through his nose as his shirt was dirtied up further, tipping his forehead briefly against Sebastian’s as he closed his eyes.

“It’s fine. I’ve got others.” He leaned back, head resting on the pillow, feeling mostly relieved, tired. He brushed Sebastian’s hair back from his face, thumb wiping away some of the smudged teary blood from Sebastian’s cheek. “You want a shower? Don’t have a change of clothes for you, save that summery shirt you left behind.” He rested his arm back on Sebastian’s waist, hand rubbing slowly. “Might have a pair of sweatpants that’ll stretch enough, usually fall off me unless I cinch them up tight. They’re old as hell, but comfortable. Or we could lay here for a little bit longer.”

**Sebastian didn't move, just enjoying just this moment. It felt calm, after all that had happened. The rest of the night seemed like it happened years ago. He trailed Tams' movement with his eyes.**

**"Yeahh... I need a shower. I feel so gross." he muttered even though he didn't move from his spot.**

**He found it funny how the shirt that he really liked and he had left here turned out to be saving his ass now. It felt like fate that he left it here.**

**"Sweatpants are better than nothing." he chuckled.**

Tamas felt himself grin tiredly, still worn, still feeling the after effects from the poisoning. “I mean, I wouldn’t complain,” he teased, unable to stop himself from flirting. After all that, it felt ridiculous but calming to flirt. “Hopefully your underwear didn’t get too messed up. Don’t think I have any that’d fit you.”

He didn’t move, save to shift a little closer, hooking a leg over one of Sebastian’s, sighing as he let himself feel calm, safe for a moment. His arm had finally stopped throbbing where Sebastian bit him, his head clear from getting knocked around.

“Oh, funny thing, while we were getting out? Lavinia said Justine was convinced you were Telerig. How’d she put it...” He didn’t open his eye as he spoke softly. “Mm, right. ‘Telerig came out of legend’ to kill everyone.”

**Sebastian enjoyed the embrace and he laughed when Tam teased him.**

**If he had to be honest he didn't even know the condition he was in. How much of his clothes were still there? He had felt that his chest was bare, despite it being caked in grime so he guessed that he had somehow lost his t-shirt. He had no recollection of how.**

**"Wouldn't be the first time I would go around commando." he teased back with a laugh, enjoying the cuddle he was pulled into.**

**When he heard the last thing that Tam mentioned his head went blank. He needed a second to process the information and realize that it was hilarious.**

**"Seriously?" he asked laughing. He needed a second to stop and when he did he realized that he didn't recognize either of those names. "Who are... Lavina and Justine?"**

Trying not to imagine Sebastian going commando, Tamas sniggered, feeling the most light and calm he had in a long while. Even after that whole ordeal, even knowing Justine (if she survived) would be after them at some point, he was still strangely serene. Maybe it was all the bodily contact? How nice it felt to have someone close by who he felt he could actually trust? 

“Oh, right,” he murmured, cracking open an eye to look up at Sebastian, looking very much like a satisfied cat snuggled in his pillows. “You wouldn’t know. Justine is the head vampire, I guess you could call her. Took over the city in a massive coup. Fancies herself a crime boss, but I don’t think her people are so much loyal to her, as loyal to her money. And Lavinia... Well, she’s a friend. Or at least friendly. Seems to have her own agenda, but doesn’t seem too concerned with prestige or wealth. Claims she’s from New York, but I hear a bit of a Venetian accent in some of her words. Hell, she even spoke Italian when she came to help us.”

He leaned in a little closer, shifting so his chin rested on top of Sebastian’s head. “I get the feeling she’s using Justine rather than friends with her. Supports the ideals of old, like...sanctuary and blood, from the olden days. Said for me to ‘not worry about Justine’, when we split ways. So... Gotta wonder what she has planned there. She didn’t seem concerned you might be Telerig. Gotta wonder what she’s been hiding all this time.”

**Sebastian listened, trying his best to process and remember the information as he felt very tired and distracted.**

**So the woman's voice that he heard during the torture session was… Justine’s? Well it was good to know the name behind that bad memory. Why not? He could see how she was trying her hand at being a crime boss… well as long as she didn’t have any competition, she would be successful at playing the role even if she did a bad job at it.**

**Lavinia on the other hand was a figure that was completely unrecognizable to him. Even if he had met her during all the craziness... he would have been too out of his mind to remember her. Her backstory didn’t concern him, neither did her secrets. That was her own business. As long as she was friendly, and she had helped them - he owed her. So whatever she wanted, even if she did think he was Telerig, he would do his best to provide.**

**“It’s so strange.” he muttered. “Why would they think I’m Rig? He looks nothing like me.”**

**From all that information, this is what struck him as bizarre.**

“Mm, don’t know.” 

Tamas gave into the urge to snuggle Sebastian’s head against him, figuring so long as it didn’t seem unwanted, cuddles were fine. He’d probably need to wash his face and hands after, get the smears of blood and gunk off again. Didn’t matter: cuddles were more important after all that. 

“I guess they don’t know what he looks like. Just what he can do, maybe? Shared ability. Maybe they just know the basics about him? They called it ‘legend’. If they knew I can transform, they’d tie me to Dacian, but he’s much more public. Doesn’t care who recognizes him.”

Placing a small kiss on Sebastian’s forehead, he pulled back a little, and looked into his eyes. 

“I didn’t correct her. Didn’t say Justine was right either. Lavinia...she could be an ally in all this, but I thought you might like to be the one to say anything.” He lifted a hand to wipe the old blood from his mouth, chuckling a little.

**Sebastian felt his cheeks grow warm when Tam snuggled him even closer. He wondered how much blood exactly did he drink to feel so damn warm and almost human. He tried not to dwell too much on that thought.**

**He blushed an even deeper shade of red when Tam placed a kiss on his forehead. He wouldn't have blushed as much if the other vampire hadn’t stared him right in the eyes afterwards.**

**“Well… if them mistaking me for Telerig made things easier for us… then I’ll take it.” he smiled a bit bitterly. What exactly did those vampires know about his maker? What kind of reputation did he have in the vampire world? He didn't know any of that. “He is very short, just fyi. Black hair. Covered in tattoos.” Sebastian said. “Telerig, I mean.” he added with a chuckle.**

Tamas blinked sedately at the dark blush on Sebastian’s cheeks, giving him a small smile, cuddling back down into the pillow. 

“So, looks nothing like you, save kinda the hair part.” He reached over, gently picking a little more dried gore off Sebastian’s face, sighing a little. “Much as I want to continue like this, we’re not getting you any more clean. I’d offer to help wash you, but it’s a small shower.” He grinned, rolling over onto his back, stretching, one arm sliding under Sebastian’s head. “Feel free to use anything in the shower. I’m gonna pack up what’s left after. Got a scrub brush for your back.” He watched Sebastian, feeling stupidly soft, calm, rubbing the back of Sebastian’s neck in slow circles.

**Sebastian sighed at well, slowly shimmying out of the cuddle and the softness of the bed… meanwhile realizing that he was leaving a trail of dirt. So he definitely needed to take a shower as soon as possible, before his skin cracked along with that blood all over him.**

**“Thanks. I should do that.” he said with a crooked smile, while he was getting up from the bed. Contrary to his expectations he was tired but he felt far from weak.**

**He moved toward the ladder, looking back one last time to Tam and the bed. He wished he would just stay there and rest, but he needed to clean up. Maybe after.**

**When he was down, it wasn’t hard to find the bathroom as he had seen Tam use it earlier, and the door was wide open. Inside he was greeted by warm light and tiles of brown and cream. He almost felt guilty that he was going to dirty up the nice bathroom.**

**Inside he closed the door and finally looked himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. Like he had rolled around in anything disgusting that he could find and then slept like that. He saw that he was still wearing his jeans but they had become stiff from the blood that had soaked into them, they were also ripped in places. To be honest, even if they were washed they were going to stay a dirty, brownish color with patches of blue - it wouldn't be a good look. They were trash.**

**He took them off clumsily and threw them on the floor in front of the sink. Sadly his underwear had also soaked some of that blood and he knew that would be itchy to wear like that, especially after a nice shower. He threw them on top of the jeans and walked to the shower, closing the glass door behind himself.**

**After a lot of hot water, soap, shampoo and scrubbing, he finally felt like he was clean. He looked at the tub with yearning but in the end decided that he had spent enough time in the shower already.**

**When he stepped out only now he realized there were no towels. That wasn’t much of a problem as he didn’t feel shy about just getting out of the bathroom naked - better than touching any of those horrid clothes still on the floor in front of the sink. He looked himself in the mirror, looked at his teeth, and when he was happy with what he saw he just got out.**

**“Hey, where are those sweats you were talking about?” he yelled as he didn't know where Tam was. He hoped he was still in the apartment.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.


	7. Chapter 7

While Sebastian washed off, Tamas stripped and remade the bed, glad he’d taken the blankets off before putting Sebastian down to rest. The sheets he bundled up, along with the shirt he was wearing, stuffing them into a trash bag. He rooted around in his drawers for one of the few hoodies he hadn’t already packed away (honestly, he didn’t have many clothes to choose from, so picking what to leave behind and what to keep had been easy), along with the oversized pair of dark grey sweats he had. He wasn’t really sure where they’d come from, just that he’d had them for a while,wearing them occasionally when he had to do laundry, or felt like laying around for a night.

He got the rest of his favorite books packed into the trunk, along with a couple old photo albums from the 1960s and 1850s, with a smattering of more modern photos tucked between their pages. He paused at a strip of photos from a photo booth he’d taken with Heather, not long after she’d started school. A pang of hurt and disappointment went through him as he tucked them in to be kept as well.

Hearing Sebastian’s voice, he popped up from where he’d been sitting on the floor in front of the couch, smiling as he turned to reply— And stopped. 

Naked.

Also.

Tiddies.

He looked away from Sebastian’s chest, faintly blushing, trying to be respectful, as it was just a naked body. But damn. That was. That was a nice body. Muscles but soft in all the right places, and the chest hair and— He fought to stop his thoughts, chuckling a little.

“Forgot I dropped the towels in the hamper,” he said softly. He scooped up the sweats from the back of the couch, walking over to hand them to Sebastian. “Surprised me. Not that I’m complaining.” He gave his almost wink, annoyed all over again that the asshole back at Justine’s had broken his eye.

**Sebastian snickered at Tam's reaction. He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it or didn't expect any reaction. It was a pleasant stroke to his ego even if he knew he might be teasing Tam too much just because he liked to see him react.**

**He took the offered sweatpants, and then did a half turn just to show off his ass. "Enjoy it while you can." he laughed, before putting the sweats on. His skin still felt a bit damp but it didn't bother him.**

**"Ah." he remembered. "Where should I throw away my dirty clothes?" he didn't want to just leave them laying on the floor in the bathroom.**

This was how he was going to die. Tamas breathed in deeply, grinning as he put his hand to his forehead, looking down at Sebastian’s ass, as it was clearly being shown off to be enjoyed, looking back up with a huffing laugh, shaking his head slightly. The chest was still terribly distracting, but he managed to keep from looking at it too much.

“Jackass,” he chuckled, clearly not upset, though his face felt warmer, light pink which was the best he could manage after the poisoned meal he’d had. “I’ve got a trash bag for the sheets. I need to wash off my hands anyway, so I’ll get them. You go clothe that dangerous chest.” 

He snatched up Sebastian’s colorful shirt, lightly shoving it against his chest before practically fleeing to the bathroom, bringing out Sebastian’s clothes in a messy bundle, stuffing them in with the sheets, tying it off. 

“Lemme wash off quick. We can decide where to go from here. I changed the sheets if you want to lay back down.”

**"Ah..." Sebastian glanced longingly towards the bedroom upstairs. He could so easily just lay down and sleep for a whole month. He wasn't even sure if he was exaggerating. Vampires could do that, couldn't they?**

**He shook his head finally. They had to get done packing. Even if they didn't know where to go, they couldn't stay here, even more now after all that happened.**

**Instead he stepped toward the couch and sat down heavily.**

**"We should probably get back to packing. I can help you."**

As much as he wanted to sink back into the bed, and rest, or sleep, and just pretend the world outside wasn’t out to get them, Tamas knew Sebastian was right. He sighed as he came out of the bathroom, snagging a kitchen towel to dry his face and hands.

“There‘s not much else...” He looked around the room, at the furniture, his bookshelf, lips pressed together. “I’ve got everything meaningful packed already. Just got the laptop and record player to grab. If that’ll fit. Got a few albums I like. Oh, shit. And the sword and my lute. Right.”

He rubbed his hands over his face, still not thinking clearly, looking at the place once more. It’s just stuff. Once things died down, he could come back, pack things away when he had more time. Keep paying rent until then. Text the landlord, let her know what was up. Giving Sebastian a somewhat helpless smile, he shrugged, climbing up the ladder to retrieve his lute and basket hilted broadsword, pausing as he came to the ladder.

“Here, let me pass them down to you.”

**Sebastian got up from the couch with a tired grunt. He didn't know what it felt to be old but right now everything hurt and he felt very very old.**

**He felt for Tam as he himself had similar thoughts about his own place, though he owned the apartment and he could just seal it up for the time being. Only getting the essentials. Everything else he was going to miss but it was going to stay right there and wait for him.**

**He walked toward the ladder but didn't climb it, idling near it while he listened to Tam rummage through things. When he handed him down a lute and a sword Sebastian could feel his eyes lighting up.**

**These things looked so cool. It was like getting to touch things in a museum... and maybe play with them. Though he couldn't play a lute and he also didn't know how to handle a sword. So he decided against them. He was pretty sure if he fooled around with them he was going to break them.**

Tamas could see the look in Sebastian’s eyes, grinning as he came down. “It’s all right. That sword’s seen worse than you. You won’t break it.” 

He took the lute, cradling it with obvious familiarity, strumming the first few cords of an old melody, humming along with it, watching the strings quiver as the sound resonated softly, keeping his gaze off Sebastian’s far too tempting chest. He couldn’t remember the name of the piece, just that he’d learned it back in Florence, had wooed many young ladies in the tavern one night. He chuckled softly, resting his hand on the strings to still them. 

“This isn’t the one I originally had, the lute I mean. That one, Ah...” He thought for a moment, then grinned. “Got broken after I was found in bed with a man’s wife. I was nineteen, stupid, and very upset he’d broken Dacian’s birthday present to me.”

Chuckling, he looked back to Sebastian. “That sword, however, is old. Been repaired a few times. Had it for....three hundred years I think? Can’t really recall for sure.”

**Seb watched as Tamas played the lute even for such a short time. Strangely the melody seemed familiar to him, like he had heard it somewhere sometime, but the memory was blurry. Impossible to remember. It was possible that the melody was just similar to something he might have heard.**

**He was still impressed, as he had never seen anyone play a lute, except for in films. He laughed at the story Tam told about the instrument. He could see how some objects would be hard to be left behind - they carried too many memories. Sometimes it felt like without something to hold those memories, they would be lost forever.**

**"Damn... that's old." he shook his head while he carefully looked at the sword in the scabbard. "I can't." he said, almost as if to convince himself. "Things just end up breaking in my hands." he chuckled.**

**He thought about how he hadn't even started packing his own things and he already felt tired.**

Tamas chuckled, walking over to close up his trunk, setting the lute down on top. He sighed a little, as this was really it. Time to go, again.

“I’ve cut a man in two with that sword,” he replied. “It lived through that. But if you’re not sure, that’s fine.” 

He offered Sebastian a small, tired smile, motioning him over, taking the sword as Sebastian came close enough. He pulled the blade out a few inches, looking at the old steel, the lack of shine after so long, but no less sharp and effective for the job it needed to do. He slid it back into its scabbard, setting it down, heading towards the old portable record player he had, looking at it before shrugging, leaving it where it was, sliding his hands into his pockets. 

“It’s funny. I’ve been wanting to leave for a couple years, ever since Justine took over. Just not in these circumstances, I guess. Seems more final.” He smiled, a little wistful, turning back to Sebastian. “Right. We should get your things and...” His eyes trailed back to Sebastian’s chest, eye closing with a chuckle. “I have a shirt you could borrow. Too small, but it stretches. Let me just...”

He went back to the trunk, moving aside his lute to tug a soft looking shirt from inside, handing it over. “Much as it pains me to say this, put this on.”

**Sebastian seemed a bit surprised at Tams comment about his chest. It seems that he had, or at least he looked like he had, forgot all about it. He even chuckled at it while the other vampire handed him a soft, thin cotton t-shirt.**

**Sebastian put the shirt on, with a little struggle. When done he fiddled with the short sleeves that threatened to cut off the circulation of his arms if he still had that. The fabric ran upwards, so he needed to pull it down but even then the lower part of his belly stayed exposed.**

**"Ah..." he muttered in disappointed surprise when he heard the sound of ripping when he put his arm up. "I ruined your shirt."**

**He looked around for the damage, and he found a small hole on one of the armpits.**

Tam’s eye widened at the sound of the rip, enough that his empty socket’s eyelids parted. Then he was snorting, laughing, stepping closer to lightly poke Sebastian’s armpit through the hole.

“Ohh...” he laughed in a soft groan, grinning, the whole thing so fantastically absurd after their torture and probable brush with death, that he couldn’t stop laughing. He ended up leaning against Sebastian’s chest, holding Sebastian’s sides as he fell into a fit of snorts and giggles, having to use Sebastian to hold himself up. This whole night was so strange, surreal, and now Sebastian was wearing his far too small shirt, the fabric stretched over Sebastian’s plush pectorals, his forehead resting between them as he fought to stop laughing. He finally managed to stop, wiping beneath his eye and at his empty eyelids.

“That’s fine. Most everything I own already has holes in it. Adds character.” He pressed his lips tightly together, clearly trying not to laugh again, letting out a huff through his nose, arms sliding around Sebastian in a loose hug. “Ah. Damn. Couldn’t stop laughing. I’m okay now.”

Sebastian could help but laugh with him. The whole night just seemed absurd though he  **didn't laugh as hard as Tam did.**

**At the end of it he hugged him back, maybe more firmly than Tam was hugging him.**

**"Thanks." he told him, not sure for what exactly. His help, his friendship, his shirt, or the much needed laugh.**

**Just before he let go, he kissed his forehead, smiling as he looked at him.**

Tamas squeezed back as Sebastian hugged him, leaning into it, feeling like right now things were all right again. He probably needed to contact Dacian, let him know what was the hold up, why they were, no doubt, late by this point. Had they agreed on a time to meet? Just that they’d be in touch. He let out a soft sound at the kiss, opening his eyes, looking up, his cheeks a light pink. That was....that was really nice. He smiled back, wondering again at how quickly he’d fallen into trusting Sebastian, that he’d been mostly unwilling to hurt him to defend himself. It was as if he’d finally met someone who understood him, wanted to understand him, and didn’t want anything in exchange for closeness. Letting out a soft breath, as they really should head out, get Sebastian’s things, he reached up to squeeze Sebastian’s arms.

“Guess we need to get going.” He tugged a little at the sleeves, stretching them a bit more, though, damn, Sebastian’s arms were huge compared to his own. “Get your things. Put what you want stored in my storage unit. Drop off the car... Get the van. Can probably sleep in there for a while as we figure out what happens next. Well outside the territory’s limits. Hell, Dacian would probably let me park at his studio if we needed to.” He met Sebastian’s gaze. “Sounds good?”

**Sebastian enjoyed the moment of peace for just a little while longer. Enjoyed Tam fixing up his sleeve, getting some of that domestic feeling from the whole situation. It made him smile. It was a nice feeling.**

**"Yeah." he agreed. Most of what he had to pack were clothes, anything else was non-essential, though he was sure he was gonna try and bring something just because he didn't want to part with it. "Then we can decide on where to go from here... if Dacian and Octavia can't figure out the riddle... I have an idea of where to go. But I would prefer to leave that option for last."**

Tamas looked over Sebastian’s face, nodding slowly. Whatever the other option was, or Sebastian’s reason for wanting to leave it last, he could respect that. He was guessing it had something to do with Sebastian’s family, as he’d mentioned during their discussions last night —damn, just last night. Tamas knew the kinds of influence mafia families could have, though he’d always been on the outside, rarely more than a rum runner, or lookout. He could think of a lot of reasons to want to avoid that. 

“Okay! Let’s get this— Oh, hey, there’s an ice cooler on the kitchen counter. You mind grabbing that? Got some blood packs in there.” He slung the lute around his chest. “Cold blood is...less than ideal, but it’s semi frozen. Makes me think of a margarita.”

Fastening his sword to his hip, he stooped to pop out the trunk’s old wheels, making sure the latches were securely closed, he tipped the trunk upwards, rolling it after him, waiting until Sebastian had gotten the cooler, before letting them both out of his apartment, and locking it back up for the last time for who knew how long. Tucking his key back into his pocket, he let out a small sigh. It was just a building. Just stuff. 

“Okay.” He breathed out, leading them down the stairs with surprising ease, considering the size of the trunk he was moving. “Oh! I retrieved your stuff.” He added after a moment, tugging Sebastian’s phone, wallet, and keys from his back and other side pocket, pausing to hand them over. “Nearly forgot. Wondered why my butt felt so weird.” He huffed softly, smiling tiredly.

**“Yeah…” Sebastian muttered, while walking to the kitchen and getting the cooler. He knew that he probably won’t need blood soon - he felt full, and he had an unpleasant idea why. He didn’t want to think too much about it. But in any case it never hurt to be prepared and even if Sebastian didn’t need to feed, Tamas probably would need it.**

**When he got back Tam had strapped the sword to his belt and gotten ready to leave with his suitcase at hand. He followed him out of the apartment and down the stairs when suddenly Tamas handed him his things. Sebastian hadn't even thought about them. He stared at the items in disbelief.**

**"Oh my God, thank you!" he exclaimed, obviously pleasantly surprised and grateful. "Good thing one of us has a brain. I just left them in my ruined pants and would have thrown them away probably." he couldn't help but shake his head.**

“Dunno if I’d say I have a brain, right now,” Tamas joked, though there was little humor in his  voice, sounding more tired and ready for the night to be over. “This whole night has me... I dunno. Feeling like none of this is happening, I guess.” He continued down the stairs, voice and footsteps echoing in the old concrete and metal stairwell. “I’m sure it’ll hit me at some point. Right now? I feel like my brain’s leaking out my ears.”

He was still wondering what did happen to Heather; if she was all right, if she’d been put up to the whole thing, or if it was something else which had poisoned him. He’d known her for so long,at least as far as mortals were concerned. Perhaps he’d misjudged her? Or was misjudging her now.

“Did you...” he hesitated as he walked out into the parking lot, holding the door with his elbow so Sebastian could walk past. “Did you get sick as well? After feeding on Heather. Dizziness, fatigue, confusion...?”

**Sebastian couldn’t help but agree. It felt surreal, not only that but the idea that this would be probably their last night in the city. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. He had moved a lot during his life, but this had been actually the first time that he had stayed for such a prolonged period of time in one place. And he had grown to see it as his home. He knew he was going to miss it. Even miss his crappy job… which reminded him that he had to officially quit. Or just not show up.**

**The vampires in the city already knew who he was, they had seen him. So he had to burn any connections he had, especially with humans. He was friends with a lot of his human coworkers and he didn;t want to bring trouble to them. Better to not contact anyone. Better to just disappear. He really hoped they didn’t know where his apartment was - he never listed his correct address in his work documents.**

**“I did…” Sebastian answered while walking past. “For a while… then I threw up and… kinda passed out, I guess.” it would be funny if the situation was different. “Woke up in a van, you were there. Then got hit on the head and passed out again.”**

If Sebastian had gotten sick as well, then...that confirmed it. The vomiting was...kinda odd. Throwing up food, or whatever was left over from drinking alcohol, sure. But blood? 

“You threw up blood?” Tamas asked, setting down the steamer trunk to get out his keys. He couldn’t think what else it could be. He unlocked the car trunk, sliding in his things, being particularly careful with where he placed the lute, before deciding to just put it in the back seat to be sure it didn’t get crushed by the trunk. 

He shut the trunk after Sebastian loaded in the cooler, going around to unlock the car doors with a feeling of finality. This might be the last time he drove out of the city. Regardless of Lavinia saying to not worry about Justine, there were also Justine’s groupies to consider. He didn’t know the kind of loyalties they had, beyond their willingness to quickly agree with anything Justine said.

**“I was pretty out of it.” Sebastian shook his head while loading up the cooler in the trunk. When he was finally seated in the passenger's seat he continued. “It looked dark. I’m not sure. It’s never happened before. Black, maybe?” he was trying hard to remember, but at that time everything had started to blur together. He remembered more how he felt rather than what actually happened.**

**Sebastian watched through the side window while Tam fired up the engine and the car moved. He was trying to recall events but the more he tried, he felt a headache coming on. Mostly because it was an unpleasant thing to remember.**

**“Why? Is that strange?” he asked, after the car was already on the road, moving slowly in traffic.**

“I’ve never managed to throw up blood. Not unless I was injured badly enough.” 

Tamas looked Sebastian over. Looked like they were both having difficulties after the night’s activities. He reached over with his right hand, squeezing, then rubbing Sebastian’s shoulder, keeping his eye on the road, the city lights still dancing ever so slightly at the edges of his vision. At least he was feeling a little less like his skin was going to crawl off his bones. Whatever had been in Heather’s blood packed a hell of a punch. Just had to get them to somewhere safe, or safer at least. And he still had to call into work. Let them know he wasn’t coming in, though judging by the hour, they were already well aware.

“Might be another unique ability of yours. Like that quick healing.” He glanced over. “How are you doing? This was... Especially for you, it was a rough night.”

**Sebastian was surprised hearing this. It hadn’t crossed his mind that anything that had happened to him, hadn’t happened to Tam… he was glad to hear it? He wasn’t sure. Was it good or bad?**

**He just looked through the window at the moving city, the passing people, the bright lights. He rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes for a little while. Trying not to think about the night before. It just seemed… so much. When he thought about it, it felt like it was happening right now and also a hundred years ago.**

**“Maybe.” he muttered at last. “I’m… I don’t know. I’m fine. I’ll live…” he laughed bitterly at the irony of that saying. “How are you?” he finally looked at Tam, his eyes weary.**

Tamas smiled a little, the corner of his mouth twitching as his face didn’t seem to know whether he should be smiling or frowning, watching traffic. He waited until they were at a traffic light to breathe in deeply, closing his eye for a count of five, blinking heavily as he looked up at the red light. 

“Managing.” He said honestly, voice soft. “Sifting through everything. Worried about...” He scoffed, biting his lip. “I’m worried about Heather. Wondering if she’s all right. Regretting not being more forward with her.” He shook his head, taking the turn to Sebastian’s neighborhood. “Part of me is angry that I’m still concerned for her. The other part is upset that I haven’t tried calling her yet. Mostly I just want to curl up and sleep for a week.” 

He chuckled, the sound sad, giving Sebastian another little smile.

**“About Heather?” Sebastian repeated in confusion. What did he mean? What did Heather have to do with any of this? He remembered clearly that she left the apartment safely and left safely…. It could be possible that they might have grabbed her as well? But why? “Well.. I hope she’s alright.” he finally said, sooking back through the side window when the car started moving again.**

**He could already see the corner leading to his building. He was suddenly hit with this feeling of nostalgia even though he hadn’t even started packing.**

**“Man… I’m gonna miss this place.” he muttered to himself.**

“Just guessing...As we both drank her blood, then both were effected by the same thing.” Tamas shrugged. He hoped he was wrong. Maybe he should call her. At least text her. Like he needed to contact Dacian still. He was so damn tired.

Following Sebastian’s gaze, he offered a soft, understanding smile. They’d both been in this city for a while, long enough for it to feel like home in his case, even if that home wasn’t always entirely secure, not with how he’d gotten mixed up in the vampire politics. Really, he better understood now why Dacian never bothered. He took the turn to Sebastian’s place, pulling up and parking. He looked at the building for a moment, pulling the key out of the ignition, then let his head gently fall into Sebastian’s shoulder, resting it there.

“This might not be goodbye to this place. I’m still going to be paying rent. With any luck, which sounds really damn naive after tonight, but with any luck we can come back at some point. I can ask Theo to keep an eye on things, see what’s going on with the community.” He shifted his head, looking up at Sebastian. “A lot can fit in my bus. So long as we leave the room for the mattress, feel free to bring whatever you like. I got a generator I usually stick up on top, so we’ll have power.” He nudged Sebastian’s shoulder with his chin.

**Sebastian couldn't believe how he didn't come to that conclusion on his own as it was the only explanation that made sense. If he had to be honest he hadn't really spared any thought on why or how this had happened. He had been more focused on the situation itself. He still didn't want to believe he had lost control... he couldn't remember a thing. He could have done anything. To anyone.**

**His eyes moved to Tamas, happy that somehow he had been spared from his madness. Not that he doubted that the vampire could protect himself... but.**

**His eyes moved guiltily away, back to the window on his side, now the city still around them.**

**He smiled at Tam's nudge.**

**"I don't have much anyway... but it would be nice to set up a router." he chuckled. "Just because I'm spoiled and I need my Internet."**

“Mm,” Tamas agreed, closing his eye as he rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “The internet is great. All that information, the ability to share experiences with someone halfway across the world, or even just looking up the route to somewhere. I was posting videos for a while. And photos. Haven’t had time lately.” 

He breathed in deeply, smiling at how oddly nice it was that Sebastian smelled like his soap. There was something soothing about that. Maybe it was that deeper ideal of pack, or family; sharing toiletries. He lifted his head after a moment, looking up into Sebastian’s eyes.

“Yeah. We can set that up. I think I might still have this... It’s like this thing that increases output? Or whatever it is. Increases the range. I dunno. I barely understand technology past what I need to use it for.” He looked away, checking around to be sure they hadn’t been followed. “I think we’re good.”

**"Alright." Sebastian smiled, pretty sure he was enjoying his time with Tam maybe a bit too much. They still had work to do. After they were done with packing and everything else, then he could indulge his curiosity further. "Come on." he added, getting out of the car, closing the door behind gently.**

**The path from the parking lot to his building seemed so short now, and the climb up the stairs even shorter.**

**When he unlocked the door, his bike greeted him in the hallway. It seemed like forever ago that they had been here.**

“We could probably fit that on the bus,” Tamas remarked as they came upon the bike, lightly touching the seat with a small smile, recalling hopping on the back of it not long ago, his initial surprise that this was Sebastian’s main mode of transport. “Fasten it on top. Lotta room up there. I got a bunch of those old ratcheting straps. Real secure.”

He tucked his hands into his pockets, arm twinging a little at the bite spot. He’d wrapped the bite in a bit of gauze so it wouldn’t catch on his sleeves, start bleeding again.

“You, uh, got suitcases or anything? I think I have something back in storage that could work if you don’t.”

**“I have a couple of duffle bags in the closet.” Sebastian said, his gaze lingering on the movement of Tam’s hand. It seemed like he made a grimase, but it might have been his imagination.**

**In the end he didn’t say anything and just went to get the bags out. One was relatively new - looked like a big gym bag, while the other was made out of dark brown leather, obviously older and worn.**

**“One of those would be enough for all my clothes. If you want you can help me with that. It would make things faster.” he said while he brought the two bags with him in the bedroom. In there he threw them on the bed while he opened the wardrobe and started taking out clothes that he also threw on the bed.**

Like him, Sebastian didn’t seem to have a lot of clothing. Just what he seems to need. Tamas unzipped the two bags, opening them so they would be able to fit the clothing in more easily, before he began folding Sebastian’s shirts as small as he could, arranging them in the older bag, his eye flicking between his task and Sebastian’s face. Offering what he hoped was a comforting smile, he reached out, lightly rubbing the edge of the older bag between his fingers, enjoying the feeling of the old leather on his scarred fingers, the way it felt between scarred and unscarred flesh. He breathed in, lips parting slightly to better take in the scent of the leather.

“How long have you had this bag?” He asked, resuming folding. “Nice leather. Good quality. Do you want to keep underwear separate in the gym bag, or put things wherever they’ll fit?”

**Sebastian stopped midway to do what he was doing, clothes in hand. “I think I got it around 30 years ago...” he said after a few seconds of thought, eyes focused on the bag. “When I was leaving Italy.” he added, a complex expression on his face. A mix between something bad and something good. He shook off whatever memory that brought him and continued talking out the last of his clothes. “No. Put everything into one bag. No reason to waste space.” he added.**

**When he was done taking everything out, he went to the bed and started folding next to Tam. It wasn’t a tedious job, it actually took his mind off things. For a while it was only them, sitting in his place, folding clothes and it was normal and easy. Though that disappeared when Sebastian gently grabbed Tams arm, while they were organizing where everything went. He clearly saw pain written on his face.**

**“Does your arm hurt?” he asked, concerned.**

Damn. Tamas kept his gaze down for a moment; he’d preferred to have not had to bring this up, as Sebastian had been out of control, had briefly managed to get a small bit of control. He tried a little humor at first, softly chuckling.

“This old thing?” He asked, holding up his heavily scarred hand. 

The concern on Sebastian’s face made him drop the act, opting to unzip and shrug out of his hoodie, rather than rolling up the sleeve and aggravating the wound. He was still wearing a faded grey t-shirt, the decal on it too worn and chipped to really make out the image that used to be there. He extended his arm.

“Bites take a while to heal,” Tam began softly, “It’s getting there. Doesn’t hurt much, just with pressure. You...came out of it for a moment, nearly. Asked me to stop you. Then...”

He let out a breath, motioning at his arm.

“I didn’t want to fight you, so that’s...partially my fault. I would have if Lavinia hadn’t staked you.” He looked up, meeting Sebastian’s gaze.

**The question of who did this got stuck in Sebastians throat as it was answered before he even got a chance to ask it.**

**He couldn't believe he had done that... He had feared that he might have done something bad but he had felt relieved when all seemed to have gone relatively well... except for the fate of their assailants which despite everything he regretted murdering in cold blood.**

**But this... it hit him like a hammer. So, what he had feared - had happened. For a second he was stuck in time, staring at the vicious bite mark, feeling completely helpless.**

**It was already done. He couldn't do anything to undo it. All his fears and worries had proven to be true.**

**But he knew that the reason Tam. had hidden it was to not make him worry. So he tried to swallow all the guilt and self-loathing because he knew Tam would want to see it.**

**Instead he took his hand gently, his thumb grazing thr pale skin flushed pink from the injury.**

**"I'm..." he spoke but his voice got stuck in his throat, so he cleared it. "I'm sorry." he said simply, then he placed a feather-like kiss on the injury. "... to make it better."**

Had his heart the ability, it would have leapt at that gentle kiss. It was touching. Incredibly sweet, and so gentle Tamas could barely feel the kiss against his wound. He bit his lip lightly at hearing the catch in Sebastian’s voice, putting down a pair of Sebastian’s socks to be able to grab around Sebastian’s shoulders unimpeded. He tugged, rising up on his knees, as he pulled Sebastian into a hug.

“Didn’t want to add to the guilt you were already feeling.” Tamas said softly, his chin hooked over Sebastian’s shoulder. “It’s all right. I forgave you already.” He shifted to get a better position on his knees, tucking his head in against Sebastian’s. “I’m sorry I faltered. Didn’t stop you like you asked. I had a baseball bat in hand and...” He sighed, squeezing tighter. “Didn’t want to be the reason you were hurt more. Listening to you screaming, was...”

Tamas had to stop, as he was sure if he let himself look back on tonight, all that fear, anger, and worry, coupled with memories the ordeal had dredged up, would overwhelm him to the point he’d be a useless sobbing ball on Sebastian’s bed. Drawing in a shaking breath, he rested his forehead against Sebastian’s shoulder.

**Sebastian almost felt his whole facade crumble down when Tamas embraced him. Through sheer willpower kept his emotions in check, though it was obvious he was struggling - fis face twisted in a grimace. He was happy that Tam couldn’t see his face. The reason why he didn’t want to just fall apart was because he knew that his friend was also barely holding on.**

**What had happened the night before needed to be processed but also it had to wait… just a little bit until they were out of town and could breathe easier. Now danger possibly lurked at every corner. It wasn’t the right time to let yourself dwell beyond what was necessary.**

**He hugged him hard, pulling him closer, almost if to prevent him from looking at his face before he was ready.**

**“Thank you…” he said, feeling the rasp in his voice. “...for caring about my feelings.” he added sincerely, but nevertheless a small pained chuckle escaped his lips and shook them both. It was just something that he hadn’t experienced in a long time. “But you don’t need to hide things from me to spare my feelings.”**

Tamas managed a small nod in the tight squeeze of Sebastian’s arms, hugging back just as tight, tucking in further as it was just easier, considering the difference in their heights; he’d never felt so small in comparison with someone else, not just height wise but also the superior musculature Sebastian had on him. Usually that had been a reason for concern, but somehow, with Sebastian, it was comforting. He slid a hand up into Sebastian’s hair, stroking through it, fingers digging in a little as he pressed as close as he could get.

“All right,” he said softly. “The same goes for you. And after we get outta here, we can both just...break down however we need to.” 

He felt his chin quiver a little, right up against Sebastian’s shoulder, so he knew his friend had felt that little loss in control. He closed his eye, still unfamiliar with this whole concept of being vulnerable with anyone, and here he was, tucking his face against Sebastian’s neck, letting himself be touched with a level of sincerity he hadn’t experienced in decades. Possibly centuries.

“I’m not scared of you,” he said after a moment. “Just to be clear.“ 

He breathed out heavily, squeezing a little tighter.

**Sebastian let himself sink into that hug, as if it was the first and last hug he’ll even get. He could hear and he could feel that it was as hard on Tam as much it was on him. There was no reason to produce any more into the subject right now, it was just going to make things difficult for them both. Sebastian squeezed tighter when Tam did.**

**“I’m glad.” he said with a chuckle that caught in his throat. He really was happy, but he also wanted to cry about it.**

**Finally he knew they had to pull away or they were going to stay like that forever. He sniffled slightly before letting go. He felt however that he needed to express his feelings so before pulling completely away he stared at Tams small face for a second, getting this overwhelming feeling of adoration. So without thinking he pressed a kiss on his soft cheek.**

**“** **_Grazie amica mia._ ** **” (Thank you, my friend.) he said, his voice rumbling a little lower than usual.**

**They returned to folding the clothes, which didn’t take much time. All of it managed to fit into one bag, despite it being full to the brim. Sebastian was able to close it. After that he moved on to looking through his belongings, but he would stop to look at something for a while and then decide against taking it, so he came to the conclusion to look at only the essentials. Nothing sentimental.**

The kiss to the cheek almost completely undid all of Tamas’ control over his emotions. A small sound caught in his throat. He wanted to lay down and curl up with Sebastian after that kiss, make a cocoon of the clothing, and just stay there until things made sense again. Maybe explain part of the reasons why he was such a barely contained mess. Instead, he lightly squeezed the back of Sebastian’s neck, and helped finish tucking away the clothing.

While Sebastian was going through what else to take, he hovered close by, curiously looking at a few things Sebastian would look at, before moving on. 

“There’s...” He looked at what Sebastian was settling on, glancing back at a few things that had been left behind. “There’s a lot more space on Lady Grey than I think you’re aware. You could bring a few more things. Things you’d prefer not to leave.” 

He didn’t want to push it, but the length of time Sebastian stared at a few items had him wondering if any of those things would be sorely missed. 

“The two benches behind the front seats fold down. Got a cabinet type thing on the side with just a wash basin. Hell, the mattress sits on top of a single drawer dresser where all your clothes will fit no problem. Probably my shirts, too.” He offered an encouraging smile. “I mean… I brought a couple old books and photo albums. Even though in a few of those pictures I look like a damn outlaw about to be executed.” He chuckled softly. “Still. I’ve held onto those things this long. I’d hate to be without them.”

**Sebastian ran his fingers on the spines of a few books. They looked in almost pristine condition, for the exception of cracks in the spines - they were definitely read.**

**“I’m... used to leaving things behind.” Sebastian’s voice sounded far away while he still looked at those books. “Taking your past with you… seems like a luxury.” he just didn’t want to admit that if he took things, he was afraid he might lose them. “It will be safer to just put them in storage.”**

**Sebastian stacked books aside with great care. It was obvious it was hard parting with some of the objects but also it seemed like it was easier storing all of them up then choosing what to take or leave and then worrying about them while traveling.**

**“I’ll just get my games, batteries and chargers…” he added while unhooking the cables out of the outlets and then out of the TV and his console. After that he started carefully but skillfully wrapping them around each other and labeling them. “You mentioned there can be space for a TV so if you want we can just take mine. It’s not that big and it would be a shame for it to just gather dust somewhere.” he laughed.**

Tamas nodded, resting a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder briefly. “Like I said, plenty of room in my storage unit. I think I’m only using maybe a third of it after getting all that furniture out.”

Which he might have to consider moving back in when he had the time for it. Still, even with all that, there was more than enough room for the few things Sebastian wanted to store safely. Seeing books among the items Sebastian wanted to keep safe made him smile; ever since he’d learned to read, books had been an amazing source of knowledge and entertainment. Something else they seemed to have in common.

“I think we could easily set up the television.” He said after a bit, looking towards the tv, smaller than his own, more sensibly sized than the one the nice lady at the store had talked him into buying. “Either on the wall, or sitting on one of the benches. Have it right by the bed.”

He was actually starting to get a little excited for this journey. The old wanderlust being fed again. All through the 1960s and 70s he’d travelled around the various western states in Lady Grey, sometimes with fellow travellers, often alone save for a dog he’d found along the way. He’d put his old, though still perfectly good, mattress in storage with the plan of using her again someday. He could feel himself actually smiling, soft and small, at Sebastian, glad he wasn’t going to be alone again for this neck of his journey.

“This is... Is it strange that I’m actually glad to be doing this? Despite the reasons behind it, of course.” He started tucking the cables into the bag as Sebastian handed off each one. “Feels good to get out again.”

**"I know what you mean." Sebastian smiled while he now gathered and organized all the accessories like remotes and controllers. "Being on the road... it's just fun. When I stay in one place for too long I kind of forget to actually... live." he laughed at the irony. "Forget that every moment can be an adventure." he shook his head. "Not that having a home is bad. But ita nicer if you have someone to share your time with." he felt himself grin, knowing that he sounded like a stupid kid but also he didn't think that was bad. He lifted his face up from organizing to look at Tams face.**

**It was better to have someone at your side.**

Tamas found himself returning Sebastian’s gaze, his smile growing at what he found there: a shared need for companionship. It had been so long since he’d last spent so much time with a fellow vampire, usually keeping his interactions with the city’s vampires as short as possible. It was rare these nights for him to actually spend more than a couple hours with his own species. Having that same connection, the many years they’d experienced, with many more to come if luck had it, he felt a little kick in his unbeating heart. 

“I don’t think we’re meant to be alone,” he admitted after a few moments of staring into Sebastian’s eyes. “One can survive on their own, sure, but...” 

He licked his lips. This felt oddly close to a proposal of love, something he’d experienced rarely with friendships. It had been easy to connect with Sebastian, easy enough that he didn’t feel any hesitation in joining him on the road, or anywhere. He’d been told he was too altruistic, but he’d never trusted someone so quickly, or felt like he could finally be fully himself. It was exhilarating.

“I’m glad you’re the one I get to experience this with. And not just because I’m going to need you to teach me how to play these video games of yours.”

**Sebastian had helt it a few times already - that he was sure he had feelings for Tamas. Whatever this had started as, he knew how it felt to care for someone so he recognized the emotion. But as this thought crossed his mind for maybe the second time tonight, he also knew that he was too scared to explore it. What did it mean? Was this deepened feeling even real or just an illusion caused by all the trauma of the night before? Those we questioned that he wasn't even ready to ask himself let alone acknowledge them. But there was this undeniable tightness in his chest every time Tam was close to. Every time they touched, or even when he looked at him - he felt like he wasn't looking. He felt like he was studying him, almost as if this would be the last time he saw him so he wanted to imprint the image of him in his mind.**

**He was scared it was too fast. He barely knew him. What if all of this was just a trick of his lonely heart.... just hungry for any interaction, reading too much into things, feelings too intensely.**

**He didn't want to think. Thinking was dangerous. He just wanted to enjoy this.**

**He laughed at Tam's response.**

**"Sure." he answered with a light hearted smile, getting the impression that they had already spent too much time talking about serious, real things. It was time to lighten up the mood. "And... I think it's time to put on underwear. My balls are so itchy." he laughed hard while he fished out some boxers out of the bag of clothes. "Be right back." he added heading straight for the bathroom.**

There was...something in the way Sebastian kept looking at him. Tamas yet again felt the need to look away, to break this...whatever was passing between them, but he kept his gaze steady. He didn’t have enough fresh, untainted blood in his body to blush, but he could feel the same sort of rush. It was like Sebastian was almost looking into him, which was exciting, but also a little frightening.

Then the moment passed and he couldn’t stop the snort at Sebastian’s balls comment, face lighting up beneath the fatigue of the night. He’d noticed the lack of underwear, hard not to in sweatpants, and he gave Sebastian’s shoulder a friendly swat as Sebastian got up.

“They make a powder for that,” he called after him, tucking the rest of the cords and various electronics, he mostly understood the basic use for, into the bag. “Might want to change the shirt, too. Pretty sure your pecs are getting strangled in mine.”

**“I don’t know how anyone could find this comfortable.” Sebastian raised his voice, while still in the bathroom.**

**He was done relatively quickly, getting out while he still adjusted the elastic band of the sweats. He pulled the small t-shirt he was wearing down to cover his stomach, but it just rolled up.**

**Sebastian looked up at Tam, giving him a profile view of himself.**

**“Do you think this shirt makes me look fat?” he asked, almost cracking up even though he tried to sound serious.**

Tamas presses his lips together to keep from making the stupid little giggle his throat wanted to make, smirking as he got off the bed. He tugged the shirt down, watching as it, yet again rolled right back up. The shirt had been comfortably large on him, but with Sebastian it just... His eye, yet again, was drawn to how snuggly the fabric hugged, practically cupped, Sebastian’s chest, muscular but soft. He had to resist the urge to reach out and make one bounce.

“Makes you look like you’re one flex away from ripping it apart,” Tamas replied, finding the rip in the armpit again, playfully pinching lightly, wondering if Sebastian was ticklish.

**“I might be.” Sebastian said, looking down at himself.**

**When Tam reached out he knew exactly what he was going to do, but wasn’t fast enough to stop it. Sebastian laughed loudly, despite himself, since he was ticklish, and slapped Tam’s hand away.**

**“Stop it!” he said while still trying to stifle a chuckle, and trying hard to keep his arm pressed to his body, so Tam wouldn't get the chance to do that again. He took a small step aside, resembling a wood carving as he tried not to move his limbs so to not give the other vampire any openings. He definitely didn’t trust him to stop.**

Discovering this weakness, Tam felt himself grin, the impish look well suited to his face as he advanced, hands raising as if he were about to continue the tickling assault. If he did continue tickling Sebastian, he was pretty sure the shirt was going to end up ripping again —not that he minded, most everything he owned by this point was either torn or a little frayed. Replacing his wardrobe hadn’t been a priority for years, beyond the somewhat nicer clothing he had for work, all of which he’d left back at his apartment.

“Bastien,” he called in a sing-song manner, wiggling his fingers teasingly.

Keeping his motions slow enough for Sebastian to dodge, he made a little feint for Sebastian’s stomach, grinning as Sebastian dodged nimbly. Seeing the opening, he lightly smacked under one tightly restrained pectoral, satisfied when it did bounce, hoping that was enough distraction to go after Sebastian’s other armpit.

**Sebastian knew what was coming so he braced for an attack all the while whining with “no” and “stop it, I mean it” in between chuckling. He managed to dodge the first attack, but he knew he had to watch out for faints. When Tam slapped his tit Sebastian’s hands flew up instinctively and he knew that was exactly what Tam had planned.**

**“No!” he screamed, laughing. “You bastard!” was the only thing he managed to say before the vicious tickling attack. Sebastian tried to back away, but the back of his legs hit the bed and his knees gave out. When his back hit the mattress he knew there was no escape.**

Following after with a victorious laugh, Tam pounced, ending up straddling Sebastian’s thighs as he dove in for the kill. His fingers first went for the armpits, knowing already they were a weak point, his teeth fully on display as he grinned without restraint, watching how Sebastian’s face cracked and twisted with laughter. He rode out the squirming with ease, not unlike keeping his balance on an unruly horse. As Sebastian moved to protect his armpits again, Tamas shifted his attention to Sebastian’s stomach, now fully exposed with the shirt rolling back up.

“Now, while he’s defenceless!” He laughed, hands diving down, showing no mercy as he tickled Sebastian’s stomach and sides.

**Sebastian didn’t know what to protect - everything was under attack. He gave his best shot at trying to throw Tam off, but it seemed the more he trashed the harder Tam’s grip on him was getting so at last he gave up on that. Now he tried to cover as much of his body with his arms while laughing so hard he could feel the tears on the edges of his eyes.**

**“Stooop!...” he begged, making an attempt to curl up and protect his tummy but it was impossible with Tam on top of him. The muscles on his stomach already felt sore from all the laughing and his strain to get away.**

Tamas kept up the tickling for only a bit longer, until he was sure Sebastian had definitely had enough. He laughed through his nose as he gently rubbed Sebastian’s arms, trying to soothe him back down from all the wiggling and thrashing, ending the rubbing with a squeeze to each of Sebastian’s shoulders. Letting out a breath, he leaned back, sitting on Sebastian’s thighs. He let out a relaxed sigh, giving his friend a warm smile.

“I win this round, then?” He asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

Tamas smoothed his hands down Sebastian’s sides, squeezing at the hips, trying to relax the tension he’d felt building while Sebastian had been trying to buck him off. He’d needed that. Just something completely different from the night they’d had.

**When Tam finally finished, Sebastian layed limp on the bed, feeling completely exhausted. He wiped the tears from the corners of his yes, still chucking a little.**

**“You’re a cruel man.” he muttered breathing heavily. He let him rub at all his limbs realizing this was the closest to a massage that he had gotten… ever. He had never been a man to indulge in things like that. He huffed and grunted when he felt some pain but it would quickly go away. “You win…” he added finally in defeat as if it wasn’t clear from the start that he didn’t stand a chance. He exhaled loudly, still not moving.**

**He definitely needed to change out of this shirt. He couldn’t afford provoking another attack like this. He sat up just enough to strip off the shirt, and fell down back in the bed.**

**“I’m so tired…” he whined, the corners of his mouth twisting in a smile while he still breathed a little heavy… even if he knew his body didn’t need it - it was still a habit.**

Tamas felt his attention drawn back to Sebastian’s chest as the flopping caused the pectorals to give an appealing bounce and jiggle, his throat working in a reflexive swallow. Giving a small groan, he let himself slide off Sebastian, landing beside him on the bed.

“Yeah. Me too.” He let the back of his hand rest against Sebastian’s shoulder, looking up at the ceiling, fingers idly stroking back and forth against the muscle there. “Won’t take long to drop things off. Get the mattress I got in storage loaded into Lady Grey. Then we can rest easy for a while. I haven’t driven her around the city, so we shouldn’t be recognised.” He breathed in, tipping his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, closing his eye. “I still need to give Dacian a text. Let him know we’ll need a place to park. Unless you want to contact Octavia? Satanaya?”

**Sebastian enjoyed the moment of peace, looking up at the familiar ceiling and the light fixture.**

**“Oh, shit, yeah...” Sebastian struggled to sit up, but when he couldn’t he gave up for a second. “I should do that, right?” he added a little unsure. He felt strange having someone who cared for him and would want to know where he was and what he was doing. He felt a strange nostalgic pang in his heart. He didn’t know if it made him sad or excited… or both. It almost felt like he had a mom again.**

**He rolled on his side and got up with a groan. Before he did anything, he pulled out a plain balck long-sleeved shirt out of the bag with clothes and put it on. This one was the right fit for him. He snuck a look at Tam after he put it on as if to show him that now he wouldn’t have any advantage on him for tickling.**

**He took his wallet out, fishing out the card that Octavia gave him, flipping it around in his fingers. He didn’t know why but he felt a little nervous to call. He mulled over what to say and came to the conclusion that explaining what had happened the night before would be hard and he would prefer not to worry her.**

Tamas lifted his eyebrows at the shirt, as if to say he accepted the challenge. Thin as the fabric seemed to be, giving an almost ghostly glimpse of the skin below, he didn’t know if it was an improvement over the skin hugging T-shirt or not. He stretched bodily, fully extending his limbs, laying flat for a moment before sitting up. Back to work. Just a few more things to get done, then they could get away from the city, relax, recharge, and decide what steps needed to be taken next. 

Snagging the discarded shirt, he folded and stuffed it into the clothing bag, looking up as Sebastian studied the high quality business card. 

“You could probably text her if you’re concerned with talking,” he said softly, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. “Or if you’re not sure what to say.”

Even saying this, he paused over the message tab with Dacian before letting out a breath and tapping it, typing out a quick message saying they’d need a place to park his van for the day. Asking if there was somewhere safe he could keep Lady Grey, not mentioning he and Sebastian would be spending the day sleeping in the back. He hesitated to send it, looking back up at Sebastian.

“She might have a safe place we could rest. Part of her adopting you as her own. If you wanted to ask, I mean.” He licked his lips, wondering if the shirt felt as soft as it looked. “Or, we can rest in the back of Lady Grey. I’m good with either.”

**“Texting would be the safe bet…” he muttered, as he knew his voice betrayed any emotions that he wanted to avoid accidentally slipping up and having to explain the previous night. If he had to be honest, he wasn’t even ready to discuss it, he was just happy it was over. “Let me ask her first.”**

**Sebastian pulled out his phone from the pocket of the gray sweatpants and typed in the number from the card. In a brief text he said who he is (since he didn’t have his number) and gave an update on what they were going to do. At the end of it, he asked her if she had any place for them to stay a day while they tried to figure out in what direction to head off.**

**It depended greatly on whether they would manage to understand Telerig’s cryptic word. However if they didn’t then Sebastian had an idea on how to track down his maker the hard way.**

**He sent the message and sat down on the bed with a hard exhale. It seemed so final - leaving the city. The realization that they were leaving was coming to him in waves. In one second he would be fully aware of it, in the next it felt like a distant dream - then it came back and slapped him in the face. He put his phone back in his pocket and rubbed his knees before getting up again. There was very little left to pack.**

Following Sebastian’s lead, Tam deleted the message, deciding to wait on what response Sebastian got back from Octavia before seeking out Dacian’s aid. Things were still a little too shakey there, and he’d prefer not to have to be in Dacian’s debt so soon after making contact with him again. He stared at his phone for a moment, biting his lip before sending off a quick text to Heather. Despite his suspicions, he was still concerned for her. No wonder Theophile sometimes looked at him like he was an idiot. When he made friends, however, he couldn’t help it, willing to give them the benefit of doubt. If Heather had been the reason they were poisoned, which was the most likely reason they’d both been weakened, he was sure she had reasons for doing so. Maybe she’d even been threatened. Coerced. Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he scooped up one of Sebastian’s bags.

“Television and...what else?” He asked, not so much wanting to rush Sebastian’s give him something else to think about. The task at hand rather than the reasons behind it.

**"Console, a few games - I have only a few physical copies." Sebastian narrated while he put stuff aside. "Laptop..." he looked around the room. There were books, a few plants, everyday objects - nothing much of value. However he kneeled down beside the bed and pulled out an old wooden box out from under it. He opened it and inside there were documents. From his original human life and the counterfeits that he was using now. Among the documents there were a few letters, envelopes and small objects - a few rings, a wristwatch, a medallion.**

**He handled the box with great care, didn't notice himself that he was treating it like a precious gem. His fingers traced the burned pattern in the wood. He forced himself to let it go, as he was putting it in the bag. Sometimes he felt like that box just refused to be parted with, as if it was not made of wood but magnet and at any opportunity it tried to glue itself onto him.**

**"I'm done." he announced as he was zipping up the bag.**

Tamas’ gaze lingered on the box as Sebastian handled with such care, almost reverence. For a moment he was worried Sebastian would leave it, as the way Sebastian traced the decorative pattern almost seemed like Sebastian was trying to say goodbye to it. He felt a bit of relief as it was zipped up safe in the bag. 

“Beautiful box,” he said softly, following Sebastian’s lead with how they were going to move out the television. He glanced over at the books and plants, the blankets. “So, bringing the bike, too? You can give me another joyride sometime.” 

He winked, though, yet again, it just looked like purposeful, slow blinking— Good thing he had his older eyes in the storage unit. Keeping an empty eye socket clean on the open road was a pain.

**“Thanks.” Sebastian answered. He thought for a second to say more about it, but something in him didn’t allow him to linger on the subject, or disclose the history behind it. It seemed like such an ordinary object filled with documents and trinkets - nothing that had much of value in the life of a vampire. Necessity required frequent changing of identities and as it stood he had already spent too much time using the one he had. If he wasn’t forced to leave, he would have needed to soon enough. By documents he was already nearly 40 years old. Time flew past way too fast. He wondered if anyone of his coworkers ever questioned his age… though he didn’t remember telling it to anyone except for his employer.**

**He moved the two duffle bags to the door, ready to be taken out then he came back in the room with a roll of duct tape.**

**“Only way I know of transporting screens is by wrapping them in blankets.” he said with a sigh. “It was easier with kinescope TVs.” he shook his head. Glass was preferable to the soft and fragile surface of an LCD screen. Just one wrong touch and you have to buy a new one. It would have been best if he had kept the box and the styrofoam that it came with but he threw them away years ago when the guarantee ran out.**

**He started folding the blankets and placing them on the bed. After that he placed the TV, screen down on top and wrapped it up. What the blankets were in place he used the duck tape to bind them together.**

**“There. That should help while moving. Make sure to put it with the screen down, on a flat surface.” Sebastian said while packing the tape in his other bag - you never know when you might need it.**

The box wasn’t something to be discussed, Tamas decided, marking that bit of information in his mind. Everyone had secrets, things they didn’t wish to discuss, and though, sometimes, it felt like he’d known Sebastian for much longer, in truth it had only been a handful of nights. Putting the box out of his mind, he helped with getting the TV secure, though Sebastian seemed to more than have it in hand.

“Definitely going on the backseat, then.” Tamas murmured, adjusting the bag he was carrying before carefully lifting the TV. “Remember when these first came out? I was concerned they’d leak.” He shook his head slightly at himself, taking great care with the screen. “Like all the colors would stain the floor or something.”

**Sebastian shook his head with amusement, trying not to laugh at that ridiculous idea. He grabbed the two duffle bags and the two of them headed for the car.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

**They took great care to load up the TV safely, before returning upstairs for the bike and for Sebastian to cut up some plastic and put it over the furniture. He unplugged all utensils and cleaned out the fridge with the little there was in it, including one bag of blood. He took the fuses out and locked up the place. He hoped someday to return. It had been a good home.**

**When they were finally down and in the car Sebastian finally felt like things were different. Changed. Everything after this was shrouded in fog. Everything was going to be new. It felt scary, but also exhilarating.**

Tamas took a bit more care as he drove, not wanting to chance damaging the TV (and despite having learned how lcd screens worked, there was still that little voice which warned against cracking it like it was a fish bowl). He glanced at Sebastian as he took the route further upstate towards the storage facility, giving in to the impulse to reach over, gently rubbing Sebastian’s shoulder as they were leaving the city behind.

“On to the next chapter,” he said softly, hoping it was at least somewhat encouraging. “Feels strange to have a goal again. Something to head towards rather than just... I feel like I’ve been running til now. Going from night to night...”

A message came through on Sebastian’s phone from Octavia, simple and to the point: ”Thank you for keeping me informed. Of course you’re welcome to come stay with me, as long as you need.” Followed by an address for an upscale hotel near the bay.

**Sebastian was staring through the window looking at the city with hungry eyes, saying goodbye to it. He'd learned the meaning of peace in this place, of home, and recently of true friendship.**

**"Yeah..." he agreed, bobbing his head. "It's going to be different. But fun." he couldn't help him smile.**

**Even if in the end they couldn't find Telerig, he knew they were embarking on an adventure and if nothing else, it was going to be exciting.**

**When he got the message Sebastian whistled while reading out the address.**

**"Good thing we contacted her before deciding to sleep in a van." He laughed, though he wouldn't have had any problem with a sleeping situation like that.**

Tamas stared blankly as Sebastian read out the address, more than a little impressed at where the elder vampire was staying. He huffed then laughed, grinning as he glanced at Sebastian.

“Are people like us allowed in ritzy places like that? That’s...” Tamas shook his head. “That’s right on the water. I can’t even imagine how much a room would cost for a night in that location. Bay shore.”

He shook his head again. How was it that some vampires managed to gather so much wealth? Even when he’d managed to live luxuriously, it had been on someone else’s coin. He’d never had luck holding on to any amount of money for long. Of course, if she’d known Dacian when he was young, that gave her the time to have saved.

“Had no idea your adopted mammá was a sugar mama,” he added with a chuckle, taking the turn onto the interstate.

**Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at that. She was, wasn't she? And that for some reason was hilarious to him. Even the way he was dressed, compared to the place they were going...**

**"Are they even going to let us in, dressed like this?" he wondered out loud, but even if they wouldn't, he didn't have anything more fancy to wear. Except for his summer shirt. That was his fancy shirt.**

Tamas was quiet for a moment, as there was a very real possibility they might not be allowed inside. At least, that’s how things used to be. Were things still done like that? He doubted they’d be tossed out onto the street, or beaten, as times had changed thankfully for the better.

“We... I hope they’ll let us in...” his voice was small, a little distant as he really didn’t know what to expect. “The last time I was anywhere fancy was...oh, damn, a Parisian hotel and I was definitely dressed for the part then. Brocade and heels and perfumed...” He cleared his throat, giving his head a slight shake. “Maybe we can call for her at the front desk? If they know she’s expecting us?”

**Sebastian nodded as he was looking at the dark clouds that had been lingering in the night sky for a while. There was a distant thunder, an impression of light flashing above the clouds. A storm had been brewing, coming from the direction of the ocean and Sebastian could almost feel it in his bones that it was close. They had maybe 15-20 minutes before it hit - definitely less than half an hour.**

**“Rain is coming.” he said, still looking at the clouds moving slowly toward them. He didn’t know why but it felt fitting. As if the storm coming was meant to wash away everything behind them. He remembered what Telerig had told him before, when he was leaving, it was a night almost like this one - summer rain washing away the dust from the road. Telerig had told him with a smile that it was good luck. Water held power and it washed away everything - even bad luck. “My maker once told me it was good luck… to have rain before a journey.”**

**Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at that memory. He could still remember how much Telerig struggled to explain the meaning of it in Italian… and suddenly it made sense. He never really thought about the difficulties his maker had, explaining more complicated concepts. It had slipped his mind as he only remembered that they had been able to perfectly communicate despite that.**

**“Maybe you were right.” Sebastian said, still staring at the clouds, lost in thought. Lost for a second in his memories of his maker - good ones. “He did have trouble explaining things properly.” there was a slight smile on his lips. Wouldn't that be funny? A simple language barrier. No riddle.**

As it often did, at first the approaching rain set Tam a little on edge. Rain, in the past, had been one of the only warnings he had that Dacian had found him, even if it was unlikely that his maker would appear with every storm, the possibility that he could, and sometimes did, had made him paranoid for many years. Eventually, since travelling to the Americas, he’d learned to appreciate rain again, especially late summer storms. As he looked towards the darkened clouds —which he’d been aware of, due to his old anxieties with rain and storms, he couldn’t just ignore them, especially now that Dacian was here again— Tamas felt himself smile slightly.

“Good luck for a journey?” He asked, voice a little wistful, even hopeful.

They could use some luck. Thankfully, the storm was still some distance away, far enough that hopefully they’d get Lady Grey ready to go before the worst of the rain hit. Thankfully, his storage unit wasn’t much farther, the warehouses visible as he took the next exit. 

“I’ll take any luck I can,” Tamas sighed, glad that the only other person who knew about his storage was Sebastian —yet another secret he’d revealed to him. “And I, I dunno. From how confused everyone was at the idea of Telerig telling a riddle, it made sense. It took me forever to get my head around Italian and Latin, and I never did learn more than a few words in Greek. Also just struck me as a funny idea.”

Tamas gave Sebastian a grin once he’d pulled up to a long row of storage units, each metal door slightly rusted, paint flaking away.

“Wouldn’t it be funny if an ancient vampire couldn’t properly speak Italian?” His grin increased as he turned off the engine.

**Sebastian laughed. “I’m gonna beat his ass when we find him if that's the reason.” he laughed even harder.**

**The road ahead was long, seemingly never ending, several lanes wide. It looked completely black, illuminated only by the car-lights. Sebastian could see the city not too far off, its lights making it seem like a shining beacon. The area around them almost looked industrial, semi-rural.**

**The ride was pleasant. Sebastian had always liked traveling during the night, even as a human. It was relaxing, quiet, peaceful. Just a moving object in the blackness, drawing a line of light in its path. Almost made him feel poetic.**

**At one point there was the distinct sound of light drops on the roof of the car. Small and calm. The rain had finally reached him. For now it wasn’t raining down hard, but as he couldn’t see where the dark clouds began or ended, it meant that it was probably going to be a while before it let off.**

**Thankfully they reached the storage space before the rain got too strong. The car pulled in a row of what looked like garage doors. There was a parking garage not far from the storage units.**

“Okay...” Tam said, looking out the windshield at the first drops of rain starting to fall. “We might be able to get my gal loaded up before this gets too bad. Glad I have most things wrapped in plastic...”

He grimaced a little. He’d never liked getting rained on. It had been unavoidable for much of his life, during all the long journeys he’d taken on horseback or on the back of a cart; the automobile with its enclosed seating had been a blessing. He leaned over, excusing himself as he fought with the glove compartment, getting out his maps and the old .32 caliber Colt revolver he kept stowed in there. 

“I can let you into the unit while I drive up to the parking garage so you don’t get wet. Unless you want to come for the ride? We could unload into Lady Grey, leave this guy in her spot, then drive back down? Get loaded up?” Tamas paused, checking that his old Peacemaker was still loaded; he’d had the gun since the 1870s, and it still worked beautifully. “I didn’t really plan out how we’d get this all done,” he added with a chuckle, reaching back into the glove compartment to grab his bullets, closing the compartment again with a couple tries.

**"I'll tag along." Sebastian answered without even thinking about it. "Won't leave you hauling everything yourself. And besides - I like rain." he shrugged with a smile.**

**He'd always loved the feel of the rain soaking through his clothes, his hair getting wet, the drops on his face. It reminded him of a simpler time when he was a kid and he would play in the summer rain.**

**Sebastian looked with interest at the gun, recognizing it from the westerns that he loved watching.**

“Won’t say no to company,” Tamas chuckled,as, really they were going to be keeping one another company for a while. It wasn’t much of a joke, but the worse a joke was, the more he liked them.

Taking notice of Sebastian eyeing the gun, he gave him an amused, though fond, smile, holding it out, clearly used to handling guns safely as he did.

“You know how to use a gun?” He asked, slipping the extra bullets into his hoodie’s pocket. “If you want to look her over while I drive us up to the garage... She’s an original. Built solid, to last. Took her off a lawman a while back.” Giving Sebastian the gun, he started back up the car, driving them to the parking garage. “Named her Annie after the best sharpshooter I ever saw.”

**Sebastian took the gun carefully as if it was a precious gem and looked it over like a gun expert.**

**"Used to deal with guns frequently. Family reasons." he shrugged, almost finding it amusing. "I loved the old guns, though." he said with excitement written all over his face before looking a bit embarrassed. "I wanted to be a cowboy when I grew up." he laughed. He had never talked about that before. It was a childhood obsession of his, he could still remember it clearly, but it remained in his childhood. He still got excited over things like this however. He couldn't help himself. And what was even more exciting was that Tamas was talking like he had been a cowboy! He was ready to jump out of his skin.**

That same warm feeling from earlier moved through Tamas as he kept glancing over at Sebastian, chest tightening a little at seeing the enjoyment on his fellow vampire’s face. Cowboys. It still felt weird, and a little flattering, that cowboy books and stage plays, later movies, had become so popular. It seemed every five years or so there was another movie about the old Wild West, or outlaws fighting against equally lawless lawmen. He dragged his teeth over his lower lip, smiling a little embarrassedly as he turned his attention back to the lot.

“I was a cowboy once,” he admitted, another little secret Sebastian was the first to hear. He drove up to the parking garage gate, tugging a card out of his wallet to swipe for access, smiling shyly at Sebastian as the gate rattled open. “Over in what they eventually named Arizona. Spent a little time in Nevada and California, but I went full outlaw in Arizona.” He drove on through, tucking his wallet back in his pocket. “Did that for… about forty years? Paid better than cow ranching.”

**Sebastian listened with baited breath. He couldn’t help but make little soft exclaims of “wow” or “mio Dio”. He was completely blown away by the information. Lost for words, except for the sounds of excitement that escaped him.**

**“Did you really?” he finally asked with the glee of a little child. He hadn’t thought that it was possible but he looked at him with new eyes. He realized they only knew each other for such a little time, they’ve barely even scratched the surface… but now when he looked at him. At his face and that smile - he was entirely struck. He almost felt like someone slapped him in the face. Only word he had for it was “beautiful”. Sebastian wondered how he ended up being friends with such a beautiful and amazing person. He felt himself forgetting for a moment the subject of the conversation, struggling with what to say.**

**What he wanted to say was that Tam was gorgeous. Radiant. He made something in his chest buzz with excitement. A vibration that spread down his arms and up his throat. Almost like it wanted to explode out of him.**

**_How lucky was he?_ **

**He managed to stop himself from saying all though. Just the thought of it made his face feel hot. He was starting to question himself. Was this really just friendship like they agreed it was… could friendship make you feel this intense of a feeling? It had to be something more, wasn’t it? But Sebastian had never been attracted to men. Is this what it felt?**

**He had no idea. He was just so very confused. So he put all those thoughts aside.**

**“Do you have any stories to tell?” he asked, still feeling the heat on his cheeks.**

The intensity of Sebastian’s attention made Tamas look down briefly as he drove up through the garage. He nodded at Sebastian’s first question, a little embarrassed, but delighted by Sebastian’s excitement. It was such a pure reaction, so honest and childlike in wonder, delighted and... And it made him feel appreciated for this little thing he’d once taken part in, as if that period in his life where he’d felt lost and directionless had some meaning. He looked over at Sebastian, feeling his smile grow, soft and ridiculously fond, the most real smile he’d had on his face in ages.

“I, uh, I do have a few stories, actually,” he admitted, having to clear his throat as he felt a little choked with emotion, with how Sebastian was looking at him, like he was a person who mattered, and not just for what services he could perform. What blood he had in his system stained his cheeks a soft pink, his one eye nearly sparkling.

“There was this one heist a guy I rode with for a while wanted to pull,” he began. “A locomotive, the largest one I’d ever seen, was supposed to come rolling through on the way to California. Barnabus, the guy —we called him Barry— got a tip from an ex lover of his that rich passengers were going to be on board. Fancy folk from back east. Barry figures it’s be a great way to get money he’d been wanting for his current beau, who wanted a proper farmstead. Set us all up for a while if we could get jewellery, wallets and watches, the cash box... You get the idea. We’d pulled a couple train robberies before, and I had a couple prostitutes I liked spending time with, so I figure, ‘why not’.”

He could hear the rain starting to come down harder as he approached where he had Lady Grey parked, glad to see they were the only ones here so late at night. He pulled up alongside her, cutting the engine, and turned a bit in his seat so he could give Sebastian his full attention.

“So, sounds like an easy job, right? Lots of soft rich people, the usual handful of guards to watch them all, and the six of us. Yeah, we were wrong.” Tam grinned, resting his arm on the wheel, leaning a little closer to Sebastian, still a little surprised anyone would want to hear him share a tale; he’d gotten so used to being ignored, or brushed off. 

“So, we’re doing our thing: ride up on the train, board it, and start working our way through the passenger cars. Getting some nice pieces, good amount of cash, barely having to do more than wave our guns. Barry’s doing his bit, talking tough and looking mean, while I’m playing my part, acting like the sensible and empathetic guy just barely keeping him in check. Always worked like a charm. Thing is, Barry was playing his part too well, really getting into it, obviously excited from the piles of cash we’d gotten, and I’m playing it up with him. We’re getting loud, the passengers are getting loud. And we attract the attention of people in the car a bit further back.”

Tamas took a moment to chuckle, looking down again, rubbing his hand along his neck. “Turns out, there were a bunch of ex-soldiers from the war guarding the ‘precious cargo’ Barry’s ex told him about. Only, she didn’t mention that precious cargo wasn’t the cash box we’d expected, but instead is the wife and two teenaged daughters of this gentleman who’d amassed a fortune from oil. We move on to that car, and the soldiers open fire, already organised and ready for us. And it’s just chaos. They’re shooting. We’re shooting. Bullets are ricocheting off the piles of coin we’d stuffed into every pocket we had, the soldiers are using the train cabins and doors to avoid our bullets. Only casualty was Barry’s hind end as we had to scurry away, coins and watches dropping all over the place from our torn up pockets. Barry’s ex had set us up, as it turns out, warning the gentleman about some bandits who were set to rob the train, for which she got a fine sum of cash for doing her part to protect the lives of the gentleman’s family.”

Tamas let out a soft snort of a giggle at the memory, looking back into Sebastian’s eyes. “It was still a pretty good haul. I was able to get a nice pair of boots and a new hat to replace the one that got shot off on the train. Pretty new blanket for my horse. Barry ended up getting closer with his new beau while he was recovering. Settled down not long after with the guy, got a dog and some chickens.” He licked his lips. “Not an especially glamorous story, but it was pretty funny looking back on it.”

**The rain was already heavy. Big drops hitting the roof of the car. But Sebastian was miles away, listening to the story Tamas was telling. He would exclaim and laugh and smile.**

**"That sounds like trouble." he laughed. "It must have been fun! " he couldn't help but smile wide, showing all his teeth. He looked at the gun and he was almost certain he could see the countless stories it could tell.**

**Then he looked through the front window at the pouring rain, his smile faltering.**

**"Ah... we better get this done with." he bent his neck, trying to look at the sky. "I don't think this storm is going away any time soon."**

Tamas pressed his lips together, looking out as well, brow furrowing a little. He was definitely going to get wet.

“Yeah...” he sighed, breathing in deep, then getting out of the car in a hurry.

He made an undignified sound as the rain hit him, wincing beneath it as he scurried to unlock the back of Lady Grey, wanting her open so he could move things into the protective shelter of her back cabin. He lifted the back sun shield for a little more defense against the downpour, and to keep the rain from splattering all over the (thankfully) plastic covered mattresses in the very back. Looking a little distressed, he passed the keys to Sebastian so he could get the trunk open, and hurried back to get the TV out of the back seat. He moved it with as much speed as he dared, carefully setting it down on the mattress.

Letting out a heavy breath, he looked up briefly at the deluge, then gave Sebastian a small, self deprecating grimace.

“Rain is not my favorite thing. Watching it, sure. Being in it?”

He shook his head slightly, hurrying back for his lure and sword.

**Sebastian checked the safety of the gun before tucking it in the band of his sweatpants, out of habit more than anything else. During his human life he never went out without a gun in his possession. Now holding one in his hands triggered that forgotten habit. He was already out of the car when he realized that he could have left the gun inside.**

**In a second he was already soaking wet. The rain that hit him wasn’t as cold as he expected, but the cold hit him later. He swiped his hair back and went to help Tam carry everything in Lady Gray as fast and as carefully as possible. He also passed the gun inside, away from the water, just to be safe. He didn’t imagine they would need it if someone attacked them.**

**They moved fast and there wasn’t much luggage - a few bags, a few precious objects. They were done pretty fast. When Tamas put the lute and sword away, they were officially done. Fortunately nothing got seriously wet.**

**Sebastian put his hands on his hips and lifted his head up so the rain can wash away the hair out of his face. There was a small smile on his lips.**

**“I love this.” he laughed. This was the first thing that the two of them didn’t have incommon. “Makes me remember swimming in the sea during the summer rains.” he had his face up for a little while, eyes closed. Then he looked down, toward Tam, and shook his head like a dog, his hair flying on all sides, while laughing. He slicked it back and gestured for Tam to go - get in Gray Lady - and go to Octavias hotel. Out of the rain.**

Even though Sebastian was too far away to splash him, and he was already soaked nearly through, Tamas still held up his arms to shield himself, grinning from beneath them at Sebastian. 

“I love being dry,” he laughed, “Though a swim in the rain? That’s actually pretty nice. Totally different though.”

While he didn’t like getting wet in the rain, seeing Sebastian enjoying himself made a warm little fire of glee and fondness swell in his chest. This guy... This ridiculous, handsome young vampire, made him feel so at ease. Even a bit more safe. He’d almost forgotten what that was like, not having to worry about when he was going to be stabbed in the back. Somehow, Sebastian almost made getting rained on appealing.

Soaked nearly to his underwear, Tamas wiped at his face as he drove out of the parking garage (making only a brief stop to the storage unit for blankets, pillows, his old false eyes, and his gittern), before heading out towards Bay Shore, rechecking the address with Sebastian.

“So...” he said, leaning into the old seat, the macrame seat covers a hitchhiker had made him still adorning the seats, “Not only are we dressed like a couple of hobos, we’re now wet hobos.” 

He chuckled, looking at Sebastian fondly, grinning at their predicament; he’d popped in one of the false eyes, a well detailed piece his patron had made for him during his stay in Paris —having only one visible eye would no doubt only hurt their image more with the hotel staff. It was one of his favorite eyes, which was partly why he’d had it locked away; the attention to detail, the exact coloring of his remaining eye, the veining. Damn thing was a work of art.

“So, tell me about summers where you’re from,” he said after a moment, making himself keep his eyes on the road, rather than stare at his handsome friend. “You said you went swimming?”

**Sebastian followed inside, feeling soaked like a spunge. He was happy he wasn’t alive because he was fairly sure he would be shivering in his seat after a while. Only thing he regretted now was dragging so much water into the seat.**

**He felt happy to be on the road again, even more knowing that this was going to be their vehicle - this was going to be home for a while. He laughed at Tamas’ comment. He was completely right. He didn’t know how they were going to get in without attracting too much attention, and would they even be let in.**

**They were driving for a while before Tamas spoke again.**

**“Ah, yeah.” he chuckled, shaking his head a little. “There isn’t much to say. It was a small town on the South coast. I mentioned I was from Abruzzo.” he unknowingly put a palm on the back of his neck, smoothing out the hair. Almost like a nervous gesture. “Chieti.” he added. “There wasn’t much to do. In the summers whenever I wasn’t with my family, I was in the streets with friends. And we would do the stupid things that young people do - steal, vandalize, have fun…” he shrugged, though it seemed he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. His eyes stared into the road but he was looking at a farther place. “The beach was a little way off. Twenty minutes at most.” he couldn’t help smiling at that. “I would…” he made an effort not to laugh. “I would go to the beach every day for a couple of hours. I would go early, and leave before the lunch heat hit. Used to go with my friend Franco…” there was a sad fondness in his expression. “Loved swimming. We would stay in the water for hours.”**

The road coasted by smoothly as Tamas listened to Sebastian speaking, smiling and nodding a little. Right, Abruzzo. As Sebastian spoke, he kept glancing over, trying to imagine what Sebastian would have looked like as a teenager, running around those tight, familiar Italian streets. A softer jaw, perhaps? Skin more bronzed from the sun. He found he couldn’t stop smiling softly, hearing Sebastian sharing a bit from his life, realizing that, really, Sebastian shared very little. It reminded him that, again, they hadn’t known one another long, so of course there was little Sebastian felt comfortable sharing. Even knowing each other for such a short time, when their gaze met, laughing or relaxing, he swore it felt like he and Sebastian had known one another longer. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Tamas replied softly, his voice just audible over the hum of the engine. “I always... I loved how sunlight looked over the water. How it rippled.”

He turned on the air a bit in an attempt to dry them some, turning on the heat a little so they wouldn’t feel too cold to the touch. He wondered if the hotel offered services to wash clothing, or dry car seats. At the very least maybe they could hang their things up, and he could use towels on Lady Grey’s seats.

**Sebastian got a distant look in his eyes, a small on his lips.**

**“Yeah. It could be blinding…” it was clear he could see the picture in his head. Obviously good. Bittersweet as those were times that were left only in his memories.**

**It was lost of him that he was being vague when he talked about himself. In his mind, he was an open book - sharing names of people and places. He wasn’t lying about anything, he wasn’t purposely hiding anything. But as a young boy he was taught to keep family business private, as subsequently anything involving his closest people - a lesson that has become a habit that carried over into his entire life and it seems into his undead life as well.**

**Sebastian’s thought drifted away when Tam turned on the AC. The heat on his skin felt nice. He didn’t feel like a marble statue anymore. A soft sigh escaped his lips when he rubbed the heat into his skin.**

**The rain was the same. It poured, then let up for a second before starting again. The ride seemed to fly pass and before they knew it they were nearing the hotel. Sebastian took a look at himself in the mirror, getting startled by how pale his face had become, his lips almost gray. He cursed under his breath, realizing it wasn’t a good idea to be in the rain after all. He slapped his cheek a bit, and bit his lips, praying for the heat to return to them.**

In much the same state, Tamas glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked like a fresh corpse, especially with how long it had been since he’d eaten anything. Thankfully there was blood in the back, cold and unappealing after the rain, but better than nothing. Sighing, he drove up to where there was apparently a man waiting to park cars for people. He rolled down the window, having a brief conversation, assuring the man he could park his own car, it was no trouble, trying to laugh off how he didn’t want the valet to get more wet. He knew he must look ghastly, pale and soaked, colorless lips and bedraggled hair.

Finally managing to get permission to park his own damn vehicle, and paying a parking fee that would have made his heart stop if it still beat, Tamas drove them over to their designated spot, folding over the wheel with a sigh once he’d turned off the engine. He was so damn tired. Hungry. Grunting softly, he turned his head where it rested on his arms, looking at Sebastian sleepily.

“Want to eat anything?” He asked, getting out of the seat to slip between the folded over back benches. “I really need to. Can still feel that junk in my veins.”

It was starting to itch, all over, meaning he was, at least, healing whatever damage remained. His mind was finally clear.

**While Tamas was dealing with the valet insisting to do his job, Sebastian had the time for one last check in the mirror. To his surprise the color had returned completely to his skin just after having the air conditioner in his face.**

**When the van was finally parked he turned to Tam. It was surprising seeing him even paler than usual - there was almost no color to his skin. It got him worried, as he hadn’t seen him looking so weak before. He realised that in contrast to him, Sebastian himself wasn’t feeling too bad. Not even that tired if he had to be honest. He knew it must have been because he had drank his fill the night before.**

**“I think…” he said unsure, feeling the heat rise up in his cheeks. “I don’t feel any poison in myself. And I’m pretty full. It wouldn’t do for you to look so pale.” he added raising his hand to him, then pulling the sleeve up, offering him his wrist. “If you want… I can spare some.”**

If there had been enough blood in his system, Tamas would have blushed as pink as possible. As it was, the faintest tinge was in his cheeks, eyes wide at he looked back to Sebastian. He swallowed reflexively, making himself come back to the seat slowly, restraining the excitement he felt just thinking of drinking blood, so fresh, and vampiric. 

“I...” He had to swallow again, his body overreacting, making him salivate; he had to sit, looking down at Sebastian’s offered wrist, fingers reaching out slowly, tracing along the vein, feeling the warmth there. “Thank you.”

He hesitated, licking his lips, then slowly lowered his head, gently lifting Sebastian’s arm. Restraint, he reminded himself, not too much. Careful with the teeth. He glanced up as he settled his teeth against Sebastian’s wrist, just to make sure Sebastian really was all right with this, then carefully added pressure until his fangs slid in, just deep enough. He made a soft sound of pleasure at the taste, closing his eyes, thumb stroking along the back of Sebastian’s hand.

**Sebastian hadn’t thought much of it, as an offer as it seems only logical. Tam was weak and he was not. He had plenty of blood to give away. What also escaped him was that he hadn’t offered his blood to many. Maybe only one. So he knew there would be a sting of pain but he wasn’t prepared for the pleasure that got mixed in with it. The “ah” that escaped him was sharp and it sounded almost like a loud moan. It surprised even him, and he felt his face growing an even darker shade of red.**

**He bit his lower lip as he wasn’t prepared for another sound that might escape him. Despite his desperate attempt to control himself, his eyes closed as he reveled in the feeling. His eyelashes fluttered, as he was breathing hard.**

Tamas moaned back in response, lips sealing over the bite. He slid his free hand up Sebastian’s arm, up to hold the back of Sebastian’s neck, squeezing gently as he scooted as close as the seat would allow. 

It had been centuries since he’d last fed on one of his own kind. The flavor, the intense rush from the intimacy, made him want to crawl up against Sebastian’s body, to keep feeding until he was sated. He made himself stop once the hunger was soothed, however, licking gently, holding his tongue over the punctures until he felt them start to close. Letting out a breath over Sebastian’s wrist, he kissed the spot gently, the hand holding Sebastian’s rubbing over Sebastian’s fingers as he looked up, the expression on his face more relaxed, almost a little drunk.

“Thank you,” he breathed out, licking the last taste of Sebastian from his lips, the blush he could feel trying to form earlier painting his cheeks a warm pink, his lips rosy as he smiled. “I’ll have to return the favor sometime.” He added with a grin, looking over Sebastian’s face, making sure he hadn’t taken too much, that his friend was all right.

**The experience felt almost like an act of love. The pleasure from it was intense, but what made him feel almost dizzy was that he could feel himself flowing into Tam, almost as if the two of them were sharing breath. Undeniably connected in a way that was hard to explain. In a daze he whispered a hazy string sweet words in Italian.**

**When Tam teeth and lips were no longer on him, he felt the haze lifting, leaving a shadow of warmth on his wrist. When he opened his eyes the world seemed sharper, as if better in focus for a second. And he saw the color back in Tamas face. He smiled. "That's better." he murmured, not realizing he had said it out loud. He saw him grinning at him and he grinned back. He placed his hand on his shoulder answering him with "sure".**

The experience confused things further in Tam’s mind. Friendship? Something more? Just the natural reaction of experiencing so much together in so short a time, coupled with a growing sense of comfort and intimacy? Whatever it was, he was growing more and more comfortable with the feeling, so at ease it almost scared him.

His tongue searched the corners of his lips, his mouth, for the last little bits of Sebastian’s blood. He was grinning so easily, real smiles, letting his thumb ghost along the edge of Sebastian’s jawline before leaning in, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Ready to go, Bastien?” He asked, chuckling a little at the warm expression on Sebastian’s face. “See if your Mammá can get us in?”

**Sebastian purred while Tam was tracing a finger down his jawline, his smile getting wider with the kiss on his cheek.**

**"Mhm." he hummed with a smile, blinking slowly. Despite having plenty of blood to give, he still felt covered with a blanked out sleepiness. "Let's first see if they'll let us through the door." he laughed.**

**He looked through the window - the storm wasn't letting off. The rain was pouring just as strong as an hour ago. There was thunder in the distance, white flashes of light and a rumble following them with a delay.**

**"Ok. Are you ready?" he looked at him, hand on the handle. A playful smile on his lips. "Go!" he yelled as he swung the door open. He slammed it shut behind , feeling the rain drench him in seconds. He sneaked a look at Tam, then they both ran for the entrance. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.**

“Oh, are you laughing about this?” Tam said, trying for sarcastic anger, but failing entirely as he couldn’t stop laughing at the situation.

Sebastian’s joy over the rain was infectious, or maybe it was the side effect of drinking such delicious blood making him feel invigorated as they ran through the rain. He lightly bumped Sebastian’s shoulder as they were running, keeping pace with one another. The feeling of the rain soaking through his clothing was still uncomfortable, especially the squish of his socks in his shoes, the loose sole flapping and slapping the pavement. As they came to the door he let out a breath, safe under the awning, running his hands over his hair, sluicing the water away from his face. He shook the water from his hands, shaking his head.

“Still hate it. Can tell you why later.” He looked from Sebastian to the doorwoman, giving the lady a winning smile. “Hey. Wet night isn’t it?”

The doorwoman looked at the two of them, taking in their outfits, in particular the way Sebastian’s soaked through sweatpants were leaving little to the imagination, averting her eyes quickly. She breathed in, opening the door, clearly either done with the night, or not interested in asking any questions this late into her shift.

“Have a good evening, gentlemen,” she said in a practiced, pleasant tone, motioning the soaked vampires into the hotel.

**Sebastian looked back at Tam savoring the moment of them both running and laughing in the rain. He wanted to know why he didn't like it, so he made sure to remember to ask when they had time later.**

**At the entrance, he was still chuckling, slicking his hair back. Getting the water out of his eyes. He could feel the heat on his cheeks, so he knew he probably didn't look like a corpse.**

**"Miss." Sebastian regarded the doorwoman as they entered the building.**

**Inside it was was huge. The floors were polished marble, covered in places by beautiful rugs. Wooden elements with exquisite carvings were everywhere. Giant pots filled with fresh flowers. Enormous chandelier made out of crystal was hanging from the high ceiling. There was only one word to describe all of this - luxury. Sebastian could only stare.**

While he’d spent years in similarly luxurious places, had even been to a party in the palace at Versailles, Tamas couldn’t stop the surprised gasp that parted his lips, looking around in wonder. It was so clean. The chandelier in particular caught his attention, the glittering from the crystal adornments reminding him of their earlier conversation about sunlight and waves. He let out a soft breathy laugh, pulling his gaze from the twinkling lights to look back towards Sebastian, making sure to keep his eyes on his friend’s face rather than the completely soaked through sweatpants.

“This is...” He was almost too dazzled to speak. “Our lady certainly knows how to live luxuriantly. Speaking of, do we... What name is she using here?” He’d heard at least three when they’d met her.

**Sebastian shook out the daze from the glamorous surrounding and searched his soaked pockets for his wallet. He was well aware that they were not dressed appropriately even if they weren’t soaking wet… but the looks they were getting from the other guest passing by, or sitting in the lobby, were less than pleasant. He decided not to pay attention to them, though he could hear some gasp and some walk faster. He even heard someone complaining in an outrage to staff.**

**Where was that card?**

**He looked through his wallet and he finally found it. It was a little damp on one edge but otherwise perfectly fine. The name on it was…**

**“Genevieve D’Anizy.” Sebastian read, then showed Tamas the card, just to be sure he pronounced it right.**

Tamas lowered an eyebrow at the name. The name was almost as fancy as the hotel and made him feel a little inadequate where it came to his own false names. Mumbling ‘well, all right then’ under his breath, Tam breathed in, wondering if he remembered how to act when faced with such luxury. Ignoring the looks from the other guests, he stood a little more straight, chin up, planting a calm, almost serene look on his face, and approached the front desk. He tried to imagine himself back in the brocade and silks Adalene dressed him in, and almost smug look on his face as he smiled at the concierge.

“Good evening.” He said blithely, unconsciously speaking his English with a soft Parisian accent. He smoothed his hair behind his ears, otherwise seemingly unaffected by the water currently leaving a small puddle beneath him on the fine marble floor. “Ms Genevieve D’Anizy is expecting my friend and I. Please tell her Sebastian is here for his meeting.”

To say the concierge was confused, from the drowned hobo attire, to the posture and French accent, would be an understatement. The man glanced between Sebastian and Tamas, forcing a tiny, uncomfortable smile, but turned to the phone all the same, relaying the message. Clearly surprised that their hostess was indeed expecting them, and that he would not need to call security, the concierge hung up, looking at the two of them in confused relief.

“She’s in the penthouse suite,” the concierge replied.

”Merci,” Tamas said with a small nod, turning on his heel, walking away with unhurried, almost dancer like steps, returning to Sebastian, lowering his voice. “Okay, penthouse. Don’t want to know how expensive that is.”

**When it came to acting fancy and important, Sebastian was out of his depth. However luxury was not unfamiliar to him, as a human he was showered with more riches than he would ever need. That lifestyle didn’ t suit him, but despite that it taught him something important - to not be intimidated by money. If he had to express an opinion he would say that he was uninterested. The irony didn’t escape him, as only someone who had money, didn’t have to worry about it.**

**So in the end Sebastian stood next to Tam, nonchalantly, as if he belonged in this hotel. And deep in his heart of hearts he believed it. He belonged wherever he wanted to. He was the one setting the rules. Another attitude that he had inherited from his family.**

**When Tamas adopted this entirely different attitude and spoke with a french accent, Sebastian was bewildered at the change, but despite his surprise, a smile tugged at the edges of his lips. Before following after Tam he looked expectantly at the concierge, who at the same time handed him a gold card. He gave him a smile, and followed behind his friend.**

**As they were walking toward the elevator he leaned in, chin almost touching his shoulder and said to him with a grin “Hot.”**

Tamas looked at Sebastian in surprise, his cheeks taking back on that rosy tint, before he dipped his head with a small grin, leaning a little into Sebastian’s side as he pressed the button to call the elevator. 

“If I’d known all I needed was a French accent,” he said, his Italian strangely accented until he was able to slip back into his usual Florentine, “I’d have approached you with that earlier.” 

Chuckling, Tamas walked backwards into the elevator as the doors opened, tilting his head to the side. Flirting now after the feeding felt somehow less like playing, though he knew Sebastian definitely didn’t have interest in the same gender. Still, it was enjoyable, kept him feeling more relaxed, flush with fresh blood. He kept up the fluid manner of walking, the same he’d been taught for mingling with French aristocracy, leaning against the back of the elevator as Sebastian joined him.

“I like the way you held yourself,” he said, once the elevator doors were closed. “Acting like you own this place and everyone in it.” He grinned.

**Sebastian chuckled, as they walked into the elevator. Mirrors in both sides as well as a little cushioned seat right across the doors.**

**Once they were inside, Sebastian needed a second to find what he was looking for - a slot for the card, as he had seen enough movies to know the more expensive hotels had restricted access to the upper floors.**

**He found it easily and placed it into the slot. It needed to stay in there for the elevator to allow for them to push the penthouse button. A bit like the way some hotels require you to place the room card in a slot so u can have electricity.**

**At Tamas' comment Sebastian couldn't help but blush.**

**"Did I?" he asked, scratching his chin. Of course he did. "In the mob that attitude gets bred into you, I guess." he offered, though he couldn't understand why it was hard for him to speak about it. "Whatever is not yours - you can always take it by force. So... essentially, you own everything." he laughed an awkward laugh. It wasn't something he'd discussed before, so he felt embarrassed by it.**

Tamas had been wondering what purpose the card had, glad that one of them knew what they were doing. Sebastian saving him from looking stupid. He looked at the couch, wondering why anyone would need one in an elevator; perhaps for elderly individuals? Looking away from the confusing furniture, he looked around the mirrored sides of the elevator. Fancy. Showy. He caught sight of Sebastian’s reflection, reminded, once again, of how soaked through Sebastian’s pants were, and how clearly defined Sebastian’s groin had become in the clinging fabric. He looked away, gaze moving to the numbers counting up, his cheeks warm.

“Kept them from asking questions,” Tamas replied, taking note of how Sebastian’s demeanor was shifting, how the playful flirting was sliding away from Sebastian’s tone. “I was honestly worried we’d be tossed out, that my old ‘kept spoiled pet’ routine wouldn’t be enough. Maybe they thought you were my bodyguard? Seeing as I didn’t even know we needed a card to get the elevator to work.”

**Sebastians lips twisted in a smile as he could see how hard Tam was trying not to look down at his pants. Sebastian was very aware how wet his clothes are and he was also aware of what happened to sweatpants in that condition. Sebastian himself had been trying not to pay attention to the sensation of wet fabric glued to every part of him.**

**"Kept spoiled pet?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow. There were so many questions he could ask about that. There was another smile that was playing on his lips when he spoke again. "The boss doesn't need to concern himself with key cards." The way he said it, it seemed like it came naturally.**

Tamas’ eyes slipped away from the numbers, landing on Sebastian’s face, a little surprised at how… naturally those last words came out of Sebastian’s mouth. It reminded him so much of the mobsters he used to do business with during the 1920s and 30s. Which made sense, considering Sebastian’s family was mafia. It didn’t bother him, instead leaving him nostalgic for a time when he drove his car as fast as it could go, the sound of illegal bottles of booze rattling in the back seat. It brought a slow smile to his face as he slipped closer, leaning against the mirrors next to Sebastian, clearly unbothered by the whole mafia family thing.

“Think that’s how we came across?” He asked, running his hands down his soaked hoodie sleeves, wincing a little at the sound of water hurriedly dripping onto the expensive looking elevator floor. “I did… years back, have something similar. Like a valet, but mostly someone to make sure I didn’t get into too much mischief. Make my patron look bad.”

His gaze got a little distant, the false eye blank as his real one unfocused, staring somewhere vaguely in the direction of the couch.

“It was...sixteen...” he said slowly, like he was gathering the information. “1670, something. Maybe 1680 something.” He huffed a little, shoulder bumping Sebastian’s. “I was a rich noblewoman’s personal companion. A pretty thing for a powerful vampire woman to have on her arm, at her side. Something she could dress up, spoil. Like a dog that speaks.” 

He chuckled, head leaning against Sebastian’s shoulder.

**Sebastian knew that Tam wasn’t unfamiliar with mod dealings, that he was even a smuggler working for a familia. That information hadn’t really sunk in at the time, but now… in the way that Tamas wasn’t put off by Sebastian's demeanor or even way of speaking, as he felt that he had slipped back into old memories and habits. It hit him just now that his guarded position as someone who was used to people stepping back when he revealed that part of himself… wasn’t needed with Tam. He understood and accepted it. He didn’t have any assumptions or fears.**

**He felt like some part of him, that he had been squeezing in a tight fist, was finally released. Like a breath that he had been holding in that he finally let out.**

**Sebastian was surprised to hear that Tam had had a valet and he tried to imagine what it would be to be his valet, or bodyguard… the idea didn’t seem that bad. He thought that it even might be fun, as he looked in the mirror beside them, at Tam who was leaning on him. As he took in the sight of both of them, if he had a beating heart he felt like it would be beating wildly. Tamas looked so small and soft and beautiful. Sebastian felt this thigh feeling in his chest. He wanted to embrace him and protect him, keep him safe and make him smile.**

**That train of thought made him blush in a deep shade of red.**

**He tried to get that thought out of his head and focus on what Tamas was telling. The story behind his french brat act. It wasn’t hard to focus on that.**

**“I guess that could be fun…” Sebastian said. “Though I bet it might become tedious after a while.”**

A soft, almost melodic laugh came out of Tamas’s throat, lips parting to show a hint of his fangs as he smiled, eyes closing, letting himself relax; they were finally heading somewhere he could be sure was safe. A vampire, especially an elder vampire, did not offer safety and protection lightly when it came to a vampire they had taken responsibility for. They could breathe easy, at least for a time. After feeding he was feeling less prone to falling asleep, less anxious.

“Being Adalene’s companion had its bright moments.” He admitted. “We went to all the best parties, as she was old nobility, a lady of rank and poise. Distinguished. Captivating. I played up my naïveté with the members of her court, all vampires of rank and pedigree, acting as a spoiled brat for her amusement, and to keep her court from never suspecting I was spying upon them all for her. Keeping her aware of gossip. Who was moving against her. Who were to be trusted. Her spoiled little street mongrel she’d turned into a pampered lapdog.”

He opened his eyes slowly, sedately looking at the floor, still being careful not to look at how Sebastian’s clothing was clinging to his torso that he didn’t notice the deep blush on Sebastian’s face.

“While it was fun at times, it felt strange to always be playing a part, to rarely be myself. I think Adalene cared for me, as much as she was capable of caring for anyone, but she preferred the ruse. The amusement. A break from her usual routine where she had to always watch her back, worry about shadows in the dark. I was harmless, far as she was concerned, something to warm her bed and offer words of comfort, encouragement. A voice she could use to insult members of her court without being personally responsible. Put them in their places, remind them that even a dog was higher in importance than they were, simply because I had their lady’s ear, and to speak to her, they had to go through me, or my valet if I didn’t wish to speak with them. Humble them, I suppose. But it...it did get old, tiring. Tedious, as you said. I wasn’t truly myself, even if I was constantly indulged, pampered.”

Tamas chuckled softly, rubbing beneath his false eye, the socket aching beneath the weight of the glass, much heavier than the modern eye he’d become more accustomed to wearing. He felt like he was babbling. He must still be tired. Worn from the past few nights. He looked up towards Sebastian, giving his friend an apologetic smile, about to voice an apology when the elevator dinged, opening onto the foyer of the penthouse suite. The wooden floor shone brightly beneath a fresh layer of polish, a single, fine, slender rug leading from the elevator down the short hall, which held only two doors. At the end of the foyer was a large window with an impressive glass bottomed fountain, planted with flowering water plants, a few small fish swimming idly between the plants’ roots.

“That’s a… that’s a lot.” Tamas breathed out, eye drawn to the fish.

He lifted his head from Sebastian’s shoulder, hand stroking Sebastian’s back as he felt himself drawn to the fountaining water with its soothing trickle. He caught himself, already halfway down the foyer hall before he stopped himself, smiling awkwardly. One of the penthouse suites doors had a sign upon it, apologizing for the inconvenience as it was being cleaned. He glanced at the sign, looking back to Sebastian, a faint embarrassed blush on his cheeks (as he had practically run towards the fountain like some child).

“Guess she’s in the other one,” he joked, swiping wet hair from his forehead, sighing as it dropped limply back into his face.

**Sebastian was so engrossed in the story that the loud ding startled him, almost making him jump in his spot.**

**The luxury that was revealed with the opening elevator doors took his breath away - it felt like he was in another world when he compared it to the dark, wet streets outside. He couldn’t help but feel like a soaked rat that somehow sneaked here.**

**Before walking out of the elevator Sebastian took out the gold card out of the slot. While it was still inserted the doors refused to close. After it was taken out there was a warning noise that the doors would be closing and Sebastian made sure to get out before that happened. He put the card in his pocket, as he walked briskly toward the fountain and Tamas. When he reached almost on instinct he looked down into the water and couldn’t help but stick his hand in there.**

**“Let’s check in a minute.” he mumbled as he looked at the small fish gathering around his unmoving hand and then watching them swim away fast when he moved.**

When Sebastian had walked right up to the fountain, Tamas had followed, out of habit. His lips parted in surprise as Sebastian’s hand slid into the water, releasing a soft gasp as the fish gathered around, unable to stop himself from stooping down slightly to watch them swarm around the offered fingers. The pupil in his real eye grew large and round, shrinking down again as the fish darted away. He gave a short, breathy delighted little laugh, straightening back up, glancing to Sebastian before he reached out, cupping a hand under the falling water, his own soaked clothing forgotten for the moment.

“This...” His voice was first a little strangled, making him need to cough a little, clear his throat. “These are everywhere now, but where I came from this... We didn’t have these. It was the first wondrous thing I ever saw after leaving home. Water that flew.”

Tamas slid another hand beneath the trickling water, a little less embarrassed after seeing Sebastian playing with the fish. He’d forgotten what it was like not to be mocked for enjoying things so openly, needing to always be on guard. Sebastian seemed to understand his simple enjoyment with such little things, was encouraging him, putting off meeting with Octavia. Though, he supposed this fountain was far from little or common, with its water lilies, and some sort of fan-like plant he didn’t recognise, the tiers of small platforms creating a gentle flow of water for the fish and plants below. Sebastian wouldn’t judge him for such things, he felt himself fully realise, feeling a rush of warmth at the thought, looking back towards Sebastian, watching him with a bit of wonder, and something very close to what he was almost sure was love. 

He swallowed, looking back down to the water, his face feeling incredibly warm, his cheeks a deep, deep pink. 

“I’ve seen so many since that time, but I never feel less in awe,” he admitted, shifting a little closer beside Sebastian.

**“I always forget…” Sebastian chuckled as his fingers drew circles in the clear water. “That you’re a lot older than me.” he looked up at him, amusement playing in his eyes. Tamas didn’t look old, but he also didn’t feel old to Sebastian. There were vampires, who despite having a youthful appearance had this air of being of age - a state of mind that Sebastian couldn’t understand, couldn’t relate to. But with Tam… he felt like someone he had known his whole life, despite barely knowing anything about his past.**

**“There was a fountain in my city.” Sebastian reminisced with a small smile. “With a mermaid in the center and fish all around, sprouting water at her.” he laughed. “I really liked that fountain.” he shook his head.**

Tamas watched Sebastian quietly, smiling at the description of the mermaid fountain, leaning a little on the rim of the fish tank part of the fountain. “I’d love to see that some time. A bunch of fish spitting at a mermaid.”

Chuckling, he looked back down at the fish, watching them languidly swimming beneath the lilies. He lightly bit the corner of his lip, shrugging one slender shoulder.

“I don’t always feel my age. Maybe because I try to live in the here and now. Make an effort to enjoy little things that make me feel wonder, or compassion.” He said softly, sliding his hand into the water slowly, lips parting as a fish came up to lightly suck at his knuckle. “Sometimes it’s hard to believe I’ve been doing this for nearly seven hundred years, even if I can still remember most of it.”

He felt a slight flair of anxiety at finally admitting his actual age to someone, pressing his lips together. He watched the fish, brows knitting slightly.

**"That's a good strategy." Sebastian's gaze was at the water but he didn't see it. He was thinking about how true those words were. Maybe that was the reason both of them clicked so well together. He practiced the same policy. What is time or life - even an undead one - without simple joys. What reason did anyone have to continue existing if happiness was not at the table.**

**Then he looked at Tam, surprised. He was older than what he would have guessed. He whistled, a grin on his lips.**

**"You look good for your age, old man." he bumped his shoulder playfully as he laughed."You must have been to a lot of places.. have a lot of stories to tell. I'd love to hear some."**

**Sebastian finally pulled his hand out of the water and shook it before wiping it in his pants.**

**"Come on. I'm sick of wet clothes." he said and took a step toward Octavias room door.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

More stories. He had several. Tamas licked at his lips, meeting Sebastian’s gaze. Someone who wanted to hear him speak, who seemed to care how he was doing. It had been so long since he’d let someone in, let himself hope that maybe, this time, he wouldn’t be disappointed. Trusting again after so long felt dangerous, especially with how quickly he found himself willing to trust Sebastian, after only a handful of nights. Seeing that smile, however, hearing Sebastian’s laugh— it was worth it just for that.

He chuckled softly, a little nervously, taking his own hand out of the water. He’d almost forgotten why they had come here, the feeling of wet clothing vanishing as he’d been hypnotised by the fountain. He nodded in agreement, rubbing his hands against his thighs, not that it helped them get any more dry.

As Sebastian drew close to the door, it opened, Octavia (or whatever her name was) standing in the doorway, looking amused, but far less distant than she had when last he’d seen her at Dacian’s studio. Had she been listening to them?

Octavia gave Sebastian a warm smile, her gaze running over how completely soaked the two vampires on her doorstep were. She’d exchanged the leather for a soft looking blouse, a bit of ruffle over the bosom, and satin trousers, her dark auburn hair in a simple braid running down her back.

“It is a nice fountain. Glad to hear you still like them so much, Tamas.” She gave him a smile, a little amused at the confused look Tamas gave her, turning her eyes back to Sebastian. “You’re both soaked. I was hoping you’d miss the rain.”

Stepping back, she motioned them both inside. The room, or rather rooms were just as lavish as the rest of the hotel: fine wooden floors with tasteful, expensive carpets, long plush couches, a large television, lush plants sitting in the corners. There were sliding doors leading to other rooms, one door open to what was the main bedroom, the massive four poster bed visible with its sumptuous bedding. She picked up a remote, turning down the blues music so it was more an ambient background noise.

“If you want to get out of those clothes, there are bathrobes in the bathroom. I can have room service wash your clothing in the meantime.” She paused. “Are you both all right?”

**Sebastian hadn’t expected to be stricken seeing Octavia again, but surprisingly he was. She was a woman that looked like an artwork come to life. Beautiful and dazzling, overpowering with her presence. Sebastian was sure the admiration and delight at her sight, can be seen clearly in his eyes. She was dressed more sensibly tonight, though a tad elegant, but she still had that look on her - someone that you shouldn't mess with. To him she was more than a mystery - she was unreachable, yet there was a kindness and warmth to her that contradicted that. He was confused. She confused him, but he felt her honesty as she spoke to him and undeniably he had trust in her.**

**The both entered at the invitation. He could feel her gaze on himself. He didn’t know what she was looking for, but he felt himself tense up. Strangely he didn’t want to share what had happened the night before. He decided it right there and there but his reasoning was lacking. Why? He didn’t want to worry her? He didn’t want to talk about it? He didn’t want to complain or look weak? He didn’t want to get anyone in trouble?**

**For what those vampires had done to him and Tamas, they had paid in blood, tenfold. Grudges never led to anything good or satisfying. He just wanted to let it go and forget about it.**

**The place was huge. Bigger and more luxurious than he could have imagined.**

**“Yeah.” Sebastian answered and it sounded like an relieved exhale. He couldn’t wait to get out of those freezing clothes. “Thank you.”**

**He moved to the bathroom, enjoying the shine of the marble. Inside he quickly stripped his pants and shirt, leaving only his underwear. His skin was cold to the touch. He grabbed a bathrobe. It was short, dark, with gold edges. Silk. He gave his best shot to tie it close but he could feel the silk slipping on his skin, fighting to fall freely.**

Tamas felt at a disadvantage, yet again, with Octavia (or Genevieve, or...that other name she’d used the other night before all hell broke loose with the city’s vampires). She knew him somehow, knew about his love of fountains, though how... He tried to keep his face blank, but he could feel his eyebrows knit ever so slightly together. He opened his mouth, wanting to ask how she knew him, but Sebastian was speaking, leaving the room. Hesitating, Tam watched him leave, then glanced back at Octavia, giving her a small, unsure, but thankful, smile.

“Thank you,” he unconsciously echoed Sebastian’s response, moving to follow his friend.

There was no real reason to not trust her; she’d offered support to Sebastian, but the power that radiated from her made his skin prickle, his head feel strange, almost like the brush of a moth’s wings against his skull. He didn’t like it, but she seemed trustworthy enough. At any rate, they were more safe here than anywhere else near the city.

Breathing in deeply, he closed the bathroom door behind him, leaning against it for a moment.

“She’s...she’s really something else,” he murmured, looking up.

His mind blanked, seeing Sebastian wearing a robe which was determined to slip off him. Chest hair. Soft over the muscle. Strong arms. He cracked a small smile, his cheeks rosy as he felt himself blush despite the chill clinging to his skin.

“Ah, I missed the peep show,” he chuckled, flirting to cover up his anxiety at needing to get out of wet clothing. 

People always had questions when they saw him bare. Saw the marks on his skin. He moved away from the door, crossing the impressively large bathroom, glancing at what looked like a jacuzzi in one corner, unzipping his hoodie. He kept his back to Sebastian, trying to get out of his jeans quickly, but the fabric fought against him, making him struggle for a moment.

” _ Faigh dheth ... pìos cac ... An sin! _ ” (Get off… piece of shit... There!) He grumbled, his Scots accent oddly coloured with his Florentine dialect, finally dragging off the last pants leg.

His shirt followed after, leaving him in a small pair of dark grey briefs, hands rubbing briskly at his arms in an attempt to work some warmth into his chilled skin. And, of course, he’d forgotten to look to see where the robes were. Sighing, he turned slowly, still rubbing his arms, the old stab wounds scars over his heart, and the cross shaped burn scar in the center of his chest nearly white against the rest of his pale skin.

“Ah, um. Where are the...” he began softly, long since used to his scars, but never to how people reacted to them. “Are the robes in the closet?”

**Tamas entered the bathroom just as Sebastian was tying up his robe closed. He smiled a crooked smile at that comment as he leaned against the marble sink top instead of going out. He stayed with the idea to help if needed, but at some point watching Tamas try to get out of his jeans had become too amusing. The show of pale soft skin however grabbed his attention. Strangely he didn’t feel embarrassed to see it. Without noticing he had begun to study that small curve on his hip, and as he stipped his shirt - his back. Wider at the shoulders but still slender at his frame. A little blush under that pale skin. He noticed scars but he was used to seeing scars on men. He tried not to dwell on them, think about what stories and reasons they held - only registering them as decorations on the skin.**

**The more he looked the more he left like he wanted to touch that skin, feel how soft it was. Looking at Tamas with his back turned to him, Sebastian could imagine wrapping his hands around his small waist, leaning his face against the crook of his neck… that was the thought that did him in - made him blush to the tip of his ears.**

**When Tam turned around Sebastian almost fumbled to hand him the robe, knowing his eyes glazed over his nipples, and he knew that was so very strange.**

**“Here.” he handed him the robe that was in a lighted tone of color than his own. Sebastian looked him in the eyes, feeling an endearing feeling to how nervous he seemed to be naked infront of him, a brush of pink on his face. He couldn’t help but smile at him, as he felt so grateful for his company. He couldn’t imagine himself alone now, like how he had been just a few nights ago.**

No comments on the scarring. That was a first. Tamas tilted his head a little before coming closer, reaching out to take the robe. The way Sebastian was looking at him gave him pause, made him feel the need to catch his breath. He’d been looked at before, many times, by many different people, over the course of his life. He straightened his shoulders, putting himself on display —returning the earlier favor when Sebastian dressed in front of him earlier. 

Smiling, he accepted the robe, lifting his chin a little, showing off his neck, his gaze moving from Sebastian’s eyes down to Sebastian’s mouth, then back up.

“Thanks,” he said simply.

Tamas smoothed his hair from his face before pulling a face at how his hair felt. He folded the robe over his arm.

“I need to wash the rain out. Always feels grimy after,” he sighed, setting the robe beside Sebastian on the sink. “I think that shower head detaches...” 

He looked at the tub (as of course there was a regular tub in addition to the large shower and jacuzzi), checking that there was, in fact, a detachable shower head. As Sebastian didn’t seem to mind the scars, he sat on the edge of the tub,running the water. Hand under the water, testing the temperature, he picked up a bottle of the hotel shampoo. 

“Why do hotels always have such nice products?

**Sebastian saw the flicker of his eyes. He had seen that look before so he instinctively knew what it meant, though his brain refused to consciously understand it. That didn’t stop him from blushing. He watched as Tamas went to fill in the tub and wondered if maybe it was time to give him some privacy.**

**“This is the fanciest bathroom I’ve ever seen.” he shook his head with a laugh. If he had to be honest, his brain was completely blanking - so it truly was the fanciest bathroom that he had been in. “I’m surprised they don't have gold soap bars… or are soap bars too regular?” he offered instead, stifling a laugh.**

**He stopped leaning on the sink counter and pulled his robe closed again as he felt it slip, trying to open on his chest. He turned to the mirror and the little shelves - there were a lot of things. Four big bottles of things, as well as a few small and other miscellaneous. Usually what he has seen in hotels included only shampoo, conditioner and soap. Sometimes a shower cap, not always.**

Tam looked curiously around the faucets of the tub, wondering where the shower head control was located. Finally he found a little knob-like thing on the spout, and tried turning it, managing to spray himself with the stream of the shower before he tugged the head of it loose from the clip holding it in place. The shower head was metal, as was the hose attached to it, all of it matching the other faucets and hardware in the bathroom. Wiping his face again, he straddled the edge of the tub, not wanting to take a full bath, making sure the plug was out of the drain.

“I think soap bars might be what commoners use,” Tamas replied jokingly, though he said the words with his Parisian brat tone, leaning his head forward to run the shower stream over his hair, fingers lightly scrubbing at his scalp. “Funny, as the simple soap bar used to be such a luxury item. Now everyone uses liquid, like you might mix up for doing dishes or laundry.”

He chuckled, turning his head to look over at Sebastian, the warmth of the water already helping to improve his mood. The robe was definitely trying its best to constantly disrobe Sebastian. Such luxury as a silk robe, yet it wouldn’t stay closed. Unless, he considered, it was designed to slip free in a sensual manner. Despite the robe’s best efforts, he managed not to stare at Sebastian’s chest (somehow), looking over the disordered hair, the stubble on Sebastian’s jaw.

“Is there anything recognisable in there, or is it all fancy weird —what do they call them...” Tam looked off to the side as he thought, shifting his hair out of his face as he continued rinsing it through. “Serums? Is that what they call those hair products? Glazes? Is it all random words when they mean ‘shampoo’ or ‘conditioner’?” He chuckled, sweeping his hair to the side of his neck closer to the inside of the tub, trying to keep himself from dribbling on the tiled floor.

**Sebastian took each bottle and looked over them one by one, as fast as he could. Finally he settled onto one.**

**“This says ‘hair’ in the description so let's assume it's this one.” he finally declared, as he rolled his sleeves as best he could. Why did people like to wear silk, it was a pain the ass to keep in place… really soft though. He walked to the tub and placed the bottle on its little designated spot. “Alright, let me help. I can't watch you struggle anymore.” he said with a chuckle as he took the shower head from his hand and placed it in the little hoop next to the spout, where the water sprayed only inside the tub. The set up didn’t look too different than the vintage bathrooms in his old home. Though a lot more shiny. “Sit and I’ll wash your hair.”**

Tamas felt himself starting to fully relax as Sebastian touched his hair —so gentle, so careful. He hadn’t realised how much tension he’d been holding in his back and shoulders until Sebastian started working on his hair, fingers rubbing over his scalp. Not unlike when he’d transformed into a cat, Sebastian was incredibly considerate with his hands, tender almost. Tamas wanted to lean into him, stay like this for hours rather than the few minutes it would take. Soak in all the comfort he could get from such a simple act as being touched, his hair cleaned with such care.

“Mmhmm,” he hummed, nearly purred, in affirmation. 

He tilted his head slightly, indicating he was listening, despite sliding into bliss at being taken care of like this. He was probably reading too much into it, but it felt intimate, like Sebastian was trying to say something with his hands. 

“I remember,” he said in a soft, happy sigh.

**Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at how relaxed Tam looked. There was a warmth on his cheeks as he felt happy that he was the one that had managed to make him feel like this.**

**He almost didn’t catch his answer to his question.**

**“I was thinking…” Sebastian stopped breathing. He started chewing on his lower lip, unsure now that he wanted to say what he was thinking. That even what he was thinking was a good idea. He shook out those doubts and cleared his throat. “It might be… a good idea to go back to Italy. Contact my family. Use my old connections…” The very idea of going back scared the shit out of him. Even more… he would see his family. And they would be older. He would be the same… but this might be the only chance he got to see them. Before their time ran out.**

**He didn’t realize that his hands had frozen in place.**

Feeling the hands in his hair stop, Tamas opened his eyes slowly. This was big. Sebastian admitting this. He knew things were complicated, from what he’d been able to gather from Sebastian. A mafia _ familia _ , some guilt that seemed left over from Sebastian’s past, the hesitation whenever they came up. Family that was still alive. Once again he was reminded how young Sebastian really was, that there were still living mortal family members, not just memories of people who had been. If he’d had a chance like this, to see his own family again...

Tamas shifted, pulling his still soapy hair from Sebastian’s hands, turning around on the rim of the tub to face him, taking Sebastian’s suds covered hands in his, gently massaging Sebastian’s palms with his thumbs.

“Those same connections which helped you find Telerig before, right?” He asked, his voice low, gentle. “When you needed to find a powerful man. How do you feel about contacting them, Bastien? It’s been some time.”

He hoped he was making it clear that this was entirely Sebastian’s decision. Even if Sebastian’s family had located Telerig before, that was when Sebastian was younger, mortal.

**Sebastian hadn’t realized how stiff he had become before Tamas took his hands in his own. A shiver ran through him, looking down at their hands, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He wanted to tell him everything. Wanted to explain why he was feeling like he was… but there was so much to say. And he had never discussed his past with anyone. The words refused to come one. How could he even start?**

**Most of all he was scared to face them. But why? There wasn’t a simple answer.**

**“I…” he tried to speak but whatever that sentence was, it ran away from him. “I abandoned them.” he finally managed to say.**

**_Like she did - him._ **

**He had planned on contacting them, but as time passed his shame grew, and before he realized decades had passed and he couldn’t face them.**

**His lips turned into a thin line, as he tried to keep his emotions in check. But despite all the guilt and the shame… “I miss them.” He almost didn’t realize he said that outloud. His voice turned so deep, he could feel it vibrate down his throat.**

Tamas felt his throat grow tight, his breathing stopping. He looked up from their hands, eye trailing over Sebastian’s face, before he pulled in a small breath, tugging Sebastian’s hands closer. He let Sebastian’s hands go to wrap his arms around his friend’s waist, trying to avoid getting shampoo on him.

“Sorry if I get soap on you,” he murmured, one hand sliding up over Sebastian’s back, the silk feeling soft and smooth as he rubbed slowly. “They probably miss you as well. Wonder what happened.”

He squeezed a little tighter, definitely getting suds on Sebastian’s shoulder as he drew him closer. “I don’t...” his voice grew tight, making him have to swallow, chin resting on Sebastian’s shoulder. “I don’t know what this must be like for you. But I’m here if you need me to be.”

He felt his brows draw together, biting his bottom lip. The past few nights had been such a whirlwind of emotion and stress. His own past had been brought to mind, and now with this yearning of Sebastian to see his own family again, Tamas couldn’t help but think of his own. How he’d last seen them. How the village had looked as Dacian led him away. He felt one of his fangs puncture his lip as he bit down a little too hard, reflexively licking at the small wound.

“If they’re still there, still running the family business, there’s still time to see them again. If you want to. You wouldn’t be the first vampire to reconnect with their mortal family. Many have.”

**When Tamas wrapped his hands around him Sebastian felt his throat grow tight. It was simultaneously like he was letting go of something heavy and still holding it in, scared to actually let it fall away. He didn’t care about getting shampoo over himself when he squeezed him tighter, his cheek pressed against the soapy bubbles. He was blinking rapidly, trying to chase away the tears that tried to escape. Now wasn't the time… but when he thought about it, it never was.**

**Tamas’ words managed to ground him, bring him back in the moment, out of his head and all of his feelings of guilt and sadness.**

**Yeah… it wasn’t too late. If they were still there… he hoped... that they didn’t hate him.**

**Sebastian inhaled sharply.**

**“Thank you…” he said softly. How could he express what exactly was he thanking him for. Listening to him? Understanding him? Comforting him? Being with him? Caring for him?**

**He pulled away, wiping his cheek and his nose from the bubbles.**

**“Let me… finish washing your hair.” he mumbled with a shy smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he had truly felt shy around someone. He might not have said much, but he had said more about himself and his past to Tamas than he had to anyone else before. He felt on display and vulnerable, but he also trusted him enough to be those things in front of him.**

It was possible he may never hear the full story with Sebastian’s family, but what he did know was enough. Tamas nodded once, reaching up to wipe away the last few smears of soap Sebastian had missed from Sebastian’s cheek with his thumb, his touch lingering, meeting Sebastian’s eyes. He felt like he’d known him longer than just these few nights. He’d learned more about Sebastian in such a short time than he had most people he’d known for years. Had shared more as well.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

Hand sliding away slowly, he shifted again, his back to Sebastian. He wanted to tell him about his own family. How he wished he could have the same opportunity that Sebastian had, to encourage him to reconnect, but he didn’t want to distract from what Sebastian was going through. It was one thing to have a living family, and the hope that you could meet again. Besides, with Sebastian being aware of how old he was, there was no doubt Sebastian already understood why Tamas couldn’t seek out his own family. It wasn’t jealousy he felt, thinking about that. Too many years had passed to allow for jealousy.

“I mean what I said.” He said after a moment, his throat still feeling tight. “Whatever you need, whatever you decide. I’m here.”

**Sebastian had stood up from his spot to have better access to his hair. His fingers were brushing it, scooping the bubbles away from his forehead. He had selfish reasons for doing that, as he wanted to see his face better, and to kiss his forehead lightly.**

**“Thank you.” he repeated, this time with a small smile on his lips. “You know, I will do the same for you, right?” he added, though it was a question that didn’t need an answer. He was already familiar with the warm feeling that spread through his chest, but that did nothing to ease him into it. It still hit him like a train.**

**He tried to still his heart as he went back to the work at hand. He ran some warm water through his hair and worked the shampoo out, until Tams hair was clean. “Do you want to use some of the fancy stuff?” he suggested with a crooked smile, pointing at the shelves.**

Tamas let out another sigh, relaxing back into the hair washing, lips parting. He wasn’t aware of closing his eyes until he felt the kiss on his forehead, prompting him to look up at Sebastian, smiling faintly. His chest felt warm, his stomach fluttering at the sweet attention, the honest warmth in Sebastian’s voice. Did he know? Yes. He really did. The simple truth that Sebastian was going to be there: that felt more true than anything else in his life currently. 

“Yeah...” he breathed out, barely audible.

His eyes closed again as Sebastian rinsed his hair, needing a moment to calm his emotions. The water felt nice, the feeling of Sebastian’s fingers working away the shampoo almost meditative. He hummed deep in his throat, reaching up to feel a bit of his hair, glancing towards the shelves. The number of options available were the height of bourgeoisie extravagance, too much and no doubt expensive. Hell. It had been years since he’d pampered himself.

”Oui,” he said, taking back on his Parisian brat affectation. “Spoil me.” He grinned with a chuckle.

**Sebastian grinned in turn and got busy finding the right products out of all the bottles and jars. He had never really thought about the idea of washing someone's hair. Never could have imagined the intimacy that he could feel from it. It was soft and sweet and he wanted to savor every second of it. He wasn’t sure if it was meant to be as fun as he felt it was.**

**Again his thought wandered on the suggestion that this way that he was feeling - it was far too intense and deep. He didn’t know what to make out of it. At times it felt like something inside his chest was buzzing, the sound deafening, drowning everything else but Tam at its center. Sebastian one again questioned himself. He knew well that he had always been attracted to women, yet these feelings he was having bordered the depts that he had only felt with his dedicated lovers in the past.**

**Was this what it felt to be attracted to a man? Because he was falling, he could feel it, he knew it. He was falling hard.**

**The thought sent a wave of shivers down his skin, making his hair stand on end. It was a frightening thought. Though it also sent a jolt of something else through him - curiosity and excitement of a strange nature. If it was true he didn’t know what to do with it. What to do with himself. He was extremely confused. The only thing he knew was that it felt good and it felt right being this close. It felt like a warm embrace of his soul, if he had one.**

**After he was done pampering Tamas’ hair, Sebastian ran warm water through his own hair but refused to do anything beside that. Throughout the whole time his robe tried very hard to open up at every given chance and at one point he just let it hang open on his chest.**

**When they were done they exited the bathroom, and Sebastian was convinced that they probably spent way too much time in there.**

Octavia looked up from her book as the two vampires finally exited the bathroom, smelling fresh and clean. She sat up from where she’d been lounging halfway across the massive couch, socked feet sliding to the floor. While they’d been changing, and washing, she’d turned up the warmth in the rooms to help their body temperatures settle into something less cold to the touch. 

“Feeling better?” She asked, closing her book around a cloth bookmark.

Tamas nodded, having just as much difficulty with the silken robe as Sebastian was, ending up holding it closed at the waist. He felt as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t, as if he and Sebastian had been doing something more than just washing the rain from their hair. If he had a heartbeat, it would have been beating a rapid staccato along with the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He’d been attracted to men before, had relationships with them, but what he was feeling for Sebastian was strange. Different, but similar. He felt buzzed, drunk from it. Sebastian was attractive to him, incredibly so, and he could feel himself falling for him, but it was.... There was something odd about it. He felt as if Octavia’s quiet gaze could see everything, but she only smiled, getting up from the couch.

“I’ll let room service know they can come take care of the clothing and towels,” Octavia replied in her calm manner. 

“There is a guest room with a large bed. Would you like an additional sleeping cot brought up? The couch is also quite comfortable.” She didn’t want to assume they’d be sharing the same bed, though she had some suspicion it would not be a problem.

**The warm air that hit Sebastian after they walked out of the bathroom felt good. Despite them washing their hair with hot water, still the bathroom itself was chilly, with its marble floors and the cool tub. His already chilled body from the rain had started to feel like it was also turning into marble.**

**He exalted with a smile on his face when he felt that warmt creep up on his skin. When he looked up at Octavia, she met his gaze and he couldn’t explain why but he felt embarrassed. Like she could see and she knew something unsaid. He wasn’t sure exactly what but he felt the heat gather on his cheeks, and averted his eyes.**

**Somehow the idea of sleeping on a cot seemed so repelling to Sebasting. He realized that he had actually looked forward to sharing a bed with Tam again, craving that warmth and closeness… a strong arm around him.**

**“I don’t mind sharing…” Sebastian said and glanced at Tam, feeling shy all of a sudden. “...if you want to.”**

“Yeah, that’s—“ Tamas paused. Did he sound over eager? He’d always liked sharing a bed with someone. It was one of the better parts of any relationship he’d had. Being close, wrapped around one another. He looked at Sebastian briefly, feeling exposed beneath Octavia’s gaze.

He was too old to be feeling this embarrassed. 

Red cheeked, he met Octavia’s inscrutable gaze. “An additional bed won’t be necessary. We’ve shared before.”

Octavia looked at Tamas for a moment, her eyes trailing to Sebastian, before her smile grew by a fraction. Without saying more, she rose from the couch, lifting the phone from its cradle. 

“Yes, hello.” She nodded slightly, eyes glancing at the two vampires. “Yes, they’re finished now. We will, yes. Fresh towels would be lovely, thank you.” 

Hanging up, she turned back towards the two young men, stroking her hand down her braid. While she’d assured Dacian it was only friendship between Sebastian and Tam, she wondered if that was entirely accurate. The two seemed very comfortable around one another, but shy, embarrassed almost. Whatever was going on was their business, of course, much like whatever their involvement had been with regards to the recent activity she’d been made aware of with the city’s vampires.

“Have you both eaten?” She asked.

**Sebastian didn’t know why he seemed embarrassed about anything going on. Nothing was going on… well nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. He had gotten really close to Tamas in a very short time, but it didn’t feel like something wrong or something false. In the short time since they had met the other vampire had literally saved his undead ass, he couldn’t even count how many times. Helped him, supported him, listened, cared… He’s been more gentle to him than… anyone he had even known. His kindness had been absolute, and at this point he had already grown to fear going without it. It might have been selfish but he wanted him for himself, but he couldn’t dare hope that the feeling was mutual.**

**Whatever he was feeling or questioning himself about that didn’t change the fact that nothing wrong had happened between them. Nothing to be embarrassed about.**

**He felt like he was trying to convince himself more than anything as Octavia’s question led his thoughts to a dangerous direction. He recalled Tam feeding off him in the car. He could still feel the heat running through him. The intensity of that physical pleasure. He could feel his ears going red at the thought that at that time he had felt something stir in the dept of his lower stomach. He had felt the familiar pressure, and growing need and hunger or arousal. Just a few seconds more and he would have been rock hard.**

**_That_ ** **however was too much for him to even process at this time. So he had pushed it back, to think about what the hell it meant someday in the future. It didn’t mean anything - he told himself. Just a strange reaction to all the craziness that had been going on… but the pleasure had been undeniable.**

**He shook his head so he could also shake these thoughts out of it.**

**“I’m fine.” he managed to say. “I might just go to bed… I’m feeling a bit tired.”**

Octavia nodded in understanding, noting the way Tam’s shoulders relaxed when Sebastian suggested sleeping. She didn’t have many details about what had happened, only the texts Dacian had sent her (along with those weird shocked looking yellow faces and tiny knife pictures; she still didn’t understand emojis), and the short phone call she’d had with Lavinia about the deaths, and rumors of Telerig being in the city. Undoubtedly, the vampire responsible for the deaths had been Sebastian, as he shared the same blood, the same abilities. She was thankful Tamas had been there, though it was unclear what had led to Sebastian using the bloodlust on so many. It bothered her, made her want to look into Sebastian’s mind, find whoever remained, and take revenge. But that could wait for another night. Knowing Lavinia, the problem would soon be resolved.

Despite not reading their minds, a stray thought here and there brushed at her consciousness. Tamas was trying not to think of what had transpired, the feeling of helplessness and a memory from long ago warring in his mind strong enough that she had to work to ignore it. Sebastian on the other hand... She met his eyes, a little surprised at just what thoughts were pouring off of him. She hadn’t expected confused arousal, affectionate feelings more intense as Tamas moved closer to him. 

“I’ll make sure the both of you are undisturbed.” She said after a moment, a little distracted, almost sure now that she had been wrong to assure Dacian there was nothing to be concerned with. Not that it was Dacian’s place after so many centuries to lay any claim to Tamas.

Tam nodded, stepping closer to Sebastian, lightly running his fingers against Sebastian’s arm. “Thank you. It’s been...” He quieted, giving her a small, tired smile. “Thank you.” 

Tamas followed Octavia’s indication of which door was the guest room (a damn hotel room with a guest room; the very thought was insane), sliding open the doors and flopping face first onto the mattress.

**Sebastian got a glimpse of Octavias eyes and for a second he was sure she had read his mind right at the dirtiest part. He immediately turned his gaze aside and rubbed the back of his head… at that time he remembered what she had mentioned the first time they met - that she was a psychic, and judging by her age he assumed she was a really powerful one. It dawned on him that there really was a chance that she had read his mind and he turned red as a tomato. At the same time he spun around following Tamas, hoping that she wouldn’t see or hear him embarrass himself even more. He didn’t even know what those thoughts even were.**

**“Goodnight.” he waved at her without turning around.**

**Once in the room, Sebastian closed the doors behind and when he turned saw Tamas spread out on the huge king bed face first. He couldn’t help but look at his exposed underwear as his robe had rode up his butt. That was one cute looking butt. He couldn’t help but want to be mischievous, a grin playing in his lips.**

**He sat down heavily on the bed seeing how that shook Tam, then he slapped his buttcheek, simply because it was there and it was asking to be slapped.**

**“Nice ass!” he laughed.**

Tamas barely responded as the bed sank beneath Sebastian’s weight, even as the weight shifted him a bit on the mattress. The swat to his hind end however— A strange squawk of a noise caught in his throat, his butt tightening in response. He looked over his shoulder, his cheeks incredibly pink, giving Sebastian an amused, slightly indignant look, snorting after a moment into his arm. He tugged the robe down, squirming over onto his side, shoving lightly at Sebastian’s thigh with one foot, smirking.

“Jackass,” he chuckled, his expression warm.

He rubbed under his false eye again, sighing as he gave up on it, carefully pulling it free to set it on the bedside table. Blinking a couple times, he picked up a small remote, staring at the controls.

“This dims and brightens the lighting in here. Adjusts the heat, either to this room only, or the entire suite.” He tilted his head, propping himself up. “Lower or raise the curtains...” 

Experimentally he pressed the button to lower the blinds, raising his eyebrows as they smoothly lowered, blocking out the faint glow of the city below them. He narrowed his eye at them, looking very much like an old man annoyed with new technology. Shaking his head slightly, he put the remote back, rolling onto his back. He looked over at Sebastian.

“You gonna join me, or do I gotta worry about you spanking me again?” He grinned, giving Sebastian a suggestive leer.

**“Since you’re asking this nicely…” Sebastian snickered while falling backwards into his seat. His back pressed to the bed and he sighed happily. The feeling of the mattress combined with the luxurious bedspread and blankets felt like floating on a cloud.**

**The blinds already down, made the room sink into darkness only illuminated by the warm and faint glow of the nighlights. Pleasant to his eyes, Sebastian enjoyed himself. He hadn’t noticed what a strain to his eyes the glowing city lights had been, until they were gone.**

**He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling for a second, looking at the sparkling chandelier. Then he turned to his side, facing Tam. Looking at his face he couldn’t help but smile. Suddenly the weight of the night and the ones before it fell on him and weighed on his eyelids. He closed his eyes, still with that same smile, feeling like he could sleep for decades.**

Tamas had to readjust the robe again, the fabric determined to fall open and slip, and anywhere it wasn’t falling down, it was riding up. Despite his clothing difficulties, he could feel himself relax a little; the dark had always been a place he could hide, be safe in. Seeing Sebastian’s smile, he could feel himself unwind a bit more. Moving a final time, he shifted close, sliding an arm over Sebastian’s waist, eyelids dropping shut as he rested his head near Sebastian’s, sliding his hand up to press into Sebastian’s back.

Closeness helped. Tamas was so damn tired, but still buzzing from old and new anxiety. Having his hair washed had helped some, much of the tension he’d been holding in his body had released, and the slowly growing warmth between his and Sebastian’s bodies was soothing, felt safe. As he lay there, however, in the dark and calming warmth, the control he’d been holding onto, to keep his emotions in check, to hold back the rising panic, started crumbling. 

The previous night’s events played through his mind: The poisoning and abduction (he was going to be paranoid around car windows for a bit after that), being restrained, hearing Sebastian screaming in pain, unable to stop it all from happening, just like those dungeons, years ago, chained and—

Tam’s jaw tightened, breath stuttering to an abrupt stop, keeping himself from giving in to the urge from the sudden wave of panic to drag in as much breath as possible. It didn’t matter that his body didn’t need it, nothing about his attacks made sense, except what could trigger them. He kept quiet, not wanting to bother Sebastian with this, not when Sebastian looked so damn tired, had been through so much. They deserved one quiet night, he just needed to shove the panic down, deal with it later. He wanted to sleep, damn it. He moved a bit closer, resisting the urge to cling, a faint tremor running through him that he couldn’t stop.

**Sebastian tensed in the first moment when he felt Tamas’ hand around himself, startled by the contact. Until he remembered that he wasn’t alone, and where and with who he was. He relaxed into the embrace and felt himself sink into the bed even deeper… or maybe that's only how it felt.**

**He was tired. His eyes, happily closed. At this moment he felt alright, detached from himself. Just a being, that was laying in bed with someone hugging him close. He felt himself drift away faster than he thought he would, as he could hear Tamas moving around in his spot.**

**However right when he felt himself drift into the darkness, into that peaceful silence and softness, he got startled awake. His eyes flying open. He wasn't breathing, as he knew Tamas would notice him panting. Though if his heart was still beating, it would have been pounding hard.**

**The second he felt that darkness, and his consciousness slipping away the only image that popped into his head was the image of waking up strapped to a chair in a damp, cold, empty room.**

Tam’s eyes opened as he felt the slight jolt from Sebastian’s body against his own. His paranoia higher with his panic rising, he lifted himself up onto his arms, unconsciously placing himself slightly between Sebastian and the door. Holding rigidly still he listened to the room, turning his head slowly to look around once he could hear nothing. Seeing nothing, realizing he was overreacting to what had been only a small stimulus, he looked back down at Sebastian, lowering himself down gradually. He had to pull in a breath before he could speak, clearing his throat as his lungs protested being re-inflated after inactivity.

“Bastien?” He murmured, voice low, gentle. He settled back down on the pillow, keeping close, but giving Sebastian room to move. “Did I wake you?” He dragged his teeth over his lower lip. “Can’t get comfortable. Sorry.”

That was a weak excuse, especially on a bed as comfortable as this one. He couldn’t help the impulse to downplay his own troubles, however, partially because he was trying to ignore them. Not that ignoring things ever helped.

**Sebastian needs some time to steady his heart, as he didn't want to show just how much what had happened the night before had been affecting him. Not for any other reason other than wanting not to worry Tam more. He could see he wasn't also in the best condition. Not sure exactly what was on his mind out of everything that had happened. He didn't want to add to that, but he also didn't want to hide anything from him. It didn't feel right, pretending to be strong. Tamas had seen him vulnerable already.**

**Sebastian swallowed hard, unsure of how his voice might sound, and allowed himself to breathe again. Since he needed air to speak.**

**"I... can't sleep, either." he admitted, his voice more throaty after being half asleep already. He blinked slowly, mulling over the idea of just saying what was on his mind.**

Tamas let out a soft breath, looking down before he scooted a little closer, better able to feel the warmth they’d managed to build up in the bed.

“Yeah...” he agreed softly, tugging his robe back up onto his shoulder. “That’s... Are you thinking about the other night as well?”

While he’d been captured as well, hurt some, he hadn’t experienced the same sort of torture he knew Sebastian had. From the screaming and grunts he’d heard in the cell Sebastian had been kept in, he knew it had been bad. Though he’d seen no wounds, there had been plenty of blood, not all of it from the vampires Sebastian had killed. Tamas had seen enough battle wounds and dead bodies to know the difference between blood splatter and blood from injuries. He closed his eye, sliding a hand over to hold onto Sebastian’s, thumb sliding slowly over Sebastian’s knuckles.

**Sebastian breathed softly, finally allowing himself to relax back into the bed, pulling the blanket over himself and Tam, his robe already open but he didn’t have the energy to close it back up. He scooted even closer to him, their foreheads brushing against each other. He closed his eyes, enjoying that feeling that grounded him in the moment, away from bad thoughts and memories.**

**“Yeah…” he said and his voice was a whisper. As if anything else didn’t feel right with them being in bed, in a dark room, cut away from everything. Sharing secrets. Not disturbing the darkness and the softness that surrounded them. Sebastians fingers brushed Tam’, feeling the warmth of his palm over his own. “Every time I close my eyes… I fear I’ll wake up back in that place.” he confessed. The words spoken fast, as if afraid that his courage to speak of it will disappear halfway through.**

Tamas wet his lips, pressing his forehead closer against Sebastian’s, their noses brushing. He could feel Sebastian’s breath against his mouth in the dark quiet of the bed: close, secret, safe. The only things he could hear were their uneven breaths, the sounds of the city muffled behind the window glass and their distance from the ground. Nothing could touch them up here, he reminded himself. He doubted anyone could get past Octavia if they tried. They were safe.

“I...” He paused, opening his eye slightly, not able to see much beneath the cocoon of their blanket. “I was having the same problem. That and... That’s not the first time I’ve been captured like that. Been trying not to think about it, last night, or what happened years ago.”

He opened his hand, fingers finding Sebastian’s in the dark, sliding between them, linking together.

“Hearing you was the worst part. I was scared, but...” Tamas breathed out, gently rubbing his forehead against Sebastian’s. “Was more worried about you. If you need to...talk, or... I’m right here. Not going anywhere. Feel like I dragged you into this.”

The guilt had been gnawing at him, under the remembrance of past trauma, the rush of needing to get their things and get out of the city. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d handled things better, had gone to take care of the bodies for Justine, had been more patient with getting out of the city himself, if she would not have captured them like she did. He knew how paranoid she was, how unsteady his footing was with her and her followers.

**When Tamas linked his fingers with him, Sebastians squeezed, knowing that his hand would have been sickly clammy if he could still sweat. He knew something had been gnawing at Tam but he wouldn’t have thought that he had experienced this before. He wondered were those scars that he had seen from then… he was glad that he didn’t mention anything about them. Last thing that he would have wanted would be to contribute to him remembering those things.**

**As he was squeezing his hand he felt a burning blame of anger in his chest. Even knowing that he probably hadn’t been born at the time, he felt angry that he hadn’t been able to protect his friend. Couldn’t have… but he hated seeing him hurt. He remembered waking up in that van and seeing his bloodied face. He couldn’t even bare remembering it.**

**“No.” he shook his head, still speaking softly. “You didn’t. It would have happened either way. I was a wanted man… I’m sorry that I dragged** **_you_ ** **into my mess.” his eyes fell to their hands as he couldn’t bare to look at his eyes out of shame. It was his mess, wasn’t it? He was the one hunting and residing illegally. If Tamas hadn’t decided to help him he would have been safe. And if the events from last night had transpired without Tamas being there… Sebastian knew that the chance that he would have been killed… or more possible his own ability would have ended him… going rampant.**

Tamas squeezed Sebastian’s hand, their noses bumping as he shifted, getting his free arm under Sebastian’s shoulders, holding gently. That they were both feeling guilty over this, for their parts in it, made his chest feel tight.

“I decided to help you,” he whispered back. “I could have just given you the information. Sent you on your way. It’s not your fault.” He breathed out, eye closing again, tilting his head slightly as he slid his hand up to cup the back of Sebastian’s neck. “It’s not our fault, whatever happened after that.”

He lay there for a moment, trying to convince himself of what he’d just said. They hadn’t deserved being captured and tortured. Justine had made that decision, had enacted it, in her petty desire to hold power. The sting of guilt still stuck in his chest, twisting in his gut.

“You didn’t drag me into anything.” He said a little more firmly. “Meeting you has... It reminded me I didn’t have to keep doing what was expected of me. Reminded me I could be someone more. Even myself again.” He smiled slightly.

**Sebastian exhaled softly, trying to repeat those words to himself in a desperate attempt to believe it - that none of them were at fault for what had happened. He couldn’t help feeling… helpless. He should have been more interested in learning how to be a proper vampire, how to not step on anyone's toes. He should have known that he couldn’t just live like normal, like a human. He wasn’t one anymore… He just felt so stupid. He felt like an idiot.**

**And what had happened might have been justifiable to happen to him… but not to Tam.**

**He felt selfish. He was thankful to have him. He had grown to rely on him, and he didn’t want to lose him. Not because of anyone else, or because of even himself. And it was selfish because he knew that while he was with him, he ended up hurting him with all his stupid decisions. And his own feelings… he didn’t know what to make of them. Was his confusion harming Tam as well?**

**Tamas' reassuring words made his chest feel tight and his throat. He was sure he didn’t deserve this man's friendship and trust but he also respected him too much to refuse to accept his words. If that was how Tamas felt… then nothing that Sebastian thought, mattered.**

**He finally lifted his eyes from their hands, back to his face and he could see how misty they were. He blinked a few times to chase away the tears. They made him feel like a child. So transparently emotional. But words also escaped him, so he just squeezed Tamas’ hand, hoping that would convey his feelings.**

The whole thing, getting caught like they had, made Tamas feel foolish. He had experience, knew what kind of person Justine was. When he was younger, he wouldn’t have put himself into such a situation, at the call and whims of such a power hungry person. What hurt him more, however, was the idea that Heather might have been complicit in the whole thing. He was still worried that she still hadn’t responded to his text. A part of him called him a fool for still worrying for her, because nothing else made sense, save Heather’s blood being poisoned somehow, as they’d both fed on her, both been affected similarly. Had he put his trust in the wrong person? Or had he merely made her feel used, lied to, as he had never planned on making her a vampire?

He could feel the light brush of Sebastian’s eyelashes, close as they were. Looking up, he met Sebastian’s gaze in the dark, just able to make out the pale outline of Sebastian’s eyes.

Once again struck by how much he trusted Sebastian, wanted to help him. In that moment, Sebastian seemed so young, almost lost. It made his chest feel tight. He wanted to protect him, needed to. Like how he’d felt himself struggling to get free in Justine’s torture room, needing to get out, help Sebastian. 

“We’re going to get past this,” he said softly, feeling his face warm as the thought occurred to him how easy it would be to lift his chin, just the smallest bit, let their mouths touch. He resisted the urge, knowing not only was it not the right time, when they were both emotionally fragile, but also that it was hardly something Sebastian would want. He breathed out slowly, fingers stroking through the hair at the back of Sebastian’s head.

**Sebastian wanted to be closed, pull his tighter - so he did. He sacrificed holding his hand so he could put both his arms around him and pull closer until their chests were pressed together. His face rested in the crook of Tamas’s neck, cheek to his neck, mouth pressed to his shoulder. (It didn’t even cross his mind the implication of this position as one for feeding.) He wanted to cry but he didn’t. Instead he swallowed hard and closed his eyes.**

**He wanted to believe his words, despite feeling like all of the bad things were never going to end and even if they did, he would be forever haunted by the memory of them. Waiting for them to inevitably repeat.**

**He inhaled - the scent of shampoo, salt and rain filling his nose - and then he looked up, his mouth away from his skin.**

**“It’s like a dream…” he said softly, his chin touching Tam’s shoulder. “...everything that happened… and it’s happening. I want to wake up so everything could be how it used to be… but I also don’t… because then I wouldn’t be here with you.” he sighed. Everything good always came with a price.**

Tamas gave a faint gasp as Sebastian pressed in close, his eye opening wide for a moment at the feeling of his friend’s mouth at his shoulder. For a brief moment he recalled how Sebastian had gone for his neck on the previous night, how he’d barely been able to get an arm up in time. The thought quickly faded as Sebastian clung to him, sliding into indecent thoughts of how, briefly, he’d felt Sebastian feeding on his arm, how, even during the fear and struggle, he’d been unable to keep from arching beneath Sebastian, the pain from the bite becoming pleasure before Lavinia had staked Sebastian, ending it. He hugged back tight, trying not to think how it would feel to be properly fed upon, now, the pleasure of it uninterrupted. Pushing the thought away, blushing intensely, he nuzzled into Sebastian’s hair, still able to faintly smell the citrus and sandalwood of his soap. Sebastian’s heartfelt confession had Tamas’ chest tightening more, his emotions further confused as his growing feelings of affection and an odd sort of longing intensified. He swallowed, tilting his head to press and lingering kiss to Sebastian’s forehead.

“I...” his throat felt tight, voice a little wrecked, “I feel the same way. That all this has been worth it because I got to meet you. Get to know you.”

If he hadn’t been drawn in by Sebastian’s clear lack of understanding of rules and regulations within the vampiric circles, hadn’t wanted to help, he wouldn’t have had the opportunity to feel like this. To be able to get close to Sebastian. To feel needed. He swallowed thickly, hooking his leg over Sebastian’s hip, drawing the younger vampire closer, leaving no space between them.

**Sebastian felt himself smile at Tams words. A smile that expressed a feeling of a forgotten wish granted. He had stopped hoping long ago that whatever he felt toward someone could be perfectly returned. Knowing that Tamas felt like he did… it was all that he’d ever wished for.**

**To have his feelings answered. He could almost cry from happiness but crying was beyond him, he had no energy left after the emotional roller-coaster he'd been for the last few nights. He just wanted to enjoy this time. Being warm and hidden and safe. Having Tamas close. Having him care.**

**He felt Tams leg wrap around him, pressing their bodies together. He could feel the warmth, and the softness of the skin against his own. His robe opened so long ago, he forgot that he was even wearing it. He couldn't help but blush, as he could feel all of him, pressed against himself. The memory of Tam feeding on him in the car flashed in his head. That heat and pleasure. He tried to get that thought out of his head as fast as possible. He didn't know if he could trust his own body not to reveal things that he wished to remain secret, because he couldn't understand them.**

**Even more when he felt that kiss on his forehead. The heat gathered in his face and he couldn't stop it. It just felt so nice.**

For a moment Tamas worried he may have said too much, that pressing close as he had was pushing things. But Sebastian didn’t move away, seemed instead to relax further into him, skin warming against his. He could feel Sebastian’s lips draw up into a smile against his shoulder. Part of him wished he could read Sebastian’s thoughts, as he was quiet, very quiet, against him, but he seemed to be content, soothed by the hugging. What they’d experienced at the hands of Justine and her enforcers, he knew from experience that wouldn’t fade overnight. The fear and panic lingered, growing less intense only with time. With an empathetic ear to listen.

Gently, Tamas combed his fingers through Sebastian’s still drying hair, unhurriedly trailing his fingernails over Sebastian’s scalp. He let his eyelids slowly droop, until they closed, enjoying this quiet, peaceful moment. The feeling of Sebastian’s body against his, the thick muscle, the texture of his skin, the slightly itchy feeling of Sebastian’s chest hair. Belatedly he noticed how both their robes had nearly fallen entirely away, that they were pressed mostly skin to skin. To have the opportunity to be this close to another’s body, without having to earn the the privilege with sex first —it made him feel incredibly lucky, and a little spoiled. A mutual enjoyment of another’s body. It was amazing. A surge of warmth and adoration flooded him, making him lightheaded with the sudden rush of it. He’d needed this. To find someone else who did as well... He was lucky. So lucky. He didn’t know what to name the feelings he had for Sebastian, as he’d loved men before, loved women, loved people between, but this was somehow different. Incredibly similar, but different. Like it was feeding some part of him that had been starved for too long. Perhaps it didn’t matter that he didn’t fully understand it. Knowing it was returned was enough.

**Sebastian purred as Tamas’ fingers combed through his hair. He felt himself move down, to give him easier access to his head, his cheek now pressed to his chest. He could feel the warmth radiating from him and suddenly he couldn’t remember why he was having trouble sleeping. With his hands still around his body he pulled himself closer, feeling like it was vital that there isn’t any space left between them. Almost as if he didn’t, he would plummet to his death and be lost forever. It made his skin tingle and his chest buzz with this overwhelming feeling of… calm, but filled to the brim with warmth and affection.**

**He didn’t want this to end. It felt good. It felt right. And he felt desperate for it.**

**Before he knew it he felt himself drift away into sleep - a soft darkness that covered him like a blanket and wrapped around him. Different from the one before, when he felt as though it had tried to swallow him up like icy water.**

Tamas felt his own breath slow more and more until it had stopped entirely, laying quietly as Sebastian snuggled against his chest. He kept stroking Sebastian’s hair, his other arm wrapped around Sebastian’s shoulders, until he felt Sebastian’s breath slow to nothing, followed eventually by Sebastian’s boneless weight settling in against him. He waited for a couple minutes, eye opened slightly in the darkness under the blanket, wanting to see if Sebastian woke suddenly again, fatigue and comfort dragging him to sleep as well. Once he was sure Sebastian was probably going to stay asleep, he closed his eyelids, face buried in Sebastian’s hair, wrapped up in and around Sebastian. 

Little whispers of memory ghosted around his consciousness, kept away by the warm cocoon of comfort they’d made, allowing him to drift, then drop off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

**Sebastian opened his eyes to meet a muted light streaming from the curtains. He wondered how long he had been sleeping. Strangely he didn't feel fatigue as he'd expected, yet he didn't feel completely awake. He was sure that if he closed his eyes again, he would easily fall asleep.**

**His eyes drifted to the warm presence beside him, the soft pale hand resting on Sebastian's chest. He looked at Tamas' face surprised to see the lines of worry gone. He looked young. Younger than he usually did. He wanted to stroke his cheek but thought better of it. He didn't want to disturb his rest - he needed it. He wanted to let him rest as much as possible.**

**Sebastian slipped away from the covers and walked to the door, careful not to make noise. As he opened the door he could hear a woman's voice, speaking low. It was Octavia. Judging from the fact that only her own voice could be heard she was probably speaking on the phone.**

“—yes, that’s fine,” Octavia was speaking softly, phone tucked between her ear and shoulder, her laptop open on the coffee table before her, casting light on her face in the otherwise dim room. She paused, still listening to whoever was speaking on the other side of the phone, slowly turning her head towards Sebastian. She was surprised to see him awake, as the sun was still mostly up. Offering him a kind smile, she shifted her hand up to hold her phone.

“Yes, let me check that,” she continued, turning back to the computer, clicking through a few links as they came in. “Yes, I have them right now. Thank you, Lavinia. I’ll need to go over them.” She leaned back, breathing in deeply. “Oh, yes, I heard about—“ She chuckled. “No, that won’t be necessary. It’s a generous offer, but I do not believe it would be received well. Congratulations, by the way. Yes...yes, of course. I have things of my own to attend to. Give my best to your family? Good night.”

Hanging up, Octavia set her phone down on the table, retrieving a silver filigree cigarette case and matching lighter.

“Good evening, Sebastian,” she said, voice low and warm, looking back to him as she opened the case, taking out a cigarette. “Did you sleep well?” She held out the case, offering him a smoke.

**Sebastian closed the sliding door silently behind himself before stepping further into the room. He hadn’t wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation she was having but he also couldn’t help but listen once he had started to. The name that Octavia mentioned - Lavina. It seemed familiar to Sebastian. He was pretty sure he had heard it before, but he couldn’t place it as his brain was still half-asleep. His fatigue still lingering on the surface, as the Sun was still up.**

**Lavina? He racked his brain and the answer finally came. He remembered Tamas mentioning that name when he talked about what had happened the night before, when Sebastian had been out of his mind. So this person had been there. It was possible that she had told Octavia what had happened? So trying to spare her the detail would be useless. Though… Why hasn’t she said anything? Maybe he was reading into it too much.**

**“Good evening.” he greeted with a small yawn. He refused the cigarette and rubbed at his eyes with one hand in circular motions. “It was alright.” he answered with a smile as he took a seat, then his eyes trailed along the luxurious room. “Nice place.” he added in a softer voice. It seemed Octavia did well for herself. Couldn’t really be surprised since she had a lot of time to accumulate wealth. “What was that call about?” he asked as he was curious to know if it had been about the events involving him and Tam. Better to get things out in the open if there were already known about.**

A soft smile lingered at the corners of Octavia’s lips, feeling some measure of surprise at the affection she felt towards Sebastian. Perhaps the affection was a little misplaced, as she knew much of it came from the fact that he was Telerig’s child, in a way, carried the ancient blood, but she was also pleased with how straightforward Sebastian was, how he hadn’t hesitated in playfully calling her mammá the first night he’d met her. The kid had heart, courage, and skill from what she’d heard of the “attack” on Justine’s little torture dungeon. There was also a certain vulnerability to him, a soft side, which had earned him Dacian’s child’s trust and loyalty. He was interesting. She wanted to know more.

She took a long drag off the cigarette, shifting on the plush couch, patting the cushion beside her.

“I didn’t wish to bother you with it last night, as you and your friend were already tired, needed rest more than my questions.” Octavia began, leaning back as she crossed one leg over the other, smoke drifting from her lips. “Lavinia is one of mine, meaning she’s a contact, a business partner, occasionally an informant. We’ve been working with one another for some time.” She looked a little amused, a bit nostalgic as she settled her gaze on Sebastian. “She is also a member of a bloodline I started, at the request of another, many, many centuries ago. She does not know this, as time has...given the family their own mythology of sorts.”

She seemed unconcerned if Sebastian saw the screen of her laptop, leaning her head back, eyes closed as she enjoyed her cigarette. There was little on the laptop’s screen: an email app opened on the left, partially obstructed by a map of the world with various lines marked across it, representing trade or travel routes. At the bottom was an opened email confirming the movement of funds from one account into another. Octavia turned her head to look at Sebastian, the slight show of fatigue around her eyes, as she’d spent the day awake, guarding the two vampires under her protection, and working. Her eyes trailed over his face; she couldn’t get over the amazement that Sebastian existed, confirming Telerig was still somewhere in the world.

“Lavinia has kept me updated on goings on, in what will very soon be, her city. Including what happened to you and Tamas.” A hint of protective anger was in her hazel gaze, but otherwise she remained calm. “The call was part business, part her informing me her plan to take over has moved forward, and to ask if I thought you would appreciate Justine’s head on a silver platter.” She paused. “I told her I do not think such a gift would be well received.”

**Sebastian was mesmerized by Octavia as he was taking that seat next to her. Her eyes held no mysteries, only power. She was an open book that dared you to dive into, despite how obvious it was that the depths were endless. She was beautiful, but more than that she felt like family to him, in the original meaning of it - she felt safe, warm and strong. He knew he could put his trust in her, and he also knew that he could confide in her. But there was a danger on that edge of safety. Like a beast ready to pounce on anything that presents itself as a danger to what she cares about.**

**There was also a hunger in her. A curiosity maybe - he could see it in her eyes. And what felt most thrilling was that this curiosity was directed toward him.**

**He appreciated how candid she was in answering his question. He really appreciated her honesty, it was a rare thing to see. Just that would have won him over if they were strangers… and in a way they were. He didn’t know much about her besides the fact that she knew his maker. He wondered what kind of relationship they could have had. Sebastian had known Telerig for a short while but in those few years he hadn’t seen any evidence of the man being interested in relationships. The idea even felt a bit weird to him, but he didn’t find that strange as he had come to see Telerig as a father figure. Nobody felt right thinking about the love life of his parent… did they?**

**He was surprised to get so much information about Lavinia. He had wondered who she was - this was made clear now. What he wasn’t quite sure was her involvement during that night. He remembered that Tam had mentioned she helped them out - but how?**

**At that last bit of information Sebastian's lips got pulled into a line that was supposed to resemble a smile. He could see the edge in her so he wanted to appease it.**

**“No.” he shook his head. His eyes moved away from Octavia, at the carpet floor. “There’s been enough blood spilled.” His and his assailants. As far as Sebastian was concerned the matter was done. It couldn’t be called justice, but… it was already done.**

**When he looked back at her, he wondered. “How much do you know of what happened?” he asked, no reason to hide his questions as he had seen she was willing to answer. He didn’t remember at least half of it himself.**

While, before, in her day, before civilization formed into what it would become, she would have been pleased to receive the gift of an enemy’s head, Octavia could more than understand. It was one thing to spill blood in defense of yourself, quite another to lack control while doing it. From what she’d had described to her, from Lavinia’s description, it seemed as if Sebastian had been lost to the power. Untrained as he was, she knew it had been a risk. She felt another swell of anger that she was unable to protect him, prevent him from being captured, but it was also important for children to go out, live their own lives. You couldn’t protect them constantly. Had she still been who she was, not long after her own transformation into a vampire, she knew she would have taken bloody justice, killing ever last person who had been a part of it, their families, their friends. 

Breathing in, Octavia kept her gaze on Sebastian. This was not the time, nor the era. She had changed, just as the world had.

“From the information Lavinia has gathered, talking to those who witnessed it, and from Justine herself,” she said, voice level, knowing protecting Sebastian from the truth would be more detrimental than helpful, being completely transparent with him. “You and Tamas were taken captive, down to the cells Justine had made for torturing individuals. You were beaten bloody, but miraculously started to heal faster than any of the vampires present had witnessed. That, coupled with your ability taking over, had people convinced you must be Telerig, as there are only stories of such powers in this part of the world. You escaped captivity, and killed the men and women Justine sent after you, as she fled. Tamas was able to escape as well, and Lavinia found you over him, biting his arm, feeding on him. She then staked you with an improvised weapon. She and Tamas then took you to safety while she attended to Justine’s mess.”

Octavia took a moment to look into Sebastian’s eyes, taking another long drag on her cigarette. She was not upset with him, not for defending himself and surviving. She almost wanted to congratulate him, but got the impression that would not be appreciated. Gently, she settled her hand on his, calm, but concerned, compassionate as she met his eyes.

“What do you remember?”

**More than anything Sebastian felt like he wasn't being talked down or coddled - he appreciated that. Her eyes on his were piercing. As he was listening but when she started talking about the things that had happened to him and Tam, it got hard to hold her gaze. Feeling himself blink uncomfortably when she said "beaten bloody". For a second the memory of a pipe smashing his bones flashed in his minds. It disappeared when he blinked it away. He didn't notice that he had stopped breathing as she continued sharing the information that she had. When she got to the part of him attacking Tamas, he actually felt relieved that someone had staked him. He knew about the bite but the image of it... and what if there wasn't anyone to stop him. He almost flinched away at the thought, but stopped himself.**

**When she put her hand on his, the gentleness of that gesture surprised him, so when he started to answer her questions the first thing that came out of his mouth was a strained sound, while he looked for words. He cleared his throat before blinking again. He felt naked under her gaze. Like he couldn't hide anything even if he tried.**

**"It's a blur to be honest." he started, though it wasn't that much of a blur.**

**This way at least maybe she wouldn't worry about him much. If he didn't remember the details or the pain, the fear. "I started feeling sick on the way home and then I got grabbed in an alley. Pretty standard kidnapping." he rubbed his eye with a laugh that sounded just a little bit sharper than it should have been. He had made the decision to separate his emotions from the retelling of those events, but it was easier said than done. "Then I puked my guts out and passed out." He figured waking up for a second in the van wasn't very vital information so he decided to leave it out. "Woke up strapped to a chair in... a dungeon, I guess? They asked questions and I didn't answer. So they beat the shit out of me." he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Can't recall much after that..." he rubbed his forehead, avoiding eye contact, because he knew the control over his emotions was brittle. Didn't want to risk it by looking at her eyes while he spoke. Those eyes that saw into him. "Just..." his throat sounded sore. "...thirst and... blood."**

Octavia could recall a similar conversation with Telerig, so long ago now it felt more like a dream than a memory. The thirst, the blood, how that was all which remained if one lost their self to the bloodthirst. Watching Sebastian, listening to him speak, she could tell how hard he was trying to be alright, to show bravery in the face of being kidnapped, tortured, only to lose himself to his powers, even attacking a friend who seemed to mean the world to him. She stubbed out her cigarette, moving closer to slide her arms around him, leaning her cheek against his head.

Hearing the details of what he went through, even if they were explained quickly, still awoke in her that need for vengeance. Taking on the responsibility of care for a fellow vampire was a practice as old as their various bloodlines, their species. In ages past few would dare to raise a hand to a fellow vampire, for one could never know if they were beneath another’s protection, or what alliances had been made. Vampires today, so far from their ancestral roots, seemed to have forgotten decency, or respect, for their fellow kind. Punishment, however, had already been given, by Sebastian himself, and more so now by Lavinia. With the guilt Sebastian felt, having murdered so many, and attacked a friend, Octavia understood his desire for the violence to stop, to not lead to more.

She breathed in deeply, strong arms holding Sebastian snug against her. “You fought well, but without control. I know you already know this. I’m not saying this to chastise you. Only to further empathise the importance of learning how to harness your ability, so you can control it.” She closed her eyes. “And you can control it. Telerig would not have made you one of his line if he did not see that potential within you. You have only to embrace it. Learn about it. How to harness it and make it work for you. Until we find Telerig, I will teach you as best I can. But you must listen to your  _ mammá _ .” She smiled a little, using Sebastian’s term: it was sweet, she had decided, awoke in her a feeling she hadn’t had since Dacian had first fallen into her world. The need to care for someone. To help them grow as well as she could. “No more running from this.”

**Sebastian hadn’t expected her to move closer and to wrap her hands around him. Despite him feeling that she was similar to his maker in a way, he couldn’t put his finger on why she had also felt more stoic in a way. Telerig had hugged him before, but it had never been an expression of comfort. Sebastian had felt that the hugs had only been about his inability to express with words that he cared for him. Sebastian had never been vulnerable around him, he had been afraid to show that weak side of himself. Like he had constantly wanted to impress him, afraid of what his reaction might be if he wasn’t strong. Would he be disappointed? Would he reject him?**

**Those had also been his worries with Octavia. So the arms around him felt like a surprise that caught him off guard. The shabby wall that he had managed to build, to contain everything he felt, broke. He felt the tears overflow his eyes and steam down his cheeks, his expression still unchanged, his body still frozen in her arms by the surprise. He was happy that her cheek rested against his head, so she couldn’t see that shameful display. A little voice in his head asked him in disgust what kind of** **_man_ ** **he was. A** **_crybaby_ ** **. But he pushed it aside. It was a voice from another life.**

**When she used the word that he had called her -** **_mammá -_ ** **it pushed a button in him. He inhaled sharply to drown out the sob that was beyond him to stop. It was intimate and soft and it caught him by surprise.**

**_“Va bene.”_ ** **(Alright.) he agreed, sniffling a bit. It was time.**

Hearing the sharp breath Sebastian took, Octavia let more of her weight rest on Sebastian, hugging him a little more firmly. Was he crying? The sniffling confirmed that suspicion, Octavia trying to decide how much affection was too much. She began rubbing Sebastian’s back in slow, firm circles, keeping her own breath slow and deep, making sure he could feel how her chest rose and fell. She did not mind men showing emotions, and had, in fact, been very confused when stoicism in men became more commonplace. Men who couldn’t cry always seemed emotionally stunted to her, and difficult to work with when it came to business, or anything really.

_ ”Buona.” _ (Good.) 

Waiting a bit, she leaned back, hands moving to Sebastian’s shoulders to sit him back upright. Making no comment on the tears, she merely lifted the collar of his robe, using it to carefully wipe the tears from his face. The silk was less than absorbent, but it did the job well enough for her liking. Giving him a reassuring smile, she cupped the side of his face.

“The cleaning staff brought up your and Tam Lin’s clothing,” she said, pausing as she thought for a moment. “He is a good friend to you? Have you known him long?”

**Strangely he didn’t feel as embarrassed as he thought he would. She somehow did all the right things to make him feel more at ease, reassuring even. He always expected a negative reaction to him expressing his feelings so freely. He had only gotten his fears disproved by Tamas… and it seemed Octavia as well. They made him forget the idea that had been beat into his head that emotions weren’t fit for men.**

**He wanted to thank her, but he couldn’t find his voice still so he smiled instead. And it was a real smile even if his eyes and cheeks were red.**

**“I think so.” he answered after he used his robe’s sleeve to clean his eyes more forcefully. “I…” he thought but he wasn’t sure what name their relationship had. He was a friend, Sebastian cared for him deeply, but… was there anything else to it. He was confused. “I think he’s my best friend.” he finally said and after that he shook his head. “We.. haven’t known each other for long.” he laughed at that. He looked down chewing at his lip, trying to remember how much time it had passed since they met. He didn’t notice that he was smiling. “Less than a week.” he finally calculated. “Five days I think.”**

**Saying it out loud made it seem that much more surreal. Why did he feel like he’d know him for decades? Why did he feel like this toward someone he knew for so little time? He questioned himself but there were no answers. Only the facts - that he did feel like that and that he did care for him that deeply, and anything else didn’t matter.**

Octavia tilted her head slightly. Not even a week had passed and the two already seemed like they’d known one another longer. From the easy way they’d touched one another, from the little bits she’d seen of their interactions, she’d assumed they’d known one another for much longer. Still, some friendships happened like that. 

“The way the two of you acted around one another, I’d think you’ve known each other for longer.” She put her elbow up on the back of the couch, eyes a little distant as she thought back, before she smiled. “I don’t think he remembers me, but I met him many years ago, not long after Dacian found him. He was still mortal, perhaps fourteen, fifteen. I recall him staring at a fountain I had in my courtyard at the time.”

She looked away, looking towards the still shuttered windows, checking how much more the light outside had faded.

“This was...must have been the middle of the fourteenth century. After the plague ravaged Europe the first time. He was still recovering. I made sure he’d eaten, rested, washed. All the wonders of Constantinople around him, and all he was concerned with was how the water flowed from the fountains and faucets. And hot water?” She chuckled, looking back to Sebastian. “It’s interesting how your present is tied to my past. Friends with Tamas. Made by Telerig.”

**Sebastian blushed but strangely he couldn't explain why. Was it her eyes? Her smile? Her words?**

**He wasn't shocked to learn that she knew Tamas as he knew his age and he couldn't even guess hers. But knowing him when he was still alive - that was shocking. He had so many more questions but what she said last peaked his interest. And it was as she said - interesting. Almost strange.**

**Who was she to Telerig? He had wanted to ask before but perhaps now when they were both alone it was easier.**

**"How do you know my maker?" The curiosity behind that question was obvious. It wasn't just a question to fill the silence. Though he also understood that maybe that is something that she wasn't willing to share. He had noticed that Telerig perhaps meant a lot to her... or at least had meant.**

The question shouldn’t have caught her off guard, as it was hardly a surprise Sebastian would want to know. Perhaps it was due to how much time had passed, time that she had looked, a few times each century, for any sign of Telerig, finding little to nothing to indicate Telerig was still alive. So much time, and then, only a few nights prior, she’d gained very solid proof that Telerig was very much alive, had made a vampire less than a century prior. Octavia’s lips parted, her eyes growing blank, before he collected herself, looking down, her cheeks gaining some color.

“It was a long time ago.” She admitted, feeling lighter, recalling the time. “I was barely out of my first century when we stumbled across one another. I hadn’t seen another vampire in so long, and the last of my warriors, all mortal, had perished a few years prior. We had both been alone before that point, remnants of old practices among our separate, but similar, people.”

She looked up at Sebastian with a small smile, the expression on her face seeming much younger, her eyes bright. “We were so wary of one another at first. Two wild predators cut loose from our people, hungry and aware of how dangerous we were. But I remember thinking how handsome he was. That this was a man who could keep up with me. Fierce. Strong. Durable.”

She chuckled, face nearly red from the memory of other thoughts Telerig’s appearance had put into her head at the time. She leaned her cheek on her hand, her smile growing more easy as she remembered, looking like any other young woman who had been, perhaps still was, in love. Truly, she still was in many ways. No other vampire, or companion, had been able to compare. Telerig was a force of nature, matching and complimenting her own strengths.

“We kept our distance at first, but the draw to another of our kind, someone who understood what it was to be a vampire, was strong. We grew to understand one another, became friends, then more, much more, for many years.”

She drew in a deep breath, expression sobering, sitting up a little more straight, posture more stiff.

“We parted ways over different opinions on how to approach the increasing reach of civilisation. I thought we should embrace the change. He disagreed. That was nearly two thousand years ago. I’ve looked for him, here and there, without much success. Then you showed up.”

Octavia’s eyes met Sebastian’s, thankful, hopeful, still amazed how it seemed they’d met purely by chance, this young vampire, a connection to someone who had been so important to her, still was judging by how her chest tightened at the hope she’d finally be able to see Telerig again.

“This is why I wanted to offer you my protection, at first. Because of your maker. But also because I believe you are a good man. You have strength. Character. You remind me of myself when I was younger, and I don’t wish to see you make the same mistakes I did.”

**Sebastian was surprised to see the color gathering in her cheeks. Apparently they have been very close in the past to get that kind of reaction just thinking of him. It wasn’t something that he had expected - as if just because they were old and they both had stepped into the role of a parent to him, he had completely forgotten that they could have experiences in the love department.**

**Octavias connection to Telerig was deep. He was stunned by that story. It almost felt like he was being told an epic. Between two vampires that he saw like mentors. Yet completely separately. He was shocked by the fact that she really was right when she said that his present was strangely tied to her past. What were the chances that he would meet a person that would have so much history with his maker? And what were the chances that she would take him under her wing? His mind couldn't comprehend it. It felt very close to fate - like they were fated to meet.**

**And Tamas was the one that led to all of this. So that feeling that he had when they met and they spent their first day together - that their meeting felt like destiny, like the push that got the cogs moving again - it was right. He even felt it stronger now - his affection for Tam. They were meant to be in eachothers lives. And even if it was a random chance it just showed how lucky he was. To meet him and her and everyone else on the way.**

**When she looked in his eyes, her expression of excitement for a possible future - would have made his heart skip if it was still beating. His chest felt warm at her words of acknowledgement. It felt good being recognized by someone so incredible.**

**He was lost for words at the end of it. It was so much to take in.**

**“Oh, wow…” he managed to mutter. He still couldn’t believe it - her connection to his maker. The new information he got about him. Their history. As well as her acknowledgement of Sebastian. “Thank you… for taking care of me.”**

Uncharacteristically embarrassed, Octavia nodded, holding Sebastian’s gaze for a few moments more before she looked away. It was strange to think that Sebastian was the first person to learn of her connection to Telerig. In the first years the pain had been too fresh, almost like a betrayal, though they’d both parted ways on their own will. After, she tried not to think about it, moving on, focusing on work and working the Romans’ games of business and profit to her advantage. Over the centuries, she’d tried to find Telerig, missing him, realizing how right he’d been to want to avoid the modern world, yet hesitant to admit that he’d been right. Then so much time had passed, it seemed foolish to keep searching for an old flame. Now, with life seeming hollow, empty, as it had for nearly two hundred years, meeting Sebastian had reawakened something in her, her determination, her hope, cutting through the ennui and nihilism she’d been drowning in. If there was even a chance, she wanted nothing more than to take it.

She rolled her shoulders, drawing a leg up onto the couch.

“Thank you for letting me.” She said, finally, her throat a little tight, still recalling the loss. 

She cleared her throat, smiling a little at herself for acting like some undisciplined child, and not the woman she’d become. It was rare for her to lose any kind of control, but reliving those moments from her youth had left her feeling exposed, vulnerable. She reached again for her cigarettes, hand pausing, deciding to leave them on the table.

“I think you came into my life at the right time,” she continued, “There’s more to life than just conquest or gain. It’s the people we know. Things that enrich life, not just make it comfortable.”

Settling her emotions, she looked back at Sebastian. She searched his face, smiling gently after a moment.

“Dacian told me I should try actually enjoying all this wealth I’ve amassed through the centuries. Travel and supporting family seems a good use for it.”

**Sebastian couldn't be shocked anymore by seeing her express emotions and be a real person. The idea that she was something standing above everyone else was just that - an idea. He had seen her strip away that controlled mask once before when Tamas was in the form of a can and he saw it again now during their conversation. It felt so intimate. A privilege to be able to converse with a woman like her, not only that but also have her be honest with you and care for you. Honestly, there was nothing else that he might want. He felt protected, but also pushed to grow.**

**He smiled back at her, loving that light in her eyes. He didn't know why she usually hid it behind her control led expressions. It was dazzling.**

**"He is right." Sebastian laughed,then paused for a second. While they were on the subject of Dacian, there was something that he needed to know. "By the way... is there any update on deciphering Telerigs words?"**

Sharing so much, feeling close to someone besides Dacian after all these years, made Octavia long for more contact. She had a feeling that was allowed, reaching out to adjust Sebastian’s robe where the silk kept slipping, then resting her hand on his. It wasn’t the first time she’d felt motherly towards someone, she still couldn’t help but look at Dacian like her child in many ways. She hadn’t expected it, upon first meeting Sebastian, but it was a welcome connection.

“Dacian is going through his various lesson books, following Tam’s lead on what Telerig told you was a mistranslation. He was texting me earlier this morning, after you and Tam had gone to bed. Telerig’s Italian is a little rough.” She shrugged, the impressive muscles in her arms flexing, relaxing. “As he couldn’t think of words in Latin or any of the other languages he’s aware of Telerig speaking, he’s guessing the message’s meaning is hidden in Bulgarian. Apparently there are quite a few words Telerig could have meant to use, and unfortunately Dacian’s still learning Bulgarian. He was writing about possible sentences, and how they’d have to be restructured, and...” She shook her head slightly. “It might take a while yet.”

**Sebastian was surprised to hear that they had found a direction to search for at least. However it seemed they weren’t close to the answer yet and since Sebastian didn’t know a thing about Bulgarian he couldn’t help in any way. He had hoped that they would have found an answer or at least a clue that can send him and Tam searching in a certain direction but it seemed whatever the answer was - it wasn’t something simple. He wondered how a mistranslation can make so much of a mess. And why, for the love of God, Telerig hadn’t just said his destination clearly - state a name of the place? He wanted to punch him in the face but also he was angry at himself because at the time he was too preoccupied thinking of his old family back in Italy, to ask any follow up questions. If he had, Telerig wouldn’t have refused to answer.**

**His thought now returned again to his family back in Italy. He couldn’t sit still and wait for Dacian or anyone else to find the answer. It had become dangerous to be in the city - they needed to move on.**

**Sebastian blushed at the little touches from Octavia, making everything between them so intimate and soft. He wasn't used to it.**

**He nodded in response to her final words.**

**“I think I might have an idea how to find a lead. “ he said. “If it doesn't pan out, we can always look at Dacians research for clues… but I can’t just sit and do nothing.”**

Octavia nodded, giving Sebastian’s hand a last squeeze before releasing him. She leaned over to lift up her laptop, turning it so they could both see it as she rested it on her lap, shifting close to Sebastian on the couch.

“Any lead you can find will help,” she said, as she maximised the picture of a map on the screen. “I’ve...” 

She sighed, gesturing at the various lines of different colors drawn across the map. Very few of the lines connected to one another, some seemingly showing up at random, only a couple following what looked like a clear travel route.

“This is what I’ve managed to find of what may be Telerig’s movements.” She leaned back, looking unimpressed with what she’d gathered. “Scattered accounts over the past few decades, mostly on rumor, on descriptions matching him, tales. I tried to find him, with some success, once.” 

Octavia’s eyes followed the lines on the screen. She indicated the line she was looking for, marked in a vibrant red, the date ‘1941’ popping up as she hovered the mouse over it. It was the most concise and sure of any of the routes, following the longest path, though it ended abruptly.

“You’re not the only one who sought out a ‘powerful man’.” She turned back towards Sebastian. “I did espionage, for a time, during the two major wars of the early half of the last century. Out of boredom. I needed a new hobby which would take up my attention. In the second of those two wars, certain members of the fascist regime were looking for anything to give them an edge, be it spiritual, magical...vampiric.”

Shaking her head slightly, she indicated the red line again.

“This is the closest I ever came to finding him, but he very quickly decided he did not want to be found.”

**Sebastians’ attention was shifted to the laptop that Octavia pulled up. He had seen it open, and glowing in the background but he didn’t focus on it enough to notice what was on the screen.**

**The map that she pulled up looked… impressive. That was the only word that he could use to describe it. He shook his head while he followed the line with his eyes.**

**“I guess I got lucky.” Sebastian said, still looking at the screen. “Followed the right rumor. Moved fast enough.” his smile was crooked, almost conflicted. How could he find him again? By luck? It would be impossible. He sighed at last. “I want to go back to Italy. Follow up on my old connections. Maybe I’ll get lucky again. Who knows?”**

“I have a few connections there as well, through Lavinia’s family,” Octavia replied with a nod. “Any kind of information we can get will help narrow things down. Direct our luck.”

She gave Sebastian an encouraging smile, taking a moment to set the laptop back on the table. If Sebastian’s contacts had found Telerig before, so recently, she had some measure of hope they could do so again. And with her own contacts within the Ambrogetti family? She had to believe things would work out. They were getting close. She could almost feel it.

“I can secure a passage to Europe. Easily. The question is how you would prefer to travel.” She glanced away, jaw a little tight. “I am not fond of flying, but I can get us a private jet. Or we could use my favorite way, and take a boat. I still have mine docked.” She met Sebastian’s eyes with almost a shy look. “More of Dacians’ encouragement to get myself nice things. Makes traveling less complicated.”

**Sebastian laughed at that last part with a nod. “Why waste money by not spending it?” he grinned. It was something a friend of his used to say a lot. He couldn’t argue with that logic. After all, money was made to be spent.**

**He was surprised that she just accepted his decision. He had prepared himself to have battle off arguments to why they shouldn't travel now. Especially so far away - in Europe. It felt like a relief. Like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He hadn’t realized before but he had been worried. Not sure about what exactly. Maybe that he would do something wrong and then all these allies he had made recently would choose to leave… when he thought about it now, he knew it was stupid, but he knew from experience that it could happen. Even with people you’ve known for decades. Let alone people that you know from a few days. Despite how he felt toward them, he couldn’t guess how they feel about him or think of him.**

**He thought back to that phone call that he had eavesdropped on.**

**“Hey… do you think it would be possible for me to talk with Lavinia?” he asked, hesitation could clearly be read in his voice. “I want to thank her…”**

**For what? Sebastian questioned himself - for stopping him from killing his only friend? For helping them out of that place? For only staking him instead of killing him when she could have easily done that and be justified?**

**“...for everything.” he finally decided upon.**

The only sign of Octavia’s surprise was the pause as she looked at Sebastian. He wanted to thank her for everything? She knew about the staking, guessing it had something to do with that. Stopping him from doing more. In a way helping to save Tamas from further attack. She smiled slowly, the expression fond, impressed.

“She wants to meet you, too.” She said, shifting again on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. “She’s curious who you are. She knows legends, wonders if you’re truly Telerig, using a different name. I didn’t feel it was my place to correct her on that.”

Her smile grew for a moment, amused that Sebastian would be mistaken for Telerig. They looked nothing alike, and had Justine’s people captured Telerig, from what she remembered of him, no one would have been left alive to tell the tale. If they managed to capture him at all. She looked over Sebastian’s hair, his features, his height; rumors and legends aside, it was possible none of those legends reported what Telerig looked like. If they had, there would have been no mistaking them.

“I can call her. Set up a meeting.”

Octavia’s eyes trailed away as she heard Tamas moving around in the bedroom, looking towards the guest room as Tamas emerged, silk robe in disarray, hair a soft mess he was sleepily fixing. 

“Good evening,” Octavia said gently.

Tamas looked up, false eye back in, blinking slowly. “Hey.” He looked between the two, then came around the couch, sitting down beside Sebastian, fixing the front of his robe.

**Sebastian’s attention was drawn away from the conversation and toward the slowly opening door of the bedroom. Tamas peaked through, his hair a mess and he was still wearing the same robe. Sebastian became painfully aware that both of them were almost naked in contrast to Octavia. His cheeks pinking a little, he pulled his own robe closed and re-tied the knot that kept it in place.**

**“Hi.” he greeted him with a smile. “We were just talking about going to see Lavinia.” he told him, quickly introducing him to the conversation.**

“Mm.” Tamas agreed tiredly, still not entirely awake. 

He’d slept well, deeper than he’d thought would have been possible after the last few nights they’d had. Once he was sure his hair wasn’t standing in every direction possible, he leaned a little against Sebastian’s side, making sure his robe was covering him. Octavia gave the two of them an amused smile, making Tam’s cheeks grow a little pink.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing Lavinia. Find out what’s happened.” Tam continued, yawning behind his hand. 

“She's rather pleased,” Octavia remarked, picking her phone up from the coffee table. “If the two of you want to get dressed, I’ll let her know we can meet before we decide on travel plans.”

Tam’s brow wrinkled drowsily, gaze following where Lavinia pointed out Sebastian and his freshly laundered, and perfectly folded, clothing waiting for them on a basket of clean towels before the fire. They were sure to be warmed through. The thought of warm clothing was incredibly appealing. He squeezed Sebastian’s arm, cheek pressing into Sebastian’s shoulder for a moment before he got back up. Even their shoes looked like they had been cleaned, sitting primly beside the clothing.

**Sebastian followed Tam’s gaze and the same thought circled in his head. The idea of warm clothes just made him want to snuggle back in bed and never get up… but things were already in motion. He had years to laze about, yet he couldn’t help but dream of spending eternity in bed, snuggled up.**

**Beside that he was desperately trying to avoid focusing on the Tamas leaning on him. He didn’t know why it was making him feel so happy. He never wanted to move if Tam wanted to use him to lean on. When Tam got up, Sebastian followed. It was time for them to dress.**

**When he unfolded the chlotest for a second he had forgotten that he had only been wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. He wondered if that was appropriate attire to meet Lavinia.**

**“Do you think I might be underdressed to meet the cities’ new leader?” as Sebastian was putting the sweatpants on, he whispered to Tam, a smile playing on his lips.**

Tamas softly snorted at the question, giving Sebastian an easy, fond grin. Strange how much he smiled around this guy, so much his face ached sometimes. It had been so long since he’d felt comfortable enough to go with the flow, to relax, let himself express how he was honestly feeling. He looked down at his ripped up jeans as he pulled them on.

“I think we’re both a bit underdressed.” He murmured back, the warmth of the fresh clothing making him want to do little more than sink back into bed, or a couch, and drag Sebastian along with him. “We could grab a few things from the bus. I don’t really have anything nice packed, though.” He paused, tugging back on his hoodie. “Lavinia is the head of the city now. She’s decent. Kind even. Business minded, but fair. Wonder how things will be.”

He looked up at Sebastian, smirking as he caught sight of the hole in the armpit of the shirt, recalling how tickling Sebastian was, how nice it had felt to unwind, laugh. How strong Sebastian had been, squirming beneath him. His face warmed, gaze turning down as he zipped his hoodie up.

“You said the two of you were talking about meeting her. Any idea what we can expect?”

**“Not really.” Sebastian shook his head as he was pulling the t-shirt down so it would cover his stomach. He sloppily folded the robe and put it where the clothes used to be, but because it was so smooth and slippery it unfolded itself and threatened to slip off the surface. Sebastian couldn’t be bothered anymore with this troublesome robe. “We can go to the car. I’d prefer to put on some normal clothes. These might as well be a pajama.” he laughed as both were ill fitted to his body and one even got a rip in it. He planned on sewing that up when they got the time.**

Somehow, Tam resisted the urge to poke Sebastian in the armpit again, instead busying himself with an attempt to fold the robe. He had about as much success with it as Sebastian, sighing as his robe promptly slid to the floor. He balled it up into a loose wad after that, putting it back, turning back to Sebastian.

“Yeah. Think I’ll join you.” He said slowly, smoothing his hands over his hoodie. “I think I have flannel, or something, that’ll be a little more presentable...”

Octavia looked up from making her phone call as the two younger vampires were finally dressed (she’d wondered if they had planned to live in the robes). While they’d been dressing, she’d been speaking with Lavinia, half listening to the two’s conversation. She covered the phone’s receiver.

“If you like,” she said, “There’s a small clothing store connected to the lobby. You could pick yourselves something. Charge it to my account.”

**Sebastians eyebrows almost climbed into his hairline. Anything sold in a hotel was extremely expensive - even just a bottle of water. Who had the money to buy clothes from a hotel? A billionaire maybe? Was Octavia a billionaire?**

**"Um... yeah, that would be great.. if it wouldn't be a problem?" he needed to make sure. It was just too extravagant, he wasn't used to it as he had been living the normal human life, barely managing to pay for his bills while spending on fun things like video games.**

Octavia couldn’t help softly chuckling at the surprise on Sebastian’s face, and the dazed shock on Tamas’. She shifted the phone to her other ear.

“If it was a problem, I would not have suggested it.” She leaned over to pick up her wallet, murmuring a soft ‘Wait just a moment, Lavinia, dear’, as she pulled out a credit card, holding it out to Sebastian. “Get yourselves something nice. An outfit or two. Shoes to match.”

She gave Sebastian a little grin, then went back to her conversation. Tamas had to work not to stare, slowly bringing his gaze back to Sebastian. The last time someone had bought him anything so lavish, as he was sure they would find in any clothing store this hotel would have, had been when high fashion still consisted of full lace collars and cuffs, brocade, and silk ribbons. He’d seen billboards, but what the hell did people wear today. The last suit he owned was back in the 1930s.

“I don’t suppose you know anything about looking presentable?” Tam asked Sebastian, honestly a little at a loss. “Last time I wore a suit, swing music was just starting to take off and alcohol was illegal.”

**Sebastian laughed feeling giddy. He didn't allow himself to spend money for the sake on something that wasn't essential. Looking smart has never been a priority to him. Jeans and various shirts - those were his outfits of choice.**

**"I have never looked presentable." He twirled the black credit card around his fingers. "But I bet there would be someone who'd be eager to help." he grinned as he pulled Tam by the shirt out of the penthouse.**

Tamas chuckled, caught up in Sebastian’s excitement, letting himself be pulled along. Once they were closer to the elevator, he hooked an arm around Sebastian’s waist, giving him a small squeeze.

“Last time I cared about looking presentable, someone else was dressing me,” he said with a somewhat dreamy sigh, leaning into Sebastian’s side as they got in the elevator. “Silk ribbons for my hair. Lace at my collar and cuffs. Perfume and rouge.” He closed his eyes, cheek against Sebastian’s shoulder. “Modern clothing is so much less complicated. More comfortable, too.”

**Sebastian laughed as they were riding down the elevator. He couldn't help but imagine Tamas in all those extravagant old fashioned clothes and in his mind he resembled a pampered poodle. Adorable but also funny.**

**Sebastian couldn't say anything as the oldest bizarre fashion he had experienced was slightly ill fitted big suits that were in fashion around the 2000s. Anything else from his original time period was actually coming back in style in one way or another. At least from what he saw on TV.**

**When they were finally down in the lobby they made their way toward the clothing stores which per their expectations were where you would expect anyone rich and famous to shop, equipped with a private tailor to fit you in the perfect clothing. All in all it was intimidating. Reminded him of a time when he was still human and very young and his father had brought him to the family tailor. He didn't like it one bit.**

Tamas hadn’t expected an actual fitting. With the way modern clothes were made, he’d thought everything was just pulled off hangers, stuffed into shopping bags, and hurriedly taken home. He could feel himself slowly sink into the old comfort of actually having to be measured, surprised, and a little delighted, that so many of the measurements taken were done the same as they had been three hundred years past. Shirts and trousers and what passed for affluent casual wear (blazers, sports jackets, and a cozy, soft cardigan Tam couldn’t resist that felt like it was made from puppies) were draped around their bodies, pinned, whisked away, resized, brought back.

Tam couldn’t help but grin and joke, trying to keep up Sebastian’s spirits, distract Sebastian from whatever discomfort he was feeling. It didn’t take nearly as long to get a proper fitted outfit as it had in the past, the clothing nearly immediately finished (compared to the weeks Tam was accustomed to needing to wait), and Tamas could scarcely believe they were already fitted and dressed in a matter of hours, their old clothing carefully tucked into bags (along with that cardigan he really hoped Octavia was fine with him getting). 

Dressed in his shirt and blazer, trousers that followed the shape of his legs closely, and a fine, soft decorative scarf that reminded him of wearing cravats, Tam gave Sebastian a relaxed smile. He looked Sebastian over, cheeks faintly pink. The well fitted clothing made him want to touch, follow the slope of Sebastian’s spine, slide a hand over Sebastian’s chest, and just keep touching him. He restrained himself, slipping his arm into Sebastian’s.

“Stressful as that was, you look amazing,” he said, voice a little more breathy than he’d meant it to be.

**Sebastian had never been one for dressing expensively, even when he was living in luxury in his human life. The reason behind was because he simply didn’t feel comfortable wearing extravagantly expensive things, despite knowing that a nice suit would make him look good. And because of that he refused to get anything more formal. The shop assistant had insisted however on a casual but still elegant look as it would give the store a bad name if someone walked out looking less than nicely dressed. So in the end he was dressed in nicely fitted black pants that hugged all his parts in the right places, shiny new shoes to match and an olive green cashmere sweater that probably cost more than his entire wardrobe. All of these clothes were made to fit perfectly to his body, a feeling that he had forgotten.**

**Sebastian smiled at Tamas, who looked comfortable in his new attire. It was like he was made to be dressed up in the best clothes imaginable, though Sebastian did also like how Tam looked in a hoodie.**

**“Thanks. You also…” was the only thing Sebstian managed to reply with because he felt strangely embarrassed.**

Tamas was working hard not to look too much. The clothing hugged Sebastian in all the right places, showing just how fine Sebastian’s derrière truly was, though thankfully the sweater helped in hiding it some. Tamas couldn’t stop touching the sleeve of the sweater, the texture so luxuriously soft. He smiled at Sebastian’s hesitance, fingers lightly stroking over the soft fabric covering Sebastian’s arm. 

Once they arrived back in the penthouse suite, Octavia looked them both over approvingly, even going so far as to adjust Sebastian’s collar with a smile, and straighten Tam’s scarf. She was clearly pleased they’d allowed her to indulge them. Having a young vampire, and his friend, to look after seemed to improve her general mood, something young and wistful in her eyes. 

As the rain had let up some time during the early evening, they were able to get back down to the parking garage without ruining their new clothing, Octavia back in her leather jacket, leading the way ahead of Tamas’ old bus. Tamas still seemed a little nervous on the drive over as they re-entered the city, watchful as they drove into the thick of vampire territory. Even with an ancient vampire on their side, he didn’t relish the thought of having to go up against any of Justine’s friends. Despite his paranoia, the drive was uneventful. 


End file.
